


Leaving for Egypt

by shipping_galore



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 97,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Au Alternate universe set after sailor moon sailor stars, a day after the defeat of sailor Galaxica, and the starlight's return to their home world, Serena begins to feel different, and memories of a past long ago resurface resulting in her leaving Japan





	1. Memories part 1

**Author's Note:**

> SG: Underline is Egyptian language  
> Bold and Italic Lunarian the Moon language  
> Key pointers in the story  
> 1\. Atem was 12 Serena was four when they first met.  
> 2\. Serenity announced the news of Serena's and Atem's, arranged marriage on Serena's 8th birthday Atem was 16  
> 3\. The engagement became official when Serena was 12 and Atem was 20  
> 4\. The wedding would take place when Serena turned 16 Atem would be 24  
> 5\. On Serena's 10th birthday, Aknamkanon passed away making the 18-year-old Atem the new pharaoh  
> 6\. Heliopolis is a kingdom from Ancient Egypt  
> Note: I am making Serena a more mature person. Serena and Atem are 8 years apart in age Isis did not own the millennium necklace Atem’s mother did it symbolise her as queen. The letter Serena reads is in Lunarian the Moon language
> 
> this takes place AFTER sailor moon sailor stars.

Updated it on 25/2/2016

 **Title:** memories part 1

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Serena/Atem (past)

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-oh or sailor Moon

 **Intro** Serena spends the afternoon in the park thinking about what happened over the course of the last month and remembers the first time she met her first and only true love at the very tender age of 4

* * *

 

*****Juuban park 9 th July1997*****

Today was a beautiful summer day a young girl of 16 named Serena Tsukino lay on the banks, her hands behind her head. She looked up at the sky, watching the clouds drift by. A lot had happened in the last 5 months. She had defeated her greatest challenge to date that of the powerful former sailor scout Galaxica, she also said goodbye to her new friends the three lights and their Princess Kakyuu. However, during the battle, she had lost her Prince and her scouts when their star seeds were stolen.

In their absence Serena had learned to stand on her own two feet which she was quite proud of, and yet all was not well when Tuxedo mask and the scouts had their star seeds returned.

 _So much as changed in this last month I do not feel as close to the girls as I used to since their star seeds were returned to them_. _Nothing between Darien and I have been the same either. I have been growing apart from him as well as the girls I realise I CAN cope on my own and do NOT need their protection as much as I did in the beginning when I first became a scout. Thought Serena_

On the other hand, Serena while during the absence of the girls and Darien began receiving strange dreams of her time when she had been Princess of the moon though these dreams, she began remembering her childhood friend the Egyptian Prince who would later become her first love and suitor.

Serena sighed heavily.

 _Oh,_ _Atem it has been a, millennia since I last saw you did you get reborn into this world along with everyone else._ Was Serena’s wistful thought

Suddenly a memory of the first time she met the young Prince who would become her first and greatest love.  Atem was 12 at the time and had come with his farther the pharaoh Aknamkanon to do trading with her mother, the moon queen Serenity. Serena closed her eyes and let the memory play out behind her closed eyes.

* * *

 

*****Flashback*****

The young Princess stood with her mother in the throne room awaiting their guests the pharaoh of Heliopolis Egypt from planet Earth and his 12-year-old son Prince Atem. Accompanying the moon queen and Princess was the moon ambassador/ translator, Koray, who spoke Egyptian and translated the conversation.

  ** _“Your majesty presenting from plant Earth the pharaoh of Heliopolis Egypt Aknamkanon and Prince Atem_** ,” announced Artemis one of her advisers.

The Pharaoh and Prince were startled when they heard the Cat talk as they entered the throne room, the royal made their way up the long isle and knelt before the moon’s ruler. 

Serenity stood up and smiled.

 **“ _Welcome_ ”** she said

 While motioning them to rise,

 ** _“Allow me to introduce my 4-year-old daughter the Princess Serena.”_** said Serenity

 Koray looked over at the visiting royals and translated

 “The queen is welcoming you and introducing you to her 4-year-old daughter the moon Princess Serena” said Koray

“Thank you, you’re Majesty this is my 12-year-old son Prince Atem,” said Aknamkanon.

Koray continued turning his head back and forth translating the conversation from Lunarian and Egyptian and vice versa

**_“The Pharaoh is thanking you for welcoming him to your kingdom and introducing the Prince to you”_ **

Atem and Serenity addressed each other in their native tongue with Koray translating in both Lunarian and Egyptian. 

Serenity turned looking at her daughter, saying.

**_“Serena dear why, don’t you show the Prince around the kingdom while the pharaoh and I do business.”_ **

**_“As you wish Mummy but how we do not understand one another”_** said the young Princess.

Atem then walked over to Serena.

“Princess,”

He said as he bowed then held out his hand to her.

Serena smiled shyly at him and took his offered hand. 

Atem helped her down the few steps leading to the throne.

Meanwhile Serenity turned towards the black cat lying on the soft cushion near Serena’s throne

**_“Luna.”_ **

The black cat lifted her head up.  

**“Yes majesty”**

Both the prince and the pharaoh were startled once again when they heard this cat talk although they did not understand the conversation.

 ** _“Tell the scouts to come to the throne room please_** ,” said Serenity. 

**_“Yes_ ** **_majesty”_ **

With that Luna walks down the steps and crossed the throne room out the throne room doors.

Moments later four, 4-year-old along with Luna walk in.

 **“Your majesty,”** they said as they curtsied before their queen.

 ** _“This is Pharaoh Aknamkanon and his son Prince Atem from the kingdom Heliopolis in Egypt on planet Earth,”_** said Serenity.

The girls smiled and curtsied.

 ** _“Your majesty your highness”_** said the girls.

Although they did not understand they knew the girls were greeting them in a way befitting their royal status.

The Pharaoh and Prince smiled and nodded.

Serenity then went on introducing the four young Princesses to their guests.

 “ **These young girls are part of my daughter’s court and her guards each are a Princess in their own right, Princess Raye from Mars** ,” said Serenity.

 A young black-haired girl smiled.

**“Princess Amy of Mercury”**

  **“Good day”** said Amy.

“ **The slight taller girl is Princess Lita Princess of Jupiter, beside her is the princess Mina of Venus** ” said Serenity.

As she finished introducing the girls to the visiting royals

Koray: “These are the Princess’s guards and Princesses themselves.

“Princess Raye from Mars,” they saw a young black-haired girl smile.

“Princess Amy of Mercury”

 They saw the girl with blue hair nod

Atem smiled.

The slight taller girl is Princess Lita, Princess of Jupiter

“Beside her is the princess Mina of Venus.

Both Lita and Mina gave an extra curtsy in greeting

“Your highnesses” replied the visiting royal family.

Somehow, they knew they were being greeted by the two royals and smiled.

 ** _“Now girls while the Pharaoh and I are in a meeting I’d like you along with Luna to accompany Serena as she shows Prince Atem around the kingdom”_** said Serenity,

“How are we going to understand the Prince or he us as Koray will be in the meeting with you and the Pharaoh your majesty?” asked Princess Mina. 

Amy walked over bowing to the queen.

**_“I may help with that,” said princess Amy_ **

She then brought out her Mini blue compact computer.

The Pharaoh and Prince was stunned by the device they had never seen anything like it. Koray saw the look and explained.

“Your majesty your highness the device Princess Amy is holding is a computer we Lunarians are a very advance race”

 **“I’ve been working on a langue translating program”** said Amy.

She fiddled with the computer for a bit then walked over to Atem and bowed.

 ** _“Please if you will can you say hello?”_** asked Amy.

Atem gave her a confused look.

Koray translated.

“She would like you to say Hello,” 

“Hello” said Atem

The computer translated into Lunarian.

**_“Hello,”_ **

  ** _“That is very impressive Amy,”_** said Serenity.

 ** _“This computer will help us understand what either of us is saying”_** said Amy   
The computer translated into Egyptian.

“This computer will help us understand what either of us is saying”

The Prince and Pharaoh eyes widened in shock but smiled.

Serena turned to her mother.

**_“May we go now Mummy?_ ** **” asked Serena**

The computer translated it to Atem and the pharaoh, so they would understand what Serena was saying.

“May we go now Mummy?”

Serenity nodded.

So, with the commutation barrier, broken Atem bowed to the Queen and his father before taking Serena’s hand, then he Serena the girls as well as Luna left the throne room.

*****End of flash back******

* * *

“Serena”  

The 16-year-old eyes snapped open when she heard her name being called only to groan seconds later when she recognised the voice as her fellow scout and classmate Amy.

 _WHY can’t they let me have my alone time they have been suffocating me since the battle ended_ and _they returned_ was Serena’s annoyed thought.

 Tilting her head sky high Serena sighed sadly.

“Oh, Atem I miss you SO much” she whispered.

Whipping a sudden stray tear Serena stood up dusted herself off and made her way over to the others.

“What do you guys want THIS time” Serena sighed.

The girls and Darien all looked shocked, but they knew this would happen as they noticed a change in Serena since they returned, she had become someone they all wanted from the very beginning.

 _But we lost, this girl is NOT the Serena we love and adore_ they all thought.

“Serena are you OK?” asked Raye.

Meanwhile Darien placed his arm around her shoulder trying to give her comfort. Shrugging off the arm around her shoulders Serena turned towards Raye

“Oh well you’re the physic here Raye you tell me”

With those parting words Serena walked off leaving the other to stare after her in shock.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 25/2/2016


	2. I miss you part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Mau is the home planet of Luna and Artemis the letter Serena reads was translated into her native lounge Lunarian the Moon language

Started it on the 25/2/16

 **Title:** I miss you part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Warnings:** OOC Serena

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Sailor moon or yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** after returning home Serena spends the rest of the afternoon going through her special box that Atem had given her so long ago the one Luna returned to her when she regained her memory of her childhood living on the moon and of Atem.

* * *

 

*****Tsukino house******

Serena opened the front door and entered taking off her sandals and quietly closing the door she saw her mother in the kitchen yet did not call out a greet just made her way upstairs. Once upstairs she made her way to her bedroom, opened the door and walked in. Luna her guardian black Mau cat lifted her head up at the sound of the door and watched her charge enter. Taking notice of Serena’s demeanor, she grew concerned.

“Serena”

The girl looked up and saw her guardian cat Luna curled up on her pillow.

“Hello Luna” said Serena.

Luna could tell something was off.

“Serena what is it?” She asked her Princess 

Serena sighed.

Crossing the room to her closet, she opened the closet door and began rummaging through the space above the shelves in her closet.

Serena frowns trying to find the box that Luna had returned to her during the time the girls and Darien lost their star seeds, the box held a special meaning to Serena and helped her cope with the memories of a long lost love

“Serena WHAT are you looking for?” asked Luna.

Suddenly Serena smiled when her fingers brushed the item she was looking for.

“Ah got it” said Serena.

Lifting the item off the shelf she turned to Luna, it was then the cat saw the handcrafted Egyptian wood box Atem had especially made for her and had given it to Serena, 6 months after they met, when she and her mother along with the scouts and Luna travailed from the moon to the earth for a business meeting.

“You miss him don’t you?” she asked.

Placing a hand on the crescent moon symbol crafted in the centre she nodded.

“I miss him so much ever since I regained my FULL Memories of my past I now realised I NEVER knew true love I always thought Darien was my true love but now looking back on those memories I realised I was wrong Atem, IS my TRUE love NOT Darien”

Making her way over to her bed she climbed on top and sat cross legged, placing the box in front of her.

“Do you remember returning this to me Luna?” asked Serena.

 A sad smile playing on her lips.

“I Do” said Luna.

Sensing her Princess needed comfort, Luna moved from the pillow she was lying on and lay beside Serena, the teen smiled and patted Luna on the head, Atem had a box identical to the one he gave Serena. However, the symbol on his lid was of a golden pyramid, the boxes had two uses one was to store the received items the other was to send items. The letters that she received back then was magically translated into the Lunarian language. 

 _Here we go_ Serena thought

So with shaking hands, she lifted the lid off the box and looked inside, everything that Atem had sent her during her time on the moon was inside, from the letters he sent her, to the painted portraits of them together at festivals in Egypt or photos of them at festivals on the moon.

Serena began lifting things out and looking at them, tears slid down her face, when she saw the letters, even after a millennium everything was still in mint condition; Thanks to the magic that Atem used after the boxes were crafted.

Serena felt tears in her eyes as she saw the final letter, Atem sent her amongst other letters he had previously sent. Serena reaches for the letter with a shaking hand; with the letter in her hand Serena opens it and begins reading

**_Dear Serena_ **

**_Happy 10th birthday my dear moon rabbit I am writing to you as I have a few minutes before I must join my soldiers in this war. I am sorry I for bid you to attend my coronation which took place this morning but it was for your own safety, also I’ am sorry and saddened I cannot be there with you for your birthday. However, as the new pharaoh of Heliopolis I cannot, leave Egypt unattended while this war is going, on thank you for the condolence of my father’s passing, I miss him dearly yet I cannot wait for our engagement to be official.  I know my father would have love to have been with us all when we celebrated and would have gladly walked you down the aisle when we eventually marry for now my sweet moon princess I leave you with a gift and hope to see you once again when this blasted war is over._ **

**_All my love_ **

**_Atem pharaoh of Heliopolis_ **

However, Atem never returned from battle he died defending his kingdom, Luna saw the tears in Serena’s eyes.

“Oh Serena” said Luna.

 The cat climbed up onto Serena’s shoulder.

Serena gulped and let the tears fall.

“That was the last letter I received from him.” She said sadly

 Luna offered the only comfort she could she nuzzled into Serena’s neck.

“Thanks Luna,” said Serena with a sad smile.

After reading the letter Serena carefully set the letter down and whipped her eyes.

 _That was the hardest day of my young life, when I got that letter after being informed by my mother that Atem the newly crown pharaoh and my dear love had died_ thought Serena.

The 16-year-old, continued to look through the box, she was looking in the box and found the painted portrait of her and Atem at the festival of Anubis.

Fifteen-year-old Atem was holding a smiling 7-year-old Serena in his arms bridle style, after it was painted Serena had asked if it could be framed her wish was granted. Serena smiled before picking up the framed painted portrait of her and Atem and setting it in her lap.

 “Oh how I miss you,” Serena whispered.

 While running the tips of her fingers over Atem’s face.

Serena then continued to dig through the box; suddenly her fingers touched something cold and metal, Serena lifted the object out of the box and gasped in her hand was the Millennium Necklace. Atem sent the Millennium Necklace to her as a gift for her 10th birthday along with the last letter he wrote to her.

Serena lays the Necklace in the palm of her hand, and then ran the tips of her fingers over it, she gazes at the necklace for a moment before tying the necklace around her neck she touched the necklace and is filled with such emotion, that she gulps and blinks back the tears she felt willing up in her eyes. 

Serena picked up the framed painted portrait of her and Atem from her lap before setting it on her bedside table. Meanwhile downstairs, Ikuko was in the kitchen when she heard a knock on the front door, she left to go answer the door when she opened the door she saw Darien and the girls standing on the porch.

“Hello everyone,” said Ikuko

Mrs. Tsukino may we see Serena?” asked Darien.

“She’s at the park” replied Ikuko.

"No we just saw her there be she left we assumed she came back home” said Raye

“OK come on in” said Ikuko as she stepped aside to let them in.

They smiled and walked in.

“Good day girls” said Kanji.

 As he walks into the front entrance from the living room.

“Good day Mr Tsukino” replied the girls.

“Good day sir” said Darien.

Kenji nodded.

“She might be up in her room” said Ikuko

The girls walked up the stairs, Darien hesitated however and looked at his girlfriend’s father.

Kenji smiled and nodded.

Darien then followed the girls upstairs; they walked down the hall to her room and Knocked.

* * *

 

Hearing the knock Serena looked up.

“Who is it she called out”

“Serena it’s us can we come in?” asked Darien.

Serena groans.

“For Selene Sake can’t you guys leave me in piece” said Serena.

“Serena please”

She heard Darien’s pitiful plea.

“Fine give me a minuet”

She then carefully began putting everything away.

 Nevertheless, when she came to the last three items, the necklace the painted portrait of herself and Atem at the festival of Anubis as well as Atem’s last letter she was hesitant to part with them but did so.  First, she folded the letter back up and put it in the box then placed the framed painted portrait on top of the letter afterwards she untied the necklace and placed it gently atop the framed painted portrait. With the three items safely put away, Serena put the lid back on, then stood up and walked back to her closet where she carefully placed the box in its place, before closing the closet door.

Making her way back over to the bed she sat down again. Luna jumped off Serena’s shoulder, so not to make it look like she was trying to comfort the upset girl.

“Fine come on in”

The door open and her ‘guest’ walked in.

“Hello love” said Darien.

“Don’t call me that” said Serena.

As she watches him and the girls walk in.

Darien was take back by her comment.

“You OK?” asked Amy.

“You asked me that already Amy what in Selene’s name are you guys doing here anyway?” asked Serena.

While watching Amy close her bedroom door.

“We were worried” said Lita.

“What happened after we ah died?” asked Mina.

“Nothing I matured and learned to stand on my own after all you all used to harp on me about taking my responsibly seriously and in doing so I learned I don’t really need any of you to look out for me anymore” said Serena

“You look sad Serena what’s wrong?” asked Raye.

 _My love is gone that’s what_ thought a brokenhearted Serena.

“Nothing now can you guys just GO!” said Serena harshly.

They had only been in her company for 5 minutes and already Serena did not want them there, meanwhile the girls and Darien were taken aback by her harsh words and tone.  She turned away and lay down facing away from the others and let a tear fall. The girls turn and walked back to the door.

Amy opened the door and turned back to Serena.

“Take care Serena we’ll see you later on” said Amy. 

They each then walked out the door only Darien stayed behind.

“Serena what’s wrong you’re not normally this quite or distant what’s happened?” asked Darien.     

“I asked you to go Darien,” Serena croaked.

As her voice was raw from crying.

Darien sighed and left.

* * *

Back down stairs the girls were talking with Ikuko.

“Darien what is the matter the girls said Serena had not been herself all day that she has been quite and keeping to herself. Now they say she did not wish to have company” said Ikuko.

 Darien looked at Ikuko.

“What they said is true.”

“We are worried about her she has not been acting herself for 5 months,” said Amy 

“I’m sure she will tell us what is bothering her when she is ready,” said Raye.

“Maybe” said Lita.

“We better be going” said Mina.

With that they all walked out the front door.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 25/2/16


	3. Goodbye part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: Serena had a passport since she very young and took classes in the 5 months during the absents of the girls and Darien to learn to speak Egyptian she remembers how to speak ancient Egyptian but took class to learn the currant Egyptian language yes I looked it up and I read most if not all Egyptians speak Arabic but in my story they STILL speak Egyptian just the modem version rather than the ancient version  
> for some reason i feel like i might get backlash for this story because i may not be doing it correctly but remember its just a story

**Title:** Goodbye Part 3

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Warnings:** OOC Serena

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Sailor moon or Yu-Gi-Oh

 **Intro** : feeling alone in the world and missing her lost love Serena wonders if like her he was reborn into this new life after he died. and in doing so she makes up her mind to move to Egypt in hopes of finding his reincarnation

* * *

 

After they left Ikuko and Kenji looked at each other than towards the stairs as they heard footsteps only to see it was their son Sammy.

“Was, that Serena’s friends?” asked Sammy.

“Yes, they were here to see Serena,” said Kenji.

“They did not stay long” said Sammy.

“No, it seems your sister was not up to having company” said Ikuko.

Sammy nodded.

 He then walked off into the kitchen to grab a snack.

* * *

 

While back, up in Serena’s room, the young girl lay on her bed the box beside her and was reading over all the letters Atem had sent her some made her laugh those were of the times Atem told her how he uses to sneak out of the palace or hide from his tutors when he was around Serena’s age. 

Others made her smile, as they would talk about an up in coming festival or balls that was going to happen on Earth or on the moon and how much he could not wait to see her on those occasions. Luna smiled from where she lay beside Serena.

“Serena it’s mum may I come in dear?” asked Ikuko.

As she knocks on Serena’s bedroom door.

Serena began to panic.

_Mum cannot know of all this I mean for Selene’s sake she doesn’t even know of my past or that I’m sailor moon if she sees these letter or portraits or photos or anything contained in the box then she going to (A) think I’m nuts. On the other hand, (B), ask about things that I know she will never understand._

Serena took a deep breath to calm herself and quickly but carefully began putting the letters back she then put the lid back on and stored the box on the shelf in her closet and slid the door closed.

“Alright come in mum,” said Serena.

Who by now was sitting on her bed looking out the window, Ikuko opened the door to her daughter’s room?

“Serena there you are dear”

Serena turned and gave her mother a small smile.

“Sweetheart are you alright your friends said you haven’t been yourself for 5 months is something wrong?” asked Ikuko.

 _Blabber mouths_ Serena thought

She watches her mother walk in and cross the room only to come sit beside her child

 “I’m fine mum” said Serena.

 Luna mowed stretched and walked over to Serena only to lie in her lap.

“I guess I find myself drifting apart from them” said Serena.

Ikuko was surprised; “Serena has ether the girls or Darien said or did anything to upset you?” asked Ikuko.

“No, they did not,” replied Serena.

“Then why on earth do you find yourself drifting away from friends you’ve known for 3 years?” asked Ikuko.

 _More like a thousand years_ thought Serena. 

“And Darien why is it you feel yourself drifting away from someone you’ve been with for 3 years?” asked Ikuko. 

Serena wanted to roll her eyes but re framed from doing so instead thought.

_Again, mum more like a thousand years._

“I don’t know I just feel like that mum” said Serena.

Ikuko gave her daughter a concerned look.

“Well alright then dear how about I bring you up some lunch” said Ikuko as she stood up and walked back to the door but stopped when she heard Serena call out to her.

“Mum I’m not hungry.” 

Ikuko stood in the doorway shocked Serena saw the change and thought.

_Here we go again why is it that everyone is so damn shocked about my behaviour so what if I’m not that bubbly teen who over indulges herself with food every day, people change but when I change it’s like the end of the world._

Soon Ikuko got over the shock but called over her shoulder.

 _“_ Oh, OK dear well I’ll just be downstairs.”

With that she walked out of her daughter’s room closing the door behind her.

As soon as her mother left, Serena flopped on her back grabbed her pillow and screamed into it while thinking.

  _I NEED TO GET OUT THIS HOUSE THIS PLACE THIS COUNTY IS SUFFOCATING ME I WANNA BE FREE TO BE MYSELF MY TRUE SELF._

After her small outburst, Serena put the pillow behind her and sits bolt when she got an idea in her head.

“That’s it,” said Serena.

“What’s its Serena?” asked Luna.

“I’m going to go find him” said Serena.

“Who?” asked Luna?

“Atem of cause, memories of him have been driving me crazy all day and it is time I find out if he like us was reincarnated,” said Serena.

Her blue eyes hardening with determination.

“Serena, we don’t know if he was, reincarnated, he died 1000 years ago when you were 10 on EARTH way before the moon war,” said Luna.

Serena turned to her guardian and said through clench teeth and anger in her eyes,

“Yes, Luna I know I was informed of his death by my mother no less REMEMBER.”

Luna sighed.

“Yes, I remember, but Serena where in the world are you going to start searching for him IF he has indeed been reborn into THIS life?” asked Luna.

Serena smiled.

“His home County.”

“Egypt you are going to search Egypt for him?” asked Luna.

Serena shook her head and laughed,

“Luna it would take another life time to search all of Egypt no I’m going to Cairo.”

Luna looked at her “why Cairo.”     

I learned in history class that where Cairo is now also used to be the kingdom of Heliopolis” said Serena.

“How long do you think it will take to find him?” asked Luna.

“I don’t know why?” asked Severus.

“Well I was just wondering when you’ll be coming back.”

Serena stared at her cat as if she had two heads.

“Luna if I can I’ll be leaving for Egypt tonight and I’m not coming back I’m moving there.”

Luna was flabbergasted.

“Moving…. there…Serena…. you …can’t…your…the leader…of the…. scouts…you cannot…. go…and…live…in another county,”

Serena just looked at her.

“Luna I’m NOT the leader that title rightfully belongs to Mina as she was the original leader before you made YOUR Princess into a sailor scout Mina is taking over and I will take my rightful place as a ruler. NOW if you’ll excuse me, I have a plane to book”

with that, Serena turned and walked out of her room leaving behind a stunned Luna.

Serena walked down the hall then down the stairs and into the kitchen and over to the hand-held phone.

“I’m going to be making a phone call be back down soon,” said Serene.

The 16-year-old turned and walked back upstairs. Once in her room Serena walked over and sat down on the bed, then dialled the number for the new Tokyo international airport.

* * *

 

After spending 15 minutes or so on the phone, booking her flight for 10:00 tonight Serena looked at her clock and saw it was 4:00pm,

 _I have 5 hours before I need to leave,_ she thought.

So, for the next 4 hours Serena spent her time packing to move, she put her clothes and toiletries in the suitcase. Then packed her other important things, like photos albums of family and her broach along with the most valuable thing she owned, her handcrafted wooden box into a small duffle bag.    Once she had packed everything, she thought she needed Serena lounged around her room for the next 4 hours until her mother called her down for dinner at 8:00.

Serena made her way down stairs and into the kitchen, taking her seat at the table Ikuko brought the dinner over and sat down, during dinner Serena sat and ate her food quietly not saying a word. Part of her was excited for this new adventure but also saddened by leaving her family behind.  Therefore, after dinner she spent half an hour with her family enjoys some games until she retired to bed at 8:30.  Serena woke a half an hour, at 9:00pm changed into a pair of shorts and a top, before grabbing a pen and some paper, and wrote a letter to her family. 

* * *

 

**Dear Mum dad and Sammy**

**So much has happened over this last month that I can no longer stay in japan that’s is why I’ve decided to move to Egypt, I have always loved the county and have wondered what it will be like to live there. I know I’m young only 16 but this is what I want I hope you can understand I love you all and please tell the girls, and Darien I’m sorry, and please let the girls know to tell Mina she is the true one they will know what I’m speaking of. I hope to contact you once I settle in, I love you**

** Love Serena  **

 

* * *

 

With the letter, finished Serena folded it in half and stood up she walked over to her duffle bag and unzipped it.  Once done Serena lifted the lid of her handcrafted box, picked out the Millennium Necklace, tied it around her neck before putting the lid back on and putting the box back in the duffle bag, and zipped it back up again.  Serena then stood up put the letter in her back pocket, then smiled down at the still sleeping Luna.

“goodbye my dear, dear friend” Serena whispered.

With her goodbye done with, Serena put her duffle over her shoulder before grabbing her suite case and walking out of her room and down the hall, she then made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab the phone and called a taxi.

After making the call Serena hung up then took the letter from her back pocket and left it on the table before walking out of the house locking the door behind her.

 _What a beautiful night to go home_ thought Serena.

While she waited for the taxi _._

* * *

 

*****15 minutes later*****

The taxi pulled up Serena took one look back at her home.

 _Goodbye_ Serena thought.

Before putting her suitcase in the boot closing the boot and getting into the taxi.

“Where to?” asked the driver.

“New Tokyo international airport, please” said Serena.

The driver nodded and drove off.

* * *

******new Tokyo international airport******

The taxi pulled up Serena gave him the cab fee and got out with her suite case in hand, Serena took a deep breath.

 _Here we go_ she thought before entering the airport and making her way over to buy her ticket.

“Yes, may I help you?” asked the ticket lady.

Serena smiled.

“May have one ticket to Cairo Egypt please?” asked Serena.

The woman handed the ticket over after Serena showed her the passport. Then Serena paid for the ticket “ok that will be gate A 18” Serena made her way through all the security stops, before going to exchange her japan money to Egyptian money. Then after the exchange, Serena made her way to gate A 18, and sat down in the waiting area.

Then at 10:00 the call for Serena’s plane came over the loud speaker.

“Passengers boarding for Egypt please board now.”

 With a smile on her face Serena walked over to the gate showed the woman her ticket and got her luggage checked, once her bags were checked, the young teen made her long walk down the tunnel to the plane. When Serena boarded the plane, she walked the aisle until she found her seat with a smile to the couple next to her Serena unlatched the compartment above her head and found it was empty.

Therefore, she lifted her suite case with great difficulty until the man in the seat in front of her stood up.

“ _Allow, me_.”

Poor Serena did not understand what the man meant, as she could not understand him for, he was talking English the only langue she was good at and could speak fluently was her native Japanese and ancient Egyptian, as Atem had taught her how to speak the ancient langue during their time together and recently the current more modern Egyptian langue.

The man pointed to her bags then to the overhead locker.

Serena smiled and nodded.

The man then picked up her suitcase and put it in the locker then placed her carry-on bag with her suite case and closed it. Serena smiled her thanks and took her seat, which was by the window next to the man’s companion, Serena strapped herself in and lent back against the seat looking out the window.

“Goodbye Tokyo”            

Just then Serena felt the plan take off, she settled herself in the seat leaning back into the chair with a smile on her face, ready for the long flight back, to her TRUE home.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 25/2/16


	4. home sweet home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: if you do not like how I have done my story as I know nothing of Cairo or the customs, I’m just using the names and my own Idea so please do not take offence because I mean no offence then please do not read it if it is not to your liking 
> 
> Note: everyone speaks the Egyptian langue. All of Serena’s memories of when she was little, are all from when she lived on the moon   
> Bold and Italic is Lunarian the Moon language  
> Underline and italic are the modern Egyptian langue

Started it on 25th /2/16

 **Title:** home sweet home

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Atem/ Serena

 **Genre:** hurt/comfort

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-oh or sailor moon

 **Intro:**  Serena has finally landed in Cairo meanwhile her family learns of her departure from Japan how will they take it.

* * *

 

 ******** **10 th July 1997 ****Cairo airport/** **Egyptian Night Hotel ******

12 hours and 21 minuets later.

 It was 10:21am Serena was, woken up, as she felt the plane landing, she looked outside the window, and saw the desert sands of Egypt.

 _Home sweet home_ thought Serena.

When the plane landed, Serena stood up and took out her duffle and suitcase from the overhead locker, as well as so with her duffle over her shoulder her handbag in one hand and suite case in the other hand Serena stepped off the plane, walked through the tunnel and into the airport.  She made her way through the airport and Security checks afterwards, she walked out of the airport.

“Whoa man its hot” said Serena.

Spotting the taxi, she took the taxi into the city.

On the way Serena asked.

“ _Excuse me sir do you know any affordable hotels?”_

 _Yes, there is one close by called Egyptian Night Hotel”_ he replied

 _“Thank you” said_ Serena.

Finally, the taxi pulled up outside the building Serena paid the driver and stepped out she grabbed her duffle and her suitcase out of the boot then walked into the hotel and over to the reception desk

 _“ Yes, may I help you?”_ asked the receptionist.

Serena smiled.

_ “Yes, I would like a room please” _

The receptionist was startled for a moment, for the young girl was clearly of a different culture but was speaking their langue fluently; the Lady nodded and began typing up Serena’s information, as to how many nights she was staying and so on.

Once finished the receptionist gave her the key and said,

_ “Your room in on the 3rd floor room number 16”  _

Serena smiled and took the key.

The 16-year-old made her way up the stairs pulling her suitcase behind her, and after 3 flights of stairs Serena was on the third floor, where she then made her down the hall looking for number 16.

Once Serena found the Room, she unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Serena walked over to the bed took off her, duffle bag setting it by the bed and put the suite case on top of the bed and unzipped her suitcase first.

Serena began unpacking her clothes, which concede of jeans long skirts and blouses, she had even brought with her some head scarfs. When Serena finished unpacking, she was feeling very tired, so she walked over to her bed set the now empty suitcase under the bed and placed her handbag on the bedside table.

Afterwards she laid down for a rest, her last thought before she fell asleep was.

 _I am home Atem I am finally home_.

Serena slept through the day and woke long after the sun set, that evening Serena looked at the clock and saw it was 8:00pm, after freshening up Serena ordered room serves about an hour later at 9:00Pm there was a knock on the door.

“ _Yes_ ” asked Serena.

 _An order for a Miss Tsukino”_ said the server.

Serena walked over and opened the door.

“ _Come in_ ” said Serena.

 She stepped aside and the server brought the food in.

“ _Where would you like it_?” asked the server.

Serena looked around but could not find a decent place to sit until she spotted the double doors.

“ _Where do these lead to_?” asked Serena.

“ _There is a balcony beyond those doors and a small table and chairs would you like to sit out there?”_

Serena nodded.

The server opened the doors and took the tray and set it on the table before stepping back inside. 

“ _Once finished just leave it on the tray outside your room,_ ” said the server.

“ _Thank you_ ” said Serena giving him a small tip.

Serena walked him to the door, after closing the door, Serena crossed the room and sat at the table, lifted the lid and started eating her meal however after a while of being out in the cool night air Serena began shivering. Feeling cold Serena picked up her tray and walked back inside to finish off her meal.

Once she finished Serena crossed the room to her door and walked out into the hall and set the tray down before walking back inside locking the door behind her.

After locking the door, she crossed the room and closed then locked the balcony doors before going to go change. Once finished changing Serena walked to the bed removed her necklace and lay it on the bedside table climbed under the covers and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, she did not wake until the following morning.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished on 25th/2/16


	5. First day in Cairo

Started it on 25th /2/16

 **Title:** first day in Cairo

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** general/ angst

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Sailor moon or yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** it Serena’s first day in the City many things happen as she explores the city although thing don’t go well early the next morning

* * *

 

 ******11th July1997 The next day** **Egyptian Night Hotel ******

The morning following Serena’s arrival in Cairo she woke at 8:00am stretched and got out of bed before heading into en-suite, her clothes and garment in hand.  running the shower, she stripped from her night clothes and stepped into the shower while showering Serena thought

_I can’t believe I’m up this early yet I feel so tired still and yet I feel like it’s going to be a LONG day_

A few minutes later she came out dress in a knee length sand coloured skirt and a white elbow length blouse she pick up her necklace then rummaged through her duffle for her broach taking it out she opened and looked at the silver crystal that lay within

 _I don’t wish to leave something this valuable unattended_ thought Serena.

She then looked at the necklace in her hand so taking out the crystal from the broach she placed it over the eye on the necklace and watched in amazement as it shrunk to fit in the center of the eye.  Placing the necklace around her neck she tied the string together then looked at the clock.

“Shoot breakfast will be already started” said Serena.

Therefore, instead of putting her hair up in her normal style she left it hanging, she put on her sandals grabbed her handbag and left her room; Serena walked into the lobby of the hotel to ask someone where the eating place was, after being directed to the hotel restaurant. She thanks the person and walked off to said place.

* * *

 

 When Serena walked in she nervously looked around for a place to sit. Spotting a place by the window Serena took her seat and looked around just then a waiter walked over

 _“What may I get you Miss?”_ he asked

 _“What do you have on the menu today?”_ asked Serena

 _“Eggah”_ said the waiter _._

“ _I’ll have some Eggah and tea to drink please”_ said Serena

The waiter nodded wrote down the order and left

While waiting for her morning meal Serena’s mind wondered to the reason, she was here in the first place.

  _Atem my love where do I start looking_ was Serena’s wishful thought

She was broken from her thoughts when the waiter put her meal and drink down in front of her.

“ _Thank you, sir”_ said Serena.

Picking up her knife and fork she began eating while thinking about how to enjoy her first day in Cairo, when she finished eating Serena stood up paid for her meal and left the hotel restaurant and made her way back to the lobby then exited the hotel.

* * *

 

As she stepped out she felt the temperate rise.

“Great Ra above I had forgotten how HOT Egypt could be in the day” said Serena

She then turned and walked off down the street to do some window shopping She smiled at some of the people that past her,

 _Nothing reminds you that you are in Egypt better than the scorching heat of the sun and the ghastly heat of the wind_ thought Serena

As she continued her window shopping although the heat was beating down on her, the teenager was smiling. After doing, some window-shopping, Serena caught a taxi to the Cairo Museum of Antiquities. When they arrived Serena paid the driver and stepped out of the taxi before turning and walking into the museum, as soon as she did she felt the temperature drop.

* * *

******* **Cairo Museum of Antiquities*****

“Ah much cooler” said Serena.

She wondered around the museum, only to find herself in the museum library, Serena wondered around through the shelves looking at all the books, coming upon the H section of the books an interesting book caught her eye taking it out she read the title on the cover the history of Cairo walking over to an armchair, set the stack of books on the table before picking up the book opening the cover to the first bag and began reading. While relaxing in the cool air con museum library she lost track of the time she was startled from her reading when the clock in the library struck 12.

 _What it’s 12 already_ thought Serena.

Standing up she gathered the books up and went to put them back after wards she made her way towards the entrance and stepped outside.

“Whoa did the temperature just go up”

Letting out a breath and fanning herself, Serena called a taxi which took her back to the hotel, once back at the hotel, Serena paid the driver and got out,

* * *

*****Egyptian Night Hotel*****

Stepping into the hotel Serena gave a sigh as she felt the cooler tempter compared to outside, she smiled at the receptionist then headed to the hotel restaurant.to have lunch taking the same spot as she did earlier she ordered her lunch.

 _Oh Atem where do I start looking for you or is Luna right and you DIDN’T get reborn_ as _we did_ , thought Serena

She was still lost in her thoughts of hoping to find her lost love when a waiter placed her meal in front of her she thanked him and dug into her meal afterwards she left made her way to the lobby and smiled at the receptionist before making her way up the 3 flights of stairs to her room, once inside Serena closed the door and set her handbag on her bedside then knelt and unzipped her duffle bag and took out her took out the box, climbed on top, crossed her legs and set the box in front of her.  

Taking the lid off she carefully lifted all the letters out and placed them all over the bed then set the framed portrait of herself and Atem when she was 7 years old at the festival of Anubis on the bedside table picking up the First letter she received from Atem she began reading and spent the rest of the afternoon reading them in order. It made her feel as if Atem was REALLY reborn and close by.

Around 5:00 she set the last and final letter down and wiped her tears Serena looked at the cloak and saw the time.

_It would be 12:00 in the morning in japan, and it’s too late to ring now I’ll ring in 10 hours’ time._

With that she packed her belongings away set the alarm for 3:00am and laid down, unknowingly slept away the rest of the afternoon and the whole night.

* * *

*****12th of July 1997*****

The young teen did not wake until 12:00am when a loud clap of thunder woke her, Serena sat up scared out of her mind, she always HATED thunderstorms, and she could hear the Rain pounding on the balcony doors and hear the thunder and lighting.

Serena pulled the covers up to her chin wide eyes darting around the room; suddenly a big gust of wind blew open the balcony doors startling Serena making her scream in fright. Serena shaking and scared slipped out of bed, and ran over to the doors ready to close them. Only to jump as a flash of lighting lit up the sky right in front of her, she quickly closed the doors and locked them before running and climbing back into her bed, Serena sat there covers up to her chin rocking back and forth.  Serena had been scared of storms since she was 4 years old, the fear started 1000 years ago when she lived as the Princess of the moon.

* * *

 

*****Flashback*****

Serena, was put to bed not long after the dinner party, the young Princess had been sleeping comfortably when the palace began shacking violently it woke her,

 ** _“MUMMY”_** screamed the young princess.

Serena’s scream woke Luna who tried to sooth the young Princess by nuzzling her cheek and whipped her years away with her paws, meanwhile Serena could hear feet running, and people shouting, she could even hear her mother giving orders to the palace guards. meanwhile Mina Amy Raye and Lita headed for Serena’s room. Outside a sun spark had hit the roof making a part of the ceiling in Serena’s room collapse Serena screamed as it came down on her.

**“Venus crescent beam smash”**

The ceiling shattered.

Serena with scared eyes looked to her door and saw the young Venus Princess, Mina also known as Sailor Venus the leader of her guards the sailor scouts. Standing in the door way

*****End of flash back******

**************************************************************************************************

 _I would have been dead that night if it were not for Mina_ , Serena thought.

closing her eyes, a tear slid down her cheek,

 _I was so mean to them the girl yet I miss them_ Serena thought.

She tried to calm down, yet it was no use so she curled herself into a ball wrapped the covers around herself and cried. Serena’s body was shaking with fear, and from crying she was in a familiar/ yet unfamiliar country with no family no friends and it was storming she had no one to turn to as she had once done before.

“Atem where are you” Serena cried. “I need you help me.”

Far away in the Desert

* * *

****** Blue Desert royal palace Pharaoh’s bedchamber******

Atem bolted up in bed breathing heavily he pulled the covers back and got out of bed then walked to the balcony where he stood and looked out at the storm raging in front of him

“Serena”

* * *

 

****** Cairo Egyptian Night Hotel ******

She had just fallen asleep and only got 3 hours sleep before the alarm woke her, Serena yawned and sat up then turned off the alarm before picking up the phone to call her parents it would be 10 in the morning in Tokyo by now and safe too call to let them know, she was safe. Serena was luckily enough that the phone did out going long distance calls, she dialled the number and heard the ringing.   

* * *

 

******Japan Hours earlier 10:00am Tsukino house******

Serena’s family woke and dressed, Ikuko then ventured out of her room and made her way up the hall to her daughter’s bedroom, once standing outside Serena’s door she knocked.

“Serena darling what would you like for breakfast?” asked Ikuko. 

Moments later Ikuko opened the door, and gasped, Serena was not in her room, and she did not hear the shower going ether so she made her way down stairs and into the kitchen. 

“Kenji have you seen Serena she’s not up…. stairs she saw a letter in her husband’s hand, Kenji looked at his wife and son.

“Kenji what is it?” asked Ikuko

“Dad?” said Sammy

“It’s a letter from Serena” said Kenji.

“What does it say?” asked Ikuko.

 Who hurried over to her husband’s side.

Kenji then read the letter

**Dear Mum dad and Sammy**

**So much has happened that I can no longer stay in japan that’s is why I’ve decide to move to Egypt, I have always loved the county and have wondered what it will be like to live there. I know I’m young only 16 but this is what I want I hope you can understand I love you all and please tell don’t the girls, and Darien just let the girls know to tell Mina she is the true one they will know what I’m speaking of. I hope to contact you once I settle in I love you**

**Love Serena**

It was then that Ikuko heard the phone; she raced over and picked it up only to sigh in relief 

* * *

 

 **Ikuko:** Serena thank heavens, why did you leave, in your letter you said you are never coming back. You also said Mina’s the true one, what in the world do you mean what’s going on Serena.

Kenji and Sammy looked over to where Ikuko was talk on the phone, “Serena’s on the phone here let me talk to her” said Kenji, he took the phone from his wife and spoke to his daughter.

 **Kenji:** Serena Tsukino you get on a plane and head home right this minute,

 **Serena:**   No dad I won’t, like I said in the letter I’m not coming back, besides I’m here to search for someone very dear to me so no I am not coming home do not come looking for me and please do not tell the others.  All they need to know is Mina is the true one they will know what that means, besides I am 16 years old I am not a child.

* * *

******Egyptian Night Hotel Cairo ******

Serena hung up on her father not wanting to hear the ranting she knew would come from her over protective father, so with the dreaded phone call over with Serena crawled tiredly back under the covers falling into a deep sleep and not waking until morning.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 26/2/16


	6. a family torn

Started it on 27/2/2016

 **Title:** a family torn

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** family/ hurt and comfort 

**Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-oh or Sailor moon

 **Intro:** After Serena’s phone call, her family have a hard time dealing with her decision of staying in Egypt

* * *

 

While back in Japan at the Tsukino house

**** **Tsukino house******

Kenji stood with the letter in one hand and the phone in the other, though out the kitchen all they heard was the diel tone indicating Serena had hung up on them, Ikuko stood by the counter with tears streaming down her face. Sammy on the other hand stood rooted to the spot near the kitchens entrance; Kenji stared at the phone in his hand a bewailed look on his face after hearing Serena’s words.

Ikuko had a worried look on her face in fear of what they already knew;

“Kenji” Ikuko tenderly called her husband’s name hoping for a response.

“It’s not true tell me what we read was not true” said an upset Ikuko.

After a few minutes Kenji responded.

“She confirmed it she isn’t returning.” He said in a lost tone

Ikuko broke down collapsing to her knees.

Kenji race around the kitchen counter and knelt on the ground her holding her tight and rocking her back and forth, Sammy looked on he could not wrap his head, around the fact his sister had left and was never coming back.

 _Look what you have done meatball head_ thought Sammy?

His heart broke as he watched his father holding the sobbing form of his mother, he closed his eyes and turned away from the scene that were his distraught parents. When he did, He spotted Luna, his sister’s strange black cat sitting on the bottom step.

He needed the company and he was missing Serena, therefore, what better way than to have Luna with him, that way he had company and a part of his sister with him all at the same time.

“Come on Luna let’s get out of here”

Luna gave a sad meow.

 He walked over and scooped Luna up into his arms then walked over to the front door, opens said door Sammy walked out of the house, out of the front gates and onto the sidewalk; he stuffed his hand into his pockets, and bowed his head as he continued walking away from his home.

“I don’t understand how she could be so selfish as to run off to some country like Egypt I mean WHY there Who is she looking for who does she know in Egypt?” asked Sammy.

 _If you and your family only knew,_ was Luna’s thought.

The young boy kept walking until he passed the crown arcade, Sammy smiled a little as he looked through the window, as teens and young kids played the video games.

_You always blew your allowance here you were here more then you were at home,_

Sammy sighed.

* * *

 

  *****The crown arcade******

He walked inside, and looked around at all the games then spotted it, Serena’s favourite game Sailor V.

The young boy walked over and sat down with Luna in his lap, he put a coin in and started playing the game, his vision began blurring halfway through the game it was then he realised he was crying, in the end he got game over.

 “Uh to bad Sammy you almost beat Serena’s high score,” came a voice to his right.

Sammy lifted his head and saw Darien’s friend and Serena’s old crush; Andrew, the man worked at the crown arcade, while his little sister Elizabeth worked as a waitress upstairs in the crown Fruits Parlour.

It was then Andrew saw the tears.

“Hey little buddy what wrong everything OK I haven’t seen your sister in here today is everything och at home?” asked Andrew. 

Sammy did not answer, instead Andrew heard a noise and saw Luna.

“Hey, did I just miss Serena I mean Luna’s here, Serena must be around here somewhere” said Andrew.

 He looked all around for the familiar meatball hairstyle however he did not see her.

“Andrew she isn’t here Luna came with me” said Sammy his tone was sad.

“What?” asked a surprised Andrew?

“But Serena never goes anywhere without her cat”

 _Not this time_ thought Sammy and Luna.

“Listen I got to go.”

With that Sammy stood up with, Luna in his arms up and left, leaving Andrew scratching his head in wonder.

Sammy sighed.

The doors closed he scrubbed at his eyes whipping away the tears, once he composed himself Sammy headed on over to the park it was another one of the places Serena liked to go.

* * *

 

Meanwhile back at home, Kenji and Ikuko noticed Sammy had not spoken and turned to see he was nowhere to be seen.

“Sammy, where are you?” Ikuko called as she and Kenji stood up.

“He’s got to be here somewhere I’ll go find him,” said Kenji.

He left the kitchen in search of his son, a few minutes later Kenji returned.

“I can’t find him I’ve looked everywhere even Serena’s room thinking he might be in there, yet he wasn’t and nether is Luna.”

“Where could he have gone?” asked a panicked Ikuko.

Kenji walked over and wrapped his arms around her trying once again to calm his wife down.

“Easy shh it's ok I’m sure he has just gone to get some air and will be back soon.”

Ikuko nodded.

Then stepped out of her husband’s arms, walked out of the kitchen, and headed back upstairs, once upstairs, Ikuko walked down the hall and into the master bedroom where she walked over to the bed collapsed onto it and cried herself to sleep.

Downstairs Kenji began to make Steamed rice and Miso soup.

* * *

 

*****2 hours later*****

The 6 bowls filled with seaming rice and Miso soup were set on the counter, Kenji set two bowls in the fridge for Sammy set another two bowls on the table for himself and set two bowls on a tray with chopsticks and a spoon for Ikuko. Kenji picked up the tray and made his way upstairs, once at the top he walked down to his bedroom and gently opened the bedroom door, where he immediately found his wife still asleep.

Kenji smiled.

 He walked over to the bed and set the tray on the bedside table, before gently shaking her awake,

“Ikuko dear”

Ikuko groans and yawns before walking up.

“Kenji”

Her husband smiles.

“Morning.”

“What time is it?” asked Ikuko.

“12.00 you have been asleep for 2 hours” Kenji replied.

“Is Sammy back?” asked Ikuko.

“No, he isn’t” said Kenji.

Ikuko sighed.

Then sat up, Kenji picked the tray up and set it on her lap before leaving the room, he returned to kitchen and sat down to his lunch, it felt strange to have the house so silent it was unnerving. Kenji was used to the house being so noisy because Serena and her arguments with Sammy or her shouting she is going to be late for something normally school or meeting up with friends.   

Kenji looked down and realised he had not eaten his lunch.

The man sighed.

It was then he heard soft footsteps only to look up and see his wife enter carrying the tray of now empty bowls.

“Kenji you have not touch your food are you not hungry?”  Asked Ikuko.

Startled by his wife’s voice Kenji looked up.

“Huh sorry Ikuko did you say something?” asked Kenji.

“I asked are you not hungry because you have yet to touch your meal” replied Ikuko.

“No, I am I just got lost in thought” said Kenji,

He picked up the chopsticks and began eating.

“What about?” asked Ikuko.

She set the tray on the counter and joined her husband at the table.

“That house, it’s so quite” said Kenji.

Ikuko took her husband’s free hand before saying.

“Well Serena always did make a lot of noise.”

Kenji closed his eyes.

“It just proves she’s not here right now, but I know she will return.”

Ikuko sighed.

 Then stood up letting go of her husband’s hand and made her way over to the kitchen to wash the dishes, Kenji watched his wife and saw a tear roll down her face, he closed his eyes before going back to his meal. After washing her bowls and spoon, Ikuko left the kitchen, and walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

About ten minutes later Kenji joined his wife in the living room and sat next to her, he placed his arm around her shoulders while she rests her head on his shoulder.

“I can’t believe she ran away I mean why that country we don’t even know anyone there so how she knows anyone from that country?” asked Kenji.

“Maybe it was a transfer student from Egypt that she got to know and then he or she had to return to Egypt and Serena wanted to go visit him or her,” said Ikuko.

“Then WHY did she not tell us about this person?” asked Kenji.

“I don’t know dear” said Ikuko.

“It’s not right Serena should have told us she was leaving” said Kenji.

“She did dear” Ikuko replied.

“Yes, but only AFTER she left, she shouldn’t have left she not old enough she’s only 16, she’s a CHILD for heaven’s sakes” said Kenji.

 By this time, he stood up and began pacing the floor. 

“She should be home not travelling around the world looking for someone WE have never met” said Kenji.

His sadness was turning into anger, Ikuko whipped her eyes.

“Darling she isn’t your little girl anymore she’s growing up I mean she been dating Darien for 3 years” said Ikuko.

Kenji stopped pacing and clenched his jaw, he was STILL very uncomfortable about having Darien around his daughter.

“You just had to bring that up didn’t you” Kenji replied.

 Ikuko sighed stood up and faced her husband.

“I agree with you that she should be home, I also think she should have told us about this person she has gone looking for. Nevertheless, Kenji YOU have to face the fact that Serena is GROWING UP she can’t be you little girl forever someday you are going to have to let her go” said Ikuko.

She then stormed out of the living room, and up the stairs she was furious with her husband she understood where he was coming from, but he keeps treating Serena as if she was a 5-year-old kid when in fact, she is 16 and growing up, wanting to try new things and Kanji just was not allowing her to do that. Once upstairs she continued down the hallway and into the master bedroom,

Ikuko enter the bedroom, slammed the door, walked over and collapsed onto the bed sobbing her heart out for daughter, meanwhile downstairs, Kenji rested his elbows of his legs and put his face in his hands and let the tears run.

 _I have upset my wife because I am angry with our daughter,_ thought Kenji.

With a mind fixed on what he had done, Kenji stood up and left the living room, heading up stairs to check on his wife, as he opened the door to his bedroom and stepped inside, his heart dropped Ikuko lay on the bed crying.  Kenji slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next her, stroking her hair, Ikuko sat up when she felt the touch.

 Kenji looked at his wife, her hair was a mess her face was blotchy, and her eyes were red.

“I’m sorry” said Kenji.

 He took her in his arms rocking her back and forth while stroking her hair and apologizing over and over.

“I just miss her” cried Ikuko.

“I do to sweetheart” replied Kenji.

“But don’t worry we WILL get her back she can’t stay away forever she may think she can cope now but she’ll be back home soon”

Ikuko pulled back and whipped her eyes.

Suddenly something occurred to her.

“What about the message for Mina what do we do about that?” asked Ikuko.

Kenji looked at his wife.

“We’ll give it a week if Serena isn’t back by then, then we shall inform Mina.”

Ikuko looked at her husband.

“But Kenji Serena isn’t coming back you read the letter and you spoke to her she says she is never returning” said Ikuko.

Kenji turned to his wife and said, “like I said before, Serena is just a child she doesn’t know what she truly wants I promise you she will come back,”

Kenji let his wife go and stood up and left the room.

 _Oh, Kenji_ thought Ikuko.

She sighed.

 Then lay herself down on the bed once more and drifting off to sleep, on his way down the hallway, Kenji passed his daughters room, he stopped and looked in before making his way INTO the room. He stood in the middle of the room and looked around.

Everything was bare there was no sign of anyone occupying the room, as he stood there looking around at the bare walls and empty dresser and desk, he let a tear fall while thinking.

 _You WILL return Serena one way or another you will come home_.

Kenji after one more look around left Serena room and closed the door. Afterwards he made his way down the hallway, he walked down the steps, and into the living room and sat in the armchair close to the window. 

* * *

*****2 hours later*****

The front door opened and Sammy along with Luna walked in, the young 13-year-old sighed as he closed the door, Kenji heard the front door open.

“Sammy is that you?” asked Kenji.

“Yes, dad it’s me” replied Sammy.

 He walked into the living room with Luna in his arms.

Getting up out of the armchair he walked over to his son wrapping his arms around the young teen, which was the final straw for Sammy, he had been holding in his grief only letting it slip by accident once while at the arcade. However now back at home in the arms of his father Sammy broke down and cried.

Kenji held his son close to him after a while he walked Sammy over to the table and sat him down.

“Sammy son it’s going to be OK,” said Kenji as he knelt in front of his son.

Sammy looked at his father, tears stream down his face.

“I miss her dad she’s only been gone a day and I miss her” said Sammy and he cast his eyes down.

Kenji gave him a sad smile.

“I miss her to son, as does your mother, but it’s going to be OK” said Kenji.

 _Sure, just keep telling yourself that Dad_ he told himself.

“Listen Sammy let me take these 2 rice balls up to your mother, there is more on the counter if you want some, and you breakfast is in the fridge, then I’ll come back down and we’ll talk,” said Kenji.

Sammy walked into the living room, sat down, trying to watch a TV show but his mind was elsewhere, Sammy snapped out of his daydream and brought his mind BACK to the present, only when he felt someone else sit down beside him.

“Sammy.”

The young boy turned to see his father, looking at him, father and son stared at one another until Sammy looked away and went back to watching the T.V,

“The house is to quite I miss her loudness our fights” was the first thing Sammy said.

“I know I do to son,” said Kenji.

“But she will be back you just got to hold onto that hope she will return”

Sammy released a frustrated sigh.

The young boy stood up with the plate in hand and looked at his father and shook his head.

“Dad you’re in denial Serena’s never coming back she said so in her letter and you told us she conformed it when you spoke to her, why can’t you take her word for it”

With that they young boy left and set Luna down he then headed up the stairs to his room. Luna followed she watches Sammy enter his room, then she went to Serena’s room but seeing the door closed she followed Sammy into his own room.

* * *

Down stairs Kenji just sat on the sofa with a shocked look on his face, it was then he FINALLY sunk in what his wife and son along with what his daughter told him, was true.

Serena’s never coming back.

It was then Kenji Tsukino broke down for the loss of his only daughter.

The afternoon was quite just like the morning was; everything was quiet the family were off doing separate things not being together, as they normally were by this time of day.

 Up in Sammy’s room, Luna watches from her place on his pillow as he just sat and looked out of the window. Feeling he needed to apologise for how he spoke so getting up he left his room with Luna following him.

 Sammy walked down the stairs and into the living room once more.

 “Hi dad” said Sammy.

Kenji turned and saw his son standing in the archway

 “Hey son how you are feeling” said Kenji

 “I miss her” was Sammy’s answer.

“me to son me to” said Kenji.

“Hey dad do you think mum’s up?” asked Sammy

 “I’m not too sure Sammy but about your sister you’ll see her soon I’m sure” replied Kenji.

Sammy rolled his eyes and left the living room to go spend time with his mother. Standing in front of his parents’ bedroom door he knocked.

“Mum are you up?” asked Sammy

“Come in sweetie?” said Ikuko.

Sammy opened the door and walked in Sammy was about to close the door to his parent’s room when he heard a soft meow, Sammy looked down to see Luna looking up at him.

“Mum can Luna come in too?” asked Sammy.

Ikuko just gave Sammy a smile, Luna slipped through the door, Sammy then closed the door before walking over to his mother who was looking at something.

“Hey mum what’s that?” asked Sammy.

He picked Luna up and joined his mother on the bed.

“This darling is yours and Serena’s childhood album of when you both were young,” said Ikuko,

Luna sat herself in Sammy’s lap while Sammy curled up beside his mother and they began looking at the photo’s together.

“Dad’s in denial mum” said Sammy, suddenly.

“Sammy darling your father isn’t in denial; he is just dealing with your sister’s choice to leave different then we are” replied Ikuko as she placed her arm about his shoulders.

“Why can’t he accept Serena chose to leave?” asked Sammy.

“I don’t know sweetie,” said Ikuko.

She kissed his head and continued flipping through the album showing Sammy what he and Serena were like when they were kids.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 27/2/16


	7. the arrival of the royal moon family part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: ok guy this is a filler chapter and goes back to around the ending of chapter 5 as I said in the 1st chapter the arranged marriage between Serena and Atem became official when Serena was 12 and Atem 20 so before that time they were, unofficially betrothed so Atem will be, known as Serena’s suitor and Serena will be, known as Atem’s suitress 
> 
> Note: Seto and Atem know they are cousins also Seto’s father Aknadin is not evil. By now, both Royal Families can speak each other’s native tongue Hamunaptra is where the festival is, held I got the idea to use Hamunaptra from the mummy 1 and 2  
> Moon servant’s names Alma Adela, Ava and Kay  
> Moon guard’s names Bruton, Alexander, Luka Alistair Archie Logan  
> Bold and italic Lunarian is Moon language

Started it on 27th/2016

 **Title:** the arrival of the royal moon family part 1   

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** None

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Warnings:** this is a flashback chapter

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh or Sailor moon

 **Intro:** still watching the storm, Atem longs for Serena and memories of her and another stormy night long ago plague Atem’s mind

* * *

 

*****3:00am** **Blue Desert royal palace Pharaoh’s bedchamber ******

Atem was still standing on the balcony watching the storm.

“Serena” he whispered his betrothed’s name once more.

“I hope your safe my moon rabbit”

He knew how fearful Serena was of storms ever since she almost died because of a storm when she was four years old. Serena explained her fear when they met again when she was 7-year-old, her mother herself and the girls were, invited to the festival of Anubis, it had stormed that evening as well Atem remembered the events just as if it was yesterday

 

* * *

 

 ******Flash back 4th august/** **Heliopolis kingdom *******

It was a beautiful day in the kingdom of Heliopolis that morning Ra shone down on the kingdom, awaking its people, in the Palace’s royal wing in the Prince’s bedchamber.  Atem awoke from his slumber with a smile, he sat up when there was a knock on the door.

“Enter” said Atem.

The door slid open and two-man servants entered.

“Morning my Prince, it is time to get up you have a lot to do you have your studies to do then oversee the Preparations of tonight Festival of Anubis all before our guest arrive,” said Ata and his twin Atsu.

Ata went to draw his Prince a bath, while Atsu went and picked out the clothes, Atem stretched and yawned before pulling back the top sheet and slipping out of bed, he walked to the window, pulled back the curtains, and stepped out onto the balcony.  Atem smiled, then looked up at the sky.

“I will see you in due time my Princess” Atem said looking at the barely visible moon.

“My prince” Atem turned to see Ata standing behind him.

 “Your bath is ready” he said with a bow.

“Thank you” replied Atem.

The Prince turned and walked back inside, only to see Atsu walking out with his clothes and placing them on his bed, Atsu turn and bowed.

 “Everything is ready”

Atem nodded and walked into the bath chamber. So, while Atem was bathing, Ata and Atsu began tiding the chamber and making the bed, Atem relaxed for a few minutes, before starting to clean himself, once finished bathing Atem stepped out dried of and wrapped the towel around him before exiting the bath chamber.

Immediately Atsu and Ata began helping him to dress, once dressed, Atem Ata and Atsu left the bedchamber, headed through the palace, people passing through stopped and bowed their heads murmuring.

 “Good morning highness”

 Atem returned their greeting with a nod. Ata and Atsu bid their Prince goodbye and left for the kitchens, while Atem continues to the dining hall, When Atem arrived at the dining hall the guards bowed and opened the door.

“Your Majesty presenting his Royal Highness, Prince Atem.”

Atem entered and the servant placing the food on the table stopped and bowed their heads.

“Your highness” said one servant as he came up to Atem bowed and pulled out his chair for him.

“Thank you” said Atem as he sits himself on the chair before pushing the chair closer to the table.

The Servant bowed and went back to placing food on the table, once they finished, they stepped away.

“Good morning farther” said Atem.

“Morning son” said Pharaoh Aknamkanon.

The two royals spoke as they ate their breakfast.

“So, father do you know when Serena and her mother will be arriving?” asked Atem as he sipped his drink from the goblet.

“Midday I think,” replied Aknamkanon.

Atem nodded.

Aknamkanon smiled.

“You excited to see the young Princess?” asked Aknamkanon.

“Yes, father I am the last time I saw her was the moon winter festival some months ago.”  

“I also think the last time the young Princess was here, was last season 11 months ago on October 15 for Feast of the Three Noble Ladies” replied Aknamkanon. 

Atem smiled.

“Well I best be off father I have a lot to do but I think I will wait to oversee the preparation until Serena is here” said Atem.

 With that he stood bowed to his father and left, as he was walking to the door they opened and his uncle Aknadin walked in.

“Uncle” Atem with a bow.

“Nephew” He replied.

With a bow of his own and stepped aside to allow his Prince and nephew to pass.  Therefore, once Atem left, Aknadin, walked to his brother, and bowed.

“My pharaoh, brother, a horseman has left spreading the message for your people to assemble out in the courtyard to hear your news.  However only half of the people will be joining as most are making the long journey to Hamunaptra, to prepare for the festival of Anubis,” said Aknadin.

“Understood brother,” said Aknamkanon.

He then stood up.

“Come we need to announce that the moon family will be attending the festival” said Aknamkanon, he and his brother left the dining hall.

Meanwhile Atem was walking down the corridor heading for the far side of the palace where the library was for his lessons; he met its tutors/guards Mahado, Isis, Shada, Karim, Siamun, his cousin Seto in the vast library. Atem took his seat next to his childhood friend Mana.

“Hello your highness” said Mana.

“Hello Mana” said Atem.  

They were working on their lessons, Mahado teaching Mana solo while the others were teaching Atem, Atem tried his best to concentrate on his studies but alas he could not.

“My Prince please pay attention” said Isis.

Atem blinked.

“My apologies,” replied Atem as he went back to listening and writing down what his tutors were explaining.

Half way through the lesson, Seto stopped the lesson, and walked over to his cousin, “my Prince, cousin, I know your feeling restless, but there is not much we are able to do until we have word of their arrival” said Seto.

Atem nodded.

 “Whose arrival?” asked Mana?

Atem turned to his friend.

“The moon family they are attending the festival tonight” replied Atem with a smile.

Mana became excited jumping up from her seat and jumped up and down clapping her hands.

“Mana calm” Mahado scowled his student.

Mana huffed and sat back down. 

Seto spoke once more “so it’s best to get on with your studies, my Pharaoh, uncle will not be please if you fail,”

Atem sighed.

 “Very well,” 

So, for the rest of the morning Atem continued with his studies.

Midday came around, Atem finished his lessons and left the library, with his tutors and Mana only to have his father waiting for him with a smile and accompanied by 10 guards. 

“My pharaoh” said Mahado, Isis, Shada, Karim, Siamun, Mana and Seto, as they bowed before their pharaoh and in Seto’s case uncle.

Pharaoh Aknamkanon nodded, and they all rose.

 “What is it father?” asked Atem.

“They are on their way son,” said Pharaoh Aknamkanon.

Atem beamed.

“Where, are we to meet them father?”  

Aknamkanon smiled,

“Just outside the city walls son, horses are ready.”

“Let’s go,” said Atem excitedly;

Aknamkanon nodded.

“Mahado, Isis, Shada, Karim, Shimon Seto please accompany us.” said Pharaoh Aknamkanon.

“My Pharaoh may I come along?” asked Mana.

Aknamkanon looked at the young girl and nodded.

 “You may” said Aknamkanon. 

“Aknadin will stay behind to keep an eye on the palace and to make sure the preparations for our guest are carried out, now let’s not keep them waiting,” 

With that the family and guards, Priest and priestess walked down the corridor, heading towards the stables.

At last they, entered the stables, where stablemen were bringing out 18 horses plus 6 spare horses.

 “Father I’m sure we could spare more horses then just 6” said Atem,

“These horses are for the queen’s people we will be riding together with the family and the Princess’s guards” said Aknamkanon. 

“How many do you know she will be bringing?” asked Atem,

 Aknamkanon sighed.

While Mana and Seto hid their smiles, behind their hands.

“Son the Queen will be bringing 4 servants and 6 guards.  Now the servants will be riding with the guards while as I said before the family and the princess’s guards will be riding with us,” said Aknamkanon.

They all mounted the horses, Isis and Siamun road up front on other side of the pharaoh, meanwhile Seto Mana and Mahado, road on other side of Atem, while Shada and Karim road behind. The palace guards formed rank round them they also held the reins of 6 other horses the last one was pulling a chariot.

When everyone was ready, they rode out of the stables through the palace, courtyard and out the gates, they road for an hour or so until they got outside the city walls. when they arrived at their destination, Pharaoh Aknamkanon, saw his people also waiting to greet the visiting royals.

Aknamkanon had made the announcement of the visiting royals to half of his people earlier this morning, when the people saw their pharaoh they bowed; everyone dismounted and stood looking up at the sky waiting for the shuttle.  Moments later something appeared in the sky.

 “Look” a child cried pointing to the sky.

Atem smiled, the shuttle landed, and shuttle doors opened six moon guides stepped out each standing at attention they form a path by means of three on one side three on the other side.

Just then, four 7-year-old came out one carrying a white cat, when they stepped off the shuttle the young Princesses, Serena guards the scouts bowed to the pharaoh, Aknamkanon smiled, the girls smiled in return before standing and going back to stand beside the moon guards. 

Next came their queen and her daughter, Serena, the young Princess was carrying a black cat who the royal family new as Luna one, Serenity’s adviser and Serena’s carer the other adviser Atriums lay on the shoulders of the Venus princess, Mina.

While behind them four young female servants were carrying the family’ and the scout’s belongings as they would be staying for 3 days, they and the guard’s own belongings were still on the ship and left there until needed.  The young Princess happily looked around after stepping off the shuttle she was looking for her suitor; Aknamkanon stepped up with Atem by his side Serena saw Atem and her eyes were alighting with happiness. 

Atem’s eyes reflected that same happiness at seeing his suitress.

 ** _“Welcome back Serenity and to you young Princesses”_** said Aknamkanon addressing Serenity, Serena and the girls.

  ** _“Thank you Aknamkanon,”_** said Serenity.

Serena gently passed Luna, to Princess Amy before curtsying.

**_“Your majesty.”_ **

Aknamkanon smiled and nodded.

  ** _“Your highness,”_**

Atem greeted Serenity in the same form as Serena.

Serenity smiled.

**_“Your highness,”_ **

Atem then looked at Serena and they formally introduced themselves to each other.

 ** _“Princess”_** said Atem.

He bowing to Serena before picking up her hand and kissing it,

Serena giggled before saying.

**_“Hello your highness,”_ **

With that they turned and walked back to where the Egyptian guards had the horses.

 ** _“My I introduce Atem’s guards, Isis Mahado Shada Shimon Karim and my nephew Seto, and Atem friend and Mahado’s student Mana”_** said Aknamkanon.

“Majesty highness” replied Isis Mahado Shada Shimon Karim Seto and Mana.

“Hello everyone” said Serenity.

Serena just smiled. 

“May I ride with Atem?” asked Serena.

 ** _“Of cause Princess”_** said Aknamkanon.

“That is a great Idea if you all don’t mind sharing could Serena’s guards ride with you?” asked Serenity,

 “It’s no trouble at all ma’am” said Shimon.

So, four of the high priests paired up with Serena’s guards, Raye rode with Isis, Amy rode with Seto, Lita rode with Mahado, and Mina rode with Karim, Atem meanwhile helped Serena onto his grey horse Blaze, before mounting the horse himself.

 ** _“Here Serena”_** said Amy handing Luna to her.

  ** _“Thank you, Amy,”_** said Serena.

As she took Luna from the Mercury Princess.

She settled Luna around her shoulders before wrapping her own arms around Atem.

Aknamkanon saddled up on his horse as Burton the Capitan of the moon guards lifted his queen onto the back of the pharaoh’s horses before he left to mount one of the spare horses; the other five moon guards did the same the four moon servants Alma Adela, Ava and Kay road with four of the moon guides.

Therefore, with everyone on his or her horses both guards formed around the group and they all rode back to the palace.

The people of Egypt watch the royal family’s leave before returning to their own homes, in preparation for the nights festal in Hamunaptra.

* * *

 

*****Egyptian Palace*****

 When they returned to the palace; the royal moon family plus the scouts, the pharaoh the moon guards, the four servants and 6 of the Egyptian guards dismounted. Then the moon servants took the royal family and the scouts belongings from the chariot.

“You are not joining us?” asked Serenity.

“We cannot your majesty, we have to help the Prince oversee the preparations for the festival” said Seto.

Serena looked up at Atem with sad eyes.

 ** _“You’re leaving?”_** asked Serena as she held Luna.

  ** _“Yes, sweetie it’s my duty to oversee the festival preparations, but I’ll be back soon”_** said Atem.

 **“OK”** said Serena.

Atem reached down took her hand and brought it to his lips kissing the back of it.

 Serena smiled.

 he nodded to Serenity.

**_“Majesty”_ **

“Father”

Atem nodded.

Addressing the pharaoh, then rode out of the stables. 

Serena Meanwhile stood watching him go before she heard the soft voice of her mother calling her.

**“Serena.”**

The young Princess turned and took her mother’s hand, and they along with the guards both moon an Egyptian, the pharaoh and the scouts, turned and walked inside the palace. Atem rode for many hours until at last he and the others saw the city.

RCS

* * *

Started it on 27th/2016

 


	8. Preparing and setting in part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: not only is Aknadin a high Priest he was also born a Prince  
> Bold and italic is Lunarian the Moon language yet it’s also used to refer to the people who live on the moon 
> 
> Underline is ancient Egyptian

Started it on 27th /2/2016

 **Title:** Preparing and setting in part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Serena/Atem

 **Genre:** Friendship

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Sailor moon or yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** Atem and his guards head to the city of the dead to oversee the Preparations for the festival while the royal moon family and their servants and guards settled into the palace royal guest rooms

* * *

   

******Hamunaptra City of the dead ******

 Atem and the priests rode though the city until they came upon the Area where they were setting up for the festival, half of the peasants that had not been present when welcoming the moon family were helping prepare for the festival and most of the palace servants were there as well. Everyone stopped when they heard hooves; they turned and bowed upon seeing their prince.

Atem and the others dismounted, a servant walked over, bowed before taking the reins of the horses, and taking them to the city’s stables.

As Atem and the others walked around a servant walked over with a scroll in his hand, along with a reed brush.

He bowed his head while address his Prince.

“Your highness here is the list for the preparations for the festival tonight” he said.

Atem smiled

 “Thank you” said Atem.

 he took the scroll and reed brush and opened the scroll.

Atem walked around checking everything while ticking what had already been done, he was in the middle of checking a few more things when something knocked into him,

 _“Whoa”_ said Atem because of the sudden force he lost his balance but regaining it quickly.

Seto put his hand out to steady his Prince

“Steady Cousin” said Seto

 “Thank you” said Atem.

Atem looked down to see it was a child who had knocked into him and the child was wearing an Anubis that looked at bit TOO big, Atem rolled the scroll up, and knelt down, and took the Anubis head, off so he/she could see. When he did, he saw it was a young girl about 4 seasons old, when the child saw who she had bumped into she become frightened.

“I’m I’m…sorry I didn’t….”

Atem gently cut her off.

 “It’s OK child” said Atem.

The girl just looked up him.

“And what is your name?” asked Atem, kindly.

“Miw-sher” the 4-year-old answered.

 Atem smiled.

He stood up, just then a woman who must have been, the girl’s mother came over. 

 “Miw-sher what is going on here?” asked the mother. 

She then saw who was standing by her daughter.

“My Prince,” said the woman bowing her head, before looking at her daughter.

 “Have you been bothering his highness?” 

Atem held up his hand.

“It’s quite alright, she could not see where she was going, as she was wearing an Anubis head that was too big for her” Atem explained.

The mother smiled.

“The Anubis head, belongs to my eldest son Miw-sher took off with it when he was not looking, the mother explained.

She then turned to her daughter

“Now let us leave the Prince be,” said the mother.  

Atem handed the Anubis head back to the mother then the pair bowed before walking off, Atem resumed checking the scroll as the proportion went underway.

* * *

*****Palace*****

Meanwhile Aknamkanon was showing his guests the palace, Serena and Mina held the two cats as they and the girls looked around, and noticed not many people were around,

 ** _“Where is everyone?”,_** asked the Princess of Mercury.

 ** _“Most of the servants are at Hamunaptra City of the dead, helping most of my people with setting up for the Festival,”_** replied Aknamkanon.

Amy nodded.

Finally, they entered the royal wing of the palace.

Aknamkanon opened the door to a royal suite.

 ** _“This will be your Room Princess”_** said Aknamkanon.

Stepping into the room Serena looked around before turning to Aknamkanon

 ** _“Thank you it is beautiful”_** said Serena,

Alma handed Lita, the Princess of Jupiter’s belongings to Kay before stepping into the room, Alma turned and bowed her head.

 ** _“May I unpack the Princess’s belonging sire?”_** asked Alma,

Whom had her head bowed in respect.

 ** _“You may,”_** said Aknamkanon.

So while Alma unpacked her Princess’s belongings, Serena began walking around the room touching the walls they had painted Egyptian arts on them, however as she touched, one of the walls it moved.

Serena stepped back in fright.

Aknamkanon smiled and stepped into the room.

_**“It OK Princess here I’ll show you,”** _

The pharaoh then took the young girl’s hand before looking back at the scout’s.

 ** _“Your highnesses would you and your Servants like to come and have a look?”_** he asked

The young scouts, along with Adela, Ava and Kay, stepped into the room and over to where their princess and the Pharaoh were standing, Aknamkanon then moved the wall further so that they could all step through.

 ** _“This room your highnesses, is yours as you can see it connects with Princess Serena’s room so you are close by”_** said Aknamkanon.

The girls smiled.

 ** _“Thank you your Majesty”_** said Mina.

 As she and the other curtsied to the Egyptian Ruler.

They all but Kay Adela and Ava then stepped out of the room.

 ** _“Now if you’ll follow me your Majesty I will show you your room,”_** Aknamkanon, told Serenity.

The girls followed as did the Moon Guards.

As they were walking to Serenity’s bedchamber, Aknamkanon was explaining where his room and that of Atem’s room was.  Explaining where Atem’s room was, was more for Serena benefit than anyone else.

 ** _“So at the end of this hall as you see it splits the right corridor leads to my bedchambers while the left leads to Atem’s room you find the bedchambers at the end of the corridor,”_** said Aknamkanon.

The pharaoh then left his guests to settle in.

**_“I have a few meetings to attend to so I bid you a good afternoon”_ **

Aknamkanon then left and headed to the main part of the palace towards throne room.

Serenity meanwhile began unpacking her things.

 ** _“Bruton”_** Serenity called.

 ** _“Majesty”_** said the moon guard bowing to his queen.

 **“ _Escort my daughter and her guards back to their rooms,”_** said Serenity. 

 _ **“Yes majesty”** _said Bruton.

 _ **“Come highness,”**_ said Burton.

Serena and the girls followed Bruton back to their rooms.

After escorting, Serena and the girls back to their rooms Bruton left to go back to his post outside Serenity’s rooms, while Luka and Alistair stood outside Serena and the scout’s rooms, respectfully.

 ** _“Alma”_** Serena called.

 ** _“Yes Princess?”_** asked Alma as she turned from unpacking the Princess’s belongings.

 ** _“Do you have Luna’s food and water dish? As well as her food”_** asked Serena.

 **“I do highness”** said Alma.

She took out the milk and cat food and put them into the dish, before setting it down on the floor at the end of the bed.

 ** _“There you go Luna,”_** said Serena as she set the black cat down.

Luna walked over to her bowl but stopped and looked at Alma.

 ** _“Thank you Alma”_** said Luna.

Alma bowed her head in respect, as Luna is the caretaker of her Princess and one half of adviser to the queen the other being Luna’s mate and Mina, the Venus Princess’s guardian, Artemis.

Luna lifted her head while Serena and Alma looked over to the magic wall to see it opening and a white cat come though from the girls, room.

 Luna smiled at seeing her mate, before going back to her food. 

Artemis walked over as he got close he heard the voice of the Venus Princess,

**_“Artemis, do not even think of taking Luna’s food I have your food right here,”_ **

Mina then walked into Serena’s room, holding Artemis, cat dish with milk and cat food in it.  

 ** _“Food”_** said Serena as her stomach suddenly growled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

 ** _“Who is it?”_** asked Serena.

  _ **“Your highness its Alistair, an Egyptian guard is here as is your mother”**_ said Alistair.

 _ **“Come in Alistair,”**_ said Serena. 

The door opened.

Alistair and the Egyptian guard bowed as Serenity passed into the room before entering themselves,

**_“Serena, sweetheart, Wosret…”_ **

Serenity said nodding to Egyptian guard standing by Alistair.

 ** _“…. has informed me that the Pharaoh Aknamkanon wishes us to join him in the dining hall for a late lunch.”_**  

 _ **“OK mummy”**_ said the young Princess.

Serenity exited her daughter’s room followed by Serena herself then the girls and finally the guards, Wosret led the family through the royal wing all the way to the main part of the palace and to the dining hall.

The dining hall doors opened and Wosret announced them.

“Your Majesty announcing the moon family her majesty Queen Serenity and her daughter her highness Princess Serena also announcing their highnesses Princess Raye of Mars, Princess Amy of Mercury, Princess Lita of Jupiter and princess Mina of Venus.”       

Aknamkanon stood up and smiled.

 ** _“Welcome your majesty your highnesses, come we shall eat”_** /

The family and the scouts as well as their servants walked over to the table everyone but Alma Adela, Ava and Kay sat down, Alma Adela, Ava and Kay decided to help serve the food.

 “Serenity I’d like to introduce my brother the Prince and High Priest of Egypt Aknadin,” said Aknamkanon.

Aknadin who stood off to the side bowed to the visiting queen.

“It’s nice to meet you…….” said Serenity.

Aknadin smiled.

“Although I was born a Prince I make my living so to speak as the high Priest so you may address me as high priest” said Aknadin

“Well it’s nice to me you high Priest

“You introduced Atem’s guard Seto as your nephew which would mean” Serenity trailed off

“Yes, Seto is my son and another Prince of Egypt” said Aknadin

“Come, join us brother” said Aknamkanon.

Aknadin walked over and sat beside his brother but across from Serenity.

“No offence you’re Majesty but I’m surprised you could speak Egyptian, so well” said Aknadin.

Serenity smiled.

“So if I’m getting the line of succession right Atem will become Pharaoh after you Aknamkanon yet if he does not produce an, hair the throne will go to you Aknadin then to your son Seto if you pass on to the next world?” asked Serenity

 Then sipped from her goblet before placing it on the table once again then replied.

“You would be correct” said Aknadin

“So back to your question High Priest over the years that your brother and I have been arranging the marriage of our children we learned to speak each other’s language, and once we did learn it, it was easier to communicate.  Rather than Koray translating everything for us and that’s how I can speak  Egyptian, so well” 

Just then servants began placing plate’s cutlery and food on the table, everyone helped themselves and chatted amongst them however, Serena sat quietly eating her food, Ava noticed how quite Serena was and walked over and knelt beside the chair.

 ** _“Princess what is wrong are you ill my dear?”_** asked Ava,

Serena shook her head.

 ** _“No I’m fine I was just thinking”_** replied Serena.

 _ **“Is everything OK down their Ava?”**_ Asked Serenity. 

 ** _“Yes Majesty”_** replied Ava.

She then stood up and went back to her work, yet however Aknamkanon smiled, he knew why Serena was quiet.

 ** _“Do not worry my dear, my son will be back soon I’m sure”_** said Aknamkanon.

Serena looked up then down the table at the pharaoh and smiled.

  **_“Thanks you”_**

She then went back to her meal.

Serenity smiled and went back to her conversation.

“If you wish Aknadin, to learn Lunarian our language I’ll be happy to teach you as only Aknamkanon and Atem know our language.” 

The high priests/ Prince nodded.

“I would like to” 

Serenity smiled.

“Also the only Lunarian’s who can speak Egyptian is Serena myself and our Ambassador, Koray,”

After finishing their meals, they all stood up. 

“I believe we should dress for the festival, as the ceremony will start when the moon rises and it take a while to get there,” said Aknamkanon.

The moon guards the girls plus the moon savants looked at their queen as they did not understand what the pharaoh had said.

 ** _“The pharaoh is asking that we get ready for the festival now”_** said Serenity.

The moon people nodded.

So they all left the dining room however, the guards and servants stopped.

 ** _“Majesty may we go back to the shuttle our belongings are still there”_** said Kay.

Serenity gave a nod of her head.

 _ **“Kay, Ladies I will accompany you to the stables to explain to the stable hands as they and everyone else in Egypt only speak their native tongue”**_ said Aknamkanon.

 ** _“We would like that thank you your majesty”_** said Alma.

 **“We will be going with you ladies”** said Archie.

The four of them smiled.

 ** _“Thank you”_** said Adela, 

  ** _“Well lady’s gentlemen let us be off”_** said the Pharaoh.

They all stood up and left the dining hall, only to stop just outside the dining hall doors.

 “ ** _Good day”_** said Serenity.

The girls curtsied to the Pharaoh,

 ** _“I will send some servants to help you dress”_** said the Pharaoh as he left to take the moon guards and servants to the stables.

After watching the Pharaoh, the moon guards and the moon servants walked off, the girls with the queen, left to return to their rooms.

* * *

 

******Palace stables*****

As soon as the Pharaoh and others entered the stable, the stable hand stopped what they were doing and bowed. The head stable hand, walked up and bowed.

“What can I do for you your majesty?” asked Lateef.

“Please saddle 6 horses our guests need to return to their shuttle to gather their items and make sure one of the horses is hooked up to a chariot to carry their belongings” said Aknamkanon.

“Yes sire” 

Seconds later the stable hands went about saddling up six horses, they finished saddling the horses and brought them over to the Pharaoh, who turned to Burton the captain of the moon guards

**_“Do you know your way to the shuttle.”_ **

Bruton nodded.

Then he and Alma stepped up onto the chariot.

The chariot was big enough for both Alma Bruton and all the belongings, Alexander, Luka Alistair Archie and Logan mounted the horses, then assisted Adela, Ava and Kay onto the backs of their horses, then bowed their heads to the Pharaoh before Riding out.

 Aknamkanon turned and left he called the remaining servants to set up rooms across from Serenity Serena and the girls for Bruton and his men and Alma and her women, they nodded and left.  Aknamkanon walked off down the Corridor to his room to get ready. Meanwhile not far from the City after riding for an hour Bruton and his men stopped the horses in front of the shuttle, and dismounted before assisting Alma Adela, Ava and Kay off the horses that they were riding along with Bruton Alexander Luka and Alistair.

After opening the shuttle doors Alma Adela, Ava and Kay with Bruton Alexander Luka Alistair Archie and Logan walked in and went to their rooms in the shuttle gathering their belongings for the 3-day stay. After grabbing their belongings, they left the shuttle Bruton closed the door, they all then walked over to the horses where they loaded up their belongings into the chariot Bruton and Alma then stepped up onto the chariot where Bruton took the rains.

Meanwhile Alexander Luka and Alistair, helped Adela, Ava and Kay onto the back of their horses then mounted their horses, along with Archie and Logan, so with everyone on their assigned horse, they rode back to the palace with Bruton leading the way. 

* * *

 

*****An hour later*****

The moon guards and servants entered the city through the gates, they road through the city and all the way to the royal stables, entering the stables, the head stableman Lateef saw them return and walked over and took the reins of Bruton’s horse.  Alexander Luka and Alistair dismounted then helped Adela, Ava and Kay down, Archie and Logan also dismounted from their horses, they all took their belongings then Bruton stepped off the chariot and helped Alma down off the chariot.

They all then made their way into the palace and to the royal wing, when they entered, they saw Serenity walking up to them, they all immediately bowed, Serenity stopped in front of them and smiled.

“ ** _Rise_** ,”

Immediately they did so.

 ** _“The pharaoh had rooms made up for you all across the hall”_** said Serenity gesturing to the rooms.

 ** _“Thank you” majesty”_** said Alexander.

 ** _“While I’ll leave you to it, Alma Adela, Ava please after you have finished dressing please go an assist my daughter and the girls, Kay when you’re ready I will need you to assist me,”_** said Serenity. 

 ** _“Yes my Queen”_** they answered.

Serenity nodded

Before walking off to her room.

The servants and guards entered their assigned room and began getting ready, once dressed, Alma Adela, and Ava went to the girl’s room to help get them ready.

 While Kay left to help her Queen, get ready.

When they were all dressed for the festival, Bruton, Alexander, Luka Alistair Archie Logan who had already dressed for the festival escorted everyone down the corridor back, to the main part of the palace. Where they waited for about 15 or so minuets. Moments later they saw the Pharaoh dressed in royal festival robes the Egyptian Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck, coming towards them the servant’s guards Serena and the girls bowed or curtsied.

  ** _“Good afternoon everyone”_** said Aknamkanon.

 ** _“Good afternoon your majesty”_** they replied.

 ** _“Good_** **_afternoon Luna Artemis”_** said Aknamkanon.

“ ** _Your Majesty”_** replied Luna and Artemis who lay in Serena’s arms and who was lying on Mina’s shoulders. 

 ** _“It seem we are ready to go however….”_** Serenity tailed off.

 ** _“Atem is not back yet I don’t think”_** said Serena.

 Meanwhile down in the stables, Atem and his guards returned from Hamunaptra, they quickly dismounted their horses and raced into the Palace.

Isis Shimon Seto Mana Mahado, Shada and Karim left for their rooms to get ready, as they were late because the festival would start at nightfall and the sun was going down. 

“Ata Atsu.” Atem called

As he made his way down to his room from another Area of the palace, the two man-servants heard their Prince calling, and walked out of the kitchen,

“Yes my Prince” they replied.

“Please get my clothes ready and draw a bath as I’m running late for the festival,” said Atem,

“Yes sire” said Ata Atsu.

They with their Prince ran down to Atem’s bedchamber, once inside there was a flurry of activity.  Ata hurried to get the bath ready while Atsu hurried to get the royal festival robes and Atem striped himself of his jewels on his person, Ata came out

“Your highness, the bath is ready”. 

Atem nodded.

 Then walked into the bath chamber, where he quickly bathed before stepping out and wrapping a towel around him. Atem stepped out of the bath chamber, where Atsu and his brother began getting their Prince ready.  Once Atem was ready he thanked them and hurried out of his chamber and, down the many corridors until he saw the moon family his father and Isis Shimon Seto Mana Mahado, Shada and Karim waiting for him.

 **“Atem”** Serena called happily before running up to him.

Atem smiled.

Picked her up before swinging Serena around then setting her back on her feet and kissed her forehead before taking her hand and leading her over to the others.

“Your majesty, father” Atem addressed queen Serenity and his father with a bow.

 ** _“Now we are all present let us be off”_** said Aknamkanon.

So they all made their way down the corridors.

 ** _“Majesty will we be riding in groups like before?”_** asked Raye.

 ** _“Yes your highness, we will be traveling like before”_** replied Aknamkanon.

When they entered the sables Lateef walked over and bowed.

 “Your majesty what may I do for you today?” 

“Please saddle my horse as well that of my son’s and the Priest and Priestess’s horses also and please saddle up 6 spare horses,” Aknamkanon instructed.

“Yes sire” said Lateef.

He then turned around and looked at his stable hands.

“Well come on then let us not keep his majesty our Prince or their gust waiting” said Lateef.

“Yes sir” said a stable hand.

He and the other went about saddling up the horses.

after about 10 to 20 minutes the stable hands returned with the horses.

“Enjoy the festival, majesty,” said Lateef.

Aknamkanon nodded.

They all climbed onto their respective horses before assisting the others and as before they all rode with the same person, the only two people to ride alone where, Shada Shimon Mana Archie and Logan.  They rode in the form as they had when they were riding to meet the moon people, so once in formation, they all rode out of the stables through the city and of the gates, and Aknamkanon turned his horse in the direction of the city and the continued riding.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on the 28th/2/16


	9. Festival of Anubis Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: At this point in time Serena and Atem are unofficially betrothed so Atem will be, known as Serena’s suitor and Serena will be, known as Atem’s suitress and their arranged marriage would be announced the following year on Serena 8th birthday

Started it on 28th/ 2/16

 **Title** : Festival of Anubis Part 3                                                                      

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Serena/ Atem

 **Genre:** General

 **Warnings** : none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Sailor moon or yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** The Festival of Anubis begins and Serena is introduced to the people of Egypt as their future Princess

* * *

 

  ******Hamunaptra City of the dead ******

Night had fallen by the time they arrived at Hamunaptra for the Festival of Anubis.

 ** _“Oh wow its beautiful”_** said Serena.

As they rode through the city. People saw them and bowed.

Everyone dismounted.

Atem lifted Serena from his horse.

The girls stuck close to Serena along with Archie and Logon, while the remaining guards stayed with their queen.

“Do not stray far the ceremony will begin in a few minutes” said, Aknamkanon.

“We won’t father,” said Atem.

He took Serena by the hand and they walked off with Raye Amy Lita Mina plus Archie and Logon, Atem showed Serena around explaining a few things that she pointed out to, after about 10 or so minuets, they heard the pharaoh calling them,

“Atem your highnesses the ceremony is about to begin”

“Coming father,” said Atem.

He Serena and the others walked off over to the Pharaoh.

Serena and the others were in awe of everything they saw, they stood next to Serenity and the guards, Atem briefly left Serena’s side to join his father in front of the statue of Anubis. 

They turned to face the crowed and Aknamkanon addressed his people.

“My people we are here tonight to honour our grace’s and noble god of the dead Anubis first we will be starting with a chant as you all give your offerings to him, followed by the dance of death Performed by my son,” said Aknamkanon. 

Some of the teenage Egyptian girls gigged and blushed, as Atem smiled, yet they saw him not looking at them but over at another VERY YOUNG girl with strange hair, the girls glared at Serena not knowing who she was as they were not there to greet the royal family.

“Now after the dance we will be having a feast in Anubis’s honour, yet let me introduce you to my guests, some of you have met them earlier but some of you were here papering for the festival,” said Aknamkanon.

 “Would you please come forward?” 

Serenity took Serena’s hand; the young Princess looked to her guards, who stepped up beside her before, they all stepped forward walking over to the Pharaoh and standing beside him, Atem held out his hand taking Serena hand and pulling her to his side, which made the young Princess giggle.

“My guests are the royal family of the moon, her majesty Queen Serenity,” 

Serenity stepped forward and smiled while giving a royal wave.

“My son’s suitress her highness Princess Serena,” 

Many of the teenagers who have been eyeing Atem most of the night let out a silent gasp.

Atem took Serena’s hand and presented her to her future people, Serena looked around and smiled, Atem then addressed them.

“I present Princess Serena of the moon kingdom your future Egyptian Princess,” 

Suddenly there was an uproar of cheer, Serena smiled and waved before she and Atem stepped back. 

Aknamkanon addressed the crowed once again.

“Now these young ladies, here, are her guards the princess Raye of Mars,” said Aknamkanon.

He gestured for her to step forward as he did the rest of Serena’s guards 

Raye stepped forward and nodded before stepping back.

“The princess Amy of Mercury,” said Aknamkanon. 

Amy stepped forward and smiled, before stepping back.

The Pharaoh then introduced the last two of Serena’s guards.

 “The Princess Lita of Jupiter”

Lita stepped forward so the people knew who she was then stepped back.

“Now for the leader of her guards.”

“The Princess Mina of Venus” 

Mina stepped forward, gave a little twirl and smiled before stepping back.

“Now just to inform you none of the Lunarians besides the Queen and Princess understand Egyptian or speak it, however the Princess Amy has a device that can translate what you say into Lunarian, the langue of the moon people,” said Aknamkanon.

 Everyone nodded.

Aknamkanon, smiled raised his hands.

“Let the festival begin,”

Everyone cheered while the Lunarian’s clapped, suddenly the Anubis Priestesses and Priests began chanting,               

**Anubis great god of the dead**

**We honour you this night**

**May you keep watch over the departed for all eternity?**

**Anubis great god of the dead**

**We honour you this night**

**May you keep watch over the departed for all eternity?**

**Anubis great god of the dead**

**We honour you this night**

**May you keep watch over the departed for all eternity?**

The chanting repeated as the people placed offerings at the foot of the statue, the two pyres burned bright on either side of Anubis giving of a slight haunting look as shadows dance over them,

**Anubis great god of the dead**

**We honour you this night**

**May you keep watch over the departed for all eternity?**

**Anubis great god of the dead**

**We honour you this night**

**May you keep watch over the departed for all eternity?**

**Anubis great god of the dead**

**We honour you this night**

**May you keep watch over the departed for all eternity?**

Once every person had finished placing their offering, Serena her mother the moon guard’s servants and Ray Amy Lita Mina the pharaoh, and Atem walked over to the raised platform. Alma Adela, Ava and Kay sat on the steps leading to the platform, were several high back thrones, sat, the two in the centre were for Serenity, and Aknamkanon while on Aknamkanon side sat another medium sized throne for Atem.

On Serenity’s side sat five medium sized thrones the one closets to Serenity was for Serena, the other were for in order Raye Amy Lita and Mina meanwhile the moon guards stood behind the medium sized thrones. They all sat down comfortably Luna and Atriums who were still, currently curled about Serena and Mana’s shoulder respectfully jumped down to lay in their Princess’s laps.

Atem stood from his throne chair.

 ** _“Where are you going”_** came Serena’s whispered question.

Atem walked over and bowed before Serenity before turning to face his suitress.

 ** _“Serena it is time for the dance of death,”_** Atem explained to his young suitress.

Serena nodded.

Atem then turned back to Serenity.

**_“I hope you enjoy the performance majesty”_ **

Serenity smiled.

 ** _“I’m sure I will your highness,”_** said Serenity.

The prince descend the steps.

Asim one of the Egyptian guards walked over with the jackal head and handed it to his Prince,

“Thank you Asim” said Atem.

He took the jackal head and placed it over his own, before walking into the centre of the Area where everyone had gathered. 

The Anubis Priestesses and Priests walked over and stood near the statue of Anubis the Priestesses began vocalising the beginning of the music, Atem danced, to the vocals of the Anubis Priestesses.  Yet as Atem continued to dance the Priests began adding a steady drum like rhythm to the music, everyone watched the performance the Lunarian’s were captivated by the dance and music, at one point the music sound haunting that it made Serena shiver, Luna looked up at her Princess when she felt the child’s body shake.

 ** _“Are you alright Serena”_** whispered Luna.

Serena nodded.

Serenity looked over at her daughter.

“Are you cold sweetheart?” asked Serenity.

 ** _“No mummy_** ” whispered Serena.

She could not take her eyes off her Atem.

 Aknamkanon smiled.

“Do not worry Serenity your daughter is just entranced by the music it is quite powerful,”

Serenity nodded.

“It is indeed” said Serenity.

* * *

 

*****An hour later*****

The dance ended everyone stood and applauded, Atem removed the Anubis head and bowed first to his father then to Serenity Serena and the girls. Before making his way up the steps to sit on his throne drawing the performance and the offering, the servants began getting the food papered for the feast.

 Aknamkanon stood once more

“Now let us enjoy the feast.” 

Atem stood as did everyone else he took Serena’s hand and descended the steps, the people dispersed to go to the feast, the royal families sat at the head high table with the guards standing behind the chairs and the moon servants and some Egyptian servant’s began serving the food to the families as other severed drinks.

Music played while they all ate with Atem and Serena happily chatting away.

 “So what did you think of the festival so far?” asked Atem.

“I’m loving It, it is wonderful I really am enjoying myself and the dance wow the music was really um enchanting and powerful” said Serena.

Atem smiled and kissed her cheek.

The gesture made Serena giggle.

When the feast was over with. Music once again began playing and people began dancing or just mingling, Atem stood took Serena’s hand, then turned to the scouts.

 ** _“Care to join us?”_** asked Atem.

Mina and the others nodded, and stood up.

 ** _“Where are you going?”_** asked Aknamkanon.

 _ **“I’m going to show Serena around the place don’t worry the Princesses are coming with we will not be gone long”** _said Atem.

Aknamkanon nodded.

**_“Very well then.”_ **

They all walked off, the girls kept a small distance from the royal pair as Atem was showing them around, he caught Serena looking at the man panting people’s portraits.

 ** _“Would you like one done?”_** asked Atem.

Serena turned her head and her eyes lit up.

 ** _“Can we?”_** she asked.

Atem smiled.

 ** _“Of cause we can sweetie”_** replied Atem.

So he walked with her over to the painter named Shakir while the girls looked on from where they stood. 

“Good evening Shakir” said Atem.

“Oh your…. your highness, what can I do for you?” asked Shakir.

he lowered his head, in respect.

Atem smiled,

“I would like you to paint a portrait of myself with my suitress, the moon Princess Serena.”

It was then the Shakir raised his head and saw the young girl standing beside his Prince, dressed in a white gown with strange hair.

“Of cause “hello your highness” Shakir greeted and bowed his head once more.

“Hello” Serena shyly replied.

“Well now how would you like this portraits sitting or standing?” asked Shakir.

“Standing” replied Atem.

Shakir nodded.

 Then placed a sheet of Papyri upon the easel.

“Just a moment Shakir” said Atem.

As the painter picked up his reed brush.

Shakir paused for a moment.

Atem reached for Serena and pulled her too him, the young Princess gave her Suitor a confused look.

Atem just smiled.

Serena then gave a small scream of surprise as Atem lifted her bridle style into his arms. Atem then nodded to Shakir to start.

* * *

 

*****an hour later, *****

 Shakir put his brush down.

“It’s done your highness” said Shakir.

Atem set Serena back on her feet took her hand and walked over to Shakir, they looked at the portraits and smiled.

“It’s beautiful” said Serena.

“Thank you your highness” said Shakir.

Serena suddenly began fidgeting with her hands like she wants to ask the painter something but was to shy, the girls notice this and walked over.

 ** _“Serena what’s wrong?”_** asked Mina.

 **_“No…nothing I’m fine”_** replied Serena.

 ** _“If you’re sure”_** said Lita the thunder Princess.

 _ **“I am”**_ said Serena.

 ** _“We’ll leave you be then”_** said the water and Fire Princesses Amy and Raye.

The scouts walked away to keep watch from afar.

Atem looked down at Serena.

“Are you alright Serena?” asked Atem.

Serena didn’t say anything just tugged on his hand until he knelt beside her, she cupped her hand to his ear.

**_“Can we have the portrait framed,”_ **

 Atem chuckled.

 ** _“I’ll ask”_** replied Atem.

He stood and faced Shakir.

“The Princess asked if it were possible to have the portrait framed.” 

“Of cause” replied Shakir.

“Come see me before you leave I should have it framed then”

Atem smiled.

 “Thank you” 

He then took Serena hand and walked off, with the scouts trailing behind them. As they came to the Area where the offering had taken place, both royals spotted Serenity and Aknamkanon dancing, the young pair smiled and walked over to their Parents

 ** _“Hello Your Majesty, Father”_** said Atem.

 He bowed while Serena curtsied.

 The Queen and pharaoh stopped dancing and faced their children.

“Did you enjoy your sightseeing?” asked Aknamkanon.

“We did” said Atem.

“What did you do?” asked Serenity.

“We got our portrait done and it is getting framed.” Said Serena

Atem nodded.

“Shakir told us to come see him before, we leave,” said Atem

Their parents nodded and walked off.

 Meanwhile Serena and Atem began Mingling and Atem introduced her to the people they met, the younger children took a shine to the 7-year-old, she told the youngsters stories of her home.

Atem smiled at the wide eyed wonder of the children.

The scouts walked over and sat down beside Serena with the Princess in the middle, the children gave the new comers a wary look.

Serena smiled.

“Do not be scared they are my Protectors” said Serena.

Then pointed to each of her guards and introduced them.

“To my right the blond girl who looks a bit like me is the leader of my guards her name is Mina, the girl next to her is Lita she is very strong, to my left the black haired girl is Raye she can contact sprites and is physic, and the blue haired girl is Amy she is very smart” said Serena.

“However children the Princess’s guards do not speak our language only the Princess and her Mother the moon Queen, can speak it,” Atem explained

They were still talking, with Serena translating when an Egyptian guard came over Amy got out her Minicomputer and started up the translating Program.

 “Highness's, children the Pharaoh wishes to speak with everyone.” 

The children and their Parents all stood up and bowed to the royals before walking away with the guards, Amy then played it back for Raye Lita and Mina.

  ** _“Highness, children the Pharaoh wishes to speak with everyone.”_**

Atem helped them to stand then put his arm around Serena, and walked off.

They found everyone standing in front of the statue of Anubis, the people parted for their Prince and future Princess. They made their way toward the Pharaoh and Queen, Atem and Serena parted and walked over to their parents the girls stood behind their Princess and listened as the Pharaoh addressed his people.

“My people thank you all for coming tonight and I hope you have enjoyed yourselves tonight but it is time to retire the guards will see you all home get some rest as we have two more days of celebration goodnight.”  

With that everyone dispersed.

 ** _“Come on girls we are heading back to the palace”_** said Serenity.

 ** _“Wait Mummy we need to get the_** **_portrait”_** said Serena.

Just then they heard a voice.

“Your highnesses, wait before you go.” 

Atem and Serena both turn to see Shakir walking over to them he bows before them and Serenity.

 “The portrait” he tells them.

He then turned over the wrapped package.

“I wrapped it so it would not be damaged”

 Serena smiled before taking the package.

Shakir bow and left, Serena smiled and turns to her mother.

_**“I’m ready to go now”** _

Serenity nodded.

The royal families, the moon guards and Egyptian Priests and Priestess along with the moon servants, headed to the sables. Moments later they came out on horseback and rode out of the city.

* * *

 

*****3 hours later*****

 The family arrived back at the palace, with the moon Servants and Guards escorting the moon family and the girls back to their room. The Pharaoh and Atem walked with them and bid them good night with Atem kissing Serena’s cheek, the two royals then retired to their own rooms,

Kay left to help her queen while the other walked into the rooms to help the Princesses dress for bed, a few minutes later they were all climbing into bed.

Luna curled up in Serena’s arms.

 ** _“Goodnight my princess”_** said Alma.

 She doused the lamp and closed the door, and turned to see Adela, and Ava exit the scout’s room, they all said goodnight to Alexander, Luka Alistair Archie Logan before entering their room.

It was a peaceful night when dark clouds suddenly covered the sky then without warning the clouds opened and out came a downpour of rain.

The rain was calming until a flash of lighting lit up the room waking Serena, followed by a clap of thunder right outside, her window, Serena bolts from the bed almost sending poor Luna flying off the bed however the movement wake her

 **_“Serena shh calm down it’s alright”_** Luna said soothingly.

 ** _“I …want to leave…. I don’t want to stay…. here,”_** said a terrified Serena.

She then turned and ran out only to be stopped by Alexander.

**_“Princess what are you doing up are you alright?”_ **

Serena stopped and her body shook from fear, she jumped and whimpered as a boom of thunder was heard. Alexander then knew it was the storm that woke and terrified his Princess.

 _ **“Princess it is OK would you like me to inform your mother or wake one of your guards?”**_ asked Alexander.

Serena shook her head no as she stood there facing Alexander, her body was still shaking from fear.

 ** _“What would you like me to do?”_** asked Alexander.

  ** _“I want to see Atem”_** said Serena.

 ** _“Your highness the Prince is still sleeping”_** Alexander explained.

Serena looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Alexander sighed.

 ** _“Would you like me too walk you to his highnesses room?”_** asked Alexander.

Serena shook her head then turned and walked off.

She quickened her pace trying to remember where his room was she was too frightened to think straight, yet she recognised the corridor and smiled, then dashed down the corridor in an unPrincess like fashion. She now stood outside his room breathing heavily.

Atem woke thanks to a crash of thunder and flash of lighting, he turned as he heard his bedroom door open.

“Serena?” asked Atem.

 When he saw his suitress standing in the doorway, the next bolt of lightning lit up his room it was then he saw her scared eyes looking back at him.  

Atem smiled softly in understanding.

He pulled back the covers and held out his arms, Serena ran over and climbed in next to him, Serena snuggled down under the cover her body shaking from fear and also now from the cold.  Atem wrapped her in his protective embrace and smiled while thinking.

_She could have woken her mother or one of the girls but instead she came to me,_

“Serena my moon rabbit” said Atem.

Trying to get his terrified suitress to look at him, Serena lifted her head from his chest and looked at him.

“Why are you so afraid of storms?”

Serena didn’t say anything for a few seconds and Atem waited then Serena opened her mouth and explained why she afraid of storms, when Serena finished her story Atem eyes were wide with shock he held Serena tighter after that.

 “Thank Ra the Venus Princess got there in time.” he whispered

Serena nodded.

“I owe Mina my life” replied Serena.

Atem smiled and kissed her forehead.

“Let us rest now sweetie” said Atem.

Serena nodded.

 Then gave a small yawn before snuggling into Atem embrace and falling asleep, Atem followed soon her into the land of dreams.

*****End of flash back*****

* * *

Atem shook his head after remembering that night.

 “Serena where ever you are please be safe,”

 He then looked up at the moon.

“Goodnight my beloved,”

Atem then returned to his bed and fell asleep with thoughts of Serena dancing in his head. 

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on the 28th/2/16


	10. Meeting and introduction Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: This chapter will be kind of like Ancient meets modern, so the Priest like Mahado, Aknadin, Siamun and Mana will still be in this story as they were reborn into the new world but their future selves like Yugi’s grandpa will still be in as half of that person’s soul was reincarnated into their future counter parts. Also, this story will feature Kisara as Priest Seto’s wife. Isis Karim, and Shada will not be in the story as two were reincarnated and one is replaced by his descendent. They still speak ancient Egyptian in the blue desert  
> Note: The Priests that would not be in the story is Isis Karim, and Shada.  
> Past age: Atem 15, Priest Seto 20, Mana 13, Mahado 25, Aknadin 40 Siamun 55  
> Present age: Atem age 23, High priest Seto 27, Mana 20, Mahado 35, Kisara 17  
> Aknadin 65, Ka 18, Ishizu 20, Shadi 20. Siamun 72. Solomon 72 Yugi 16 Tea 16 Joey 16 Tristan 16  
> “” is Japanese  
> Underline is ancient Egyptian
> 
> Underline and Italic is modern Egyptian

Started it on the 29/2/2016

 **Title:** meeting and introduction Part 1

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Serena/ Atem

 **Genre:** general

 **Warnings:** None

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-oh or sailor moon or the places in this story

 **Intro:** after remembering the stormy night of the festival Atem wakes with thoughts of Serena and cannot concentrate so instead he holds a ball hoping beyond hope Serena who he feels is close by will attend while Serena meets a woman who reminds her of Isis one of Atem’s prestress’s

* * *

 

 ******* **Blue** **Desert royal palace**   *******

Atem woke the later that morning with a smile on his face, he called his two-man servants, these man servants were Abasi and Adofo they were descendants of his original man-servants, Ata and Atsu.

Minutes later they entered the pharaoh’s chamber, bowed and went to work, it was the same each morning, Atem would summon the cousins who are in their early 20’s and they would arrive greet their pharaoh then set to work, Abasi run Atem his bath, while his cousin, Adofo would lay out Atem’s clothing. So, while Atem bathed they would go about tiding up the chamber and making the bed.

 The same routine that their ancestors did over a, millennia ago.

Atem slowly stretched and yawned, the pulled the covers away and slipped from the bed, he crossed the room still working out the kinks in his body, he opened the curtains leading to his personal balcony, only to be hit with the nice warm sunshine, Atem’s smile brightened. Atem sent a prayer to the sun god.

_Thank you, Ra, for shining on us today after just a dreadful storm last night,_

“It is ready your majesty,” said, Adofo. 

Atem went about his business, and afterwards changed and made his way out of his chambers, and to the great hall, two guards bowed and opened the door, as he entered the servants laying out the food stopped and bowed their heads, while the other occupants in the room all stood.

The other occupants were his cousin High priest Seto, and his wife, the unique, lady Kisara.  Atem coincided his cousin in law unique, because of her appearance, Kisara’s, skin was pale instead of the darker tanned look, her hair was white waist-length with tones of baby blue instead of a dark colour, and had blue eyes, in truth she did not look like an Egyptian.

Then there is his adviser Siamun, his uncle Aknadin, priests Mahado, Priestess in training Mana there were three who were not present Ka a reaction of Karim, Shadi a descendent of Shada and Isis’s reincarnation, they lived a different life but were there when their pharaoh called.

“Good morning everyone” said Atem, as he made his way to the head of the table.

“Please be seated” said Atem as he took his seat.

They others followed suite, once all were seated Servants come and served their meal.

“Any meetings Siamun?” asked Atem as he began cutting up his food.

His adviser list off the meetings he had, but half way, though they noticed Atem had tuned out still eating but his eyes were dazed, and he had a stupide grin on his face, Seto smiled and shook his head as did Mahado.  Mana however shifted her laughter behind her hand, Siamun saw the look.

_Not again he has not been this aloof, since waiting for the Princess Serena on the day of the festival of Anubis and that was, a, millennia ago,_

Siamun stopped talking and folds his arms wearing an annoyed look on his face. Kisara looked on with a concerned look in her eyes she had never seen her Pharaoh/ cousin in law like this before and it worried her,

“My pharaoh is you alright?” asked Kisara.  

Atem’s shook himself of his thoughts.

“Pardon, oh I’m fine” said Atem.

Seto, Mahado and Mana chuckled, at the surprised look on their Pharaoh’s face, Atem turned to face the three chuckling at his expanse and smiled shaking his head.

“We have not seen you that distracted since the Anubis festival when you were waiting for your suitress the moon Princess Serena to arrive” said Mahado.

“Who” asked Kisara?

“my cousins, suitress the moon Princess Serena,” said Seto he then explained all about who Serena was, Kisara’s face went from curious to understanding, but her eyes held a hint of sadness that he died before they could be officially betrothed and married.

“So, cousin what brought about this sudden unfocused feeling?” asked Seto.

“The storm, it felt like Serena was close by I remembered how afraid Serena is of storms and it had stormed the night of the festival” said Atem,

“So, it was the storm that brought back memories of the Princess?” asked Mahado.

 Atem nodded they all lapped into silence.

“Continue” said Atem.

So Siamun continued listing off all the meetings he needed to attend.

* * *

 

 ******* **Cairo City Egyptian Night Hotel ******

Serena woke at 8 that morning with a smile, she removed herself from under the covers and made her way to the balcony doors and opened them, immediately Serena was bathed in light, she let the warmth of the sunlight seep into her skin.

 _Today is going to be a good day_ Serena told herself?

She spent yesterday settling in, and doing some sightseeing, now today she was going to search for her suitor, Serena moved away from the doors and grabbed her clothes, before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

 

*****15 minutes later******

the door opened, Serena stepped out in long white cotton top and knee-high cotton pink skirt, Serena then walked over picked up the necklace and tied it around her neck before grabbing one of her many long scarves. Serena wrapped it around her head in such a way that only her face and neck was visible not even her hair could be seen. After looking in the Mirror to make sure her appearance was OK, then put her necklace on

she grabbed her handbag and placed it on her shoulder then left her room, she made her way down the hall and down the stairs until she got to the lobby from there, she made her way to the hotel restaurant. Coming upon the restaurant Serena walked in and looked around, she spotted a table by the window where she herself sat yesterday however this time a young woman occupied and unfortunately it was the only spare table available, and so Serena walked over.

“ _Is this seat taken_?” asked Serena.

The young woman looked up.

 Serena was shocked by the woman’s looks.

The woman saw Serena’s face, and got a surprised look on her face.

 _Why do I feel like I know this person_ they both thought at the same time?

“No, it is not you may sit” said the woman.

Serena gasped.

“You speak Japanese?” asked Serena as she sat across from the woman.  

“It’s my second langue” said the woman.

“When did you learn to speak Japanese?” asked Serena.

“I moved to domino city japan 2 years ago to stop my now 16-year-old brother from doing something stupid he at that time wasn’t in his right mind, yet I was born in Egypt” said the woman.

“Wow how is, your brother now?” asked Serena.

“He is well now thanks to Yugi Muto and his friends” said the woman.

“I’m Ishizu Ishtar, by the way” said Ishizu, as she held out her hand.

“I’m Serena Tsukino” replied Serena.

“Tsukino that’s Japanese is it not?” asked Ishizu.

“it is” said Serena.

“So how is it you speak Egyptian so fluently?” asked Ishizu.

“I took classes to learn the current Egyptian langue for a month yet I also learned the ancient Egyptian langue from a childhood friend, in fact it’s why I’m here, and I’m looking for him, we were pen pals after he had to move back here his last letter to me was when I was 10 years old” said Serena twisting the truth on how she met Atem.

 “So, if you’re Egyptian why did you speak to me in Japanese?” asked Serena.

“I could tell you were Japanese from your appearance, so I spoke in your native langue so that you knew what I was saying” said Ishizu.

They chatted a while until a waiter brought over their menus.

“ _Thank you_ ” they both said as they took the menus.

Serena opened her Manu and scanned the meals.

“Yummy Fooll Mudammes I haven’t had that in years” replied Serena.

Ishizu smiled at Serena’s enthusiasm.

 “ _So, I’ll have Fooll Mudammes with pita bread, and to drink I’ll have Qasab”_ said Serena.

Ishizu then gave her order.

 _ “I will have Shakshouka  _ _ and to drink I’ll have Qasab _ ,” 

The waiter nodded and left.

They continued talking while waiting for their food.

“So, you said you’re here looking for a friend have you found him yet?” asked Ishizu.

“No not yet” said Serena.

“I hope you and your family enjoy your time here?” asked Ishizu.

Serena got nervous.

“Um well you see my family are still in Japan I took this vacation by myself, my dad isn’t happy that I left, I explained in a letter that I was leaving, I know if I waited until morning to leave, I know my dad would not allow it” said Serena.

“You look awfully young to be travelling alone” said Ishizu.

“I’m 16 so I suppose I am young to be doing this on my own I didn’t put too much thought into it I just want to find my friend again after so long” said Serena.

“So, it was a spore of the moment thing?” asked Ishizu.

“Yes” replied Serena   

Just then their breakfast and drinks arrived.

“ _Here you go ma’am_ ” said the waiter as he placed each order in front of them.

“ _Thank you_ ” said Ishizu and Serena.

While they ate, Ishizu spoke about her family.

“As you know I have a younger brother, his name is Marik, my father died when Marik was a boy, I raised Marik the best I could even with the help of Rishid mine and Marik’s older adoptive brother, who is very loyal to Marik, that was until 2 years ago anyway, my family trace back to ancient times when our family used to be tomb keepers people whose duty is to guard the pharaoh’s tomb,” said Ishizu.

“Do your family still guard the pharaoh’s tomb?” asked Serena.

“No” replied Ishizu.

“I now work as the director of the Ancient Egyptian exhibit in Domino City I’ve come back to my native land for a while and am working at the Antiquities museum here in Cairo for the time being however someone does guard the tombs his name is Shadi,”

Serena nodded.

After they finished their meal, they both stood up.

“So, what is it you will be doing today?” asked Ishizu.

“Try and search for my childhood friend” replied Serena.

“Well good luck and I hope to see you soon” said Ishizu.

She then left the hotel.

Serena also left moments later, as she walked the streets, she heard people gossiping about the markets out in the blue desert she also heard that was where most of the people still live.

 _Well sound like a good place to start looking_ thought Serena.

She walked around trying to find a place where she could have someone take her out, in the end she found this quaint little business, and saw a man standing outside near the building.

“ _Good day sir_ ” said Serena.  

The man looked up.

“ _Good day Miss, how may I help you_?” asked the man.

“ _I was wondering if someone would be so kind and travel with me out into the desert so that I may visit the markets out there?_ ” asked Serena.

The man nodded and took the money Serena handed him and gave her a horse which was already saddled. Her guide, a tall tanned man, came out, Serena was shocked this man looked like one of Atem’s old guards, Karim.

“ _Miss this is Ka he will be your guide_ ,”

Serena smiled.

Ka nodded.

Then mounted his Horse, in her mind Serena laughed.

_Sure, has the Personality of Karim strong and silent._

Ka turned to Serena, the Japanese girl blushed and mounted her horse, and the two rode off in silence.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 29th /2/2016


	11. Meeting and Announcement part 2

Started it on 29th /2/2016

 **Title:** Meeting and Announcement part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** General

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own sailor moon or Yugioh

 **Intro:** Serena with the help of her guide Ka head to the Blu desert markets and learns that the Ruler of the blue dessert is holding a ball and that its ruler is Her Atem she also meets Yugi and learns about Atem’s life after his death

* * *

 

They were now coming upon the Blue desert, it was then saw up ahead the village and to her surprise a palace, finally they stopped just outside the village.

 *****Blue** **Desert kingdom**   *******

They both dismounted, and Ka tied the horses’ rains to a poll.

 _“ I will wait for your return”_ said Ka.

  _he even sounds like Karim_ thought Serena.

She nodded then looked at her watch and saw it was 10:45am.

 _Wow it took 2 hours to get here_ thought Serena

Serena walked off and browsed the stalls weaving in and around other people, as she walked through she spotted someone who shockingly resembled Atem, Serena quickly moved through the people until she got close enough and put on the person’s shoulder, turning him around.   However, it was not the sharp features of her suitor, in her disappointment she forgot to speak Egyptian and instead spoke her native langue.

“I’m sorry sir.”

Serena turned and started walking away.

It was then the young man spoke.

“Who were you looking for miss.”

 Serena froze, turned and looked at the young man.

“You speak Japanese?” asked Serena.

The man nodded.

“My friends and I are here on holiday with my grandpa but we are from Japan,” he told her.

Serena stood there in front of the man that was similar to her suitor.

“Um I’m looking for my childhood friend Atem” said Serena.

“you know the pharaoh?” asked his companions.

“What Pharaoh?” asked Serena.

“Yes he rules here this is the Blue Desert Kingdom” said the young tri coloured haired man.

“so you know the Pharaoh the man’s companions repeated

 “Ah yes I’ve known him for years we were once soon to be engaged well in our past life anyway that if you BELIEVE in past life’s” said Serena.

 she could tell they were all shell shocked, and the girl with them was fuming.

“Oh so your Princess Serena”, said the young man.

“How do you know me?” asked Serena.

“Ah how about we go somewhere more privet” said the young man.

Serena gave him a weary look.

“I promise it is worth your while” he said.

“O…. K” Serena slowly replied.

“I’m Yugi by the way Yugi Muto, the brown heard young man is Tristan Taylor, next to him is Joey Wheeler, and the girl is Tea Gardner,”

the other boys greeted Serena with a wave and a hello.

While Tea on the other hand was staring at her.

Serena could tell that Tea was not happy.

“So you are the one to help Marik Ishtar, his sister told me about you and your friends,” said Serena.

“So you have met Ishizu” asked Joey.

“I did this morning” replied Serena.

Yugi then turned and called out to Solomon Muto. 

“Grandpa, Tristan Joey Tea and I are just going for a walk,” said Yugi.

“Alright don’t be gone to long” said Solomon Muto.

“We won’t” said Yugi.

So they walk off, they found an area that was shady thanks to the design of the rock area, the rock went out far enough over your heads that it provided shad from the sun. The overhead was tall enough that you could stand under it without hitting your head, they all sat down, and once everyone was comfortable Yugi began his tale.

 “Well in 1960 when my grandfather was young he went to Egypt to the valley of the kings there he explored Atem’s tomb back then known as the nameless pharaoh. Something happened in the tomb not too sure what but grandpa fell and clung to the side of the walk way, and he saw a man holding out his hand, what he did not know and no one new until Atem told us but it was him who saved grandpa that day, after saving grandpa Atem disappeared leaving nothing but the pieces that made up the Millennium Puzzle,” said Yugi.  

Serena smiled.

“That’s my Atem always looking out for others, it was one of the reason I was not allowed to go to his coronation a millennium ago because of the war that was fast approaching at the time,” Tea ground her teeth Serena saw the expression yet ignored her in favour of learning how they knew Atem. 

Yugi smiled.

“Atem means a lot to you doesn’t he” said Yugi.

 Serena also smiled.

“He does it broke my heart when I learned of his death even though I was only 10 at the time I loved him dearly” said Serena.

Yugi nodded and got back to telling his tale.

“Over the year’s people have tried and failed to put the puzzle together that was until I found it in my grandpa’s game shop, it took me 8 years to solve.  After I solved the puzzle I unknowing harboured the sprite of Atem, for four years we knew nothing of him and he did not know who he was as he had no memory, and he looked like me but taller anyway he was called Yugi by everyone as they thought he was me or something like that. He lived within the puzzled and would overtake my body sometimes other times when he came out of the puzzle no one could see him as he was a sprite,” said Yugi.

Serena sat wide eyed.

“So he had no memory at all so did he know his name?” asked Serena.

“He didn’t even know that like I said people called him Yugi, but I called him Pharaoh, as that was where my grandpa found the puzzle pieces in the tomb of the nameless pharaoh. However, after four years we went to Egypt where Atem recovered his memories and was given a body of his own with his recovered memories he kept on talking about a young girl by the name of Serena and had one-day hope to reunite with as he called her his Moon rabbit. He even showed us his wooden chest that he removed from his tomb after regaining his memories, it is only now recognising your face from the portrait that he was talking about you.” Said Yugi.

“What was he going to do after getting a new body?” asked Serena.

“Atem after regaining a new body desired to rebuild his kingdom out here which mimicked the kingdom that he once ruled” said Yugi.

“Well he did a marvels job,” said Serena.

“Say where are you staying?” asked Serena

Yugi smiled.

“we are staying in the city” replied Yugi.

“So where in the city are you staying asked Serena.

“We are staying at The Victoria Hotel in Cairo” replied Yugi.

“I’m staying at the Egyptian Night Hotel” said Serena.

Yugi smiled.

“Maybe we’ll see each other sometime”

They then heard Yugi’s grandfather.

“Yugi its time to go.” 

Everyone stood up and exited the rock feature they made their way back to the village area, where they found, Solomon waiting for them Serena stopped dead when she saw Solomon.

“He looks so much like….” Serena didn’t finish her sentence because she heard laughter beside her.

“Sorry highness I forgot to mention my grandpa is the other half of Siamun’s soul,” said Yugi.  

Serena shook her head.

“I say by the end of the day you are going to do my head in aren’t you?” asked Serena,

Yugi gave the new comer a sheepish smile and shrugged his shoulders. 

“So Serena what do you plan on doing?” asked Joey.

“What do you mean?” asked Serena.

“Will you be staying here a little longer or are you heading back?” asked Tristan.

“I think I’ll stay here until Ka says it is time to head back,” replied Serena.

Yugi smiled.

Serena saw it and groans “please don’t tell me Ka is the other half of Karim’s soul.”

“OK I won’t” said “Yugi.

“But I will tell you this Ka is Karim reincarnated.”

Serena looked shocked then suddenly burst out laughing.

“No wonder he looks so much like Karim and has that strong silent thing about him the same as I remember Karim had,” replied Serena.

“You just want to be close to Atem is why you won’t LEAVE” Tea said bitterly.

The boys sighed.

Serena lowed her eyes.

Yugi saw the look and wrapped his arms around her shoulders before turning to Tea and saying.

“Tea get over it Atem has been in love with Serena for over a, millennia you need to accept that he is not interested in you.”

Tea screeched and stormed off.

“Sorry about that” said Tristan and Joey.

Serena gave them a small smile.

“It’s OK I know what’s in Atem’s heart” said Serena.

The boys smiled.

“Its nice meeting you Miss Tsukino, but we really must be off” said Solomon.

“HOW did you all arrive at the village?” asked Serena.

“we drove miss, as I’m not too comfortable riding these days” replied Solomon.

Serena smiled and nodded.

She watches as they left.

“We hope to see you around, soon” said Yugi.

Serena waved before walking off, to explore more of the markets.    

Meanwhile inside the palace Atem was attending his 5th meeting today, by now he was fidgeting more so now then at breakfast, in the end he stood up and turned to his adviser.

“Siamun post a summons for a ball on the outside of the palace wall then send a messenger with invitations to everyone in the city even the tourists so hotels as well and tell the servants to get the ballroom ready” said Atem.

Siamun blinked a few times then nodded and got to work, while Atem sat back on his throne and tried not to look board,

* * *

Back in the village Serena was browsing the stalls when she heard the commotion, the gates had opened, and Siamun stepped out and had secured something to the palace walls, before disappearing behind the palace walls again. When she got closer Serena asked a young girl in the crowed.

“What is going on?”  

The girl turned.

“the pharaoh’s holding a ball,” she replied.

Serena beamed and inside she was doing a victory dance.

 _I finally get to see Atem_ Serena happily thought.

 she then saw the look on the girl’s face.

“You look puzzled” said Serena.

“I am, there is no festival or celebration happening” said the girl.

“So your wonder why he is holding a ball?” asked Serena.

The girl nodded.

“Your guess is as good as mine” said Serena.

The girl shrugged.

“I must get back to the hotel I need to prepare for tonight” said Serena.

 As she saw it was now 12:00pm she had been in the market for an hour and 15 minutes. 

“As do I, it was nice meeting you miss” said the young girl.

“My names Serena” said Serena.

“I’m Halima” said the girl.

They shook hands and smiled.

“I hope to see you at the ball Serena” said Halima.

Serena gave a sly grin.

“I wouldn’t miss seeing the pharaoh for all the sand in the desert I have missed him terribly.”

Halima stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face.

“You…. you know the pharaoh personally?” asked Halima.

Serena just continued to grin slyly, as her voice took on a regal tone.

“You will know in due time”

with that Serena turned and disappeared into the crowed leaving Halima standing there opened mouthed. Serena skipped happily back to Ka.

“Good day Ka” said Serena happily.

“Good day Miss.” 

He then looked up at the sky.

“It is high noon so we should head back now as I’m sure you would like some lunch and something to drink” said Ka he then handed her his water pouch.

“This should help tide you over until we get back to the city.”

Serena took the water pouch uncapped it and drank, Serena sighed and put the cork back on afterwards then handed it back, the pair then mounted their horses and turned them around and rode away from the village.

“Thank you Ka for escorting me to the markets I had a wonderful time,” said Serena

“Your welcome said Ka.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 29th /2/2016


	12. Shopping Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: I know lame title but I couldn’t think of anything else

Started it on the 29th /2/2016

 **Title:** Shopping part 3  

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** friendship

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Sailor moon or yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** Serena gets the announcement and Asked Ishizu for assistants in finding something to wear to the ball that night

* * *

 

 *****Cairo City/** **Egyptian Night Hotel/** **Antiquities museum ******

They returned to the city 2 hours later at 2:00pm, they stopped at the Ka’s work place.

“ _Thank you Ka_ ” said Serena as she dismounted the horse.

 _“Your welcome, do you need to be escorted to the palace this evening?”_ asked Ka. 

 _“I’m not too sure, I will let you know_ ” replied Serena.

With that she turned and left.

She made her way through the city and back to the hotel.  When she entered the Receptionist called her over.

_ “Miss Tsukino an envelope came for you.”  _

Serena walked over taking the invitation.

_ “Thank you.” _

She took the envelope and raced up to the room she was staying in.

Serena opened the door walked in closed the door slipped of her sandals hung her bag on the back top of the door and ran over jumping on the bed, she opened the envelope and read the invitation.

**_ Dear riddance of the Egyptian night hotel _ **

**_ Your pharaoh Atem cordially invites you to a royal ball  _ **

**_ Time: 8:00pm _ **

**_ Place: The Blue desert Palace _ **

**_ Sincerely Siamun’ _ **

**_ Pharaoh Atem’s adviser _ **

Serena smiled, and whooped.

She then started to panic.

_What am I going to wear, should I go as the moon Princess or wear an Egyptian gown as I WAS going to be their Princess by marriage a, millennia ago._

Serena sat up and carefully placed the invitation back into the envelope and placed it into the top draw of the bedside table, before getting off the bed and once again, taking her bag and leaving the room, walking down the stairs and out of the hotel she took a cab to the museum of Antiquities. 

* * *

 

*****the museum of** **Antiquities*****

The cab stopped in front of the museum, Serena paid the drive and got out, then walked inside, she walked up to the main desk, the man behind looked up.

“Yes can I help you,” he asked.

“Good day sir I’m looking for Ishizu Ishtar is she here?” asked Serena.

“Yes she is on the first floor” replied the receptionist.

Serena smiled and made her way to the first floor.

Once on the first floor Serena browsed the isles looking at the cases and what they held, at the end of the room Ishizu was working on inventory.

Serena smiled and walked over stopping in front of the woman.

“Hello Ishizu do you have a moment” asked Serena.

The young woman looked up from her work,

“Serena, what a surprise to see you here are you here to look at some ancient Egypt artefacts?” Asked Ishizu.

“No I have a question do you know of a ball being held at a palace in the blue desert?” asked Serena.

“I do how may, I help?” asked Ishizu.

“Um I never packed for an event like this and I’m not too sure where to go I want to try and look close to royalty so that my presence is not known to my friend I want to know if he will still be able to recognise me in a crowed Serena clarified for the Egyptian woman.

“I can give you a hand I know just the place, I’ll pick you up at the hotel in an hour ok,” said Ishizu.

“Sounds great thank you so much” said Serena.

Ishizu smiled and went back to her work.

Serena took this as her cue to leave.

So turning she walked away and down the steps and headed out of the museum, and called a cab, Serena waited in the shade of the building for the taxi once there Serena got in the back and told the driver where she wanted to go.

* * *

 

******the Egyptian hotel******

The cab parked outside the Egyptian hotel, Serena paid the driver and got out of the cab and walked into the hotel, Serena made her way up to her room and walked inside closing the door behind her setting her handbag on the hook behind the door. Walked over and flopping back on the bed, and huffed.

“Man what a day yet I still can’t wait for tonight” said Serena while looking up at the ceiling.

Suddenly her stomach growled.

 _I haven’t eaten since breakfast_ thought Serena.

she then picked up the phone and ordered lunch.

* * *

 

*****20 minutes later******

There was a knock on the door.

  _“Come in”_ said Serena as she sat up.

The door opened and a waiter walked in with a tray.

 _“Thank you”_ said Serena.

The waiter set the tray on the table out on the balcony.

The waiter walked back in bowed and left closing the door as he did so, Serena got up and walked out onto the balcony sat down at the table and ate her lunch Serena looked out over the area lost in thought,

 _I wonder why Atem built his kingdom so far from the city but I’m sure I read somewhere about a palace hidden within the city that was built in 1897, most likely there is nothing left, it may have been torn down after so many years rioting. However, if there are parts of it standing maybe we can get people to help rebuild it and that way Atem and his court can move closer to the city closer to me_ thought Serena.

The single thought brought a smile to Serena’s face.

The teen relaxed out there for a while her mind wondered to this evening, when suddenly the phone in her room began to ring Serena walked back in and grabbed the phone.

Serena: “ _Yes_ ”

Receptionist: “ _Miss Tsukino a Miss_ _Ishtar is here to see you_ ” 

On the other end of the phone Serena smiled,

Serena: “ _please tell Miss Ishtar that I will be down in a moment_ ” 

Receptionist: “ _Yes Miss_ ”

The Receptionist hung up and looked at Ishizu.

_ “Miss Tsukino as asked me to tell you that she will be down in a moment” _

Ishizu nodded and took a seat in the lobby, back in Serena’s room, the young teen had put the phone down grabbed her handbag and left her room making her way down from the 3rd floor.  After walking down 3 flights of stairs Serena finally got to the lobby and saw Ishizu.

“Good afternoon Ishizu” said Serena.

The young woman smiled.

“Are you ready” asked Ishizu.

Serena happily nodded her head and smiled.

“Let us be off then” said Ishizu.

 Serena nodded.

Together the pair walked out of the hotel and got into Ishizu’s car.

 “So where are we headed?” asked Serena.

While Ishizu’ drove through the streets.

“The Nile city towers mall” said Ishizu’

* * *

 

 *****Down town Cairo/** **the Nile city towers mall *****

Ishizu’ drove through downtown Cairo heading for the Nile city towers mall, it took 15 minutes to get to the Nile city towers mall, once there Ishizu’ parked under the covered carport the pair after getting out made their way to the lift got in and road it to the ground floor. Once the lift stopped and the door opened the pair stepped out they walked further into the mall with Serena stopping and doing a full turn, “this place is amazing” said Serena, Ishizu chuckled, “it come let’s find you an outfit as it may take up to 2 hours to find everything you need” said Ishizu.

*****Clothes shop*****

The pair went from clothes shop to clothes shop trying on different outfits an hour went by and still nothing.

 “let us see what this store has” said Ishizu

Serena nodded,

The both stepped into the store.

Smiled at the sales woman and began browsing, the rows of clothes, Ishizu bumped into Serena as the young teen stopped suddenly.

“What is it Serena?” asked Ishizu.

“This, this is the outfit” said Serena.

Ishizu turn and saw the outfit was a white long wrap-around underskirt that spilt up the front in an upside down v stopping mid-thigh, covered by a long purple shawl skirt, the top was a light blue Belly Dance Sequin Butterfly Top with a pink transparent shawl for her shoulders. 

“Go try it on” said Ishizu.

So Serena took the top and skirt and went to change when she came out Serena was smiling and blushing.

“Are you sure this is OK?” asked as she looked at Ishizu.

“You look lovely” said Ishizu.

“Thanks” said Serena.

With that Serena turned and went to change into her clothes, Serena stepped out holding on to the skirt top and shawl, they walked to the counter Serena placed the two pieces of clothing and shawl on the counter.

“OK that come to 61.00 Pounds” said the cashier.

Serena went to get her money only for Ishizu to hold up her hand then handed the money over.

Serena smiled.

“Thanks” she whispered.

Ishizu smiled.

Serena grabbed the bag with her new outfit then the twosome left the shop.

“Now footwear and jewellery” said Ishizu.

Serena nodded.

“But this time I’m paying” said Serena.

“Very well” said Ishizu.

 They walked around until they found a shoe shop, they browsed the isles until Serena came upon a pair of golden criss cross ankle heels. Serena held them up to show Ishizu.

The Egyptian woman smiled.

“Perfect, now just the jewellery”

Serena nodded.

They went to the cash register and Serena paid for the footwear which cost 19.00 pounds. They then walk out of the shoe shop and headed for the jeweller’s store, they walked around the jewellery store for about 10 to 15 minutes, until Ishizu walked over and spotted a pair of Ankh earrings.

“What about these?” asked Ishizu.

Holding up the Ankh earrings.

Serena smiled and nodded.

“They will complete the whole outfit” said Serena.

They went and payed costing Serena only 16 pounds? So with the shopping done, Serena and Ishizu left the way they came. Once in the car park Ishizu and Serena walked to the car, Ishizu unlocked the car, they opened the doors and slid in bulked up, closed the door then Ishizu drove off out of the car park heading back to the hotel.  

* * *

 

  ******* **Egyptian Night Hotel******

They got back to the hotel at 5:15pm.

“thanks Ishizu” said Serena.

She grabbed her bags and got out of the car.

“I’ll be back in an hour to help do your hair and makeup by the way do you have a way of getting to the palace?” asked Ishizu.

“No not yet” replied Serena.

“I can take you if you wish” said Ishizu.

That would be wonderful thanks so much for your help with all this” said Serena.

She got out of the car and closed the door.

Ishizu smiled.

“It’s no trouble Serena, I’ll see you soon” with that Ishizu smiled and drove off.

Serena turned and walked inside the hotel and over to the Reception desk.

  _“Miss Tsukino what can I do for you?” _asked Receptionist.

 _“Miss Ishtar will be coming by please send her up when she arrives”_ said Serena.

 _“Of cause Miss Tsukino” _replied Receptionist.

Serena smiled and went up to her room.

After walking into her room Serena closed the door walking over to the bed with her purchased items, and took them out then placed her handbag on the bedside table, before untying the necklace and laying it on the bedside table, then went to the closet and grabbed 3 hangers and then walked back over to the bed and hung the items on the hangers before walking into the bathroom where she hung up all three items on the hook behind the door.

Serena felt a surge of excitement as she walked out of the bathroom.

 _Oh man I can’t believe this is really happening_ Serena thought excitedly.

 she ran and jumped on the bed and gave a dreamy sigh.  After some time, she got up and walked back into the bathroom for a shower, she took longer then she normally would as she was day dreaming of this evening.

* * *

 

******20 minutes later******

 She steps out of the shower and changed into her clothes for the evening.

After changing Serena exited the bathroom and looked at the clock on the wall, to see it was 5:35pm, she walked over and picked up the necklace and tying it around her neck Serena then grabbed her earring and put them on before slipping her feet into her new heels.

picking up hair brush and began brushing her long blond hair, suddenly there was a knock on the door.

_ “Come in.”  _

Seconds later Ishizu stepped in.

“Hello Serena” said Ishizu.

She closed the door.

Serena turned too reply but stopped a shocked look on her face Ishizu was dressed similar to what she knew Isis used to wear the headdress she was wearing was also similar however the one thing different was Ishizu had her hair down but tied.

“Serena what is it?” asked Ishizu.

 “Serena shook her head.

“Sorry Ishizu you just reminded me of someone dressed like that by the way you look lovely” said Serena

“Thank you” said Ishizu.

Her outfit consisted of a long white gown. Her hair was down and decorated with gold bangles one held her hair low, a gold waist plate and a gold headdress with a shoulder length cloak about her shoulders. Ishizu was about to reply when the necklace caught her eye.

  _it can’t be can it why did I never notice this before._

She was brought out of thoughts by Serena.

“Ishizu are you alright?” asked Serena.

“Yes I’m fine you look lovely as well now let’s start on your hair and makeup, close your eyes you’re not allowed to look until I’m done,” said Ishizu. 

“OK” said Serena,

 So Ishizu walked Serena over to the vanity table and set her down before going to work on Serena’s hair and makeup.

* * *

 

*****25 minutes later******

Ishizu finished.

“OK you can open your eyes now” said Ishizu.

When Serena opened her eyes she was stunned.

“I don’t even look like me” whispered Serena.

Ishizu had used dark pink eye shadow and a light blush for her cheek and used some Kohl to outline her eyes, then used a light pink lip-stick on her lips, as for Serena’s hair Ishizu had braided the long blond locks then twisted it up into a bun atop her head.

“Well your ready shall we go I asked Ka to take us so it’s a 2 hour ride on horseback you don’t mind do you?” asked Ishizu.

“No of cause not” said Serena.

“if we leave now we can get there on time” said Ishizu.

Serena picked up her shall and placed it over her shoulders.

The pair walked out of her room and down the steps and out of the hotel, they walked the streets until they got to Ka’s work,

 _“Good evening ”_ said Ka’s boss.

Ishizu smiled and paid Ka’s boss.

_“ Ka will be with you in a moment,”_

Seconds later the man in question stepped out.

The Egyptian nodded to the both of them.

He brought out three horses, they mounted the horses with Serena choosing to ride side saddle,

“I never knew you could ride side saddle” said Ishizu.

“I learned a long time ago I do it this way so not to ruin my outfit” Serena explained.  “ _Ready_?” asked Ka.

 _“Yes” _they both answered.

Ka nodded.

They rode off out of the City.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 29th/2/2016


	13. the ball part 4

Started it on the 29th /2/2016

 **Title:** the ball part 4 

**Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Serena/Atem

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** None

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own sailor moon or yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** it’s the night of the ball Will Atem find his moon rabbit

* * *

 

As they rode through the desert they saw cars riding over the sands and other guides from Ka’s work riding with people on horseback they saw the sun setting as they rode on.

“Wow its beautiful” said Serena

* * *

 

*****Blue Desert kingdom 2 hours later *****

The sun had long since set when everyone got to the village after parking cars and putting horses in stables for the evening they all began making their way through the empty village and towards the palace. A guard stopped everyone at the doors of the palace.

“Invitations,”

Everyone gave their invitations then another guard escorted them into the palace and all the way to the ball room.  As they were making their way to the ballroom Serena looked around in wonder.

“It’s beautiful” 

Next to her Ishizu smiled and Ka gave her a sideways glance.

Suddenly they heard a voice call them.

“Serena, Ishizu.” 

Both the teen and the young woman turned to see Yugi Tristan Joey Tea and Solomon making their way towards them.

“Hi Yugi” said Serena.

She gave the young teen a hug and smiled at Tristan Joey and Solomon, she gave Tea a polite greeting but all she got in return was the cold shoulder.

“Good evening Yugi everyone” said Ishizu.

So Yugi and the others walked with Serena and Ishizu.

When the doors of the ballroom opened Egyptian music could be heard, they saw people from the villages in Blue desert already there dancing and enjoying themselves. The friends split up going to mingle and enjoy themselves, Serena spotted a few people that seemed familiar, they were in fact Mana Seto Mahado and Siamun, all four were talking with Ka

 _If they are here where is Isis_ thought Serena.

Meanwhile unknown to Serena, she surprisingly caught the eye of a young Egyptian man.

“May I have this dance miss” asked the young man.

 Who held out his hand to her.

Surprised Serena turned and smiled.

 _“You may”_ said Serena shyly.

 “I’m Re,” said the young man.

“Serena” replied the young teen.

Re walked her the dance floor and took her in his arm and danced around the floor. Serena danced three dances, one with Re one with two other men before trumpets blew and the doors opened.

“The pharaoh of Egypt” announced the guard.

Everyone stopped and parted like the red sea and bowed as Atem made his way up to the platform where a lone throne sat, Atem was wearing a kilt held by a gold sash a white sleeves shirt, a gold neck plate covered by a deep dark blue cape 4 gold bands cover his shins. With a gold ban on his upper arms and wrist and white shoes.

 Serena had a grin on her face but kept her eyes lowered. 

Atem turned to face his people, and Serena’s heart nearly stopped.

  _He looks just as handsome as he did a, millennia ago._

She couldn’t take her eyes off him.

_“_ My people I welcome you to the Egyptian moon ball and thank you for coming enjoy the ball.” 

After speaking Atem took his seat the music started up again and they all danced, Serena’s next dance partner was a young man named Geb she smiled and bowed her head before being taken into his arms. 

Up on the throne Atem watched the dancing with a smile and tapping his fingers and foot to the music, he wore a smile while watching his people enjoying themselves, but in truth he was searching the sea of people for Serena but alas did not find her.

 _Will I ever find you again my moon rabbit?_  He thought solemnly.

He then sighed and stood.

Everyone stopped Serena was still in Geb’s arms, after watching him ask a young Egyptian girl to dance Serena realised who it was, then everyone realised he was joining the dance.

As they danced Geb caught Serena watching Halima and Atem with a smile,

“The young girl the pharaoh is dancing with my cousin” said Geb.

Serena tuned looking at him with a smile and wide eyes.

“Really” she asked.

Geb nodded.

After dancing with Geb Serena politely excused herself, and walked off the dance floor and over to the refreshment table there were bowls of drinks but the wine bowl was at the centre.

Serena took a glass and filled it with strawberry juice, Serena looked around and saw a few seats and walked over and taking a seat, she watched the people dance but her eyes wore train in on Atem, Atem feeling eyes on him looked around as he danced Serena ducked her head sipping her drink hoping he did not notice her. Suddenly she heard laughter and turned her head seeing Yugi.

“Hello Yugi” said Serena.

“How are holding up” he asked

When he saw her flustered state.

“My stomachs doing flip flops and I feel shaky I mean he is right THERE” said Serena,

Yugi laughed.

The sound of Yugi’s laughter alerted Atem and he looked around spotting his dear friend taking to some young girl, he excused himself from his young dance partner and made his way over to them.

“Yugi.”

The poor man jumped and spun around while Serena froze.

“Atem!” Yugi growled.

Making Serena giggle. 

The pharaoh turned his attention to Serena, the young teen blink before lowering her eyes, Atem smiled and lifted her chin Serena almost cried at the feel of his touch after so long, although her head was lift up her eyes were still down.

 “She’s shy Atem” Yugi said.

Atem smiled.

“No need to be shy please look at me” was his gentle request.

Serena felt tears in her eyes and shook her head before standing and fleeing the ball room leaving a dumbfounded pharaoh behind.

Atem turned to Yugi.

“What did I do?” he asked.

“Nothing, I’ll go find out what wrong” replied Yugi.

He went to walk off only to have Atem stop him.

 “No Yugi I upset the girl I’ll go see her.”

So Atem swiftly left the ball room in search of the young girl. 

He searches all the corridors, until the last one that led to the balcony as he got closer he heard her and his heart stopped and his mind went blank.

_It can’t be my moon rabbit can it,_

 he could see her standing on the balcony hand in a pray looking up at the moon,

**_“Mother please give me strength to face my true love after a, millennia.”_ **

It was then he recognised the voice, and his heart began to beat fast and his hands began getting clammy, until at last he found his voice.

“Serena” 

As if in slow motion Serena turned her head the moonlight caught her face making her tears and eyes sparkle.

“My love it really is you after 1000 years I finally found you” he said.

 Then he slowly walked up to her as if in a trance.

Meanwhile Serena fully turned facing her long lost suitor and true love, when he was close enough Serena collapsed into his open arms crying. Atem holds her tight to his chest.

“I’m, never letting you go again” he whispers into her hair.

He then lifts her chin and give her their first true kiss.

The moon shine down on the reunited couple.

With Serenity’s sprite smiling down on them.

**_“Be happy my dearest daughter”_ **

* * *

 

Finished it on 29/2/2016

 


	14. the long lost suitress part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Atem can speak Japanese thanks to inhabiting Yugi’s body for 4 years,   
> Kisara’s title as the wife of High Priest Seto is the high Lady.   
> Serena’s ladies in waiting: Sagira means little one.   
> Jamila means beauty.   
> Lotus means lotus flower.   
> Ebony means black.   
> Tabia means Talented.   
> Siti means Lady, and she is Serena’s chef lady in waiting

Started it on 29th /2/2016

 **Title:** the long lost suitress part 5

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Atem and Serena

 **Genre:** Romance/ drama

 **Warnings:** the word pissed off is used only to describe as an expression

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own sailor moon or Yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** Pharaoh Atem, Presents Serena to everyone as his long lost suitress

* * *

 

 Atem slowly pulled back and gently grabbed the end of his cape and dabbed her eyes.

“There now my moon rabbit no more tears,” whispered Atem,

“Oh no all of Ishizu’s hard work” said Serena.

“Isn’t ruined” said Atem.

Serena shyly smiled and hugged him, Atem kissed her forehead,

“Shall we return to the ball?” asked Atem.

Serena nodded happily and took his offered arm.

Making their way back to the ballroom. Atem and Serena entered into the ball room once more, this time unannounced.

“Care to dance?” asked Atem hold out his hand. 

“It would be my honour your majesty” said Serena.

Only to giggle when Atem gave her a stern look. 

As he led Serena to the centre of the floor every other couple dancing moved to the side allowing the Pharaoh and his dancing partner the whole floor, Yugi his friends and his grandpa, smiled watching the royal couple, Tea was standing by Joey, arms folded and chewing the inside of her cheek watching Serena with HER man.

Mana Mahado, Aknadin Ka Ishizu Siamun Seto and Kisara watched but were all trying to figure out WHO the young woman was.

“Hmm there is something vaguely familiar about that young woman, said Siamun.

“Agreed” replied Mana Mahado, Aknadin Ka Ishizu and Seto

Ishizu watched them closely.

 _could she be who I think she is,_ thought Ishizu?

“Everything alright Ishizu?” asked Kisara.

Ishizu shook her head.

 “Oh yes Kisara I’m fine just thinking is all” said Ishizu.

“Well I think it’s time you stopped thinking and started enjoying said Mahado.

He then took Ishizu’s hand and led her out onto the Dance-floor where they dance alongside the Pharaoh, Seto smiled looked at his wife and said.

 “Will you honour me with a dance my blue eyes.”

 Kisara smiled nodded.

Then took his hand, he walked her over so that they were dancing beside his cousin, slowly everyone else followed, leading their dance partners out on the floor.

After 3 more dances, Atem led Serena up to the platform, once on the platform they turned to face the people. Everyone stopped dancing to face the couple and hear what Their pharaoh had to say.

“My people the ball is winding down, but before you leave tonight I would like to announce that this evening I have found my long lost suitress, the moon Princess,” Atem announced, excited whispers suddenly broke out.

Serena blushed as Atem held up his hand.

Shyly Serena took his offered hand and stepped up beside him, smiling down at the crowed.

I know you are all wondering who I am so allow me to show you,” said Serena.

She pressed her finger tips to the eye where the crystal sat and the moon symbol appeared on her forehead glowing faintly. Everyone had to shield away from the light as it grew and finally engulfed her.

As it faded, they all gasped, because standing where the pharaoh’s dance partner once stood now stands, Atem’s long lost suitress the moon Princess Serena. In the white gown trimmed with lace and pearls and had puffy sleeves.

The room was silent Geb, Re and the two other men, Serena danced with Shu and Ubaid all stood shocked, by this revelation.

 _We danced with the pharaoh’s suitress_ they all thought.

Ishizu blinked.

 _I knew it had to be her who else had that necklace so I spent a whole day with my future ruler_ _I can’t believe she never told me who she was._

Mana Mahado, Aknadin Ka Ishizu Siamun Seto and Kisara stood shocked a few minutes passed and smiles began forming on all their faces.

 _She has been found after all this time our future Princess and one day our Queen has been found_ thought Mana Mahado, Aknadin Ka Ishizu Siamun and Seto.

The first two to bow was Ka and Ishizu then one by one everyone bowed, the only one standing was a seething Tea until she was yanked down by Yugi.

Humbled by their response, Serena smiled.

“Please rise” said Serena, while blinking back tears.

They all did as she asked, sometime later Atem spoke once more.

“I hope you had a great evening and hope to see you all here around noon tomorrow for Princess Serena’s ceremony as the new Egyptian Princess.”

Everyone applauded and cheered.

Seto was the first to speak after Serena revealed herself.

 “LONG LIVE THE PHARAOH, LONG LIVE THE PRINCESS” Seto shouted

Everyone else echoed his words until an unpleasant voice shouts.

 “STOP!”

Although the Egyptian’s did not understand what was said they stopped and turn while Tea pushed her way throw the crowed until she is in front of Serena and Atem.

“Who the hell do you think you are just showing up out of the blue and thinking you’re going to someday be his queen and wife,” Tea argued.

Serena pleasantness dropped showing a steely regal manor that she was born with and known for when battling evil as sailor moon.

although only Ishizu the boys and Solomon knew what was being said Everyone in the room took a step back

“Tea I have tried being nice to you twice and you keep giving me the cold shoulder but from what I have learned from your friends, it seems YOU are the one who doesn’t know when to back off,” Said Serena.

Tea went to speak again but Serena held up her hand.

 “I also recall Yugi told you yesterday that MY suitor Atem is not interested in you romantically but that obviously keeps slipping your mind, now why don’t you just calm down” said Serena.

Tea screamed and went to attack Serena.

Mana Mahado, Aknadin Ka Ishizu Siamun Seto and Kisara pushed through the crowed to go try and protect their Princess, but they stopped when Tea got knocked back by the power of the silver crystal’s energy forming a barrier.

 _Whoa remind me NEVER to anger the Princess_ they thought

Serena then turned and smiled at Yugi.

“Yugi sweetie would you mind?” asked Serena.                         

Yugi went to Tea’s side grabbing her upper arm and dragging her back to the others, Serena then looked out at the crowed and smiled.

“I apologise for the interruption everyone and wish you all a safe trip back home and May the gods and my moon goddess Selene keep you all safe,” 

With that the ball was over, everyone turned and followed two guards out of the ballroom leaving only Yugi his grandpa and his friends behind, Serena and Atem descended the steps to go say goodbye to Yugi and his friends.

“Yugi” Atem called out.

The young man turned and walked up to his dear friend.

“Thank you, all of you” he said looking at Solomon Joey and Tristan.

“For coming this evening it means a lot.” 

Joey and Tristan smiled before saying “no problem.”  

“We are thrilled that you finally found your true love once more” said Tristan.

“Now you can stop chewing our ears off about her” replied Joey.

That got the group minus Tea laughing.

Joey smiled slyly, while glancing at a pissed off Tea. “We now have had a demonstration on what happens if we incur the wrath of the moon.”

The others chuckled and nodded in agreement.

All the while Serena blushed.

The Princess then turned to Tea.

“I am sorry if the power hurt you I was only protecting myself” said Serena sincerely.

“Save it Princess” Tea said distantly.

Atem glared at Tea while placing his arm about Serena’s waist, he then smiled pulling her to his chest.

“You my moon rabbit are just way TOO nice and kind-hearted for your own good” said Atem as lifted his hand caressing her face.

“I’m like that even with my enemies, just ask my guardians” replied Serena.

They were still taking when Ka walked over.

  _“Princess” _he said bowing his head.

“ _Yes Ka?”_ asked Serena as she turned to face the man.

 _“Will you be returning to the city this evening?”_ asked Ka.

Serena thought about it then looked up Atem.

 _“Since I’m already here and the Investiture for me is tomorrow at high noon I think its best I stay here although I have a dilemma as I have no clothing here besides what I wore here and my moon gown”_ said Serena.

It was then Kisara walked over.

“My pharaoh, your highness I may be able to help” said Kisara.

Bowing her head.

Atem turned and smiled.

“Lady Kisara that would be most helpful thank you” said Atem.

He then turned smiling at Serena.

“Serena sweetheart I’d like to introduce you to my cousin in law the high lady, Lady Kisara” said Atem introducing both of them.

“My lady” said Serena with a smile and nod of her head.

“Your highness” replied Kisara, with a Small curtsy.  

They both smiled.

turning to the man Atem asked

 _“Ka would you be so kind as to escort Yugi his grandfather and his friends from the palace and make sure they get to their car safely?”_.

. Ka bowed his head.

“I’ll see you all tomorrow” said Serena.

Looking at all of her new found friends.

Kisara walked up to Serena.

“Highness if you’ll follow me please” said the blue/white haired blue eyed Egyptian.

Serena nodded.

 Then kissed Atem’s cheek before following the woman out of ball room. 

“Kisara” Atem called after his cousin in law.

 “Yes my pharaoh?” asked Kisara turning around.

“Escort Serena to my chambers afterwards please?” asked Atem.

 Kisara curtsied turn back around and walked out with Serena.

Kisara led the young girl through the many corridors of the palace until she came to her and her husband’s chambers. Kisara pushed open the door and walked in, the servants saw their lady walk in they stopped their chose and bowed.

 “My lady” they said softly.

Kisara turned and saw Serena still standing in the door way. 

“Come in” said a smiling Kisara.

Serena walked in and over to Kisara standing next to the woman she smiled at Kisara’s ladies.

“Hello” said Serena.

The ladies smiled.

“This is Net my chief lady in waiting,” said Kisara.

 Net gave Serena a kind smile.

“These two young ladies are Sanura and Nuru” said Kisara.

“Hello” said Sanura and Nuru.

“Net, Sanura and Nuru this is the moon Princess…” 

Nuru interrupted and finished the sentence a tone of shock laced her voice.

“Serena the Pharaoh’s long lost suitress” 

Afterwards all three have a deep curtsy,

 _So they know who I am_ thought Serena she smiled.

“Please rise” said Serena.

They all did so and Kisara continued her explanation.

“As I was saying this is the moon Princess Serena and from tomorrow she will be known as the Egyptian Princess Serena, she is staying this evening so please help her into one of my night dresses.”

They bowed and took Serena’s hand leading her to the closet they took out a white linen then removed the jewellery from her person, (the pearls in her hair the gold beaded bracelets her gold erring’s and the Millennium necklace the now housed the silver crystal, the crystal set neatly and safely in the centre of eye of the necklace) then help her change. 

Once done Serena asked the dress to be washed and ready for tomorrow, while Net placed Serena’s jewellery in a small clay box then placed a shawl about Serena’s shoulders. 

Sanura nodded and did as asked.

“You’re ready” said Kisara.

Serena gave her a smile, and was handed the small clay box, Kisara then escorted Serena out of her chamber and down to the pharaoh’s chambers in the west wing of the palace, after the long walk through the many corridors, the two stood outside the pharaoh’s chambers where two guards stood.

Kisara knocked twice.

“Enter”

The guard opened the door.

“My pharaoh” said Kisara giving a curtsy.

Atem turn and smiled.

“You may leave us my lady and thank you for your assistance” said Atem.

Kisara curtsied once more before leaving.

The door was closed behind her.

Back in Atem’s chambers Serena stood where she was, hands folded in front of her and her head bowed, she heard his footsteps come towards her then they stopped in front of her.

Atem lifted her chin to raise her face to him.

He smiled when he saw the blush on her cheeks.

“You look beautiful.” He told her.

He took her hand and led her to the bed, he moved behind her taking the shawl from her shoulders and the small box from her hand and placed them in one small reed basket on the other side of the room. 

When he turned around Serena was still standing by the bed, Atem walked over and behind Serena placing his hands on her shoulders making her jump.

“Easy my moon rabbit” Atem whispered.

 “Oh Atem you startled me” said Serena.

“Sorry, but I think it’s time we get some sleep you had a big night tonight and an even bigger day tomorrow” said Atem pulling back the sheet.

Serena smiled and climbed under the covers.

Atem moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in, he gathered Serena in his arms and kissed her forehead.

“I love you my moon rabbit get some rest tomorrow you become Serena the Egyptian Princess” said Atem.

Serena gave him a beaming smile before resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 29th /2/16


	15. Morning tour and training sessions part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG just a reminder in case readers have forgotten   
> underline is ancient Egypt  
> underline and italic is modern Egypt   
> "" is Japanese

Started it on 29th /2/2016

 **Title:** Morning tour and training sessions part 1

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Serena/Atem

 **Genre:** Romance/ general

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own sailor moon or yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** Serena starts a new life and begins the day with the tour of the palace then Training

* * *

******the next Morning 13 th of July 1997 *****

 7:00am the royal pair woke by a knock on the door, Atem stirred and sat up.

“Go back to sleep my moon rabbit” said Atem.

 When he saw Serena start to wake.

She mumbled and rolled back to sleep.

Atem meanwhile slipped from the bed and made his way to the door, and opened it. A male servant stood in front of him.

“Majesty” he said bowing.  

“Yes?” asked Atem.

“Sorry for the intrusion but I have her highnesses’ gown she ask it be ready for today” said Yafeu.

“Thank you” said Atem as he took the gown.

Yafeu, bowed turned and walked away, Serena woke at first she panicked not knowing where she was until everything came rushing back, she smiled and sat up, meanwhile Atem closed the door, he turned seeing Serena sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 

Atem smiled and walked to the foot of the bed placing the gown in the large rectangle reed basket, before crawling up the bed, Serena watched transfixed, Atem smiled slyly and slid his hand up her side and took her wrist into his hand bringing it to his lips and kissing the inside of her wrist. Serena giggled as his lips tickled the inside of her wrist, Atem smiled and sat back on his heels.

“Good morning my beautiful moon rabbit,” said Atem.

Serena smiled.

“Morning to you to my handsome pharaoh, so have you anything on today?” asked Serena, leaning forward kissing his cheek.

“We have a lot of things to do this morning, I have a meeting at 10:30, but breakfast is served at 10 today normally its 8:00 but I asked the cooks to make breakfast for around 10:00 to give everyone more time from their late night last night,” Atem explained.

Serena nodded and slipped from the bed.

Then looked about for her shawl.

“The medium reed basket sweetie” said Atem.

While reclining back on the bed watching Serena.

Serena smiled and walked over to the said reed basket, and took out her shawl placing it about her shoulders. Then she walked out onto the balcony to be greeted by the suns hot rays. Serena walked to the edge of the balcony and lay her hands on the railing she tilts her head back eyes closed and a smile on her face letting the sun’s rays bathe her face.

* * *

 

*****5 minutes later*****

Serena heard voices inside the bedchamber so she stepped back into the room to find out who they were, at seeing Serena, both Abasi and Adofo stopped and bowed.

“Your highness” they both greet her. 

Serena smiled.

“Good morning, please continue.” 

Both men turned to their pharaoh, who nodded, and they got to work tiding the chamber and getting Atem’s clothing, Atem walked up to Serena.

“Word travels fast all the servants know who you are by now” said Atem.

While wrapping his arms around her shoulders. 

“Yet none were present at the ball,” said Serena wrapping her own arms around Atem’s waist.

“The only servants who knew my identity were Kisara’s ladies,”

Atem smiled and nodded,

“It must have been Sanura and Nuru, Net is wise enough not to gossip.”

“Majesty everything is ready” said Adofo.

Atem nodded and kissed Serena’s forehead.

“I’ll be with you in a few minutes,”

Serena smiled and nodded.

The Princess turned and left stepping out onto the balcony once more.

Serena walked towards the edge of the balcony and rest her arms on the railing looking out at the view she heard clanging from below and saw about 6 guards the older guards were giving some new young guards a training session in sword fighting.

Serena smiled as she watched the training Session.

Down below Wosret and Asim trained two young guards until Wosret and Asim felt someone watching them, Asim signalled for the two young guards to stop and looked up to see Serena, "why did you stop sir asked the young guard, Wosret pointed to the balcony they all turned and bowed. up on the balcony Serena smiled and waved then gave them a nodded to continue. 

Wosret nodded.

 So the training continued.

* * *

 

******15 minutes later******

Serena felt a pair of arms go around her waist and warm breath on her ear.

“What are you doing love?” asked Atem.

Serena smiled and lent back into his embrace.

“Watching the guards train” Serena replied.

Atem smiled.

“Come with me I want you to meet a few people” said Atem.

 He let her go and taking her hand leading her back into the room, as they entered there was a knock.

 “Enter” said Atem.   

Just then 6 ladies entered and curtsied.

“Majesty” they said as one.  

“Ladies rise and meet your new Princess, Serena”

They bowed their heads.

“Your highness” they replied.

“Serena my love these are your ladies,” as Atem called their names they stepped forward and cruised.

“Sagira,” A young maid age about 13 stepped forward.

“Jamila,” a maid of medium height and looked to be around 16 stepped forward.

“Lotus” the young woman of 18 stepped forward.

“Ebony” the young woman of 19 stepped forward and bowed her head.

“Tabia” a tall woman of 20 stepped forward.

“Your highness it is lovely to meet you” said Tabia.

Serena smiled at Tabia.

“This is Siti, your chef lady in waiting” said Atem.

The woman stepped forward, to Serena she looked a year older the Tabia.

“On behave of myself and my ladies we are honoured to serve your highness,” said Siti.

Atem nodded.

“Well I need to attend to a few things but I will return to you in due time for now I leave you in their cable hands sweetheart,”

With that Atem gently kissed Serena before leaving the room.

Immediately after their Pharaoh left Serena stood there smiling yet looking nervous, Sagira stepped forward bowing her head.

“Highness are you OK?” asked Sagira.

Serena smiled at her youngest lady.   

“I’m well thank you I’m just not used to being waited on by others, it has been a, millennia since I had ladies wait on me” Serena said truthfully.

Siti smiled and cruised before walking over to her new Princess.

“Everything will be well your highness,” said Siti.

Before turning to Sagira and Jamila. 

“Sagira Jamila run a bath for the Princess, Lotus Ebony gather the Princess’s clothing and jewellery” said Siti.

It was then Serena held up her hand halting the flurry of movement around her,

“My gown is in the basket at the foot of the bed and the only jewellery I own is in a small clay block in the small reed basket” Serena informed them.    

After Serena’s explanation, the ladies went about their work once more, Serena observed them with a smile Sagira and Jamila stepped out of the bath chamber.

Highness your bath is ready” said Jamila.

Serena smiled.

Then followed them into the chamber were they helped her out of her night gown and into the tub Serena relaxed down into the warm water as Sagira, and Jamila helped her bathe.

Sagira, undid Serena’s moon buns and began washing Serena’s long blond hair, while Jamila washer her body, it was then Jamila saw her new Princess tense.

“Highness why are you so tense are you nervous about something?” Asked Jamila.

Serena swallowed.

“This is all new to me the culture the customs, I’m worried about doing something wrong and embarrassing Atem,” 

The two ladies looked at each other and smiled, before turning to Serena once more.

“We will help you Princess” said Sagira.

* * *

 

*****10 minutes later*****

Sagira spoke again.

“Now I have to suggest highness that you exit the tub as the water is becoming cold” after dipping her fingers into the water.

Serena nodded.

Then both ladies helped her from the tub and placed the towel around her before leaving. 

 

Serena was alone for a second then Lotus and Ebony walked in and they helped her into her moon gown, with the gown on Ebony lift the lid from the small box that Lotus was holding and took out Serena’s jewellery, placing the gold beaded bracelets on Serena’s wrists and erring’s in her ears.

Ebony carefully placed the Millennium necklace with the sacred moon silver crystal as the centre of the eye about Serena neck, and tied it together.

 Serena was finished save her long blonde hair.

They all exited the bath chamber and helped her over to the dressing table sitting her on a stool.

“Now your highness how would you like your hair?” asked Siti.

“I would like some of the locks in small braids and others in curls, if that can be done” said Serena.

“Yes that is possible” said Siti.

The ladies then went about getting everything ready.

“Highness close your eyes we will tell you when to open” said Tabia.

Serena did as ask and closed her eyes.

* * *

 

 ******2 hours later******  

 “You can open your eyes now highness” said Tabia.

Serena did so and saw her new hair style.

“Wow ladies you all out did yourselves thank you so much” said Serena.

“Your welcome highness they all replied.

They all turned when they heard the door open and quickly curtsied upon seeing their Pharaoh.

“Is Serena ready?” asked Atem.

“I am love” said Serena, who stepped out from amongst her ladies. Atem stood rooted to the spot,

“Serena you look…gorgeous” said Atem.

Serena blushed yet smiled, he walked over to her and took her arm.

“Thank you ladies you are all dismissed” said Serena.

The ladies curtsied and went about cleaning up.

“Ladies once you’re finished I would like it if would ask one of the servants to bring you some linin as the Princess will need clothing” said Atem,

“Yes my pharaoh” said Siti.

Atem and Serena exited the bed chamber.

As they walked to the main part of the palace, they began talking.

“We have about 30 minutes until breakfast so how about I show you around the palace,” said Atem. 

“I’d like that” said Serena.

Atem showed her the kitchen chamber the state room, the Servants quarters he showed her the throne room.

“You know where the ball room is there are three special areas I wish to show you” said Atem.

But then he saw a young servant come towards them.

“However I think they would need to wait” said Atem.

 The young man stopped and bowed.

“Majesty, highness, the breakfast is being served please follow me”  

So both Atem and Serena followed the servant to the great hall.  

As the doors opened the servants stopped while Seto, Mana, Mahado, Kisara Aknadin, Ka, Ishizu and Siamun stood from the table bowing their heads.

“His majesty Pharaoh Atem and her highness Princess Serena” the guard announced

They entered and walked to the table.

Atem took his spot at the end of the table with Serena taking a seat at his left across from Lady Kisara, Serena smiled,

“Thank you for the assistance last night my lady” said Serena.

“You’re welcome your highness” said Kisara.

Breakfast, was placed in front of them and they began eating, Serena looked down the long table when she heard two voices she recognised.

“Ishizu, Ka It’s good to see you both, I wasn’t expecting to see you here” said Serena.

“It’s good to see you as well highness, the pharaoh wishes for us to stay and get rest, we also wish to be here for your ceremony then afterwards we will start back to the city” said Ka,         

Serena then turned to Atem.

“Atem I need to have a messenger deliver my payment at the Egyptian night hotel for the room I am staying at, however this is my last payment and I would need to find a job to keep paying for the room.” 

“I will have a messenger deliver it” said Atem.

“My pharaoh, I would be glad to pass on the message as Ka and myself will be heading back to the city after the Princess’s ceremony” said Ishizu.

“Thank you Ishizu” said Atem, 

“But Serena why don’t you stay at the palace from now on my love?” asked Atem.

Serena smiled.

“Thank you Atem but I would really like to stay in the city for a time as I would like to explore more of it” Serena explained. 

Atem sighed.

“Very well but I will be paying for your room so there will be no need to look for a job,” said Atem. 

“Thank you” said Serena.

They all talked amongst themselves, when they finished their meal and stood up.

“Serena I must leave now my moon rabbit as I need to write a letter to send with Ishizu and get to a meeting, so I leave you in your ladies’ capable hands,”

Serena nodded.

Everyone left and went their separate ways. 

Serena left making her way to Atem’s chambers, when she entered she saw her ladies hard at work.

 _“_ Hello ladies _”_ said Serena.

stepping into the bedchamber.

The ladies’ heads turned they set aside their work and bowed.

“Highness what can we do for you?” asked Siti.

His majesty is busy for the moment and I was wondering if you would accompany me to the courtyard to see if the guards still training as I would like to watch them train for a while” said Serena.  

“As you wish Princess” said Siti.

She called to the others. “Come on ladies.” 

With that Serena and her ladies left the royal bedchamber, they all made their way through the palace, and as they walked down the stairs leading out into the courtyard they heard the clanging of swords.

 _Guess they are still training_ thought Serena.

As she and her ladies stepped out into the courtyard.

“Your highness” said Gahiji one of the young guards in training.

The other guards turned and smiled while kneeling down on one knee.

“Morning everyone, would you mind if I watch for a while?” asked Serena.

“Not at all highness said Wosret, as they all stood up.

Siti and the others escort Serena over to the small bench in the shaded area of the courtyard, she gave the guards a nod and they resumed their training. Serena studied their movements closely, and after watching them for a few minutes she stood up, everyone stopped.

“May I train with you?” asked Serena.

Siti stood quickly while the guards stood dumbfound by the Princesses’ request.

“Are you sure that is wise?” asked young Sagira.

Serena turned and smiled.

“I have handled a Sword before in my last battle just last month” Serena replied. 

Her ladies were stunned by the piece of news Asim nodded and handed his own sword to her, she held up her hand and shook her head.

“I have my own,” said Serena.

She then held out her hands palms turned over and closed her eyes. 

The others watched in shocked awe as a pink light flashed and then formed after the pink light faded there laying in Serena’s palms was a sword, everyone was in awe of it.

“Where did it come from” whispered Jamila.

Serena smiled.

“This is the Sword of Sealing, it comes from the light of hope within everyone’s heart, I was able to summon the Sword from that light and it will return to that light when I am finished” said Serena.

 Serena looked at the guards.

“Ready to begin.” 

Serena’s ladies anxiously looked on, as their Princess trained with the guides, Asim was surprised at how well Serena was handling her own sword, she trained with each of the young guards and they match her clash for clash the training went on for some time until Asim held up his hand.

“Take a break everyone.” 

Asim turned to Serena.

“If I may be bold your highness, I must say you held your own quite well”

Serena blushed.

“well I have been in battles protecting the earth from evil since I was 14 years old”

The guards and her ladies’ jaws dropped.

 Serena sighed

Then shielding her eyes glances up at the sun.

 _Judging by the sun I have been out here for 30 minutes_ Serena thought

While whipping the sweat from her brow.

Jamila saw this and walked over taking Serena’s hand.

“Come on let us get you out of the heat and back inside to freshen up,” 

Serena nodded then turn to the guards.

“It has been a pleasure gentleman” said Serena. 

“It’s been an honour your highness” said Bomani.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 29th/2/16


	16. The tour continues part 2

Started it on 1/3/16

 **Title:** The tour continues part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Atem/Serena 

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** None

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Sailor moon or yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** Serena’s tour of the palace continues

* * *

 

The guards stopped as they saw someone coming down the stairs and bowed when they saw it was their pharaoh, her ladies dropped into a low curtsy Serena turned when she saw them all bowing and smiled at her true love.

“How was the meeting?” asked Serena.

“Productive but I’m not going to bore you with the tails of the meeting I thought I’d show you those three special places” said Atem.

“Love to” said Serena.

Atem nodded.

So Serena Atem and Serena’s ladies made their way back into the palace, once inside Serena dismissed her ladies, they curtsied and turned to go about their day.

“So where do you want to take me first?” asked Serena.

Atem smiled and held out his arm, Serena took his arm and he led her down the corridor, on the way a guard stopped them “Majesty some of our guest are arriving.” 

Atem nodded.

“Very well escort them to the throne room and tell the servants to get our guests anything they need.”  

“Yes majesty” said the guard he then bowed and left.

Serena and Atem resumed their walk.

“So where are we going” She asked.

Atem just smiled.  

* * *

 

*****Royal stables*****

When they arrived Serena realised he had taken her to the royal stables. There were rows of stables with horses of every breed, stable hands stopped their work when they saw their Pharaoh.

“My pharaoh what can I do for you” asked Lateef the head stable hand.

“Nothing at the moment, I’m showing the Princess the stables,” said Atem.  

Lateef bowed.

“Highness it is so good to see you back in Egypt”

Serena smiled and nodded.

She stopped being shocked that people who were not at the ball last night knew who she was Lateef bowed and left going back to his work.  It was then Serena spotted the horses.

“Wow they are beautiful I’ve only ridden a horse twice in a thousand years and both those times were to come here” said Serena.

“Go on check them out” Atem encouraged.

Serena wondered down the isle there were 50 Egyptian Arabian horses of every colour Chestnut, Mahogany Bay, Seal Bay, Cream, Grey and black.

Serena patted each horse.  

“They are all so beautiful” said Serena.

Then suddenly a Seal Bay horse caught her eye.

“The horse is beautiful” Serena whispered.

Atem smiled.

“Her name is Nathifa, it means pure.”

The mare turned her head, when she heard her name, Serena walked over as if being hypnotized, once standing in front of Nathifa’s stall Serena reached out her hand, but did not move.

Nathifa lifted her muzzle pressing against Serena’s palm.

Atem walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

“She likes you” he whispered kissing her cheek.

“She can be yours if you like”

Serena turned her head.

“You’re giving me one of your horses?” asked Serena.

“Hey after today everything in this palace is yours” Atem smiled.

“Come I have two more places to show you before the ceremony” said Atem.

Serena nodded.

 “Good day everyone.”

With that Atem took her hand and led her back into the palace once more.

“So where are we going now?” asked Serena.

“You will soon see” said Atem.

Serena took in her surrounds.

“Where are we?” asked Serena.

Atem smiled.

After walking a long ways Atem turned right.

“Wow this corridor looks beautiful” said Serena.

“But is that a stair case where does it lead to?” she asks.

Atem took Serena’s arm.

“Come on let’s find out.”

They walked down the stairs.

“There are a lot of stairs” said Serena.

Halfway down the stairs Serena was shocked to see water.

“What’s this connected to?” asked Serena.

“To the red sea of the south” it flows into the palace.

“That water looks nice and cool makes me want to dive right in, you can swim in it can’t you?” asked Serena.

“Yes darling you can” replied Atem.

“However we need to get you back as the ceremony starts in 20 minutes.”

“I thought you had one other place to show me?” asked Serena.

“I do but that will have to wait” Atem replied.

He took Serena’s arm once more and led her back up the long stair case and back into the palace. They made their way back to Atem’s chambers once inside Serena called for her ladies while Atem bid her goodbye before heading out and going to the throne room.

Her ladies entered, and they all helped Serena freshen up then re do the kohl around her eyes and used oil on her arms legs neck and shoulders.

 “You’re ready highness” said Lotus.

“Thank you” replied Serena.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 1/3/16


	17. Egyptian Princess Part 3

Started it 1/3/16

 **Title:** Egyptian Princess Part 3

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Atem/Serena 

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** None

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh or sailor moon

 **Intro:** a ceremony is held, and Serena is given the title Egyptian Princess, and is introduced to dignitaries of the Egyptian court

* * *

 

She walked out of the bed chamber her ladies following her, as they walked down the corridor Serena felt like it was an eternity before they were nearing the throne room, seeing the door to the throne room Serena felt heart hammering against her rib cage.

 _I can do this I can do this,_ Serena repeatedly told herself.

The throne room doors opened the guards announced her.

 “Presenting her royal highness The Moon Princess Serena.”

All in attendance turned smiled and bowed.

Serena turned and smiled at her ladies.

They bowed and departed her side to stand amongst the crowd at the end of the long isle Atem stood and smiled.

Serena beamed with love shining in her eyes.  

So with her heart still hammering away Serena made the long walk up the isle finally at the end Atem took Serena’s hand and smiled, helping her up the first 2 steps leading to the throne.

“Kneel my love”  

Serena did as he bid and knelt upon the third step Atem then took the puzzle from around his neck and placed it in her small hands.  Serena closed her eyes as she felt the power within her hands, the power of the shadow magic.

Next he motions for a page boy to come over, the page boy held a red velvet pillow and upon the pillow lay Serena’s Egyptian crown, Atem took the crown in his hands and held it above Serena’s head.

“Serena of the moon, do you promise to love honour and protect Egypt and her people, to guide them into a better future and help them within times of trouble?” asked Atem.

“I Promise to do so” Serena vowed looking up into the eyes of the man she loves.

“To the gods above and to the land of Egypt I anoint you, Serena the Egyptian Princess” said Atem as he placed the crown upon her head.

Afterwards shadow magic began swirling around Serena’s body, Serena gasped then tilted her head back as it coursed through her it finally faded and Serena lifted her head forward and opened her eyes.

Atem took back the puzzle placing the item around his neck then taking Serena’s hands helping her to stand, he then helped her up the last 4 steps to stand with him in front of the throne they faced their audience, and Atem spoke once more.

“Lord Lady’s nobles and good friends I present to you the future queen of our fair kingdom the Egyptian Princess, Serena.” 

There was a round of applause from all except one, after the applause died down Atem took Serena hand and they descended the stairs to mingle with their guests most Serena had not met before as they did not attend last night royal ball.

“It is an honour to meet you your highness we have heard so much about you said Lady Femi curtsying in greeting to the new Egyptian Princess.

Serena smiled.

It’s nice to meet you I don’t believe we have met” was Serena’s polite reply.

“No we haven’t I’m Lady Femi, my husband Lord Chuma and I were unable to attend last night’s ball but we heard it was a glorious affair” said Femi.

Serena smiled.

“I bid you good afternoon and hope you and your husband enjoy the rest of this event, Serena nodded to the lady and walked off talking with other nobles.

Each noble Serena spoke to, welcomed her with warm words and great respect. The children were in aww of her, Serena knelt before each of the children, and spoke to them as she had done to their Parents, Atem who was over talking to a noble man, glance over when he saw Serena knelling down talking to a child and smiled.

The noble, Atem was speaking to saw where his pharaoh’s eyes wondered to and smiled.

“She is a beauty said the noble.

While watching the Egyptian Princess with his young son.

“She is a very kind hearted person even to enemies, come meet her” said Atem as he walked off over to his Princess.

The noble followed, “Serena I’d like you to meet Lord Issa my royal treasurer” said Atem.

Serena looked up to see her suitor and a noble.

“Hello my love” said Serena.

 “Allow me Highness” said Lord Issa, holding out his hand.

Serena smiled and took his hand once standing Serena smiled bowing her head.

“Your highness” replied Issa bowing to the new Egyptian Princess.

“I see you have met my wife the lovely lady Khepri, and my dear son, Kontar.”  

Serena smiled and turned to face the 4-year-old.

“Your son is a sweet boy” Serena said while caressing the boy’s cheek with her thumb.

The boy giggled.

 They were all still talking when music started up Serena smiled and looked down.

“Care to share a dance Kontar?” asked Serena.

Kontar nodded excitedly then looked at Atem and bowed.

 “May I” the little boy asked.

Atem smiled and lade a gentle hand upon the boy’s shoulder.

“You may” replied Atem.

Serena smiled and kissed Atem, before holding out her hand to Kontar the little boy smiled and took Serena’s hand, they walked off with Atem, as well as lady Khepri and Lord Issa watching them.

Seeing their Princess approach and hearing music start up everyone move to the side of the room clearing away for room to dance, in the middle of the room Serena stopped and moved Kontar to stand in front of her.

The boy smiled and bowed, Serena returned the smile and gave a curtsy, then to everyone and the boys surprise picked him up then set him on her hip, placing his tiny right hand on her shoulder and gently hold his left in her right while her left arm held him securely to her hip.

“Your highness he isn’t too heavy for you to hold is he?” asked lady Khepri.

Serena turned with Kontar in her arms.

“No my lady he is just fine”

Afterwards Serena began waltzing around the floor, everyone slowly clapped in time with the music, they could hear the laughter of the little boy and their Princess, and after 2 dances with Kontar other people began joining the dance.

Serena set Kontar down on his feet and took his hand together they walked back to his parents and Atem. Serena let the child go and smiled before saying thank you for the dance Kontar” 

The boy smiled.

“You’re welcome Princess,”

Serena excused herself from her love, the royal treasurer and his family, then made her way over to the buffet table, with food and wine along with other drinks for the kids or the people that did not drink wine.

She poured herself a glass and stood by the table watching everyone mingle and enjoy themselves.

“Enjoying yourself highness”

Serena turned and saw an older man dressed in a white robe with a gold eye.

“Oh yes I am thanking you” replied Serena.

 “Allow me to introduces myself I’m, Aknadin high priest as well as Prince of Egypt and holder of the Millennium eye brother to the late pharaoh, uncle to Pharaoh Atem, father to high priest Seto and father in law to lady Kisara,”   

Serena was shocked and surprised.

“Aknadin my word I’m so sorry I didn’t recognise you it’s been a, millennia how are you” Serena said giving her suitor’s uncle a curtsy. 

Aknadin held up a hand.

 “It is I who should be bowing to YOU” said Aknadin

Then he gave a deep bow to his hopeful future niece.

“Would you do me the honour?” asked Aknadin.

Serena smiled and nodded.

Aknadin took her arm and led her out onto the dance floor. Atem smiled and left weaving through the crowed and over to his cousin.

“Hello cousin may I borrow your wife for a dance?” asked Atem.

High Priest Seto smiled at his pharaoh/cousin.

“Of course cousin,” said Seto.

Atem took Kisara to the dance floor the two royals opened the dance after a while other couple began dancing and changing partners.

After a dance with his daughter in law, Aknadin excused himself from the dance floor, to go stand with Siamun, while the others were on the Dance-floor, after dancing with Mana, Atem made his way to his cousin who was dancing with Serena.

“May I cut in cousin?” asked Atem.

Seto turned and saw Atem he smiled and handed Serena over, at seeing the two royals everyone moved back allowing them to have the dance floor to themselves, “The Princess looks pretty mummy” said a boy about 6 years old.

“Yes she does” said the mother.

the dancing stopped but the music continued, Serena mingled with the guests when she saw a group of young kids, Serena made her way over, “good day children” said Serena,

They turned and smiled.

“Hello princess.”

They all replied while giving a bow or curtsy as best as they could for their ages.

Serena sat down amongst the children.

“How do you like the party?” asked Serena.

“It is fun” said a little girl.

After much talking with the children Serena stood with the help of two 8-year-old boys, “thank you” said Serena

The children smiled ad than ran off to their parents.

“Princess” Serena turned and smiled.

“Hello Mana” the young woman was shocked.

“You remember me?” asked Mana.

“You look different older but I could never forget my loves best friend” replied Serena.                  

The pair walked around getting caught up and learning about their lives here in the present, when they heard voices.

“Come I want you to meet some people” said Serena.

She took Mana’s hand and making their way through the crowed.

People parted for their Princess, bowing or curtsying as they went, it was then Serena smiled at seeing Yugi and his friends.

“Hello Yugi” said Serena.

The young man turned.

“Princess” he said

 Giving her a bow.

 The other boys followed making Serena laugh and smile, meanwhile Tea just stood there curling her hands into fists.

“So how is everyone enjoying themselves?” asked Serena.

“We are loving it and you look beautiful” said Joey.

Serena blushed.

 “Thank you” said Serena.

“Grandpa Mouto” said Serena.

“Hello highness,” replied Solomon.

He bowed his head picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.

The old man then turned to the boys.

 “I have some good news Dr Hawks who is here on a dig has asked me to stay longer to go on a dig with him so we will not be leaving tomorrow.”

The boys high fived.

“Well now everyone I would like you to introduce you to someone,” said Serena.

They turned to listen.

“This is priestess in training and Atem’s best friend Mana,” said Serena.

“Hello everyone” replied Mana.

“She says hello” Serena translated.

So for the next while the Egyptian princess translated the conversion back and forth after some time the talking stopped it was then Serena said.

“it’s time like this I wish I had Amy’s mini compact computer with the translation program on it.”

“Who” asked Yugi his grandpa and friends?

Mana did not understand what her Princess was saying only, recognising the name Amy,

“Princess Amy of Mercury?” asked Mana.

Serena smiled.

“Yes one of my protectors.” 

“Amy is a friend 1000 years ago she was one of my protectors”  

Serena soon excused herself and Mana, as they heard Atem calling for Serena.

“Serena my moon rabbit would you come here please there are some impotent people I would like you to meet,”

“Sorry guys I have to go Atem’s calling me” said Serena.

Tea stood in the back ground chewing the inside of her bottom lip in a manner that was saying she was not happy with the Egyptian Princess.

Before Serena or Manna had a chance to walk off they heard Tea hiss.

“Yeah rub it in my face why don’t you”

However only Serena and Yugi plus the boys and grandpa understood what she said.

Serena turned and stared at Tea.

“Miss Granger do me a big favour……… grow up and stop being a whiny little bitch Atem and I have been betrothed for over a millennia deal with it this is your first and last warning.”

She then nodded goodbye to the others before taking Mana’s hand and making her way over to where Atem was Mana could tell by the tone that Serena had not been happy when she was talking to Tea however she did not understand what Serena was saying.

“If I may be bold highness what was all that about?” asked Mana.

“The young girl Tea is in love with Atem and think I stole him from her” replied Serena.

Mana giggled and rolled her eyes.

“Drama queen?” 

Serena laughed and nodded.

“Atem” said Serena.

As she and Mana stood before the ruler of Egypt.

The pharaoh turned.

“Sweetheart, Mana” Atem replied with a smile.

Mana nodded.

“If you’ll excuse me my pharaoh I need to go talk to Mahado” said Mana.

“Bye Mana” said Serena.

She then watched as the 20-year-old walked off.

“Serena this is the Egyptian ambassador, Kazemde” said Atem.

Serena smiled and nodded.

“Good afternoon sir I hope you are enjoying yourself” said Serena. 

“Hello your highness my pharaoh has been telling me all about you and I am delight to meet my new princess.”

Kazemde, took her hand kissing the back of it.

Serena smiled shyly.

“Thank you Mr Ambassador, said Serena.

Serena and Atem spoke to the ambassador for a while, around 4:30pm the ceremony was winding down Atem excused himself and Serena before walking towards the throne.

Everyone stopped and turned when they saw their ruler and Princess standing on the platform in front of the throne, Serena stepped forward addressing her people.

“My people I thank you for coming to my ceremony and promise you that I will do all in my power to honour respect and care for you all as your new Princess, _for you all who have travelled from the city take care on your long journey home and to you all of the blue desert kingdom, be well and take care and I will see you all again soon.”_       

With that everyone left.

* * *

 

Finished it on 1/3/16


	18. the after-Ceremony Part 4

Started it on 1/3/16

 **Title:** the after-Ceremony Part 4

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Atem/Serena

 **Genre:** Romance/ angst

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Sailor moon or Yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** with the Ceremony over Serena and Atem take time for themselves 

* * *

 

Once everyone was gone Atem walked over and sat on his throne, meanwhile Serena turned and smiled, he watches her walking over to him, gave her a sly smile and without warning pulled her onto his lap. 

Serena smile and wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulders.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” asked Atem.

Serena lifts her head up and smiled.

 “I did thank you for the ceremony it was beautiful”

Atem smiled and caressed her cheek.

“You may have had a ceremony but one day you will have a coronation and be my queen” said Atem

Serena smiled and kissed him.

“Come I still have one last surprise to show you” said Atem.

Serena stood from her seat on his lap, followed by Atem they made their way hand in hand down the throne steps across the floor and out of the throne room just as many of the servants entered to clean and tidy up. Atem and Serena walked through the palace on way they saw Ishizu and Ka.

“ _Majesty Highness_ ” said Ishizu and Ka.

“Hello Ishizu _hello Ka_ ” said Serena.  

“We have come to let you know we are leaving and won’t be back until 8:30” said Ishizu,

“ _Very well safe journey_ ” said Atem.

 They bowed turn and left.

The royals watch until Ka and Ishizu were out of sight then continued down the corridor.    

The pair turned right and down the steps, once at the bottom they came upon a door, Atem slid it across they were both suddenly hit with by the warm sun rays of Ra, After the brightness cleared.

They stepped out Serena was amazed by the beauty, of the garden _._

There were garden beds full of flowers trees providing lots of shade from the sun and a stoned walk way leading to the centre of the garden which lay an enormous rock pond.

 _This garden must have been built by the gods_ thought Serena.

Atem smiled at Serena’s star stuck look.

“Come love” said Atem.

Talking Serena’s hand and leading her out into the garden.

After walking around they stopped by a tree, Atem lent against the trunk and smiled.

“Go on and explore,”

Serena smiled and kissed him before walking off.

 _I've definitely, come home_ thought Serena

 As she began walking around the garden while admiring its beauty.

She then closed her eyes, and listened to the nature of Egypt, her home.

Meanwhile Atem was still leaning against the tree, he smiled while watching his beloved.

Serena continued walking around the garden smelling the flowers, she then walked the long path, when she came upon the rock pond, on the surfers of the water lay a verity of different coloured water lilies, she knelt down beside the pond and dipped her fingers in.

“Serena”

Lost in the tranquillity of the garden Serena jumped when she heard her name she turned and saw Atem still leaning against another tree.

“Atem you startled me I didn’t even hear you follow me” Atem smiled.

“Sorry love,”

He pushed, himself off the trunk of the tree, and began walking towards her.  

Serena held her breath, as she watched him move towards her.

 _The way he's moving makes him look like he's stalking his pray_ thought Serena.

At last he stood in front of her, Serena looked up at him.

“Care to join me?” asked Serena.

Atem smiled and sat next to her before laying on his back with his right hand behind his head, Serena moved so her head was laying on his chest.

“It has been such a wonderful afternoon thank you so much” said Serena.

Atem smiled.

 While running his free hand up and down her arm.

“Your welcome sweetheart as long as you enjoyed it” said Atem.

“Oh I did but after all that dancing my feet are kind of sore” replied Serena.

Atem chuckled and sat up making Serena have to sit up as well he moved to her feet, and pulled up the end of her dress to the above her ankles, Serena leans back on her hands, and hissed as Atem removed her white heels.

“Sorry darling” said Atem.

 While setting aside both heels.

He then lifted first her left foot onto his lap and began massaging the knots in her feet, Atem saw the pain flashing across his Princess’s face when he worked on a deep knot but after a while he saw a calm come over her face.

A few minutes later he moved onto the right foot and the repeated pain flash in her eyes, when he finished the foot massage he placed her right foot on the ground and stood up.

“Go on and put your feet in” said Atem.

“You don’t mind” asked Serena.

Atem shook his head.

So Serena shuffled over and pulled her dress up to above her knees, then swung her legs over the rock edge placing them in the water.

Serena sighed as the cooling water soothed, her aching feet, she then lent back on her hands tilting her head back letting the sun shine on her face, Serena felt Atem move behind her fitting her snugly between his legs her back to his chest.

 “I could stay out here forever” said Serena.

 As she felt Atem’s arms wrap around her waist and heard him chuckle in her ear.

After some time passed with the pair relaxing, Serena removed her feet from the water.

“What do you say we move to the shade for a while” said Serena.

Atem nodded and moved to stand up.

Serena grabbed her heels then squealed as Atem lifted her up into his arms, Atem laughed as he carried her over to the shade he placed her at the base before sitting down himself. Serena snugging into his side once more.  

“So are you leaving for the city tomorrow?” asked Atem sadly.

“I’m not too sure what I’m doing,” replied Serena.

“Alright if you need anything send word to me OK” said Atem.

“I will” said Serena.

“I think it’s time we head in” said Atem.

“Can we go for a swim?” asked Serena.

“I think a nice refreshing swim sounds wonderful” said Atem.

He stood up Serena slipped on her white heels before taking Atem’s hand, the pharaoh helped the Princess to her feet, then the pair made their way through the garden and back inside, they walked back up the stairs then split up,

“I’m going to go see if Kisara has anything I can wear “said Serena.

“I’ll meet you there you do remember the way don’t you?” asked Atem.

“I do” said Serena.

The Egyptian Princess turned and walked off, heading for the high lady Kisara and high priest Seto’s chambers, when she came upon their chambers she knocks on the door, and was surprised when Seto opened the door.

“Princess” he said bowing his head.

“And what may I help you with?” asked Seto.

Serena smiled.

“Is your wife here?” asked Serena.

“I’m here princess” said Kisara coming up behind her husband.

“Come on in” said Kisara.

Seto stepped aside and bowed his head as Serena entered.

“I hope I’m not interrupting you.” said Serena.

 “Of cause not your highness” said Kisara.

 “What can I do for you?” 

“Atem and I are going for a swim, however……” Serena trailed off and Kisara smiled.

“Of course”

She walked off to her clothing area then came back a few minutes later with a sky blue bundle in her arms.

“I will return these tomorrows thank you so much” said Serena taking the bundle from Kisara.

Kisara just smiled.

Serena turned and walked out making her way back to Atem’s chambers. Once inside Serena called for her ladies, they entered from a different part of the room.

“Yes highness?” asked Lotus.

“Have you seen the pharaoh?” asked Serena

“He left moments ago highness” said Ebony.

Serena smiled.

“Thank you Ebony, now would you ladies help me change?” asked Serena.

The ladies immediately got to work helping their Princess into the sky blue 2-piece outfit they wrapped the blue linin around her waist before placing a light shawl over her shoulders.

“Would you like us to escort you?” asked Jamila.

“No thank you” said Serena.

With that the Egyptian Princess turned and left the chambers making her way through the palace she turned into the corridor leading to the red sea, she made the long walk then came upon the long staircase and smiled she made her way down careful not to slip.  Half way down she spotted Atem sitting on a step, and smiled.

“Atem” Serena called.

The pharaoh turned and smiled.

Serena giggled and returned the smile.

Before slipping the shawl off her shoulders and untying the blue linin around her waist before descending the rest of the way to her Pharaoh. Once beside him Serena gave him a smile and kiss before diving into the water, Atem laughed and dived in after her.

“Hmmm the water feels so good” said Serena.

She swam around for a bit.

“That it does” said Atem.

 He swam up beside her.

“Are you happy here with me Serena?” asked Atem pulling her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Serena gave him a dazzling smile.

“I have finally come home Atem of cause I’m happy.”   

The pair swam and relaxed in the water having water fights their laughter could be heard throughout the area, Serena swayed through the water to a tune in her head her eyes closed and let her mind drift.

Suddenly Serena breath hitched, when Atem’s arms wrapped around her waist, Serena heard him chuckle before being spun around making small waves in the water, Serena wrapped her arms around him and lade her head on his shoulder closing her eyes, the drift of the water and being in Atem’s arms, was making Serena feel sleepy.

Atem smiled at the serene look on his Princess’s face.

 He kissed the top of her head and looked out beyond the transparent white vale covering and saw the sun sparkling on the surface of the red sea,

“Come on Serena it’s becoming late time to head back” said Atem.

Serena stirred and opened her eyes.

“O…. K” said Serena while yawning.

The pair waded through the water back towards the stairs, they stopped so Serena could put the blue linin back around her waist and the shawl over her shoulders.

Atem slipped on his shirt then continued up the long stair case. 

They made their way out of the corridor and back though the palace to Atem’s bed chamber, once in the bed chamber Atem called for his two man servants Abasi and Adofo, as both men entered they bowed to Serena and Atem before getting to work assisting Atem and running a bath.

Meanwhile Serena had called for her ladies.

They entered and bowed to their Princess and Pharaoh, who was standing in nothing but a shirt and kilt, before taking Serena over and behind a change screen to change, once the bath was run and Serena and her ladies emerged from behind the screen.

Serena had the linin cloth wrapped around her whole body.

“The bath is ready majesty” said Abasi.

“You may leave” said Atem.

The two men bowed.

“You may also leave” said Serena to her ladies.

The ladies curtsied and followed the two men out of the chamber. 

“Care to join me?” asked Atem.

Serena smiled shyly.

She followed Atem into the bath chamber, Atem closed the chamber door.

“Are you ok with this?” asked Atem as stepped up behind her and began undoing the knot of the cloth covering her.

“I’m fine besides it saves time does it not” replied Serena.

Atem smiled then stepped up in front of her as the cloth fell to the floor.

He then helped her into the large tub. 

Atem discarded his own clothing before joining her he stepped in behind her and slowly pulled her down to sit his lap, before grabbing a wash cloth and soaping it up, then started washing Serena's back.

“Mm did I ever tell you your hands are magic when it comes to knowing what to do to get me to relax" said Serena.

“Really?” he asked playfully.

Before leaning forward to pepper kisses on her shoulder.

Serena giggled and tried getting away only to be held fast by Atem’s strong arm.

Serena laughed softly and closed her eyes as Atem continued to wash her.

Afterwards Serena returned the favour, and helped with washing each other’s hair once both were wash and cleaned Atem stood and stepped out grabbing a towel wrapping it around his waist, then turned and took Serena's hand and helped her to stand, before getting a towel down, and wrapping it around the young girl's naked body.

After that, he put his hands on her waist, and lifted her out of the set her on her feet again, she smiled at him and kissed his cheek, before going out the door Atem followed, they called their servants who enter and greeted both royals with a bow and curtsy.

The ladies then took Serena to the change screen while Abasi and Adofo assisted their pharaoh sometime later they were both dressed and ready for the evening.

Their servants bowed and curtsy.

Abasi and Adofo along with Serena’s other ladies, left the room.

Lotus and Jamila stayed behind to help do Serena’s hair, they walked Serena over to the mirror and sat her on a stall, and began working on braiding their Princess’s hair.

Atem walked over and leaned against the wall beside the mirror.

“No moon buns again?” said Atem.

He crossed his arms over his chest and crossed his ankles.

“I’m not the moon Princess anymore I’m the Egyptian Princess besides I have worn that hair style for over a 1000 years I feel like a change to go along with my new life,” Serena explained.

Atem beamed.

“Head up please Princess” said Lotus as Serena’s head dipped a bit.

“Sorry”

Serena then tilted her head back, while glaring at her love.

Atem chuckled.

Then pushed off the wall took a few steps towards her and leans in giving her a kiss.

“I’ll see you at dinner my moon rabbit.”  

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 1/3/16


	19. History Part 5

Started it on 1/3/16

 **Title:** History Part 5

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Atem/Serena 

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Sailor moon or yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** Serena spends her time while Atem’s in a meeting in the garden studding to learn about the Egyptian history  

* * *

 

Lotus and Jamila bowed their heads to their Pharaoh he then departed from the room, after getting her hair done Jamila placed the crown back on her head the Princess left the room, and walked down the corridor looking for the palace library when she came up on Atem’s adviser.

 “Oh good day Siamun” said Serena.

“Highness” said Siamun?” bowing his head.

 And what can I do for you?”    

“Would you mind showing me to the library as I wish to do some reading up on my new kingdom” said Serena.

 “Very well highness follow me said Siamun.

The Egyptian turned and led his Princess down the corridor.

Once on the eastern side of the palace they stood outside two very heavy golden doors’ that had a guard on either side, the two guards bowed when they saw Serena.

“Behind these door’s is the palace library this is where I leave you” said Siamun.

Serena smiled.

“Thank you.”

Siamun bowed and left.

The guards bowed before opening the double door, when Serena walked in the library attendants stopped what they were doing and bowed, Serena smiled and nodded before making her way around vast room.  Serena walked through the isles looking at all the scrolls.

“May I help you your highness.”

 Serena spun around her gown flaring out slightly, with her hand on her chest.

“I beg your pardon Princess; I did not mean to startle you” said the attendant.

Serena calmed down “it quite alright I’m looking to read about the Egyptian laws so I can get acquainted with my new kingdom.” 

The attendant nodded and began searching for a few scrolls, with the scrolls in hand the attendant walked over and handed the scrolls to Serena.

“Thank you” said Serena. 

“May I take these out to the garden to read?” asked Serena.

 “You may highness there are satchels by the door” said the attendant.

“Thank you good day”

With that Serena turned and walked off she grabbed a satchel and placed the scroll’s inside then placed the strap over her head before walking out. Serena walked the halls of the palace, until she came up on the corridor leading to the garden, she walked down the long stair case until she got to the bottom, then slid the door open and stepped out.

She walked the stone path and sat at the base of the tree. 

Serena slipped the satchel over her head and sat in down beside her before opening it and grabbing a scroll unrolling it and began reading, from where she sat, Serena had a perfect view of when Ra set.

she looked up at the sky?

 _Which judging by how the sky was darkening shouldn't be long_ thought Serena.

Serena sat and read through the scrolls absorbing all the information she could on the laws of Egypt, Serena was so absorbed, in her reading that she did not hear someone come down the path.

“Hello Princess”

Serena jumped and turned her head only to see Mana.

Serena sighed.

“Everyone must have a habit of sneaking up on me?”

Mana curtsied before walking over and sitting down beside Serena.

 “How so" asked the priestess in training.

“Well first it was Atem while I was out here earlier in the day then it was an attendant while I was in the library and now you” Serena explained with a laugh.     

“Oh I see” replied Mana.

Serena smiled rolled up the scroll and set it back in the satchel.

“It’s a beautiful sunset is it not Mana?” Serena asked the young woman.

“I love how it lights up the sky tuning it to different colours” Serena said excitedly.

“Forgive me Princess but you seem like a child at heart” said Mana.

Serena smiled. 

“I guess I am, my favourite time of day is predawn and pre-dusk I just love how the colours come out Every-time” 

They both stayed out until Ra had descend beyond the horizon.

After Ra had fully set Mana stood up.

“It is late Princess and the pharaoh would be worried as would your ladies” said Mana holding out her hand to Serena.

The Princess nodded.

Took Mana’s hand, then bent a picked up her satchel, so with the satchel in hand Serena and Mana made their way back inside and up the stairs and into the palace.

“You better hurry Princess the meal will be served in 20 minutes” said Mana,

“What!” Serena panicked.

“Why did no one come get me an hour ago”

With that Serena turned and rushed unPrincess like down towards Atem’s chambers.

“Ladies” Serena called as she rushed into the bed chamber.

Her Ladies immediately set to work on helping her.

“Is the bath run?” asked Serena.

“Just done Princess” said Ebony.

After a hasty undress Serena stepped into the water and the ladies immediately helped her wash her hair and body.   Once finished Serena stepped out and they helped her into her gown once more.

“How would you like your hair done?” asked Sagira as she began brushing her mistress’s hair.

“You can leave it down Sagira replied Serena.

Meanwhile her other ladies began placing her jewellery on her lastly they placed the Egyptian crown on her head.

“There Princess you are ready” said Siti.

Serena smiled.

“Thank you all I hope I’m not too late.” 

Serena then walked out of the bedchamber and hastily yet gracefully made her way to the Dining hall when she got close the doors opened, Serena stepped in she gave a sigh of relief as no one but Atem was there.

 _Thank goodness I’m not late_.

Atem looked up.

 _“_ My love there you are” said Atem.

He stood up and walked over to her.

“Where have you been?” asked Atem.

He embraced her, before pulling back.

“I thought Siamun or the Library attendant would have told you, I went to the Library had a look around grabbed a few scrolls to learn about the Egyptian laws and took them to the garden I had no idea I was out there for so long” Serena apologised.  

Atem nodded.

“All I ask is that you take your ladies with you from now on please?” Atem asked.

Serena nodded.

“I thought I was going to be late” said Serena.

She followed Atem over to the table a few minutes later servants came and began serving, as they were the door opened and everyone entered.

They bowed or curtsied in Kisara and Mana’s case before taking their seats.

“Good evening everyone” said Serena.

“Evening your highness” was everyone’s reply.

There was a small amount of talking as they ate.

“Highness how did you find the Library enjoyable I hope” said Siamun.

Serena smiled.

“I did I also cannot wait to read more of the scrolls I borrowed” said Serena happily.

“if you have any more question’s Priest Mahado, High priest Seto and myself would be happy to tutor you if you so wish” said Siamun.

“I would like that thank you” replied Serena.

Afterwards there was silence, everyone continued to eat and enjoy the meal after finishing.

Serena sighed.

“That was delicious.”

Atem smiled.

“Are you up for some dessert my dear?”  

Serena looked over at Atem, and nodded.

The servants brought out several dishes of desserts, one that caught Serena’s eye was Roz bil-Laban, she placed a medium spoon full in her bowl once everyone had their type of desert in their bowl, Serena took a spoonful of her dessert.

“Like it?” Atem asked her.

Serena swallowed.

“Different but nice, by the way when is Ishizu and Ka expected to be here?” asked Serena.

Atem thought for a moment chewing on his baked pumpkin, afterwards he answered.

“I say they will be here in half an hour.”

Serena nodded.

Once dessert was over, everyone stood up.

“Do you mind if I return to your bedchamber to get ready I think I’ll turn in for the evening?” asked Serena.

Atem smiled.

“Our bedchamber my moon rabbit”

 Serena smiled and blush.

 “Of Coarse I’ll send Ishizu to you once she arrives,” said Atem.

Serena smiles kisses Atem before turning to walk out of the Dining hall, she made her way towards HER and Atem’s bed chamber.

When she stepped through she called for her ladies.

They come forward.

“Please run a bath for me”   

They nodded.

Sagira, Jamila, Ebony, Tabia set to work, getting Serena’s bath water and fragrance as well as oils ready for when she finished bathing.  

While Siti and Lotus began helping Serena with her jewellery and placing them in the clay box then Siti took the crown off Serena’s head and placed it on a cushion in a reed basket, once done Serena walked into the bath chamber and stepped into the bathtub.

The Egyptian Princess sighed as she slipped beneath the water.

Serena spent her time relaxing at her own leisure and letting her ladies pamper her, she had to fight to stay awake as the warm water and her lady’s gentleness as they helped her bathe was making herself feel sleepy.

They were almost finished when they heard the bedchamber door slide back Tabia went to find out who it was while the others helped Serena.

 “my pharaoh, Lady Ishizu, the Princess Serena will be out momentarily,” said Tabia giving a curtsy.

Seconds after saying that Serena stepped out of the bath chamber, in a towel, Serena smiled at seeing Atem, but then she spotted Ishizu.

“I apologised for my state of dress Ishizu” replied Serena blushing.

Ishizu smiled and shook her head before handing her both the Duffel and her suite case, Serena passed them on to Tabia.

Ishizu bowed her head to both royals before exciting the chamber.

Atem walked over and hugged her before pulling back and giving her a smile,

“I’ll be returning late my love as I have a mountain of paper work to do, so I shall see you in the morning if you are asleep by the time I return.”   

“After almost falling asleep in the bath I dare say once I have changed I’ll be out like a light when my head hits those soft pillows” replied Serena.

 She had to cover her mouth when she yawned.

Atem smiled before kissing her and walking out of the bed chamber.

Serena then walked over to where Tabia was, knelt down to grab her night wear a long sleeved pink cotton night gown, the ladies helped her change into her strange night wear Serena then closed the suitcase, before turning to her ladies.

“You may leave me now.”  

They curtsied.

 “Yes highness”

Then turned and walked to their chambers by way of a secret wall with in the Royal bedchamber, once alone Serena walked over to the bed and slipped in as soon as she was comfortable Serena was asleep in seconds.

Many hours past and Atem finally return 3 hours later after bathing and dressing Atem quietly dismissed his man-servants before slipping in behind Serena and joining her in sleep.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 1/3/16


	20. Morning blues Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: bold underline and italic is Serena’s mind replaying the voice from her nightmares and the <> is Serena trying to block the voice from her mind.

Started it on 2/3/16

 **Title:** Morning blues Part 1

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Atem and Serena

 **Genre:** angst

 **Warnings:** sadness

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own sailor moon or Yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** Serena now Princess of Egypt could not be happier with her life unfortunately a terrifying nightmare dampens her morning

* * *

 

***** 14 th July 1997*****

Around midnight Serena woke with a start the nightmare she had was terrifying. Her breathing was laboured and her hands were sweaty, she turned and sighed at seeing Atem’s peaceful face sleeping beside her.

 _Thank the gods I did not wake him_ thought Serena.

She then quietly slipped from the bed and made her way out onto the balcony.

She could still hear HIS dark voice mocking her for her betrayal.

Tears ran down Serena’s face as she looked up at her home showing a crescent shape, and sent a plea to her mother.

 ** _“Mother please guide me tell me what I must do how can I tell him I love him so I know this will hurt please tell me what to do I am lost mother.”_** Said Serena.

The newly crowned Egyptian Princess stood on the balcony staring at the symbol of her home and waiting for her heart to calm and her breathing to even out.

* * *

 

***** 10 minutes later******

Serena calmed down enough and returned back inside where she slipped in beside her lover and as she closed her eyes a single tear rolled down her cheek and landed beside on the pillow.

* * *

        

******6 hours and 3 minutes later. *******

Ra ascended over the land of Egypt and bathed the land in his light, in the royal bedchamber , slept the royal couple. Atem was the first awaken from his slumber, he tuned to face, the still sleeping Princess, and propped himself up on one elbow and watched her sleep.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

“Coming” said Atem.

He silently slipped out of bed careful not to wake his Princess, and walked over to the door, he opened the door to see his cousin/high priest, Seto sanding before him.

“Yes cousin” said Atem.

“My Pharaoh, good you're awake, I've come to inform you that you have a meeting today and it is in 5 minutes” said Seto.

“Thank you Seto” said Atem.

The high priest nodded, and bowed before stepping back.

Atem closed the door, and lent his back against it.

He looked towards the bed, and sees Serena was still asleep.

Sighing he summoned Abasi and Adofo.

The servants entered and bowed, and then helped Atem to bathe and change.

* * *

 

***** 20 minutes later*****

Once Atem was ready he dismissed Abasi and Adofo.

The pair bowed and left the same way they came, through the secret wall.

 Atem meanwhile walked over to his desk, in the corner of the room, sat down then took out a piece of parchment, and wrote a short letter to Serena explaining his absence from her side.      

After writing the short letter he folded it, and walked back over to the bed, he placed the letter on his pillow, before bending down and placing a kiss, on Serena’s forehead.  Atem then turned and quietly walked out, casting one more glance at his sleeping princess, before closing the door.

* * *

*****An hour later, *****

Around 7:00 Serena awoke from her slumber, she stretches after feeling nothing but sheets Serena opens her eyes and turns her head, sighing in relief at seeing the empty side of the bed.

 _Thank the gods Atem isn’t here I don’t think I could face him after last night_ she thought wearily.

Even thinking about her nightmare sent shivers of fear down her spin, it took a while but Serena finally notices the letter lying on Atem’s pillow, she opens the letter and reads it    

**Dear Serena**

**Hey beautiful listen I've got a meeting today, so if you wake up and I'm not there that's where I'll be, so you just enjoy sleeping in, and feel free to wonder around the palace or the gardens and of course the stables. If you do so, please Just take one of your ladies with you. if you want or need anything just ask one of them and they'll get it for you well I better get going as I’m already late and Siamun will be on my case for my lateness by the way if I haven't told you yet I love you my Egyptian princess**

**Love always and forever**

**You're Atem.**

When she finished reading the letter, Serena whipped a tear from her eye.

 _Your too good for me Atem_ she thought sadly.

Before folding the letter again and putting it on the table beside her, she then slips from the bed and calls for her ladies.

“Good morning highness” they greeted.

As they walked through the secret wall Serena gave them a small smile, then Siti set to work giving the other ladies their orders before walking over to Serena and taking her over to the change screen, there she helped her Princess to undress before grabbing a white silk robe and putting it on Serena before tying the sash. 

“Highness your bath is ready,” said Jamila.

Serena stepped out from behind the screen and followed Jamila to the bath chamber, where Lotus removed the robe and helped Serena to step into the tub, Serena lowered herself into the water with a sigh and lent back against the tub.

All that ran through Serena’s mind as Lotus and Jamila helped her bathe and wash her hair was her nightmare she could even hear his cruel words, mocking her

**_ Serena you are mine you will never be free of me tell me does he even know you betrayed him that you are betraying him even now.  _ **

The voice laughed darkly  

< Shut up, shut up SHUT UP!> she screamed in her mind as she heard the voice laugh.

“Princess, Princess”

Serena was pulled away from the voice in her mind by, the calming yet concerned voices of Jamila and Louts.

Serena shook her head and blinked.

The worried faces of her ladies came into view.

“Are you alright?” they asked.

Serena blushed.

“Ah yes, no” replied Serena.

Jamila and Louts looked at one another.

“Highness forgive us but you are not making sense” said Jamila and Louts.

“I’m sorry I guess I’m just tired” said Serena.

 While Jamila helped Serena to stand and step out of the tub.

“Maybe you should rest then Princess” said Lotus.

As she wrapped a towel around her Princess.

The Princess smiled.

“Thank you for your concerns but I will be fine” said Serena.

They stepped out.

Sagira takes Serena to the change screen while Ebony brings over her gown and together they help Serena get ready, once dressed Serena steps out from behind the screen.

Tabia and Siti then guides her over to the mirror and helps her to sit, Sagira hands Tabia the small clay box, Tabia sets to work on placing the jewellery on Serena, while Siti fixes Serena’s hair into a long braid and then twists it into a bun.

Tabia then takes out Serena’s crown and places it on her head.

“There, you are ready” said Siti.

Serena smiles, and stands up before turning to her ladies.

“Will one of you join me today Atem wishes that I have one of you with me at all times, I think I may have worried him yesterday when I returned late to the palace” Serena explained.

 Her ladies curtsied.

Serena smiled.

So Serena left the royal bedchamber with her ladies in tow, they ventured though the palace, through the many corridors until they came upon the doors of the dining hall, the two guards who stood outside the doors bowed and open the doors. Serena and her ladies entered, and notice only servants who stopped what they were doing and bowed, Serena smiled.

“Either we are early or the meeting is running a lot longer than I thought it would be” said Serena.

 As she made her way over to her seat on Atem’s right and sat down with her ladies standing nearby. 

A servant walked over and places a bowl full of medames (which is a kind of a bean stew) in front of her, along with a fried egg and pita bread and just above the bowl, was a goblet full of tea.

“Thank you” said Serena.

The Servant bowed and backed away.

Serena sat by herself eating quietly, her mind STILL on her nightmare, elsewhere in the state room,

* * *

 

*****40 minutes later******

The meeting was finally over with, so everyone moved towards the dining hall to get some much needed breakfast.

The doors opened, making Serena jump and look up to see Atem enter along with, his cousin High priest Seto, his best friend priestess in training Mana, priest Mahado, Lady Kisara his uncle high priest Aknadin and Siamun.

“Good morning highness” they all greeted as they took their seats.

Atem walked up to Serena

“Good morning my sweet Princess”

With that he kissed her good morning, everyone else averted their eyes to give the royal couple privacy. However, when he pulled away he notice the sad look on Serena’s face.

“Are you OK love” he asked

While caressing her chin with his thumb.

Serena gave him the best smile she could muster in her current mood and replied

“I’m fine just tired.”    

Atem nodded and took his seat at the head of the table.

Servants brought over everyone’s morning meal before backing away and going about their work, there was light chatter however this time Serena did not join in. She could feel Atem’s eyes on her but ignored it and continued to eat in silence.

Serena finished before everyone and stood up she then looked at Ebony.

“Ebony dear would you please fetch my satchel and we will meet you in the garden.”

Ebony nodded curtsied and walked out of the dining hall.

Serena then turned to her other ladies.

“Come ladies I needs some air.”

With that Serena left the dining hall with her ladies, leaving behind 6 puzzled people and one VERY worried Pharaoh. Everyone gave each other a concerned look before Kisara looked up the table at her Pharaoh.

“Majesty is her highness alright?”  

Atem gave a sigh.

“I don’t know my lady I don’t know.”

* * *

Meanwhile Serena and Her ladies made their way through the palace down the corridor down the stair case, once at the bottom of the stairs, Siti opened the door, and bowed her head.

 “Highness”

Serena smiled.

“Thank you Siti” said Serena.

 She then stepped out into the garden.

Her ladies followed her down the path way walking 5 steps behind her.

Serena stood at a nearby tree and sat down, her ladies followed suit after a few minutes of silence Serena spoke.

“It is a Beautiful morning.” 

“Beautiful yes but hot” replied Siti.

“It’s Egypt it’s always hot” said Lotus.

Serena laughed and her ladies giggled.

Siti only smiled.

They all sat around talking and relaxing.

* * *

 

*****15 minutes later*****

 Ebony appeared.

“Princess” said Ebony giving a curtsy.

Before handing the satchel over and taking a seat on the ground by her Princess.

“Thank you Ebony” said Serena.

She opened the satchel and took out the scroll she had been reading yesterday afternoon, she opens the scroll and began reading while her ladies talk quietly.    

**RCS**

* * *

 

Finished it on 3/3/16


	21. picnic by the red sea Part 2.

Started it on 4th /3/16

 **Title:** picnic by the red sea Part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Serena and Atem 

 **Genre:** romance/ Angst

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Sailor moon or yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** too cheer up his Princess, Atem takes Serena to the red sea for a picnic 

* * *

 

*****2 hours later******

Siti looked up at the sun.

“Princess may I suggest that we move back inside we have been out here for 2 hours,” replied Siti.

Serena’s eyes widened.

“2 hours?” asked Serena.

Siti nodded.

“Yes of course we have been out here for too long” said Serena.

She began packing away her scrolls.

“I’m sorry ladies I did not realize we were out here for so long” said Serena.

While Tabia helped her to stand.

“It’s quite alright highness you were studying” said Sagira.

Serena smiled at Sagira.

 They made their way up the path and into the palace.

It was Jamila and Lotus who broke the silence.

“How are you feeling now highness?”

“Well enough” replied Serena. 

“Would you like to rest for a while, we have an hour or so before Lunch?” asked Siti.

“Thank you Siti but no I think I’ll go down to the stables and see Nathifa” said Serena.

She turned and walked off, her ladies following close behind.

* * *

 

*****royal stables*****

When Serena entered, she made her way down to Nathifa. Stable hands stopped and bowed when they saw Serena.

Coming upon her horses stable Serena smiled when she saw Nathifa’s head hanging

over the stable door.

“Hello girl” said Serena

Nathifa whined joyfully.

Serena smiled and kissed Nathifa on her muzzle.

“May I come in?” asked Serena.

Nathifa bobbed her head and backed away from the stall door.

“Thank you” replied Serena.

 She un-latched the stall door and stepped inside, her ladies meanwhile stayed outside. Serena moved towards the horse, wrapped her arms around the horse’s neck and cried, Nathifa sensing Serena’s distress wrapped her head around Serena returning the hug her ladies heard her sobs and stepped closer.

 “Highness are you OK?” asked a concerned Siti.  

 Serena sharply pulled back and hastily whipped her eyes, and replied.

 “Yes”

Hearing the sound of her croaky voice Serena cleared her throat and repeated.

 “Yes.” 

“Very well let us know if there is anything you wish from us” said Siti.

“Yes I will thank you” replied Serena.

“What am I going to do Nathifa?” Serena asked her horse.

 She walked over and sat down on a bale of hay.

“Tell me how to break the pharaoh’s heart gently?” she asked her horse.

 While she rubbed Nathifa’s muzzle.

Her ladies overheard her words and gave each other concerned looks.

“Has she been like this at all this morning?” Whispered Siti.

“She has been very quiet at breakfast” Tabia said softly.

“Yes I know, has there been any other strange behaviour?” asked Siti in a soft voice.

“Well as Jamila, and I were helping her bathe we notice she had a very upset look on her face while staring at nothing like she was deep in thought, we asked if she was ok but her answer did not make sense in the end she said she was fine just tired” whispered Lotus. 

Siti’s lips thinned as she processed the information.

“We will be here if the Princess shall need us but this matter is between the Princess and Pharaoh so speak no more of it understood” said Siti.

“Yes ma’am” replied the ladies. 

They were down in the stables for another 15 minutes or so, when Atem and four guards entered the stables, Atem was carrying a basket and blanket, however they stopped when they saw Serena’s ladies.

“Good morning ladies” Atem greeted them.

“Majesty” they said while curtsying.

“Is the Princess here?” asked Atem.

“Yes Sire she is in Nathifa stall” said Ebony.

Serena stiffened when she heard the deep voice of the pharaoh, she took a deep breath and thought.

  _I HAVE to tell him_

 _“_ Hello sweetheart.”

 Serena turned and gave Atem a small smile.

 “Hello” Atem.”

Serena watched as he unlatched the stall door and walked in.

“Good morning Nathifa” Atem greeted the steel bay horse.

Nathifa bobbed her head in greeting.

Atem walked over and hugged Serena, it was then Serena noticed the basket.

“What’s with the basket?” asked Serena.

“It’s our lunch I thought we could get out of the palace for a while, go riding along the banks of the red sea and have lunch, I’m hoping it may help you with whatever is troubling you” said Atem.

Serena bit her bottom lip, and thought.

_What is troubling me my love is I’m going to break your heart and I don’t know how to tell you._

Serena smiled covering up her sadness.

“I think that is a wonderful idea.”  

Atem smiled.

“Well then I’ll get a stable hand to saddle up the four horses,”

Serena looked at him.

“Four?” she asked.

“Yes love Wosret, Gahiji, Asim and Baba will be accompanying us” said Atem.

“Oh OK” said Serena.

Atem nodded.

He left the stall to go and inform the stable hands to saddle up his stallion, Nathifa and four other horses, meanwhile Serena sighed and sat on the hay, Nathifa walked over to Serena and nudged her with her muzzle.

 Serena looked up and smiled reaching up to rub Nathifa.

“Well come on girl let’s get you saddled,”

Serena huffed and stood up when she saw Lateef, with the bridle and tack in hand.

“Hello Highness,” said Lateef.

Serena nodded.

She walked over and let him into Nathifa stall.

“I’ll see you in a little bit” said Serena to Nathifa.

Before stepping out of the stall.

So while Lateef saddle Nathifa, Serena wondered around the stable and smiled at the guards.

“Good morning highness” said Wosret Gahiji and Asim giving a bow.

Serena smiled.

“Good morning gentlemen,”

She then spotted Baba.

“Who might you be?” asked Serena.

“Baba highness” said the young guard nervously.

Serena gave him a gentle smile and place her hand atop his before saying.

“There is no need to be nervous Baba.”  

After talking with the guards Serena heard hooves behind her, and turned around to see stable hands leading the horses while Atem led a white stallion.

 “Wow who is this?” asked Serena looking up at the white horse,

Atem smiled.

“This is my stallion Blaze,” said Atem.

Serena smiled and reach out her hand to touch the stallion, only for it to nudge her hand with his muzzle in return, Serena laughed.

“It’s good to meet you to Blaze”  

Atem smiled.

“Shall we get going love?” asked Atem.

Serena nodded.

Wosret, Gahiji, Asim and Baba hopped onto their horses while Atem walked Serena over to Nathifa he stood facing Serena, then placed his hands her on her hips and hoisted her up and sat her in the saddle, so she was riding side-saddle. 

Serena smiled and took the rains, Atem handed her.

She then watched as Atem walked over to Blaze, hoist himself up, swinging his leg over and sat in the saddle.

“Form up” said Wosret.

Gahiji and Baba took their place at the rear while Wosret and Asim positioned themselves in front of the pharaoh and Princess, with a nod from their pharaoh Wosret and Asim led them out of the stables through the palace grounds and out the gate, they turned their horses and made their way towards the red sea, the other followed.

On the way Atem notice how quit Serena was and rode up next to her.

 “Serena sweetheart, are you alright”

Serena turn and smiled as best she could.

“I’m alright just didn’t sleep well last night” Serena replied. 

“Anything I can do to help?” asked Atem.

Serena closed her eyes and shook her head silence resumed as they headed for the red sea.

 finally, after riding for so long they arrived at their distention.

* * *

The guards and Atem dismounted then while the guards set up the Pyramidal tent, Atem walked over to Serena who had yet to dismount.

“Serena”

Serena turns to look at Atem.

“We are here sweetheart,” he said holding out his arms to her.  

Serena smiled and placed her hands on his shoulder as he placed his own on her hips he then lifted her from the saddle setting her down on her own feet, Atem hen took Serena for a walk along the bank of the red sea.

“It’s beautiful is it not?” asked Atem.

Serena smiled linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing.

“It is a beautiful day thank you for the day out” said Serena cheerfully.

Atem smiled and kissed her head before looking out over the red sea. 

Serena meanwhile looked away unsure, her heart aching over what she must do, after sometime they headed back to where they left the guards and found everything had been set up the tent was up the blanket laid out as well as the food from the reed basket, the guards bowed and stepped away to give the royals privacy.   

walking over they sat down and each took a plate of food, they ate silently just enjoying the others company, after some time Serena removed her crown and set it next to her before moving to lay down, her head resting in Atem’s lap. The pharaoh smiled brushing his hand though her fringe.

“Are you happy here sweetheart?”

Serena smiled and reach up to caress his face.

“More so now then I have ever been” Serena replied.

“Then why have you been so quit has someone said or done something to you?” asked Atem with concern but with a hint of anger.

It was at that moment Serena felt her heart squeeze from the heartache, she closed her eyes and a tear fell.

 _It’s now or never,_ she thought

“No they have not” said Serena.

Sitting up she then turned to face the man she loves above all others. 

She took his hand.

“I have something I need to tell you about my past”

Atem looked at her with kindness as he saw the fear and the pain in her eyes.

“Like what my love you know you can tell anything,” he gently coxed her.

Serena sniffed and blinked back the oncoming tears.

“It all happen a month after you passed.

RCS

* * *

Finished it on the 4th/3/16


	22. new alliance part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: hey guys it another flash back chapter I’m using the Roman name Caelus for the Greek god Uranus so not to get confused with Sailor Uranus, he and Gaia were the names of Darien’s Parents in his past life as Prince of earth. the golden kingdom was the MAIN kingdom and represented the earth were as Heliopolis and other kingdoms was neighbouring kingdoms from other countries on earth  
> Bold and italic Lunarian is Moon language  
> () is Elysion language
> 
> Note: Serenity and Serena can speak all the languages of the planets in the silver millennium yet the Queen only learned Egyptian when she began doing the trading with the Pharaoh, while Atem taught Serena how to speak his native tongue but they spoke the other kingdoms of earth languages fluently as those were the kingdoms Serenity did more business with then Egypt back then

Started it on 5/3/16

 **Title:** New alliance part 3

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Serena/ Darien

 **Genre:** Angst /hurt and comfort

 **Warnings:** Flash back and heart break

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Sailor moon or yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** 10 year old Serena is morning the loss of her love Atem as her mother looks for a new alliance  with earth after the loss of Atem 

* * *

 

******flash back******

A month had passed since the news of pharaoh Atem’s death and his 10-year-old suitress the moon Princess Serena was still grieving for the loss of her future husband,

 ** _“It’s just not fair”_** 10-year-old Serena cried.

Luna nuzzled Serena’s cheek.

**_“Highness I know it may not seem like it now but things will get better in time”_ **

Serena just sniffed and shook her head.

 ** _“how can it when I’ve lost my heart to the only young man I will ever love and now he’s dead”_** Serena sobbed

 suddenly a gentle knock was heard.

 ** _“Who is it?”_** asked Luna.

 ** _“Luna its Princess Mina may we come in?”_** asked the Venus Princess

 ** _“Come in girls”_** said Luna,

Mina opened the door and entered bowing to her Princess.

“ ** _Hello Mina”_** said Serena.

Not looking at the leader of her guards only idly stroking Luna’s back

 ** _“Serena we all know your hurting but being cooped up in your room for a month is not helping come for a walk with us”_** Mina encouraged the young Princess.

 ** _“The fresh air will do you a world of good”_** said Princess Amy.

Who noticed how deathly pale her Princess’s skin looked.

Serena nodded, and got up off the bed.

Raye then went to help Serena freshen up, afterwards they all walked out of her room and through the palace and outside to the gardens.

* * *

 

***** Gardens*****

The moon guards bowed as they saw their Princess.

 the girls walked Serena over to a field of flowers and sat down, Serena took a deep breath inhaling the smell of the flowers all around her and smiled, for the first time in a month.

Mina smiled slyly while sneaking up on her unsuspecting Princess.

“ ** _TAG_**!” she cried           

Serena jumped and turned.

The others and Mina began backing away as Serena got to her feet.

They split as their Princess gave chase.

The guards watch the game a smile on their face it had been a long depressing month for their young Princess.

* * *

 

*****The queen sitting room*****

Meanwhile up in the queen’s sitting room a tall young man stood by the window overlooking where Serena was playing, while his parent’s talked about his betrothal to the moon Princess with her mother.

(“It will be a wonders affair”) said Gaia the queen of the Golden Kingdom.

Serenity smiled.

(“Yes it will I thank you for this alliance.”)

(“A pleasure your majesty”) said Caelus the King of the Golden kingdom, Serenity turns and addressed one of her ladies.

**_“Bring my daughter to me.”_ **

The lady bowed and left.

(“The announcement will be made at the next ball”) said Serenity.

(“Splendid”) said Gaia.

The lady in waiting had made her way through the palace and out into the garden.

* * *

 

***** Gardens*****

**_“Your highness Princess Serena, your mother would like to speak with you”_** the lady called.

Serena stopped playing and walked over to her mother’s lady.

**_“Follow me highness”_ **

With that the two walked back to the palace.

* * *

 Just as they entered, Serena saw the royal family of earth walking towards them, the Prince noticed the curious look on the young Princess’s face before she bowed her head and curtsied.

(“Majesty’s highness,”) said Serena addressing the earth royal family

(“Hello your highness)” said the king and queen.

The Prince just smiled took Serena’s hand and kissed it.

Serena was surprised by the gesture and gave a tight smile.

luckily enough Serenity’s lady in waiting walked over.

**_“If you’ll excuse me I need to get the Princess to her mother”_ **

The two curtsied once more before walking off. 

All the while Serena was thinking.

_What is going on what is the royal family of the Golden kingdom doing here._

 It then accrued to her why they might be on the moon.

 _Oh no please no don’t let it be what I think it is please she_ thought desperately _._

Before they entered the sitting room.

 ** _“I’m sorry mum were we making too much noise?”_** asked Serena.

 ** _“No my dear it was good to see you out playing and laughing again”_** answered Serenity

She then demisted her lady.

“ ** _Thank you Xin_** ”  

Xin curtsied and left closing the door behind her.

 ** _“Mother how come the royal family of the golden kingdom, are here?”_** Asked Serena,

 ** _“They are here for a reason,”_** said Serenity.

 ** _“What reason?”_** asked Serena.

 ** _“Come sit down dear”_** said Serenity.

Suddenly Serena had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She walked over and sat across from her mother after she sat down Serenity, took a deep breath.

 ** _“The royal family are here for an alliance”_** said Serenity. 

Serena felt her heat beat quicken, then asked the question she was dreading the answer to,

“ ** _What type of alliance mother.”_**

All Serenity said was.

  ** _“The same as before”_**

Serena’s eyes widened.

 ** _“Mother no I can’t betray him I love him I can’t do this not to his memory it’s only been a month,”_** Serena cried.

Tears filled her eyes.

Serenity sighed.

 _I knew this would happen_ she thought.

She reached over and took her daughters hand.

**“I’m sorry my dear we need this alliance earth is the only planet not in the Silver Millennium.”**

**_“Isn’t there another way”_** the young Princess pleaded as tears ran down her face.

 ** _“I’m sorry there is none,”_** was Serenity’s soft and apologetic reply.

 Feeling distraught over her mother’s plan to marry her off to another Prince, after only losing her future husband and true love a month ago, the 10-year-old fled from her mother in tears.

Serena ran down the hall her tears blinding her to where she was going, she raced out of, the palace and across the gardens where her guardians were still playing.  Princess Lita stopped when she notices her Princess fleeing the palace and heading to the sea of Serenity.

 ** _“Was that Serena?”_** asked Amy.

 ** _“It was”_** said Lita

 ** _“She looks upset”_** said Mina,       

  ** _“Let’s go find out what is wrong”_** said Raye.

So together the 4 guardians left to find out what was bothering their Princess.

Meanwhile Serena sat near the sea named after her mother Serenity, looking into the water, Serena got lost in thoughts and cried over her new arrangement. As she looked into the water she began remembering Atem and the time they spent together and those memories reflected up on the surface. Serena was pulled out of her thoughts by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She looked over her shoulder to see her guardians her friends.

 _ **“Serena are you OK”**_ asked Raye.

 While sitting down beside her.

The Princess swallowed and shook her head as tears continued to run down her face,

 ** _“What happened Serena?”_** asked Lita.

As she knelt behind her.

Amy moved to sit on the other side of Serena on her right.

Mina walked around and sat in front of Serena after they had all moved back to give Mina room to sit down.

 ** _“Mum…says…I…am….to...be…. Be...tro...ed…. to…. The…_** ** _Elysion… Prince…”_** Serena spoke through her sobs.

After hearing such news, the girls did a group hug to try and comfort her.

 _The queen decided this so close to Serena losing Atem, why_ they all thought.

After sometime they all stood up.

 ** _“How about we head back inside”_** said Mina.

The young Princess nodded solemnly.

So together they all walked back to the palace all the while Serena ran her fingertips over the necklace she wore.

She had received the necklace as a birthday gift from Atem last month along with his last letter.

As they walked through the palace, Serena said.

**_“I think I’ll go to my room for a while”_ **

“ ** _OK_** ” said Lita.

So they walked Serena to her room.

 ** _“Call us if you need anything”_** said Lita.

Serena smiled at her guardian of thunder before stepping into her room.

Closing the door behind her.

Once their Princess was out of sight and in the safety of her room, all four girls looked at each other.

 ** _“What do we do now?”_** asked Amy.

 **“We speak to the queen”** said Raye.  

They all looked at one another and nodded.

So they made their way from Serena’s room to the throne room.

When they got to the throne room they found Serenity talking with some of the moon nobility, it was then she saw the girls.

 _ **“You are dismissed”**_ said Serenity, the nobles bowed and left.

 ** _“Hello girls what can I do for you?”_** Asked Serenity.

 As she turned and took a seat on her throne.

 ** _“We need to talk about Serena, she told us about her new betrothal”_** said Lita.

 _ **“We understand you need an alliance”**  _said Raye

 ** _“But why so soon she’s only JUST lost Atem,”_** said Mina.

Serenity sighed.

 _ **“As her guardians I had a feeling she would tell you, this is purely for the alliance as Earth is the only plant that is not in the alliance for our universe to be truly at peace an alliance with earth must be made however after the death …”** _the queen trailed off.

The girls could tell that even the queen was affected by the loss of Atem.

 ** _“…. We did not get the chance for an alliance with earth, but now we get a second chance"_**  said Serenity.

“ ** _So soon?”_** asked Mina.

Serenity closed her eyes and spoke.

**_“I know my daughter is still grieving but the sooner the better,”_ **

Amy nodded.

**_“Thank you, majesty for talking with us about this.”_ **

Serenity nodded.

The girls turned and were about to leave when Serena called them back.

**_“Girls”_ **

They all turned around.

 ** _“Yes majesty”_** asked Lita. 

 ** _“I need you all to do something for me”_** said Serenity.

 ** _“Anything”_** said Mina.

Serenity then summoned the silver Chrystal to her, the girls stood in aww of the crystal,

 ** _“Place your hand over the crystal and swear by the power of the crystal that you all will not mention Atem to my daughter from this day forth,”_** said Serenity.

The girls all looked at each other than at the queen and nodded before placing their hands over the crystal.

 ** _“we swear to never mention Atem to the moon Princess from this day forth_** ”

The crystal’s glow spared over them after it disappeared they with draw their hands.

“Thank you girls,” said Serenity.

The girls bowed and left never knowing what the vow and Crystal really did to them.

The day wore on until night fell.

Serena who had been in her room this whole time made her way to the wash room to clean up and change once changed.

She and Luna left her room and made her way through the palace to the dining hall where every member of the palace were sitting, they stood and bowed as Serena walked in she walked up to her mother and bowed before tacking a seat on her mother’s left, afterwards they were brought their meals.

After dinner the members of the palace left to do whatever they needed and Serena excused herself and went back to her room changed into her night wear and crawled in under the covers. she held the necklace in hand and closed her eyes while whispering

 ** _“Goodnight Atem”_** Into the air

A few hours later everything was still except for the lone figure making their way to Serena’s room, the guard saw who it was and opened the door,

the figure stepped in only to see Serena sleeping peacefully. 

The figure smiled.

However, as the figure walked over to the sleeping form, tears ran down the figures face for a moment the eyes closed then opened and whispered

**“I’m sorry I love you.”**

The silver crystal in the figures hand glowed as Ancient words were whispered,

**_“Selene up high goddess of the moon take her pain and let her start over again”_ **

The glow faded the figure kissed the sleeping child and left the room with tear in her eyes and a crack in her heart

******end of flash back******

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 6/3/16


	23. Broken hearted Princess part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: sorry this chapter really short

Started it on 7/3/2016

 **Title:** broken hearted Princess part 4

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Serena/Atem

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own sailor moon or yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** After explaining her past to her beloved, the Egyptian Princess flees the kingdom

* * *

 

Tears streaming down Serena’s face as she finished telling her story.

Atem sat there, eyes closed taking in the news that his beloved was to be married off to someone else, only a month after his death

“Are you still with him” he asked quietly.

“No I’m not” I left him the day I left japan,”

Atem nodded

Unable to deal with the betrayal she dealt her love, Serena stood and looked down at him.

“I’m sorry I love you”

With those words and tears flowing down her face she gracefully raced over to Nathifa hoisted herself and sat astride in the saddle her gown, covered the whole of the saddle and the back of Nathifa, she then turned Nathifa around galloped back to the palace.

After a few minutes Atem although trying to process what Serena told him, called two of his guards.

 “Wosret Gahiji”.

The two guards hurried over and bowed.

“Go after the Princess and make sure that she has returned to the palace safely, I will be OK here with Asim and Baba” the two guards bowed got on their horses and raced after their Princess.

* * *

Serena was crying the whole way back to the palace, however, when she hears hooves, behind her she looked over her shoulder and saw Wosret and Gahiji Serena sighed and slowed Nathifa, and whipped her eyes the two men caught up to Serena but before they could speak Serena spoke up.

“The pharaoh asked that you come after me and escort me back to the palace safely.”

They nodded.

“Yes highness,”

Serena nodded.

“keep up if you can,”

She then urged Nathifa into a gallop once more, Wosret and Gahiji looked at each other and urged their own horses into a gallop as well.

* * *

 

  *****Palace*****

After the LONG ride back, Serena Wosret and Gahiji returned to the palace stables, Serena dismounted and raced inside, Wosret and Gahiji followed suit handing the rains over to the table hands before racing after their Princess.  

Serena raced through the palace dodging servants and other members of the palace, Wosret and Gahiji followed her until they were stopped by Seto.

“Wosret, and Gahiji what is going on?” 

It was Wosret who spoke.

“High priest forgive us but we need to get to the Princess she is very upset.”

“Where is my cousin?” asked Seto.

“He is with Aism and Baba at the location where the Pharaoh and Princess were having lunch” said Gahiji.

Meanwhile Serena had made it back to the bedchambers, she shared with her pharaoh

“Ladies, where are you” called Serena.

 “We are here highness” said Siti.

 As she and the other ladies emerged from the hidden wall.

“Gather my belongings I’ am returning to Cairo,” 

The ladies all gave each other surprised looks before quickly giving a curtsey and going about gathering Serena's belongings, meanwhile Serena grabbed out a long skirt and top as well as a head scarf.

“Ebony Lotus help me change will you” said Serena.

The two young girls nodded.

They walked Serena behind the change screen and helped her to change then walked out and over to the two reed baskets placing the gown in the one at the foot of the bed and the crown in the medium reed basket across the room, Serena meanwhile walked out and over to the bed. She sat down and placed her head in her hands and let a few of the tears fall.

The ladies looked on with great concern.

After some time, they all heard a knock.

“Enter” said Siti.

Wosret and Gahiji entered and looked around the room only to spot their Princess sitting on the bed,

“Highness” they addressed Serena

Serena looked up and saw Wosret and Gahiji.

“Gentlemen, I will be returning to Cairo so please take my belongings down to the stables” said Serena.

“Yes highness.” 

They bowed and left taking Serena's suitcase and duffle

Serena took a deep breath and stood up.

“Ladies will you leave me for a moment”   

They nodded and left.

Serena wondered around the chamber taking it in she then walked over to Atem’s desk and sat down, she took a parchment and one of the quills and began writing a letter.

**Dear Atem**

**I have decided to return to Cairo we both need time apart from each other, you need to come to terms with the news I have given you, know I will always love you I never stopped, one day I hope to return and someday rule the Blue desert with you as we were meant to do with Heliopolis so very long ago. The memories you have given me in this short time I will always treasure.**

**Take care my love**

**Your true love**

**Serena, Princess of Egypt**

After writing the letter Serena holds it then stands up and walks over to the bed placing the letter on Atem's pillow before making her way out of the chamber, Serena walked through the palace memorising every little detail until at last she made it to the stables.

* * *

 

Serena walked in to find Wosret already mounted on his horse with the exception of Gahiji who was riding a chariot with Serena's belongings, Serena walked over to Nathifa who was still saddled and lifted herself up sitting side-saddle this time.

Wosret led the way out of the stable with Serena behind him and Gahiji bringing up the rear with the chariot, they rode out of the palace gates and into the desert, Gahiji rode up beside Serena, while Wosret moved his horse so that he now also rode beside Serena. 

Serena looked over her shoulder as the now shrinking palace, and let the tears fall.

 _Goodbye my love_ she thought.

Before facing forward once more and riding off into the desert.

RCS

* * *

 Finished it on 7th /3/16


	24. Return to Cairo part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: this is yet another short chapter guys we return to Japan in the next chapter to see what the girls and Darien are up to. Also I made a slight hiccup in the last chapter about Serena’s crown I wrote that her ladies set the crown on a cushion in the reed basket when in fact she wasn’t wearing the crown when she returned and had left it with Atem so I went back and fixed it

Started it on 7/3/2016

 **Title:** Return to Cairo part 5

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** None

 **Genre:** angst /hurt and comfort

 **Warnings:** None

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own sailor moon or Yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** after giving her love the heart breaking news about her past after he had passed away Serena has fled from the Blue desert back to the Cairo meanwhile Atem is left devastated by her departure

* * *

 

Serena and the two guards accompanying her, continue riding through the desert heading back to the city as they were riding Wosret saw the sadness on her face.

“You do not have to leave highness”

Serena shook her head.

“I do Wosret it would be too hard to be around him after what I told him we both need time apart from each other right now.” 

Wosret nodded.

The rest of the ride was quite.

They finally returned to the city around 2:00 in the afternoon.

* * *

Stopping just outside the gates to the city they dismounted, Serena picked up her duffle and suitcase from the chariot before turning to face the two guards.

“Goodbye Wosret Gahiji” said Serena.

“Do you not wish us to stay?” asked Gahiji.

“No thank you, you should return to the pharaoh thank you both for seeing me to the city have a safe journey back” said Serena.

“We hope to see you back at the blue desert kingdom soon Princess good day and be safe.” 

With that the two bow and kiss the backs of her hand before getting back in the saddle and chariot and riding off, Wosret held Nathifa rains, Serena meanwhile took a deep breath turned and walked through the gates of the city.

* * *

 

*****Cairo*****

Serena walked the streets heading again for the Egyptian night hotel, silent tears ran down her face as she made her way through the streets she continued walking silently prying no one would recognise her, however that was not to be.

“ _Princess_ ” 

Serena suddenly stopped out of shock that even in her common clothing she was recognised, Serena lifted up her head and looked around only to see Ka walking towards her.

Serena gave Ka a brief smile.

“ _Hello Ka_ ” Serena sighed.

“ _I’m surprised to see you back in the city I thought you would be at the palace”_ said Ka.

Serena closed her eyes and looked away to stop herself from crying in front of Ka,

“ _Princess are you well?”_ asked Ka.

“ _Yes thank you now excuse me I have to get to the Egyptian Night Hotel good day Ka_ ” said Serena.

  _“Let me walk with you, here let me_ ” he replied.

 He took the duffle bag and suitcase from her and together they continued on her walk to the hotel.

They were halfway to the hotel she could see it was up ahead of her, she was hopping to make it without getting stopped, however that was not the case as she was stopped once again this time by Ishizu,

Serena smiled at the woman.

While trying to hide her sadness as she had done with Ka this time however she was not successful, and let the tears fall.

“Highness what is wrong?” asked Ishizu.

“I left Atem” Serena sobbed.    

Ishizu was shocked by the words but shook it off and embraced her Princess.

“Come let’s get you settled and then you can tell me what happened” said Ishizu.

Serena nodded,

“ _Thank you Ka I’ll take it from here_ said Ishizu

Ka nodded.

Then handed the duffle and suitcase over to the woman

So together Serena and Ishizu walked off heading for the hotel.

* * *

 

******Egyptian Night Hotel******

They entered the hotel and made their way up to the front desk, with Ishizu by her side Serena took a deep breath and spoke.

“ _Hello is the room for Serena Tsukino still available”_ asked Serena.

 _“Yes Miss”_ said the receptionist.

_ “We received the letter and money from the pharaoh yesterday.” _

_“Thank you”_ said Ishizu taking the Key.

She quickly guides Serena up the stairs to the third floor and to room number 16.

Ishizu unlocks the door and ushers the Princess’s inside.

Serena walks further into the room, and stands at the foot of her bed. Ishizu closes the door behind her. Serena heard the click of the door closing and finally left her emotions out, falling to her knees sobbing her heart out.

Ishizu raced over kneeling by her Princess’s side and wrapping her arms around the sobbing girl.

After 15 minutes of sobbing her heart out Serena finally calmed down.

“Let’s get you to the bed” said Ishizu.

She helped Serena to stand, walked her over to the bed and helps her to lie down.

 “Rest highness I will take care of everything” said Ishizu.

The older woman brushed Serena fringe back from her eyes.

Serena looked up at Ishizu and smiled her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her eyes glistened with fresh tears, Ishizu returned the smile with a small one of her own she bent and kissed her Princess’s forehead before moving away and began unpacking the suitcase and duffle

Serena lay on the bed staring into nothing, she turned her head towards where the bathroom was, closed her eyes and let the tears fall, Ishizu after packing away her Princess’s belongings sighed.

It broke the woman’s heart to see her young Princess and future Queen in such distress.

 _Oh what happened to you both_ she thought with such sadness.

Ishizu walked over to Serena and sat on the edge of the bed taking the Japanese girl’s hand in her own, Serena felt the movement, and opened her eyes.

“I am here Princess, please tell me what ails you?” asked Ishizu softly.   

Serena sighed.

She sat up against the headboard pulling her knees against her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

“I left Atem” said Serena.

“Why?”  Asked Ishizu.

“It was because I told  him about my past.” Said Serena.

“What about your past?” asked Ishizu.

 “After Atem died, my mother betrothed me to someone else I refused.   It is only now after I got all my memories back that I found out my mother had erased the memories of Atem, so with no memory of Atem I accepted the marriage proposal from the earth Prince Darien. However, it was not meant to be as my kingdom was destroyed by a human sorceress who fell in love with the Prince I was to marry somehow she found out and in her all-consuming jealousy attacked my kingdom.  my kingdom was destroyed everyone including myself and the Prince died,”

Ishizu gasped in horror.

“however my mother gave us one last chance to be together and used our powerful weapon and sent us all to be reincarnated on earth with no memory of who we were. Afterwards she passed away.

Ishizu gave Serena’s hand a comforting squeeze.

After many trials we all had our memories restored I once again began my relationship with the Prince Darien, but we all lost our memories once again after I defeated Beryl for good.  We did end up getting our memories back, a second time, drawing all this, my memories of Atem had not been restored so I continued my relationship with the Prince Darien, it was only last month during a battle with a great enemy My protectors and the Prince lost their star seeds and I began getting my memories of Atem back through dreams.     When everything was back to normal I had drifted apart from them and recently decide to head here to find out if Atem had also been recanted” Serena explained.                

Once she finished her story about her past, she said.

“So you see I had to leave after telling Atem the truth that I was betrothed to another a month after he died he doesn’t know the rest of it though what I just told you I was too upset to continue, I could not bear to stay and see the pain I had coursed him Every-time I looked into his eyes,”

By the end tears were flowing freely down Serena’s face.

“Oh Princess” said Ishizu compassionately.

“I love him so much but I betrayed and coursed him immense pain and heartache how can, I ever face him again,” she wept.

“You will find your way back to one another I’m sure just give it time you found each other one again after 1000 years I am confident you WILL be together once more after a few days apart” said Ishizu. As she brought her weeping Princess into her arms and comforted her. 

* * *

    

*****Blue Desert Kingdom******

Meanwhile near the red Sea Atem sat on the blanket staring off into the distance his mind reeling from the news Serena had told him, when something caught his eyes he looked down and saw it was Serena’s crown. Atem picked up the crown and traced his fingers over it

 _Oh Serena_ he thought sadly.

Atem stood up,

“Pack up we are heading back to the palace” 

He then walked off Serena’s crown still in his hand, Atem stood by the edge of the red sea before sitting down and putting his head between his knees and holding his head, letting the tears fall.

 _I have finally found her after 1000 years yet now it feels like I’m losing her all over again,_ he thought.

Saddens clenched at his heart. Atem did not know how, long he sat by the red sea and cried however it was only when Asim came up to him tell him that they were ready to go, that he realised he had been crying and sitting there for 45 minutes.

Atem looked up.

Asim saw the tears stains and red eyes but did not comment.

Atem only nodded solemnly.

Before standing and walking with his guard over to Baba, who was already mounted on his horse with the tent rolled up and tied to the back of the saddle, the basket and blanket were sat securely on Asim’s horse. Atem walked over to Blaze took one last look at Serena’s crown and sighed before placing it in his saddle bag and mounting Blaze.  So with Barba and Asim on either side of him.

Atem began the journey back to the palace unaware that Serena would not be there on his return.

* * *

 

*****Palace/ stables*****

Atem and his guides upon a 2 hours ride finally saw the palace gates.

they entered the palace grounds through the gates and rode right into the stables, there they all dismounted. Atem took the crown from his saddlebag and headed into the palace.  Meanwhile Asim and Baba began unloading their horses and handing the rains to a stable hand before entering the palace. Atem made his way down to his and Serena’s bedchamber to bathe and change, as he was feeling sweaty and sticky from being out by in the sun most of the afternoon.

Afterwards he was going to the gardens a place he was sure to find his love.

However, upon entering the bedchamber, he felt a chill in the air instead of the warmth it had been since Serena had been staying in the room, he looked around the chamber and noticed a letter up on his pillow, he walked wearily but cautiously to the bed and picked up the letter.

He recognised Serena’s handwriting immediately, Atem looked at the letter suspiciously.

_Why would Serena write me a letter unless……?_

His heart plummeted and quickly unfolded the letter and began reading as he did his heart shattered

** Dear Atem **

** I have decided to return to Cairo we both need time apart from each other, you need to come to terms with the news I have given you, know I will always love you I never stopped, one day I hope to return and someday rule Egypt with you as we were meant to do so very long ago the memories you have given me in this short time I will always treasure.  **

** Take care my love  **

** Your true love **

** Serena, Princess of Egypt  **

“She left I have lost her once again” Atem whispered, after reading the letter.

He sat down on the bed, and moved to lie down burring his face into Serena pillow breathing in her sent and memorising it while clutching at her crown he still had in his hand, feeling so broken the Pharaoh cried himself to sleep. 

RCS

* * *

Finished it on 7/3/16 


	25. The scouts unite Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: all the girls were born in 1981. Also like my other sailor moon/ yu-gi-oh Story Changing destiny. Darien was born in 1977  
> Amy: D.O.B 10th of September. Age 15  
> Mina: D.O.B 22nd of October. Age 15  
> Serena: D.O.B 30th June. Age 16  
> Raye: D.O.B 17th April Age 16  
> Lita: D.O.B 5th December Age 15  
> Darien: D.O.B 3rd August Age 19

Started it on 7th /3/2016

 **Title:** the scouts unite Part 1

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** General

 **Warnings:** None

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh or sailor moon

 **Intro:** the girls all wonder where their missing Princess as gone for, they had not seen her for over a week and do not believe the story Ikuko told them of Serena being out of town

* * *

 

******A Week Later 20 th July 1997/ Tsukino house **** **

A week had passed Since Serena left Japan, her mother and brother were sad and disappointed that she had not returned while her father was angered that she did not heed his demand and return home. during her absents the family after some time were visited by Darien and the girls after not hearing from Serena in 3 days.

Knowing Serena did not wish for the girls or Darien to know the truth Ikuko covered for her daughter saying Serena had gone out of town to visit family and would not be back for a while, Ikuko knew that she did not sound convincing and was worried that Darien did not believe her, and come here looking for Serena, she had also asked to pass that message on to the girls.

At this moment in time the Tsukino family were sitting down to breakfast, they ate their meal in silence Ikuko, and Sammy didn’t know what to talk about while Kenji was still stewing over Serena disobedience in fact his anger was eating him up.

Ikuko sighed

Her husband had been in this mood for a week ever since Serena’s phone call    

“Kenji, we need to call the others it’s been a week Serena has not returned, we need to inform Mina of what Serena told us whatever it might mean,” said Ikuko

Kenji sighed and nodded.

Sammy just looked between his parents, over the, passed week, his mother and him have slowly come to team with Serena leaving however his father, was not taking it so well he had always believed Serena would be back.

 _Dad you held out hope for Serena to return, you still think of her as a child, but it’s been a week and she has not returned you need to accept that she is not coming back, mum and I have excepted it why can’t you,_ thought Sammy.

With that he stood up and took his dirty dish to the sink before leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of town the cherry hill temple to be exact, Raye Hino a psychic and spiritual 16-year-old also known as Sailor Mas tossed and turned in her sleep as she was plagued by a version.

* * *

 

  *****Dream*****

A young boy who looked about 11 to 12 years with tri colour hair and dark skin had given a young girl a necklace with an eye in the middle but before she could see the face, of the young boy or that of the girl something woke her.

*****End of dream*****

* * *

 

Raye shot up in bed she scanned the room to find what woke her, only to hear another knock, and a male voice that she knew to be Chard’s.

“A moment Chad,” said Raye.

She then got up out of bed and changed. Raye had mellowed out over the years since she thought she was going to lose Chard when he left, yes, she was still hot headed but only when there was a reason.

After changing Raye crossed her room and opened her door.

“Yes, Chad what is it?” asked Raye.

She then noticed the tray in his hand.

“It is passed 8 so you have missed breakfast, but I did set aside some food for when you woke”

Raye smiled.

“Thanks,”

She took the tray and closed the door.

Setting the tray down on the table she sat on the floor in front of the table with her legs tucked underneath her.  She then picked up the chop sticks and began eating, however her mind kept wondering back to her dream her. It bothered her because she had a feeling the dream had something to do with Serena, and although Darien told the girls Serena was out of town, none of them nor Darien believed that story.

They knew if it was true Serena would not have shut up about the trip, not to mention it’s been a week they would have thought Serena was back by now, it was time for a meeting, about their run-away Princess.

* * *

In the meantime, Amy Mizuno, the computer wiz of the group and the brain behind the scouts, sat at the park reading quietly she was trying to study however she had trouble, as her mind was on Serena, for over a week they had not heard from her, Darien told her that her mother’s said she was out of town but like Raye and Darien she did not believe Mrs Tsukino story.

Amy tilts her head back and looks up at the sky.

“Oh, Serena WHERE are you?” asked Amy.

She had been a lonely child everyone picks on her and made fun of her for being so smart, that was until she met, the bubbly forgetful klutz known as Serena Tsukino. When she remembered her past as a Princess and guard of the moon Princess, she found a way of repaying Serena for her friendship by protecting her from any and everything.

 _How can I Protect you if you’re not here, I wouldn’t even mind hearing you fight with Raye only to have you back_ thought Amy?

She whips the tear that fell from her eyes.

The water/ice scout packed up her books and left the park, she walked around town looking at her feet, and bumped into someone and they both crashed onto the pavement.

“Oaf sorry Amy” said the voice.

Amy opened her eyes and looked straight into the blue eyes of her friend and former scout leader Mina Aino. Mina stood up and held out her hand, Amy took the offered hand and was pulled to her feet, Amy dusted herself off and looked at her friend.

Mina saw the look in Amy’s eyes, and hugged her.

“I miss her to”

She then pulled back, every one of them was feeling the absence of their friend, yet they felt worried for their Princess.

“So where are you headed?” asked Amy.

“Lita’s place, you know how she gets in times like this” said Mina.

Amy smiled.

“She’s either baking up a storm or giving her punching bag a work out” Amy replied with a laugh.

“Or doing both letting her baking cook while she punches away her worries” said Mina.

“So, shall we go?” asked Mina as she slipped her arm though Amy’s.

The blue haired girl nodded.

Together the two friends, walked off heading for their friend’s apartment

* * *

When they arrived, Mina knocked on the door, they heard moving around, seconds later the door opened to reveal a tall brown-haired girl, the thunder scout and protector of the group smiled at her two friends.

“Hi guys come on in” said Lita a she stepped aside to let them pass.

They each hugged her as they entered.

“Mm, mm something smells nice” said Mina as she got a whiff of the warm baking smell.

Lita smiled and closed the door.

Lita walked over to them, while saying “it’s chocolate chip muffins” as all three walked into the kitchen, Lita stood at the sink while Amy and Mina, sat at the counter.

“So how you are holding up girl?” Mina asked, her brown-haired friend.

Lita sighs.

“I honestly don’t know how I’m feeling I mean how could, Serena be so careless as to go off without telling us where in the world she is going” said Lita as tears began building in her eyes.

Mina, and went to comfort the thunder scout.

“So, you don’t believe Mrs Tsukino story that Serena is out of town visiting family?” asked Amy.

Lita whipped her eyes turns to Amy and said in a strong confident voice, “no I don’t believe that story one bit.” 

“Neither do Darien Amy or I believe it, Darien was the one that called me and told me” said Mina.

“He called me to” replied Amy and Lita.

“You girls want a drink or something?” asked Lita as Mina returned to her seat while Lita went to the fridge, and grabbed out a, Aquarius Vitamin Guard.

“Sure, what you got?” asked Mina.

“Aquarius, CC Lemon, Cheerio (Apple, Grape, Melon, Orange, Organic black tea, Organic green tea) or Aojiru,” said Lita.

“CC Lemon,” said Mina.

“I’ll take a Cheerio Organic green tea” said Amy.

Lita took out the two drinks and set them in front of her friends before tending to the oven and taking out the hot tray using the dark green mittens’ and setting it on the cooling rack.

“Then why would they lie?” asked Amy taking a sip of her drink.

“I have no idea” said Lita as she handed out the muffins, before sitting opposite them.

“Do you think we should contact Darien and Raye then go see her family,” said Mina.

“That is a great idea” said Amy, before looking at Lita and saying “may I use your phone”

Lita smiled “go ahead girl,”

So, while Amy called Raye and Darien, Lita and Mina packed away the rest of the muffins and cleaned up the kitchen, Amy came back with a worried look on her face,

“What's wrong Amy?” asked Mina?

“Darien said he would come Raye said she needed to come as she had a vision and she asked to have a meeting about Serena,” replied Amy.

“OK call Raye and Darien back tell Darien we will go see Serena’s family around noon and tell Raye we are on our way,” said Mina.

Amy nodded and went to call them back.

“Do you think she knows where Serena is” asked Lita.

“I don’t know Lita” said Mina.

“Maybe that is what her vision was about” said Lita.

Mina shrugged.

Amy returned.

“Well let’s go and find out what Raye wants.”

With that Lita grabs her keys and the three leave after Lita locks up and head for the Cherry hill temple.

* * *

 

*****Cherry hill temple******

The girls walk up the long stairs leading up to the temple when they reached the top, they saw Raye waiting for them.

“Come on we have to head for the scared fire” said Raye.

The girls nodded.

They headed into the temple and the room with the scared fire, they all sat around the fire with Raye in the centre.

“Oh, great fire please show me the meaning of my dream,” beseeched Raye.

The fire flickered and flared and to their shock and surprise it showed the moon then the earth next it showed sand before showing a figure with tri colour hair and tan skin and he was holding in his hand a necklace with an eye in the middle.

“Oh my god it has something to do with Serena” said Mina.

“The guy the sand it all seems familiar somehow” said Raye.

“Artemis are we missing something?” asked Mina.

“I wish I could help but the only one to answer that is Luna.”

“Well looks like we are going to confront Serena’s family a little earlier than expected,” said Lita.

The others nodded in agreement.

“I’ll go call Darien and tell him and see if he can give us a lift there” said Amy.

“OK thanks Amy” said Raye.

 “We may go confront them but yesterday I heard from Andrew that Luna was with the family still” said Lita.

“WHAT” they all exclaimed.

“Serena would never go ANYWHERE without Luna” said the others.

“I know that’s why we have to find out what is really going on with her,” said Lita.

Just then Amy walked back in.

“Hi guys Darien said he would pick us up on his way there.”

They all nodded and stood up.

“Let’s go wait for him, said Mina.

They all made their way out of the temple and down the stairs and sat on the steps waiting for Darien about 15 to 20 minutes later Darien pulled up. Darien smiled at them as he opened all three doors.

“Thanks Darien” said Raye as she got into the front seat.

Meanwhile Amy Lita and Mina got into the back, Darien got in behind the wheel while the girls closed the doors and buckled up, Darien followed suit then put the car into drive and drove off towards his wayward girlfriend’s place.

RCS

* * *

 

 

Finished it on 8th/3/16


	26. confrontations and secrets exposed Part 2

Started it on 10/3/2016

 **Title:** confrontations and secrets exposed Part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** General

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Sailor moon or yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** the girls and Darien confront the Tsukino family and demand the whereabouts of Serena, but they also expose theirs and Serena’s true identities, also Darien hears about Serena’s life before him and the girls receive a bunch of lost memories

* * *

 

*****Tsukino house*****

Arriving at his girlfriend’s parents place Darien parked his car and cut the engine, and they all exited the car before making their way up the path to the front door.  Yet before Darien could even knock the front door open.

 “Girls Darien” said Ikuko.

“Good morning Mrs. Tsukino may we come in?” asked Darien.

She smiled nodded and stepped aside.

The girls and Darien entered the house and saw Kenji Serena’s father and brother Sammy standing in the entrance way.

“Good morning sir, Sammy” said Darien.

“We’re glad you’re here my wife and I need to speak with you all” said Kenji.

“We want to know where Serena is” said Lita.

“She is out of town visiting family,” said Ikuko.

“We know that is not true,” said Darien.

"After all she would never go ANYWHERE without taking Luna” said Lita

Who spotted Sammy holding the Mau Cat, walking over Lita took Luna off Sammy.

“Come and take a seat all of you, as I said before my wife and I need to speak with you.” Said Kenji. 

Looking at one another they followed Serena family into the living room and took a seat on the floor with Sammy while Kenji and Ikuko sat on the sofa.

Ikuko sighed.

“You are all are correct Serena IS’NT out of town visiting family”

“Then WHERE is she?” they all asked.

“In a letter she left us she asked us not to tell you where she went but she did say to tell you that Mina was the true one whatever that meant” said Kenji.

They all looked at one other stunned, their Princess did not want them to know where she is and left leadership to Mina

 _I think it’s time they knew the truth_ they all thought.

Standing up they looked at Serena’s family yet it was Mina who spoke up,

“To understand what Serena was talking about in her letter  you all need to understand WHO Serena truly is and who we are.”    

They all took out their Crystal Change Rod and one by one transformed.

“Mercury Crystal Power” said Amy

“Mars Crystal Power,” said Raye

“Jupiter Crystal Power,” said Lita

“Venus Crystal Power,” said Mina.

Darien took out his rose and transformed.

Afterwards instead of 4 young girls and Darien standing before them, it was the legendary sailor scouts and Sailor moon’s protector tuxedo mask.

Ikuko and Kenji sat to stunned to say anything it was Sammy who first recovered.

“You’re the sailor scouts and tuxedo mask, no way” said Sammy in aww.

“So was Serena she was sailor moon” said sailor Mars.

Afterwards they all de-transformed, and were back into their everyday civilian clothes.

“Yes but that still does not explain what Serena meant by you’re the true one Miss Aino” said Kenji.

“The story is not over yet Mr Tsukino in fact the rest of the story connects with not only OUR past but also with Serena’s past” said Mina.

“All our life’s began a century ago each of us including Darien are royalty us girls were once Princesses of our planets solar system while Darien was Prince of Earth” they all said together.

“I was Princess Amy of Mercury” said Amy.

“They called me the fire Princess Raye as I was Princess of Mars,” Raye said. 

“Jupiter was my home plant and I was called Princess Lita” replied Lita.

“I Mina was Princess of Venus and the leader of Serena’s Protectors, and although we were Princess of our own planets we lived on the Earth’s moon as part of Serena’s court I was the original leader of the sailor scouts back then and that’s what Serena meant by I’m the true one” said Mina.

“Are you saying our daughter was once a Princess of the moon?” asked Ikuko.

“We are” said Mina.

“Not only was SHE Princess of the moon she was also betrothed to Darien by the moon Queen Serenity, her mother,” said Amy.

Kenji saw red after that.

“ENOUGH I want you all out you all and you to Mr Shields need help this is absurd I can maybe come to terms with this sailor scout business but the rest of it, is out of the question my daughter was no Princess of the moon, people never lived in out of space and she was NEVER betrothed to you Mr Shields” Kenji raved.

“Serena wasn’t betrothed to Darien until a month AFTER a tragic event happened when she was 10 years old” said Luna

Ikuko gasped then fainted.

Sammy’s eyes widened staring at the cat in Lita’s arms. Kenji was shocked into silence and a bit of fear, as he held his wife.

“Who…who said that?” he asked fearfully.

While looking around the room at the girls and Darien noticing they did not speak.

“I did” said Luna.

She stepped out of Lita’s arms and walked over and jumped up onto the table staring into Kenji’s eyes.

“You…you can talk” Kenji spluttered.

Luna smiled and nodded.

“She is not the only one” said Artemis.

He to stepped out of Mina’s lap.

Sammy fell off the armchair in shock.

Kenji’s mouth hung open as a white Cat joined the black cat on the coffee table, Luna looked at Ikuko before turning to Amy. 

“Amy go grab a bowl of water and wash cloth for Mrs. Tsukino.”

Amy nodded stood up.

 She left the living room, returning a few minutes later with the said Items in hand she set the bowl and cloth on the table before sitting down once more.

Kenji then began whipping his wife’s face and neck with the wet cloth after sometime her eyes began to flutter.

“Kenji did Serena’s cat talk or was that a dream?” asked Ikuko.

However, before Kenji could say anything she heard someone else answer, Luna spoke.

“No Mrs. Tsukino it was not a dream, how are you feeling?” asked Luna.

Ikuko did not say anything just stared at her daughter’s cat with wide eyes.

“Now do not be alarmed dear but Artemis here……

Nodding to the white cat.

“……. Can also talk,” said Kenji

Artemis looked at Kenji then back at Sammy was staring at the, cats.

“I’m sorry for startling you both.” 

“As am I” said Luna.

While looking at the recovering Ikuko and the flabbergasted look on Sammy’s face.

“How come we never noticed or knew anything about any of this?” asked Ikuko.

“We couldn’t let you or any of our own family’s know as it would put you all and our family’s in grave danger if our enemies knew they could come after you or Amy’s mother or Raye grandpa to get to us” Mina explained.

 “Oh” said the family.

“We had no memories of our past life, Luna found Serena and told her she was a soldier of the moon sworn to protect the Princess and defeat the evil Negaverse along the way she met each of us who turned out to be sailors Mercury Jupiter and Mars we didn’t meet Mina until later on, not long after that we discovered Serena was the moon Princess and Darien was the Earth Prince” said Raye. 

“After the long battles with Negaverse, it was finally time for the showdown the big battle with the ruler, Queen Beryl” said Lita.

“During the battle we each all died, leaving Serena alone to face the dark Queen, however before she could go against Beryl she had to fight a brainwashed Darien who was taken right after we found out Serena was the Princess we were searching for, in the end Darien remembered who he was, Beryl angry that she had no hold over Darien sent a shard at sailor moon, but Darien took the hit instead and died,” finally it was a showdown between Serena and Beryl Serena won and we all lost our memories. We fought many enemies over the years but now the world is at peace” said Amy.  

“Luna” said Raye.

The Cat turned to the black haired girl.

“Yes Raye?” asked Luna

“I want to know are we missing some memories?” asked the girl.

The Tsukino family looked at Raye with curious eyes.

“What do you mean missing memories?” asked Ikuko.

“Well when Serena had been fourteen the moon kingdom was attacked by a woman who was in love with Darien and wanted to rule the universe” said Lita.

She cracked her knuckles at the memory.

“Beryl” he hissed with disgust.

“The woman was Beryl the one who brainwashed Darien, she destroyed the kingdom killed us then Darien and Serena” said Raye.

Ikuko gave a startled yelp of shock to learn her daughter had died in her past life.

“So with the kingdom destroyed and the girls along with Serena and Darien dead, Serena’s mother the moon Queen, Serenity had no choice she used the moon stick and a powerful crystal known as the Imperium Silver Crystal, and trapped EVERYONE in the crystal and with her last strength sent everyone to earth with no memory of the moon kingdom she died that night,” explained Luna.

Who had finished the story of Serena’s past life.

“Wow” said Sammy.

He then looked at Luna.

“Are you OK Luna?”  he asked.

Getting up he walked over to her and knelt down, stroking her head and back in a comforting manner.

“I’m fine Sammy thank you” said Luna.

 “So back to your question Raye, are you girls missing memories, why do you ask?”

“I had a strange dream this morning and the scared fire showed me something that I’m positive is connected to Serena yet I don’t ever remember seeing those things when we got our memory back before we came here” said Raye.

“We asked Artemis but he said that the only one to tell us is you Luna” said Mina.

“What was your dream Raye?” asked Luna.

“It was about a boy maybe 11 or 12 years of age he had tri colored hair and tan skin he was giving a girl a gold necklace with an eye in the middle I asked the fire the meaning of my dream and it showed me the moon the earth and sand then it again played my dream of the tanned tri-colored haired boy with the necklace,” Raye explained

During all this Darien was thinking over what Luna said about Serena’s prier betrothal to another

“So pray tell Luna who was, Serena betrothed to before me?” asked Darien.

His voice betrayed his hurt and anger at learning Serena was betrothed to someone else.  

“After all her mother Queen Serenity never mentioned it when she was planning the betrothal with my parents that day” said Darien.

“His name was Prince Atem, a Prince from the land of Egypt, on Earth the two met when Serena was four years old, although they were 8 years apart he was a respected caring 12-year-old, he took great care of Serena when they would meet for festival on each other’s plants.” 

“He seemed like a nice young man” said Ikuko.

Luna smiled.

“He was he doted on Serena, and Serena even though she was very young, loved Atem so much, Serenity announced the news of Serena’s and Atem’s, arranged marriage on Serena’s 8th birthday when Atem was 16 the pair had known each other for four years by then.

The engagement would have become official when Serena was 12 and Atem was 20, sadly that never took place,” said Luna.

She closed her eyes at the memory of the heartbroken look on Serena’s face when she was told the news, yet it hurt more because she got what would be his Final letter when she returned to her room and opened the box.

“Why would the engagement not take place” asked Mina, 

“Girls you are right you are missing memories, the memories of Atem and Serena’s friendship and their love, stand before me and close your eyes” said Luna.

They did as was told and the family watched in amazement as light glowed out of the moon on Luna’s forehead and spilt into 4 they were then shocked as symbols began appearing on all four girls’ foreheads. Behind their closed eyes they began seeing memories or Serena and Atem’s time together, up until they took that Vow.

“I remember now” said Amy.

The connection broke and they all opened their eyes.

“On Serena’s 10th birthday, Aknamkanon passed away making the 18-year-old Atem the new pharaoh then a month later he died in the war that rage in his kingdom.

“She really loved him” said Mina.

“She sure did” said a choked up Lita,

“She was heartbroken to be betrothed so soon after losing Atem,” said Raye,

We took the Vow not to mention Atem from that day forth to Serena but we did not know why, but after seeing what the queen did we now understood why we didn’t mention Atem to Serena she took not only OUR memories of Atem away but also Serena’s memories of him, because she knew Serena would NEVER go through with the betrothal as the queen said they needed the alliance with earth” said Amy.

“Oh my poor baby to go through all that at such a young age” said Ikuko.

“Although I’m not too thrilled to learn that she was to marry at such a young age and to someone 8 years older than her” said Kenji.

“So I guess we now know where she might have gone to” said Amy.

“She has gone to Egypt in search of her true love” said Lita.

Mina looked at Darien sadly.

“I’m sorry Darien,” said Mina.

Darien looked at Mina.

“For what she is still my girlfriend and I’m going to go get her back and bring her home” said Darien.

He stood up and headed for the door.

Lita got up and blocked his path.

“Darien don’t do this she’s happy I know it just leave her be something tells me she has finally found her true love so let her be,” said Lita.

“I can’t Lita I have to get her back now please move” said Darien.

“Darien if you truly love her let her go let her be happy with the person she loves, you know from what we explained that Serena never wanted the betrothal to you, she may have loved you but that was without her memories of the person she truly loves now guess she has those memories back and it is why she left us and you” said Raye.

“Let her be with the person she was meant to be with” said Mina.

Angry Darien pushed passed Lita and walked out the door moments later they heard the car engine start then heard it drive off. The girls all sighed before looking over at Serena’s family.

“I know that this is a complete life change experience but we had to know where she is and with no more enemies it was safe to tell you the truth,” said Raye,

 “Although it is going to take time to let this all sink in thank you for always looking out for her, you as well Luna” said Kenji.

“Would you all like to stay a while?” asked Ikuko.

“I think its best we be on our way but if you have any question you can always call us or talk to Luna” said Mina.

Ikuko walked the girls to the door.

“Thank you once again” said Ikuko.

“One more thing Mrs. Tsukino is Serena happy?” asked Amy.

“She was angry at first for Kenji was demanding she return home when he spoke to her but in truth we have not heard from her since then but I do hope with all my heart that she has found her happiness once more,” said Ikuko.

They were about to leave when Sammy called out, “girls are you going to be heading to Egypt anytime soon.”

Lita smiled.

“We will only go if Darien decides to be stupid and tries to bring her back but we would only be going to stop him nothing more” said Lita, with that she and the girls left.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on the 12th/3/16


	27. Darien’s sorrow part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: When Darien says mother he is speaking about Gaia his mother in his past life

Started it on 12th/3/2016

 **Title:** Darien’s sorrow part 3

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** angst

 **Warnings:** OOC Darien and it is going to be very short, 

**Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Sailor moon or Yugioh

 **Intro:** Darien spirals out of control after learning about Serena’s ‘past

* * *

 

Darien left Serena’s parents’ house around 1:00pm, to Darien it was a LONG drive back home, his mind kept replaying what he had learned about the person he has loved for over a century, he just could not get his head around it.

His emotions were like a yo-yo, one minuet he felt like curling into a ball and crying

 _My Serena was betrothed to someone else she LOVED someone else I can’t believe this, this whole time I thought I WAS her TRUE LOVE_ thought Darien.

A tear rolled down his cheek landing on his knuckles.

the next he wanted to strangle someone

 _I can NOT believe Serenity she kept something so important from my family and myself as I remember the law I could not be betrothed to a Princess if she was betrothed to someone no matter if the Betrothal was broken not so my brothel was not valid as Serena was betrothed so someone else if I had gone through the marriage when the time had come for us to be married and this information had come out it would have been a scandal I would have been ruined_ Darien thought angrily

Darien’s grip on the wheel was SO tight his knuckles were white but silent tears ran down his face as his heart cracked in two with a sigh of relief he saw the Apartment building came into view.

* * *

 

Darien parked his car in the carport under the building and turned off the engine and rest his head on the wheel.

 _Oh Serena why did you do this why_ was Darien’s anguished thought.

After about 5 to 10 minutes of just sitting in the car, Darien got out locked the car and headed for the elevator, he pressed the button and waited finally the doors opened he stepped in and hit the button for the 21st floor and lent back against the back of the elevator and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

Finally, he heard the elevator ding signalling he was on the 21st floor, the door slid open and Darien stepped out. He headed down the hall to his apartment, unlocked the door, stepped in then closed the door.

Walking over to the to the sofa, He dropped the keys on the table and dropped heavily on the sofa and lay down with an arm over his eyes trying to block out the world around him but the tears continued to spill. A few minutes later he gets up and heads for the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.   

Entering the kitchen, he gets a mug from the cupboard and puts the sugar and coffee into the mug, then flicks the switch on the kettle, as he stood at the sink waiting for the water to boil, thoughts of what happened earlier today run through his mind.

He grips the edge of the sink in anger.

_I still don’t understand why Serena never told me the truth and what is worse is the girls don’t even want me to go after her._

In a surge of anger, he picks up the mug and chucks it at the wall on the other side of the room.  He hears the mug shatter but does nothing about it and fall to his knees his anger spent.

 _Mother help me_ he prayed as he put his face in his hands and cried.

He did not know how long he spent on the cold kitchen floor, but when he finally stood up he winced when his knees cracked. He made his way out of the kitchen and decided to go for a walk hoping it would help clear his mind. Daren grabbed his keys and walked out of his apartment locks the door and moves over to the elevator.

He pressed the button he paced up and down waiting for the elevator.

Once more he hears it ding and the doors open.

 Darien steps in and hits the button for the ground floor.

The elevator moves down as Darien once again paces within the elevator, when the elevator gets to the ground floor the door open and Darien steps out and makes his way out of the building.

* * *

 

He heads up the side walk his hands stuffed into his pocket and his head down kicking at small pebbles as he goes his mind is in a fog of sadness and anger that he doesn’t realised where he is gone.

At the crown arcade Andrew his best friend notices him pass by but is puzzled when Darien doesn’t look up or even enter, Darien is two blacks away from the arcade when his best friend calls out to him.

“Darien, Darien, wait up man” Andrew calls.

Darien does not stop until Andrew grabs his wrists, and turns him around but what he sees shocks him, Darien’s hair is messed his clothes are rumbled and his eyes are blotchy and red.

“My word Darien what’s happened?” asked Andrew worriedly.

Darien shook his head.

“Nothing Andrew just leave me alone”

Andrew notices the sadness in Darien’s voice.

“Come on mate I can’t leave you in this state come back to the arcade with me I’ll make you a cup of coffee on the house” said Andrew.

When Andrew mentions the arcade the image of Serena’s smiling happy face came to his mind.

“NO!” said Darien angrily.

Ranching his arm free of Andrews grip.

Andrew took a step back out of surprise.

“Darien what wrong I’ve never seen you like this” said Andrew.

He wanted to place a hand on his friend’s shoulder but was worried Darien might shrug it off.

 “Don’t worry about me all I want to do is finish my walk, I’ll see you around.”

With that Darien walked off.

Andrew watch him walk off.

 _What has happened to you Darien_ the blond man thought?

Before turning and walking back to the arcade.

Darien continued on his walk he passed the cherry hill temple another place Serena visited a lot manly because her friend Raye lived there. In fact, the raven head priestess in training was outside sweeping near the steps when she noticed Darien.

 _My Ares he looks in bad shape poor guy_ she thought sympathetically.

She stopped sweeping and called out to him.

“Darien”

the young man stopped and looked up at the top of the stairs he saw Raye looking at him Raye’s heart broke for her ex when she saw his red and sad eyes.

“Come inside we can talk” Raye offered.

 Darien glared.

“I don’t need your pity Hino” Darien said sharply.

“Come on Darien you need to talk out your Problems,” Raye pleaded.

“I will when I can see Serena, oh wait you girls won’t let me” he said sarcastically.

 Raye sighed.

“it’s no point she won’t want to come home Darien” said Raye.

Darien growled.

“But you truly need to talk to someone it will help” said Raye pleadingly.

“Forget it” said Darien.

“But Darien” Raye call urgently.

The young man waved her off and continued walking.

“Oh Darien” Raye whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

Darien continued on his walk until he came to the bridge, he stopped and lent on the rail looking down at the water. His encounter with Raye moments ago just put him in a worse mood then before.

 _Oh why did I have to bump into her_ he thought angrily.

Darien sighed.

When he looked deeper into the water Serena’s face appeared.

Darien glared down at the image before picking up a stone and chucking it down on the image of Serena, Darien watched as the image disappeared, once he got his anger under control, he looks up at th sky then at his watch and saw it was 6.55pm.

 _I really, REALLY do not want to go back_ he thought gloomily to himself.

Yet he turned and walk back the way he came luckily when he went past the temple this time Raye was not outside, he continued down the sidewalk during the walk he thought back to where he went on his walk.

 _I avoided the park, the rose garden and the arcade, but no matter where I went visions of a happy Serena were surrounding me_ he thought,

It was getting late and the street lamps had turned on.

On his way back he lent against the side of a building and banged the back of his head against it. 

“Gaia dame it!” Darien Screams in frustration. 

 _Why is it everywhere I go she’s there, she put her mark all over Tokyo I can’t go anywhere without being reminded of her even my own apartment is filled with her, Serena you broke my heart shattered my life and now I can’t get rid of you!_ His thoughts screamed.

After about 5 minutes he pushed off the building stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued on back to the apartment building.

* * *

When he got back, Darien entered the building and made his way over to the elevator, and pressed the button he waits a bit and the doors open he stepped in and the doors closed, he rests back on the wall.

He felt tired and drained yet he knew that anger pain and sadness would not go away. He could still feel the dull ache in his heart the elevator stopped on his floor and the doors opened.

Darien stepped out and made his way down to his apartment, unlocked the door and walking in he closed the door behind him and leans against it.

“Oh why does it have to be this way” he whispered into the empty apartment.

 He walked in and chucked the keys on the coffee table, and took off his green jacket laying it on the back of the sofa he glances at the clock to see it was already going on 7:15pm. He ran a hand through his hair before grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top, then making his way over to the bathroom where he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower.

Darien turned the taps on to the temperature he liked and tilts his head back letting the water run over his weary body but as he closed his eyes a vision of Serena flash behind his closed eyes. Darien’s eyes snapped open with him gasping for air, he turns and punches the shower wall cutting his knuckles he then pounds his fists on the shower wall.

“Why are you tormenting me” he cries.

 Tears fall as he leans his forehead on the shower wall, and clenches his teeth after about 15 minutes he exits the shower throws his clothes on and walks out of the bathroom drying his hair, he walks into the kitchen and runs his injured hand under the cold water. Once done he rubs disinfected on the wound and wraps a bandage over it before starting dinner, while Dinner is cooking Darien walks out and over to the sofa but spots the shattered mug and coffee and sugar from this afternoon and sighs.

He goes back to the kitchen and grabs the dust pan and brush and cleans up the mess putting the shades of the shattered mug in the bin before putting the dust pan and brush away and taking out the vacuum cleaner and cleans up the mess.

Afterwards he puts it away and walks over to the sofa flopping down on the sofa and switches the TV on so he wasn’t sitting in silence.

* * *

 

******45 minutes later******

He hears the timer go off and gets up then walks back to the kitchen.

Darien gets out the chicken and sets it on the plate before dishing out the mashed potatoes and veggies, he then pours the gravy over them and grabs the knife and fork before taking it over to the table and set them down before taking a seat. Once dinner was over Darien sets the dirty dishes in the sink he felt exhausted again and very tired so he turned in for the night even though it was only 8:15 in the evening.

However, sleep eluded him this night after only 2 hours of sleep he was woken by the dreadful nightmare. Serena was in the arms of another while telling HIM she never loved him that she never wanted to see him and to get out of her life and to leave her alone before turning and kissing the faceless man.

“WHY SERENA WHY” Darien screamed in his sleep.

The young man bolted awake breathing heavily as unseen tears streamed down his face, feeling warm Darien pulled back his bed cover and got out of bed, and made his way out onto the balcony, and gaze up at the sky.  To add salt to the opened wound that was his broken heart tonight was a beautiful crescent moon. Darien look at the moon it looked like it was smiling down at him, it was at that moment he saw Serena’s laughing eyes and smiling face only it was the crescent moon being used as Serena’s smile.  Taking one last look at the moon he cursed its long dead queen Serena’s mother, Serenity.

“The pain everything I’m going through it all YOUR fault, if you had not arranged the marriage for your stupid alliance or taken away Serena’s memories I would not be in this pain” he cried out up at the moon.    

Suddenly the moon shone bright it blinded the dark haired man and when it faded the transparent figure of the former moon Queen stood across from him on his balcony, immediately a gold flash appeared and disappeared and Darien stood in his royal form, he stared coldly at the Queen.

“I’m sorry for your pain Prince Darien, you are right I should have told your parents about the previous betrothal however I didn’t because I KNEW of the law about not allowing you to be betrothed to a princess who has been betrothed before wither the previous betrothal had come to Fruition or not and I needed the alliance for the universe to be at peace and to make it impossible for any enemy of the outer worlds to attack” said Serenity.

Darien glared at the queen.

“If everything went as planned I would have been ruined it would have been a scandal if Serena was married to me and regained her memories of Atem, oh but wait” said Darien coldly. “My relationship is broken because you know what she as her memories of him and that is why she ran off”

Serenity looked at him calmly, allowing him to talk.

“Young Prince I know your hurting but I have seen my daughter in Egypt and she is very happy if you love her truly love her you’ll let her go” said Serenity softly.

Darien turns his back on the spite of the queen, and clenched his hands into fists.

“Look what you have done all the pain I’m in is because of you.”

Serenity closed her eyes, before laying a hand on his shoulder.

“I am truly sorry young Prince, I hope you find peace and one day find your own TRUE LOVE.”       

Darien turns back around but Serenity was gone, so he powers down into his civilian form stormed back inside closing the sliding door so hard that it shook, he spots the photo of him and Serena on his bedside table, glaring and burning holes at Serena’s smiling face. He storms over to his bedside table picked up the frame holding it with white knuckles.

_How could you, you made me believe I was your only love you lying piece of moon trash_

With that last thought he flung the frame at the opposite side of the room watching the frame break and the glass shatter.

He walks over to the shattered remains of the photo frame and picks out the photo and tears it in two he holds the part of Serena in his hands before tearing it into pieces, leaving them scattered all over the floor.

But then spots the roses sitting in a vase on a side table behind the sofa and watches as the petals fall one by one as his heart break more and more but even those rose remind him of Serena. So he walks over and takes the roses out of the vase and starts tearing them apart cutting his hands on the thorns, with stems and petals scattered at his feet Darien tends to his hands again before collapsing back into bed once more.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 12/3/16


	28. Missing you I return to you Part 1

Started it on 18th /3/16

 **Title:** Missing you I return to you Part 1

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Serena/Atem

 **Genre:** hurt comfort

 **Warnings** : for a swear word

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own sailor moon or Yugioh

 **Intro:** Serena and Atem have both had their fair share of pain in the last week Ishizu as finally able to get her Princess out of the hotel and Atem heads to Cairo after a talk with his cousin in law the high lady

* * *

 

*****21 st July 1997*****

A week had passed since her return to the city.

 When Serena woke, that morning at 8:00, she felt gloomy, the pain of leaving her true love, so soon after finding him was still unbearable, fortunately Ishizu decided to Stay in the hotel and rented a room across from Serena’s So that she would be there to make sure her Princess didn’t fall into deep depression.

Serena was very grateful and thankful for the gesture however it still did not lessen the pain of her broken heart but she managed with the help of Ishizu. Bring herself out of her thoughts Serena withdraw from the bed.

Sighing she stood up and ran her fingers though her long messy golden hair. Serena had locked herself away in her room for over a week getting her food delivered to her room she did not wish to face the world, her only visitors were Ishizu and Ka.

Serena was brought back to the present, when there was a sudden knock on the door.

Serena turned to the door and called out.

 “ _who is It_ ”

“Highness it’s me Ishizu may I come in?” asked   Ishizu  

“Yes Ishizu you may enter” said Serena.

The door opened and the 20-year-old entered the room.

She took one look at the blackness under Serena eyes and gave the young girl a sad smile.

“Still not sleeping well Princess?” asked Ishizu as she closed the door.

Serena looked at Ishizu and sighed.

“I have not had a decent sleep since leaving it’s like I can’t sleep without him.”

Serena wrapped her arms around herself as her body shivered from a sudden chill the ran down her spin.

“I miss him SO much Ishizu but I just cannot face him?” Serena said.

Tears slid down her face.

“Oh Princess” said Ishizu sympathetically.

She made her way over to her Princess and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Maybe we should go for a walk after breakfast being cooped up here for a week has not done you any good maybe some fresh air will help” Ishizu suggested.    

Serena gave Ishizu a small smile and nodded.

 She then excused herself to get ready for the day, after showering and changing Serena stepped out of the bathroom in a long white skirt and long sleeved white blouse.

Serena smiled.

“I figured and hope the coolness of my white outfit would help keep me cool in the heat” said Serena.

Ishizu smiled.

“You look lovely highness now how would you like your hair styled?” asked Ishizu.

 She took Serena by the arm walked her over to the mirror, and sat her on the stool.

“A bun please” said Serena.

Ishizu then got to work brushing and putting Serena’s long hair up into a bun. 

Afterwards Serena went to her dresser draw and got out a white head scarf and placed it about her head in a way that her head and neck were covered she then moved over to the bed side table and took out her necklace the crystal still encased in the center of the eye.

Serena placed the necklace around neck and touched the eye with a sad smile playing on her lips, Ishizu walked over after grabbing Serena’s handbag then walks Serena out of her room, and down to the lobby where breakfast was being served.

The pair walk over to a table by the window and sat down, a waiter came over to their table.

 “ _Ah Miss Tsukino you would like your usual breakfast_?” asked the waiter.

“ _Yes please_ ” said Serena.

The waiter nodded and turned to Ishizu.

_“ May I take your order Miss” _

_“Aish with fried egg please”_ said Ishizu.

The waiter bowed and left.

The table was silent, Serena was lost in thought, Ishizu frowned as she observed her Princess ringing her hands.

“Are you ok highness?”  she asked. 

Serena blinked and her head shot up.

“What oh um not really” replied Serena.

The girl saw a look of concern cross Ishizu face.

“What is wrong?” asked Ishizu.

Serena bit her bottom lip but before the she could answer the waiter brought out their breakfast and drinks he bowed and left, there was a few moments of silence before Serena spoke pushing her food around the plate.       

“I’m nervous about going out I mean I did spend a week held up in my room and now I’m about to leave the hotel for the first time stupid I know” said Serena.

She picked up a fork full of Ful Medames.

Ishizu smiled.

“It’s not at all stupid highness” the 20-year-old replied.

Serena looked up.

“You think so” She asked.

Ishizu nodded taking a sip of her drink, 

Serena smiled before taking a bite, she then took a sip of her drink.

After sometime they continued talking Ishizu told her all about what happened while she was in solitude she learned that Yugi, his friends and grandpa were still in town and concerned after they learn what happened.

Serena smiled only it slipped from her face seconds later.

“Yugi should not be worried about me but about Atem I wonder how he has dealt with this for over a week I broke his heart after all,”

 Ishizu gave Serena a sad smile.

“I do have some news on that.” She told the 16-year-old

“What news?” asked Serena?

“Since your return a week ago Mahado and I have been corresponding to each other about your and his majesty,” said Ishizu.

Serena’s eyes filled with tears

“how is he?” she choked out as a lump formed around her words.

“Not good I’m afraid” said Ishizu.

She then handed Serena a scroll from her bag.

“Here is what he wrote 4 days after you left”

Serena opens the scroll and begin reading,

** Ishizu **

** How is everything I hope the Princess has arrived safely all is not well here in the kingdom the Pharaoh refuses to leave his bed chamber unless it is for Meeting or other Royal duties and drawing those encounters I have notice the pharaoh carrying the Princess’s crown, like it is the only piece of her he has left and does not wish to let it out of his sight I pray to Ra the Princess is well and not suffering for doing what she thought was right we all miss her, High lady Kisara misses her terribly the pharaoh cannot function without her by his side.  **

** All my best to her highness **

** Mahado      **

 As she finished reading the letter tears ran down Serena’s cheeks.

“What have I done” Serena whispered.

“Nothing Princess I agree what you did, it was for the best would you like to read my response to his letter?” asked Ishizu. 

Serena nodded and handed the scroll back, while wiping her tears away, Ishizu reaches in and took out another scroll, handing it to Serena, who opened the scroll and began reading.

** Mahado my dear friend      **

** I’m sorry to say all is not well with the Princess she has been crying for days and has not left her room and has her meals delivered to her I’ve been so worried that I have need to stay close for her so I have rented a room across from her, Yugi and his friends have come by Ka and I explained what had happened but even they could not help although the girl with them Tea seems happy about the temporary split, I hope I can get the Princess out into the city soon, she misses the Pharaoh so much it hurts me to see her in such pain. All I can offer is a shoulder and an ear to listen I feel so helpless keep me informed on his Majesty as I will do so on the Princess. **

** Ishizu  **

Serena rolled the scroll up and handed it to Ishizu.

The woman saw the look on her Princess face and the narrowing of her eyes.

“What is the matter?” asked the older woman.  

Serena curled her hand into fist.

“So Tea thinks she has a chance now because of the temporary split, well that little bitch has another thing coming.”

Ishizu was shocked by the way her Princess was speaking.

“Highness”

Serena detected the shocked tone in Ishizu’s voice and sighed.

“My Apologies Ishizu, but Tea has been getting on my nervous ever since the ball she has this crazy concept that she should be the one with Atem no matter how many times I heard Yugi or the others repeatedly tell her Atem is not interested in her” Serena explained.

Ishizu nodded understandingly.

It was silent once again as Serena and Ishizu went back to their meal when they finish they stood up with Serena placing her handbag over her shoulder, together she and Ishizu walked out of the dining area and towards the lobby. Once in the lobby they stepped outside.

* * *

 

“Holy Ra I forgot how hot Egypt gets” said Serena.

 As she felt the heat seconds after she and Ishizu stepped out of the hotel.

“No offence Princess but for over a week you have locked yourself away in the cool confines of the hotel” said Ishizu.

Serena smiled

“True”

The pair then walked off down the street to do a bit of window shopping.

* * *

  

******Blue desert Kingdom/ Pharaoh’s chambers******

 Atem woke late that morning, at 8:30.

“Oh why did I have to wake up” he grumbled.

He felt something in his grip and saw it that he was STILL gripping Serena’s crown.

“Oh how I miss you my beautiful moon rabbit” he whispered.

 while tracing the crown with his fingertips.

Moments later there was a knock on the door.

Atem sighed.

“Come in,” 

the door opened and in stepped a servant holding a tray.

“Your breakfast sire”

Atem looked at the young boy.

“Bring it to me.”

The boy nodded and walks over to his Ruler, bowed his head and set the tray down.

“Will there be anything else?” asked the boy.

he saw Atem shake his head no.

The boy bowed one final time and left.

Alone once again Atem sighed and glanced at the empty spot on his bed that only a week ago was occupied by Serena his lost love, he ran his hand lovingly over the sheets and prayed to his gods which ever one was listening to bring her back.

Atem turn back to the tray laying on his lap and began eating, Serena’s crown still clutched in his hand, once finished he set the tray aside and lay back down staring at the celling, Atem continued to stair up at the ceiling he did not know how long he lay in bed but suddenly there was another knock on the door.

“My Pharaoh” two voices called.

Atem knew those voices.

 “Come in Abasi and Adofo.”

The Door opened and in stepped his two man servants.

The boys glanced at their pharaoh.

“How are you feeling today my lord?” asked Abasi.

While his cousin went and ran Atem a bath.

 Atem yawned.

Before saying “I’m feeling the same as I have for the entire week but thank you for asking”  

“My pharaoh I’m sure the Princess will return soon do not give up hope” said Adofo.

 While exiting the bath chamber, Atem gave Adofo a small smile before pulling back the covers and getting out of bed he then picked up the crown.

“Carefully place this back in the reed basket with the cushion inside” said Atem.

Handing the crown to Abasi.

“Yes my pharaoh.” 

The boy then carefully took the crown and walked back over to reed baskets and opened them until he found the one with the cushion, he placed the Princess’s crown inside before setting the lid back in place.

Meanwhile Atem walked to the bath chamber with Adofo following behind, Atem got ready for another humdrum day without Serena, lately instead of taking quick bath so he would be in time for a meeting Atem took long leisure baths to ease his mind and weary soul and had ask the meeting to be push back an hour.  The whole palace staff had become worried over the resent week for their Pharaoh for without the Presence of their Princess, Atem was just a walking shell.  After bathing Adofo handed his Pharaoh a towel with the towel wrapped around his waist Adofo helped Atem out of the bath.

Atem and Adofo exited the bath chamber then he and Abasi helped Atem to dress once dressed he had asked Abasi to bring the Princess crown to him, the boy nodded and went to do as ordered. Moments later he returned and held out the crown to Atem.

“The Princess’s crown majesty.” 

Atem took the crown and caressed it before turning and walking out of his chambers leaving behind Abasi and Adofo.

Atem made his way down to the state room, upon his arrive the door open, seeing their pharaoh, Seto, Kisara Mana, Mahado, Aknadin and Siamun stood from their chair bowing their heads, as Atem walked into the room and over to the table taking his seat at the head of the table then placed the crown in front of him.

Atem looked at Siamun and nodded signalling the start of the meeting Atem listen with half an ear as Siamun spoke of the matters of the kingdoms finally around 10 the meeting ended everyone present stood as Atem rose and walked out taking the crown with him, everyone looked at one another with a sad expression.

“I’ll go talk to him” said Lady Kisara. 

She picked up the ends of her gown and ran out of the state room to catch up with her cousin in law/ pharaoh.

“My Lord Cousin wait please”

Atem stopped at the voice of the high lady calling him.

He turned and saw Kisara coming his way she stopped and curtseyed,

“My pharaoh I know this last week has been troubling you with the absence of the Princess so I was thinking maybe you should make a trip to the city and see the Princess, you are not yourself without her and we are all worried for you” said Kisara.

Kisara saw his eyes light up for the first time in a week.

“An excellent suggestion my lady” said Atem.

 “Shall I ask the kitchen staff to make a lunch for you both?” asked Kisara.

 “Please do so, I will be in the stables after I gather up some men to accompany me” said Atem.

He then turned and left making his way down to the barracks on the east side of the palace.

* * *

 

******* **Barracks/Stables*****

Many of the guards were training or just standing around talking while some were, polishing up their armour, suddenly they all stopped what they were doing as they saw their Pharaoh.  The Captain of the guards approached his ruler and bowed.

“What may I do for you this morning my pharaoh?” asked Amin.

“Assemble your finest men I’m heading to the city to see her highness, the Princess of Egypt” said Atem.

“Yes my Pharaoh” Amin answered.

Meanwhile the guards within ear shot smiled knowing that their Pharaoh was finally getting up the courage to go see the one that brought him so much happiness.  Atem nodded turn and left the Barracks, while Amin turn to his soldiers and called out to the ones that would be accompanying their pharaoh.

“Asim, Wosret, Gahiji Baba you will be accompanying the pharaoh I suspect he is in the stables go now do not keep him waiting” said Amin.

The four nodded and left for the royal stables.

Meanwhile in the stables Atem had instructed the stable hands to saddle up his horse and four others as well as the Princesses horse which they were doing at that very moment, Atem heard heavy footsteps and turned to see Asim, Wosret, Gahiji Baba.

He smiled.

“The Princess will be happy to see you four as you know I think she is more comfortable with you four aside from my protectors Seto, Mana, Mahado, Aknadin, and Siamun then any other guard in this palace.”

“We are honoured my pharaoh” said Baba as he and the others bowed.

Just then a stable hand walked up to them and bowed.

“The horses are ready your majesty” 

Atem turned and nodded.

“Thank you.”

He then turned back to the four guards.

“Mount up”   

“Yes sire” they answered.

They quickly mounted their assigned horse with Atem placing Serena’s crown in a saddle bag before mounting his horse Blaze, and taking the rains in one hand while holding Nathifa rains with the other.

“My Pharaoh”

Atem turned and saw a kitchen servant holding a basket in hand. 

“Place it in the saddlebag” he informed the young girl.

The girl did just that bowed and left.

 “Form up” said Asim.

 He and Baba in the front, with Wosret and Gahiji behind Atem.

“Come on I have kept my Princess waiting for a week I do not wish for her to wait any longer move out” Atem called.

They all began moving out of the stable across the courtyard through the palace gates and into the kingdom. Once on the outskirts of the kingdom Atem urged his horse into a gallop as did the others to catch up with their pharaoh.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 18th /3/16


	29. the reconciliation of the moon and Sun part 2

Started it on 19th/3/16

 **Title:** the reconciliation of the moon and Sun part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Atem/ Serena

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** violence swearing

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Sailor moon or yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** After a week apart Serena and Atem are Finally together once more but yet all is still not well with the royal couple

* * *

 

  *******Cairo City******

Ishizu and Serena were still walking around the city window shopping, when someone called out to her.

“Serena.”

The two looked up only to see Yugi, Joey Tristan and Tea.

Serena smiled at seeing the boys but narrowed her eyes and marched over to Tea.

“What do you want highness” Tea mocked.

Who now wore a Cheshire grin that said I win, as she had heard of the split between the man she loved and the one that stood between them, and new NOW she had a chance with him or so she thought? Serena only smiled then pulled back her hand curled it into a fist and hit Tea across the jaw the force knocked the girl to the ground.  The boy's jaws dropped in shock while Ishizu gasped. People who passed stopped and gasped at what just happened although they couldn't understand what was being said. Serena glared daggers down at the girl sprawled out on the side walk. "Tea, Tea, Tea" Serene repeated her name while shaking her head.

Then it happened some people spotted the crescent moon symbol that suddenly appeared on Serena's forehead, it gave off a STRONG glow It was then that they knew the girl in white, REALLY was their Princes, as some of them recognised the symbol from when they saw it appeared on the Princess's forehead at the ball after she revealed her True Identity to them.

 _That girl is our Princess she has been in the city this whole time_ a few of them thought.

 _Shit that blond girl is the Princess man the other girl just signed her own death warrant the Princess looks pissed_ thought one young guy.

 _OK note to self NEVER make the Princess mad_ thought a 16-year-old girl.

Who never took her eyes off the angry look on Serena's face?

The crescent moon was glowing with every angry word Serena spoke.

"Do you even have a brain or is it just empty in that head of yours I know you have been gloating all week about my split from the Pharaoh…"

The crowed gasp in surprise by the glowing crescent moon on her forehead that indicated that their Princess was livid with the other girl

"…But let me make one thing perfectly clear that is only temporally Atem will always belong to me you push me one more time and I WILL make sure there is a very uncomfortable dark dingy Cell with your name on it do I make myself clear." Serena threatened.

For the first time since meeting Serena Tea became frightened of the teenager before her not only by the death look Serena was giving her but also by the strong glow of the crescent moon she then glanced at Serena's necklace and saw the Crystal it was then she remembered what Serena did to her at the ball.

 Seeing that she may have gotten through to Tea Serena looked up and smiled then said in a voice that sounded too cheerful for what just went on. “So, boys what’s been happening while I have been away.”  So, with her temper under control the moon symbol stopped glowing and disappeared.  Joey Yugi and Tristian were still in shock but suddenly burst out laughing at Serena’s words. “What…what…what did I say” asked a Confused Serena. The crowded around them despised leaving their Princess with her company.

“Nothing…Nothing” said Yugi.

Before walking over and placing an arm around her.

“We were just about to head back to our hotel for lunch care to join us?” asked Yugi.

“Sure” said Serena.

Ishizu gave her answer in the form of a smile and nod, however before they could go any further, they heard exited murmuring and turned around only to see people kneeling   down Serena then looked up and saw horses she then recognised the guides and her eyes began misting

 _He here he’s finally here_ thought Serena.

For she knew Atem did not travel without his guards 

The boys and Ishizu meanwhile stood on the sidewalk smiling.

The two guards in front Asim and Baba moved to the side revealing the Pharaoh himself, and beside him was a Seal Bay horse.

 _He brought Nathifa_ she thought happily.

Serena placed her hand over her mouth as the tears slid down her cheeks, as Atem rode up to them with Nathifa and stopped in front of Serena and the others.

Atem dismounted and smiled at his love noticing the tears he gently cupped her face and whipped the tears with his thumbs before turning back and grabbing something out of the saddle bag.  However, Serena could not see what it was until he turned around.

It was then Serena saw what it was, and her eyes widen and let out a shocked gasp.

 _He_ brought my crown H _as it really been a whole week since I last wore my new crown_ Serena thought.

 Atem stood there with Serena’s crown in hand and smiled at her.

Serena returned the smile and knelt before her pharaoh and true love once again to receive her crown.

“I believe this belongs to you my beloved” said Atem.

 While placing the crown atop her head the crowd rose and clapped along with Ishizu and the boys.  Tea meanwhile pulled herself up gingerly, so she was sitting.

Serena smiled and jumped into Atem’s arms wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, Atem in turned wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet.

Serena gave a muffled squeal yet smiled when she felt her feet leave the ground, a while later Atem set her on her feet and they gently parted leaving both breathless after regaining their breath, Atem then glanced at Tea.

“What happened my love?” he asked turning to Serena.

“Well thanks to a letter I heard Tea was gloating over our temporary split, when I encountered her moments ago she had this I win grin on her face and revealed to everyone on the street who I was, so I knocked the smile right off her face and informed her that you belonged to me and told her that the next time she pushed me too far I’ll have an uncomfortable dark dingy cell with her name on it” Serena informed her love.

She then looked at him.

 “You do have a dungeon I can throw her in the next time she pisses me off, don’t you?”

Atem laughed making Serena pout and cross her arms.

After calming down he smiled and informed her.

“Yes, my love we do, and I do know the perfect cell to throw her in” he said

While glaring at Tea.

“Now my love would you care to have lunch with me I bought a picnic,” said Atem.

 Serena beamed at him then turned to the boys.

“Sorry guys I got a better offer.” She told them

“Hey” the boy’s cried.

Serena giggled.

Ishizu just stood there smiling.

“Have a lovely time both of you may I suggest checking out El-Sakakini.”

Serena turns.

“Oh yeah I read up about that Area in the History of Cairo it is one of the places I was going to go check out but never got around to it” said Serena.

Serena turned back to Atem, her smile faulted, and she lowered her eyes.

“Hey what’s wrong love? “Asked Atem.

Who grew concerned the moment he saw the look on her face?

Serena wet her lips.

“Can we talk before we go please?” she asked nervously

Atem nodded.

He turned to Ishizu.

“Ishizu is Ka able to store the horses while I talk with Serena?” he asked the young woman.

“Yes of course” Ishizu replied.

Atem reaches into the slit in his kilt for a few coins, Ishizu saw this and held up her hand.

“No need My pharaoh I will take care of it.” she told him.

Atem smiled.

“You are to kind Ishizu by the way I have a basket of food in the saddle please ask Ka to store it somewhere cool if you please.”

Ishizu nodded.

Atem looked at Serena.

“Shall we my love”

The young girl nodded solemnly.

Seeing the solemn look, on Serena’s face Atem gave her a small smile and brought her into his arms.

“Hey, its OK I’m here nothing will ever tear us apart again” he said.

While stroking her head after some time he pulled back and smiled.

“Lead the way love” he said.

As he placed his arm around her waist.

Atem then looked at his guards.

“We will only be a moment so why don’t you accompany Ishizu to Ka’s place of work,” said Atem.

They all nodded.

“Ishizu you may ride Blaze if you wish” said Atem.

Ishizu nodded.

“Thank your majesty.”     

The young woman walked over to the horse and pulled herself up and sat side-saddle then turned the horse around Atem and Serena watch them leave then started up the street to the Egyptian night hotel seeing their Pharaoh and Princess leave the small crowd that gathered earlier dispersed.

* * *

 

***** Egyptian night hotel*****

After walking the 4 blocks Atem and Serena entered the hotel lobby and headed for the front desk.

 _ “How may I help you”_ asked the receptionist.

She looked up only to see Atem.

“Majesty good day” she said bowing her head.

She then turned to Serena but noticed the crown on her head.

 _“Highness it was you who has been staying here this whole time?”_ She asked in surprise 

Serena just smiled.

_ “I kept a low profile but yes it was.” _

_“What can I do for you”_ she asked.

Still in awe that THE Princess had been staying in the hotel and she did not even know.

 _“ May I please have a do not disturb sigh?”_ asked Serena.  


The Lady nodded and went to get one she came back moments later and handed the sign to Serena, she then gave a small curtsy before taking her seat.

Atem nodded before Serena took his hand and lead him up the stairs.   

After walking 3 flights of stairs they were on the third floor, Serena led Atem to her room number 16, she unlocked the door using the key, then hung the sign on the door and walked in followed by Atem, who closed the door. Meanwhile Serena sat on the end of the bed she took off her crown and fiddled with it, by tracing her fingers over the crown. Atem walked over and sat next to Serena he took the crown from her and placed it on her vanity in front of him, and put his arms around her, Serena took a deep breath before slowly letting it out and turning to Atem and taking his hand in her own.

“My love first and foremost I wanna tell you how deeply sorry I am for running out on you I just saw no other opinion then to leave, I knew I had coursed, your heartache and I couldn’t bare looking into those red eyes I love so much and seeing pain, pain I coursed so I did the best thing for both of us I left. Oh, Atem it was torture for me being far from you after only just getting you back I could barely function all I did was lay on this bed and cry for days on end I did not venture out it was so bad Ishizu had to stay with me” Serena said as tears ran down her face.

“Oh, honey come here” said Atem.

He gently takes her in his arm and lays back on the bed with Serena laying on his chest sobbing her heart out.

“Well to be franc I did not fare well either it was so hard, expect for meetings and other royal duties in other words running my kingdom I spent my days locked up in my chambers.  Everyone in the palace could feel the loss since you left, I wasn’t myself I was more like a shell doing everything on Auto pilot, there were many times since you left that I wanted to saddle up Blaze and head here to see you, but something kept me back” said Atem.

Serena lifted her head and Atem saw fresh tears making her bright blue eyes sparkle.

“What kept you back” asked Serena.

nevertheless, she was shaking and fearful of his answer, Atem sighed and placed one arm behind his head and looked up at the ceiling he could not look at Serena as he told why he didn’t come earlier.

Yet he felt tears in his eyes as he said.

“The reason I didn’t come earlier was I couldn’t face the person I love more than my own kingdom, I could not face the person who ripped out my heat with her words, because Everytime I thought today was the day I would go to you all I could see was you in the arms of another and it tore me up inside knowing that in this life you loved another.”

Atem could feel Serena’s body shaking as she was overcome with pain, that she was the reason for his pain. He felt her tears coat his shirt as she wept while listening to his explanation.

“But then I looked at your crown the crown I GAVE you, I took it everywhere so I could have a little piece of you with me and I realised you may have LOVED someone else in this life but you came back to ME you left your life behind to come find ME you came back to ME you accepted the crown I gave you, you accepted that you are now MY Princess and future queen, yet I also had a little push from the high lady who misses you terrible by the way” he finished.

Serena looked up, at him.

 Atem smiled wiping her eyes.

“Lady Kisara how did she help?” asked Serena.

“She told me that she and others knew that this last week has been troubling for me without you so she suggested I make a trip to the city and see you, as I’m not myself without you and that everyone in the palace were worried for me she even thought that I should take some lunch with me and that you and I might go for a picnic somewhere.” said Atem

Serena looked at him shyly.

“Atem um are we OK now?” she asked timidly.

Atem could tell she was scared of his answer, he smiled hoping it would ease her worry then moved her up his chest, held the back of her neck softly and brought his lips to hers Serena closed her eyes savouring the taste of him, she relaxed into him and felt herself flying.  Atem pored all his love into that one kiss after a while they pulled away, breathing softly and smiled at each other, does that answer your question love?” he asked.

 Serena nodded.

Atem smiled

“Say Princess shall we get out of here and go explore the city and find a nice quite spot for lunch?” he asked her.

“Please I’ve been cooped up here long enough” said Serena

The now happy couple got off the bed fixed their rubble clothes, Atem then picked up the crown and placed it on Serena’s head, she smiled and hugged him, He took her and walked her out of her room Serena pulled the door closed and took the sign off before they walked the flight of stairs down to the lobby.     

Serena handed the receptionist the sigh, before she and Atem walked out hand in hand with happy smiles on their faces.

“Now which way my love?” asked Atem.

 “This way sweetie” said Serena.

She leads him up the street where they then crossed the road and continued on until coming up on the store where Ka worked, they saw the owner outside the shop.

_ “Good day sir”_ said Serena.

The owner looked up and was surprised to see the Princess and Pharaoh.

 _“Good day majesty hello your highness might I say it is good to see you again I do not think we were properly introduced my name’s Garai” s_ aid the owner.

 He gave them both a slight bow which they returned with nods.

 _“Good day Garai, I did not realize that you knew my true identity”_ said Serena.

 _“ I gather you’re here to retrieve your horse’s majesty?”_ asked Garai.

Atem nodded.

 _“If you’ll follow me_ _”_ said Garai as he turned and led them to the stables.

 _“ As for your question highness, Ka explained that Your suitress majesty had returned he also described you your highness, and I recognised your face not to mention the crown truly gives it away, from when you were here before asking for a horse so you could go to see the markets out in the blue desert kingdom._” said Garai.

 _“Oh yes now I remember”_ said Serena

They entered the stables to see Ka Ishizu and the Egyptian guides, seeing who entered Ka Ishizu and the Egyptian guides bowed and curtsied.

Serena smiled.

 _“_ Rise _”_ said Atem.

 “Are we to be off then Majesty?” asked Gahiji.

“Yes, so mount up” replied Atem.

The guards nodded and went to retrieve their horses while Serena turned to Ka.

  _“Ka can you please get the food basket?”_ asked Serena.

  _“Yes, of cause Ishizu asked me to store it which I have I’ll been back in a moment”_

He left to grab the basket of food.

Garai looked at the royal pair.

_ I’ll leave you to it good day your Majesty your highness” _

Garai turned and left heading for the shop.

Meanwhile Asim, Wosret, Gahiji and Baba led their horses out of the stables and mounts them.

Atem nodded and went to get Blaze only to see Ishizu leading both his and Serena’s horse out of their stable and over to them.

“Thank you Ishizu” said Atem.

 Serena meanwhile walked over to Nathifa and caressed her muzzle before kissing it.

“I have missed your girl” she whispered.

Before moving to Nathifa side.

Atem walked over to Blaze and caressed his horse’s neck.

“Hey boy are you ready to go” asked Atem.

Blaze bopped his head making Atem laugh.

“Alright then.” 

He then moved to where Serena was, and lifted her up her onto Nathifa so she sat side saddle before walking over and mounting Blaze.

Ka returned with the food basket.

“Where would you like it Majesty?” asked Ka.

 “In the saddle bag please Ka” said Atem.

He took Blaze’s rains in his hand.

Ka walks over to the saddle bag hanging from Blaze’s side and placed the food basket inside then stepped back.

“Um Ishizu as I’m not too sure where to go would you please accompany us to El-Sakakini,” asked Serena.

 Ishizu smiled.

“As you wish Princess.”

She then turned to Ka took a few coins from her handbag and handed them to him.

 _“ I will get your horse saddled Ishizu”_ said Ka.

 _“Thank you, my friend,”_ said Ishizu.

So, Ka walked off to get a horse saddled about 15 minutes later he was leading out a creamy bay Straight Egyptian Arabian mare.

“Wow” said Ishizu.

 _“Ishizu this is Sun dancer”_ said Ka handing the rains to the woman.

 _“She is beautiful”_ said Ishizu.

 As she steps out and held her hand palm up.

Sun dancer nudged Ishizu hand with her muzzle making Ishizu smile.

After a light rub against her muzzle Ishizu moved to sun dancers side and pulled herself up into the saddle sitting side saddle.         

Ka once again stepped back.

 _“Enjoy your day Majesty Highness, Ishizu”_ said Ka.

 The couple and Ishizu smiled.

As Asim, Wosret, formed up with Asim, Wosret in front and Gahiji and Baba behind Blaze Ishizu moved to ride alongside Serena.

Serena waved goodbye as they all rode out of the stable and into the streets, traffic was diverted as they rode up the street so not to spook the horses.

RCS

* * *

Finished it on 19th/3/16  


	30. exploring and lunch Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: Sorry this chapter is short didn’t want to give anything away the next chapter will be slightly longer

Started it on the 19th /3/16

 **Title:** exploring and lunch Part 3

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Atem Serena 

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** None

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own sailor moon or Yugioh

 **Intro:** the couple have re consolidated and go exploring El-Sakakini

* * *

 

The continued riding through the city as they rode they enjoyed the sights with Ishizu answering question either her Princess or Pharaoh asked yet also pointing out a few things for the guards mostly showing them where she worked.

Finally, after 14 minutes Ishizu pulled on Sun dancer’s rains, before calling out to Asim, Wosret.

“Asim, Wosret stop” said Ishizu.

Seeing this Atem held up is hands signalling for Gahiji and Baba to stop.

They did so.

“What is it Ishizu?” asked Serena.

“Is something wrong?” asked Atem.

“No, my pharaoh, it’s just we have arrived you follow this road and you’ll be in El-Sakakini,” said Ishizu.

She pulled on the rains to turn the horse around.

“I’ll head back to Ka then I’ll be at the museum if you are looking for me” she told the royals.

Serena smiled and nodded.

“Thank you Ishizu” said Atem.

“My pleasure my Pharaoh, good afternoon your highness.”

With those parting words Ishizu bowed her head to her Pharaoh and Princess before riding of.

“Asim, Wosret ride on” said Atem.

They nodded and continued on.

* * *

 

*****El-Sakakini*****

They rode on into the small district, looking around.

“Wow I did not realise how small the district was by the looks of no houses no one lives in this district yet the road keeps going on and on” said Serena.

“Your right my love so then what is in this district?” Atem wondered aloud.

Serena smiled.

“Let’s go find out”  

They rode on through but no matter what, they saw the same thing over and over nothing but land and trees, then something court Serena’s eyes a small bridge. 

“Let’s check over there but we must be off our horses as who knows what weight that small bridge can take” said Serena.

The guards nodded and everyone dismounted took the reins of their horse and walked on towards the small bridge and crossed it, once on the other side they had spotted what looked like a small gazebo.

“Highness Majesty what about that gazebo we could stop there for lunch before moving on?” asked Gahiji.

Suddenly Serena’s stomach growled, making her blush.

“Excuse me.” 

Atem smiled, he then looked up at the sun.

“It looks to be 2 hours after high noon so let’s stop for lunch”.

So they walked the horses over to the small gazebo and tied the rains to the posts, “go take a seat sweetie I’ll bring these over to you” said Atem, Serena smiled and stepped into the gazebo and sat at the table, while he took out the basket.

 “Gahiji Baba Asim, Wosret, would you like to join the Pharaoh and myself for lunch?” asked Serena the guards smiled.

“Thank you, highness but we’ll be fine” said Gahiji.

As he and Baba took out their lunch from the saddlebags, while Asim and Wosret lay down the blanket seeing this Serena smiled and shook her head.

“Well here we go my love” said Atem.

Stepping into the gazebo with the basket in hand and set it on the table before taking the bench across from her he then began unpacking the basket and setting the contained food on the table along with plate and knives and forks, Atem then set the basket under the table.

 They each gathered what they wanted and put it on a plate there was a comfortable silence as they enjoyed their lunch expect for the light chatter of the guards behind them, until Atem spoke.

“I’ve missed you my Princess.”

He then reaches across the table and taking her hand in his own.

“I missed you my Pharaoh” said Serena.

While gazing into his ruby eyes.

“From here on out I Promise to never run away like that again”          

Atem smiled and brought the hand he held up to his lips and kissed it making Serena giggle.

“Serena will you return with me when I go back to the kingdom.”

Serena nodded.

“it will be good to go home again” she told him.

 hearing those words made Atem smile.

“So you think of the blue desert kingdom as home?”  He asked.

“My home Atem is wherever you are” said Serena.

Before popping a piece of fruit into her mouth.

“As is mine my Serena” said Atem.

He then took a bite out of his sandwich the couple continued talking while they ate.

When they finished eating they packed up and turned to see the guards still eating. Serena walked over to them and smiled.

“Gentlemen Atem and I will be going for a short walk but please stay behind finish and your lunch” said Serena kindly.

“But your highness what if something should happen?” Baba one of the new and younger guards asked worriedly.

Serena just smiled.

“Thank you for your concern Baba but we will be fine, your pharaoh is the keeper of the shadow magic is he not?” asked Serena.

The young guard nodded.

“While I have my crystal which has protected me for a number of years.”

“As you wish Princess” said Baba.

“We shall be back soon” said Atem.

The guards nodded as Atem took Serena’s hand and stepped out of the gazebo and headed up the road the couple continued you walking looking all around then but after 10 to 15 minutes they stopped.

“Oh it keep going on and on there is nothing here so I don’t understand what Ishizu meant” said Serena tiredly.

“What did she say?” asked Atem.

Serena turned to her love.

“Don’t you remember sweetheart she told us to check out El-Sakakini, but seriously there is nothing here” said Serena.

“Maybe she knows something we don’t” said Atem.

Serena sighed.

“Maybe oh well let’s see if there is something worthwhile in this place.”

As they continued they could see pine trees as far as they eye could see.

* * *

“Is there a forest out here or something?”  Serena wondered aloud.

Atem shrugged.

“But look it looks like a path way” said Atem pointing to the cobblestone path leading into the Pine forest not far into the forest they stopped as Serena gasped.

RCS

 

* * *

 

 Finished it on 19th /3/16

 


	31. Cairo Palace Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: Serena defeated Galaxia on February 8, 1997

Started it on 20th /3/2016

 **Title:** Cairo Palace Part 4

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Atem /Serena

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Sailor moon or yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** Serena and Atem Find a Hidden rundown Palace within the pine forest

* * *

 

There before them stood an old abandoned Palace.

 _Oh my god it can’t be can it; could this be the palace I read about the one that was hidden within the city_ Serena thought

Most of the outside was covered by overgrowth thanks to the surrounding trees, the grass was as high as the mud and stone long outer wall surrounding the palace, however over the century the wall had crumbled and moss was growing on what was left of the wall.

The stones pillars outlining the outer corridors look faded and a little unsound while the black ion gate was rusted bent and unhinged   the palace itself was run down looking broken windows stones look to be missing. Parts of the palace balcony overlooking the courtyard had been chipped away while the roof seemed to be missing a few tiles while other parts it looked to be caved in.

“So THIS could have been the hidden palace?” asked a stunned Serena?

 “So this is what Ishizu meant by telling us to check out El-Sakakini” said Atem in wonder.

“If I’m not mistaken this looks like the ruins of the palace I read about not long after I came to the city” said Serena.

As she opened the gate.

“Serena my moon rabbit what are you taking about?” asked Atem.

Carefully as she could she walked through the gate, followed by Atem.

"The day after I first arrived here I went to Museum of Antiquities library section in one of the books I looked at the history of Cairo there was a small section and it spoke about a palace being built somewhere within the walls of the city 100 years ago in 1897. There was an illustration of the palace, this IS the palace from the book.” said Serena

They could feel the stones under their feet move after they entered the courtyard.

“Careful sweetheart the stones in the pavement are loose” said Atem.

“I know I feel it” said Serena.

She reached out her hand to him, grabbing her hand Atem pulled her to his side wrapping an arm around her to keep her steady, they made their way across the courtyard towards the stone steps leading up to the palace

“So this palace is 100 years old did it say who owned it or built it?” asked Atem.

As they walked up the steps towards the rundown old palace.

“Unfortunately not” said Serena.

They stepped off the step and into the outer corridors as they made their way through the outer corridor they spotted what might have been a royal garden because there were two old stone benches and what was left of a fountain plus flower beds with many overgrown weeds coming out from the ground and many dead flowers if you parted the weeds the grass within the garden was almost as tall as the garden wall.

“So this must be a royal garden” said Serena.

Stepping out and walking over to sit on the bench.

“Careful darling we don’t know how sturdy the bench is as it is 100 years old” said Atem.

 Serena smiled and slowly sat down.

“It feels sturdy to me” she said.

Atem smiled then his head turned as he heard what sounded like hooves.

“Wait here sweetheart.”

Atem then made his way back though the outer corridors then down the stairs crossed the courtyard out of the gate.

* * *

 

He made his way up the cobble stone path way and out of the forest and back towards the road where he saw his guards coming towards him, with Asim holding the rains of Serena’s horse. Seeing their Pharaoh, they stopped a few feet from him and dismounted.

“Sire are you and her highness OK we were worried when you did not return after 15 minutes as the Princess said it was going to be a short walk but you have been gone for 30 minutes” said Gahiji.

“Oh I’m truly sorry but we found something amazing and I guess lost track of time” said Atem.

Feeling curious the guards followed after securing the horse’s rains to a nearby tree trunk they followed their pharaoh.

*****Pine forest/Cairo Palace and grounds*****

 “I never knew there was a small forest within the city” said Asim.

As they followed the cobblestone path into the pine trees until they finally saw it and gasped they were all lost for words.

Finally, it was Wosret who found his voice.

“What’s a rundown crumble palace doing hidden away in the city?” he asked Aloud.

“We do not know it’s what Serena and I have been trying to work out, would you care to explore the ruins with us?” asked Atem.

“We would be delighted Majesty” said Gahiji.

Together they entered through the gate.

“Careful the pavement and staircase stones are loose” said Atem.

The guards nodded.

“Understood sire” they said.

As they and Atem made their way across the pavement and up the stairs to the outer corridors. As they were walking though Baba asked.

“Majesty where is her Highness?”

“She is there” replied Atem.

As he stopped within the outer corridor and pointed to Serena who was sitting on a bench in the rundown garden.

“Wow it’s like a jungle in here” said Asim.

They stepped out and walked over to her, hearing footsteps Serena turn and smiled.

“Good afternoon gentlemen” said Serena pleasantly.

Your highness, good to see you are safe” said Wosret.

As he and the others knelt before her

Serena looked up Atem confused.

Atem smiled.

 “Sweetheart we were gone for half an hour and they became worried when we did not return,”

Serena’s eyes widened then looks back at the guards.

“Rise gentlemen and please forgive me we did not realises the time as we were caught up in this” she said.

Waving her hand around the ruins that they now stood in.

“It is quite alright Princess but may I advise you and the Pharaoh to not do it again or at least let us accompany you both if you wish to go exploring again” said Asim.

 As he, and the others rose to their feet.            

“Then will you care to join us as we explore more of this palace?” asked Atem.

“We would be honoured” said Baba.

The young guard took Serena’s hand and help her to stand.

“Thank you Baba” said Serena.

“The pleasure is mine your highness” said Baba.

Atem walked over and held out his arm for.

“Here shall we my love?” he asked her.

Serena smiled and linked her arm through his.

“Yes we shall.”

So together with the guides they entered the outer corridors.

“So my sweet where do you wish to go first?” asked Atem.

“How about we head back to the front of the palace and head inside

“Very well my love lead on” said Atem.

He then looked at the guides.

“We are going to go back around to the front and head inside then start from there”  

They all nodded and followed the royals back though the outer corridor to the front of the palace, now standing in front of the palace they noticed the doors were not closed properly for there was no handle.

“Stand back your majesty highness” they told the royals.

Taking out their swords and slowly opening the doors they walked into the abandon palace they looked around before beckoning both royals inside.

* * *

Atem took Serena’s hand and they entered the palace.

“Oh whoa somebody call a chamber maid” said Serena,

Atem burst out laughing while the guards chuckled and shook their heads.

There was plaster falling off the walls and ceilings pieces of wood from the staircase railing, old broken tables and pottery everywhere. Serena looked over by the staircase and saw that even the steppes were old and rotted away she looked up only to see what could be a lookout of sorts overlooking the entrance.

They walked slowly through the palace careful of their footing and the debris that lay around but no matter what area they explored it was the same, in the Dining hall there were cracks in the table, chairs with broken legs a shattered chandelier.

They moved on from the dining hall, three doors down they walked into what they could only assume to be the royal kitchen, the place was big however the walls where just like in the entrance plaster peeling off the walls, the appliances were rusty while the doors of the storing cupboard space were all hanging on a hinge some of the draws were missing handles and the taps and forest was all rusted along with the pipes under the sink. 

After sometime they headed back to the entrance and headed down another area however the area was caved in.

“Shoot dead end can you see anything though the debris?” asked Serena.

Wosret and Gahiji stepped forward hoping to see a crack in the rubble to see what was on the other side, unfortunately they could see nothing and stepped back.

“Sorry highness we can’t tell anything from here” said Wosret.

Serena nodded.

 “Very well thank you both.”

“Honey.” Atem addressed Serena.

“Maybe we could head back to the entrance”

“Good Idea” said Serena.

They all made their way back to the entrance where Serena look towards the staircase.

Atem saw this and smiled.

“You want to check the upper levels don’t you?”

“Can we?” asked Serena.

“With all due respect highness it does not look safe” said Wosret.

“Wosret is right there is no railing and the steps look unsafe” said Gahiji.

Serena smiled.

“I can take care of that.”

The Egyptian princess cupped both hands on the necklace, suddenly the crescent moon appeared on her forehead and a silver beam short out of the eye of the necklace where the crystal rested it went along the edges of the staircase and formed a railing all the way to the top of the staircase.

However, using the that much power weakened her, the guards and Atem watched in horror as Serena collapse to her knees.

“Highness!” the guards cried out alarmed.

 “Sweetheart, what is wrong are you alright?” asked the worried Pharaoh.

He ran over and he helped her to her feet.

“Yes I’m fine a little weak but fine I haven’t used my power that way in almost 5 months not since I defeated our last enemy in battle I had forgotten how weak I get if I use even half of it” said Serena.

as Atem and the guards walked her over to the staircase and sat her on the stairs.

Atem then gave her a concerned look.

“Honey I saw you use the power to shield yourself and to reveal who you were to everyone at the ball” said Atem.

“True Atem but that was a very SMALL portion of the crystals power so there was no real effect on me, however using the crystals power as an offence or even an attack weakens me however….”

Serena stopped and closed her eyes.

“However what your highness” asked the concerned guards.

“If I use the full power of the silver crystal I will die” said Serena.

There were shocked gasps from the guards and Atem.

“No that can’t be love” said Atem.

Serena turn and saw a wide eyed panic look on his face.

“It is true it is how my mother Queen Serenity died after I died….”                 

“WHAT” they all exclaimed.

I died in my past life killed by an evil entity from the sun it was also supreme ruler of the dark kingdom its name was Queen Metalia along with the Prince of earth, in a moment of despair my mother used the full power of the crystal to trap everyone in the crystal and sent us to be reborn on earth but the price for using the crystal was her life” said Serena sadly.

Although still in shock after learning what fate befell his love in her past life, Atem saw the tears in Serena’s eyes cupped her face and whipped the tears.

turning to Atem she said

“So you now know why I’m a bit weak after using the power and what happened to me years later after you died.”

after collecting herself Serena stood up looked at Atem and the guards.

“Let’s go” she said.

The guards all looked at one another then at Atem who nodded.

 Serena placed her hand on the rail and began ascending the staircase or what was left of it anyway.

The others followed.

 “Careful Princess we don’t know how strong these steps are plus the derby covering most of the steps” said Baba.

 

Finally getting to the top, Atem once again took Serena’s hand, together unsure of the strength of the floor, they slowly made their way along the upper levels of the palace where they found rooms about 40 or so plus sitting rooms but alas most of parts of the upstairs was caved in. 

So they all decided to head back downstairs. 

“Can we try having a look at the grounds now?” asked Serena.

 As they made their way downstairs.

“Of course highness but I’m not too sure if there is a way to get to the grounds from here but we shall find out” said Asim.

The guards then left the royals by the entrance and went in search of finding a way out to the grounds behind the palace however when they returned a few minutes later they shook their heads.

“Highness the door seems to be jammed” said Baba.

Serena sighed.

“Very well let us head back and maybe talk with Ishizu see if she knows anything about this palace” 

They all nodded and made their way out of the palace, down the palace steps across the courtyard and out of the gate they step back a few feet turned and looked back at the palace.

“It must have been a beautiful palace a century ago” said Serena.

As she laid her head on Atem’s shoulder.

 “Yeah but now it looks like it needs to be pulled down and the grounds fixed up” said Atem.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“Yeah well come on let’s go” said Serena.

They turned and made their way down the cobble path and out of the pine forest.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 20/3/16


	32. end of a long happy day Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: all Chapters after this one are going to be NEW

Started it on 20th /3/2016

 **SG:** all Chapters after this one are going to be NEW

 **Title:** end of a long happy day Part 5

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Atem /Serena

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Sailor moon or yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** after discovering and exploring the hidden palace the group head back to the city and Serena spends her last night in the hotel.

* * *

 

As they stepped out of the forest, Baba untie the horses while he Asim Gahiji and Wosret mounted their horses Atem walked a weary Serena over to Nathifa and lifted her up into the saddle yet taking a closer look at her he noticed something was off.

“Darling are you alright?” he asked placing a hand on her thigh.

 Serena gave him a smile.

“Fine just feeling tired”

“From using the crystal?” he asked concerned.

Serena nodded.

“Baby after we speak with Ishizu I want you to head back to the hotel and get some rest will you do that for me?” Atem asked her.

“But am I not going to head home with you and the others after we speak with Ishizu?” asked Serena.

“No, my love you are exhausted you need rest the guards and I’ll return tomorrow morning for you and your belongings alright” he told her gently.

“OK” she said disappointingly 

 Atem saw the disappointment on her face, yet nodded.

Walking over to Blaze and mounted him before nodding to the guards who formed rank around the royals and the rode off down the road.

After 15 minutes they passed the gazebo where they had lunch and continued on.

Once coming upon the bridge they dismounted and led the horses over the bride then mounted them again and continued onwards after a few minutes they finally excited El-Sakakini and into the city.

* * *

 

Once again traffic was diverted to not spook the horses. They rode up the road towards the museum Serena directing them where to go.

  ******* **Antiquities Museum******

 They stopped by the museum.

“We’ll only be a moment so please stay with the horses” said Atem.

 As he and Serena dismounted.

 He walked hand in hand with Serena through the doors and over to the reception and asked to see Ishizu. The gentleman sees his Pharaoh and the Egyptian Princess nodded and called upstairs.

A few seconds later he hung up and said.

_“ Miss Ishtar will be down in a few minutes_ .”

The couple nodded a stepped aside.

A few minutes later Ishizu came walking down the stairs.

“Majesty highness good to see you did you enjoyed your day?” asked Ishizu.

The couple smiled.

“We did, and during the exploration of that district we discovered a 100-year-old palace something I remember reading about in the history of Cairo the day after I arrived when I visited the library section of the museum do you know of any more information on it?” asked Serena.

“You told us to go check it out did you know that the palace was there?” asked Atem.

“I’ve heard Rumours about it but never thought much off it” Ishizu admitted.

 “Is there anything else you can tell us about it?” asked Serena.

Her eyes pleading with Ishizu.

 “I’m sorry Princess I cannot but I can do some more research for you if you like?” the young woman asked.

“Please do so, now if you’ll excuse us Ishizu I really must-see Serena back to the hotel before myself and the guards head on back to the kingdom” said Atem.

“Of cause my Pharaoh.” said Ishizu.

“Would you also assist Serena tomorrow morning with packing her belongings as she had decided to come live in my kingdom with me permanently” said Atem.

“As you wish Good day to you both”

With a small curtsy she backed away but still facing them until Atem gave her a nod of dismissal, Atem turn his attention to Serena and notice she was falling asleep on her feet.

“Come on my love” he whispered as he scoops her up into his arms and carried her out of the museum.

Seeing their Princess in their pharaoh’s arms the guards grew concerned.

“My pharaoh is the Princess well?” asked Gahiji.

“She is fine just tired from today’s activities she will be riding back with me so take the Princess’s horse and return to the kingdom I will follow shortly” said Atem.

 He hoisted a dosing Serena up into his saddle before swinging up and sitting in the saddle allowing Serena to rest on his chest. The guards bowed their heads, then Barba took Nathifa’s rains, they then urged their horses into a trot and rode them back towards the hotel. 

* * *

 

*****Egyptian night hotel*****

When they arrived outside the guards nodded and continued on while Atem stopped and carefully dismounted while still holding Serena in the saddle once on the side walked he lifted Serena off and let her rest against him as he tied Blaze’s rains to a nearby poll.

“I’ll be back shortly boy” Atem told his horse.

He picked Serena up in his arms once again and entered the hotel nodding to the receptionist at the front desk.

After walking the 3 flights of stairs Atem walked down the hall to her room.

“Honey I’m going to need your room key” he whispered.

 As he set her down on her feet.

Serena grumbled as she went through her bag half asleep finally feeling the key in her hand after a tired 5 minuet search. Serena handed the key to Atem who opened the door and walked his sleepy Princess inside.

Once inside Atem took her hand bag and hung it on the hook before walking her over to the bed where he pulled the covers back and sat her on the bed before removing both crown and headscarf.

“Would you like me to undo the bun in your hair?” he asked.

Serena just nodded.

Atem then carefully undid the bun and watched as Serena’s long blond locks cascaded down her back.

“There all done” he whispered.

before taking the items he had removed and placed them on the vanity before walking back over to the bed it was then he noticed her necklace,

“Here hon let me get this for you as well” he said.

while untying the necklace from around her neck.

“Where would you like this put?” he asked.

Serena just tapped the bed side table.

Atem understood and placed said necklace in the top draw while Serena made herself comfortable Atem smiled down at her and kissed her lightly before pulling the covers over her already sleeping form. He then quietly left the room closing the door behind him, he made his way down the 3 flights of stairs to the lobby and exiting the hotel where he untied Blaze’s rains mounted the horse and rode off up the street and out of the gates of the city and into the vast desert.

RCS

* * *

 Finished it on 20/3/16


	33. Returning home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atem’s Guards in the Present: Seto Mahado, Siamun, Mana and Aknadin

Started it on 25th/6/16

 **Title:** Returning home

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Serena/Atem

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** make out session

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Sailor moon or Yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** Serena returns to her kingdom to live with her pharaoh for the rest of her days yet Atem as a special surprise in store for his Princess

* * *

 

******Tuesday 22 nd July 1997******

Serena woke at 8:00 to a bright morning she smiled and stretch before slipping out from under the covers still wearing the outfit she had on yesterday Serena hummed as she went about getting her clothes ready.

Once her outfit was laid out she slipped into the bathroom undressed and stepped into the shower turn the taps to the temp she wanted, Serena continued humming as she washed once finished, she stepped out and dried off before putting on the bath robe.

Stepping out of the bathroom drying her hair she heard a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Serena asked while Heading for the door.

“Highness it’s Ishizu may I come in.

Serena grinned and opened the door while beaming at her friend.

“Morning Ishizu” said Serena stepping aside to let the woman in.

“Morning Highness I have a package for you it arrived this morning”

Serena closed the door and as she turned It was then she saw the rectangle box.

“Thank you Ishizu please put it on the bed” 

Walking over Ishizu set the package on the bed Serena meanwhile made her way over to the bed and lifts the lid out of the box pulling back the paper she saw white fabric lifting it from the box she saw it was a beautiful white one shoulder gown a gold jeweled sash around the waist and around the top of the gown leading up to the gold strap there was a slit that stopped mid-thigh near the front of the gown.

“Whoa its beautiful” she breathed.

“You have many more royal gowns already at the palace waiting for you his majesty wanted you to look the part of an Egyptian Princess when you return to your kingdom” said Ishizu.

Serena smiled.

“Your escort consisting of your favourite of his Majesty’s guards is waiting downstairs they have a chariot waiting for all of your belongings” said Ishizu.

“Well let’s not keep them waiting please pack and take my belongings downstairs” said Serena.

While picking up the gown.

“Yes, highness” said Ishizu

Who began packing away her Princesses belonging into the suitcase and duffle bag.

Serena glanced into the box and notices a pair of elegant white flats grabbing them she headed into the bathroom stopping on her way to grab her undergarments, once inside Serena closed the door and set the gown garments and flats on the counter. Slipped off her robe and hung it up before dressing. Meanwhile Ishizu had finished packing and left the room.

Serena emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later looking ever the royal she was born to be. She picked up her necklace and tied it together before making her way over to the vanity table.

Sitting down she lifted the lid on her clay box and took out her Egyptian earrings and gold beaded bracelets and put them on she was just fixing her right earing when Ishizu entered the room and walked over to her Princess picked up her brush and began brushing Serena’s long hair.

“How do you wish for your hair to be styled this morning highness?” asked Ishizu.

“An Egyptian braid please” said Serena.

Ishizu nodded and got to work      

When she finished Serena smiled placed her crown on her head and stood up.

“Shall we Ishizu”

Ishizu smiled.

“Lead the way your highness”

Serena grabbed her key and handbag then together they walked out of the room and made their way down the three flight of stair into the lobby

* * *

 

 Upon entering the lobby Serena smiled when she saw her favourite of Atem’s guards Gahiji Wosret Asim Baba.

“Morning gentlemen _”_ said Serena.

Upon seeing their Princess, they bowed and replied.

“Good morning highness”

But looking around she noticed Atem was not present

Catching on to the look on his Princess’s face Wosret answer her unspoken question.

“His majesty had an unexpected meeting to attend to and sends his apologizes” 

“I understand Is everything ready?” she asked.

“Yes your highness” replied Barba

Serena smiled.

Then turned and walked over to the front desk and signed out.

 _“It was a pleasure having you your highness do come again “_ said the receptionist.

Who stood up and gave a small curtsy

Serena smiled politely and nodded

Turning she walked over to her escort and smiled before turning and walking out only to see the horses already present including Nathifa.

“Hello girl I’ve missed you” said Serena.

She kissed Nathifa muzzle before walking over to the left side and hoisting herself up into the saddle and side saddle.

The guards followed suit three pulled themselves up onto their saddles.

Suddenly Serena’s stomach gave a small growl.

“Highness have you eaten yet?” asked Gahiji

As he stepped into the chariot that held Serena’s belongings

Serena Blushed.

“Um no I’m too excited to eat” 

Asim smiled.

“Very well when we get to the palace we’ll have a kitchen servant bring you something to eat if we leave now it will be 10:30 so they will be able to bring you your morning meal”  

“Then let us be off” said Serena

“Form up” Wosret called

Taking his place in front of Serena along with Gahiji while Barba and took up their place behind Serena together they rode up the street towards the city gates Serena turned in her saddle and waved goodbye to Ishizu.

“Good luck Princess safe journey” Ishizu called

Serena turned in her saddle and they all continued out of the City and into the vast desert

* * *

 

******2 Hours later Blue desert kingdom******

_Home sweet home_ Serena thought _._

As she entered the market place she heard cheering and saw the people lined up to welcome their Princess home

Serena lifted her hand and waved as the people though flowers at her

She could hear shout of

“Welcome home Princess”

“We missed you Highness”

Serena began tearing up at the display of love the people showed her.

She turned and waved as she and the guards entered the gates of the palace. Entering the palace grounds they headed for the royal stables  

* * *

 

Riding into the stable the stable hands stopped working and stood in shock but were wearing big grins on their faces when they saw Serena they quickly bowed.

“Rise gentlemen” said Serena

Meanwhile the guards had dismounted and handed the rains to a stable hand Wosret and Asim walked over and lifted Serena from her saddle, with her feet on the ground they left Serena and went to help Gahiji and Barba unload the chariot. With their Princess’s belonging in hand they all made their way into the palace.

* * *

 

Walking through the palace they were met with the delightful smiles of the servants spotting a young female kitchen servant she smiled.

“Excuse me could you please ask the cook to cook me up some Ful Medames with eggs?” asked Serena

“Of course highness and may I say it is good to see you have returned” said the young servant

“It’s good to be home” said Serena.

Before continuing on her way to the royal bedchamber.

* * *

 

Finally, they came upon the royal bed chambers the guards outside the chamber smiled.

“Good morning your highness it is good to see you back” said the senior guard

As he and the other guard opened the bed chamber door.

 She stood frozen in the door way then a smile spread across her face for standing in the middle of the room with his back to them was the Pharaoh.

“Atem my love”

The 23-year-old turned and his crimson red eyes lit up.

Serena then ran across the room and jumped into his arms Atem lifted her up and Serena wrapped her leg around his waist before they both leaned in for a deep long awaited kiss 

 The guards averted their eyes and set both the duffle and suitcase down just inside the door and back away with the door closing. Serena felt Atem walking as they continued kissing yet let out a surprise cry as they fell on the bed.

“I missed you my love” Atem whispered.

“As I you” said Serena.

The couple kissed again and let their love carry them away Serena stomach flip flopped as she felt Atem hand slid up her leg though the slit in her dress she herself just buried her hands into his tri coloured hair.

* * *

 

******20 minutes later******

However, Serena’s welcome home was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Atem groans softly and buried his head into Serena neck.

 “That would be a kitchen servant with my breakfast as I did not have breakfast before setting out and I got hungry” Serena whispered.

Atem sighed.

He stood up and pulled Serena up they each straightened out their ruffled clothing and smoothed down their hair Serena picked up her crown which had fallen off when the fell on the bed.

Once they were presentable Atem bid the servant entry into the royal bedchamber.

The door open and the kitchen servant walked in and bowed her head I have her highness’s breakfast.

Serena smiled

“thank you” said Serena.

“Set it on the table out on the balcony” said Atem.

Serena looked at him questioningly

“I had a table and chairs set placed out on the balcony so that we may have our breakfast away in semi privacy if we wish after all the balcony is big enough to have the table and chairs set out there but still enough room to move around” he informed Serena.

The maid bowed and took the tray of food out onto the balcony coming back into the room moments later she curtsied before leaving the room.

Once alone the couple ventured out onto the balcony and took their seats once again Serena’s stomach gave a soft rumble sound making Atem chuckle.

“Dig in my love”

Serena smiled.

Then picked up her fork and began eating

During the meal Atem began telling her all about what had been happening.

“I have some special news I’m not sure IF Wosret or Aism told you when they Gahiji and Barba went to pick you up but I have elevated them all from their precision of royal palace guard to your very own personal body guard” said Atem.

“What really?” asked a stunned Serena.

Atem just nodded.

“Thank you so much”

Atem smiled.

“Your welcome I know you enjoy their company out of the rest of the palace guards”    

Serena smiled.

When she finished Serena stood up and they entered back into the room with Serena holding the tray they summoned a servant to take the tray which the young boy did living with a bow and a smile at seeing the royal Princess as the whole Kitchen had been buzzing with the return of the Princess since the 16-year-old kitchen servant Serena had stopped on her way to the bedchamber and ordered some breakfast had given the Princess’s order to the royal cook.

For the rest of the late morning the royal couple relaxed on the bed enjoying each other company, stealing kisses every now and then or light caresses the left goose bumps on Serena’s skin

Around noon Serena sat up.

“Atem may I go for a walk in the kingdom?” asked Serena.

“Of course just take your guards with you” he said with a smile.

Serena grinned

“I will love”

She called on her ladies who were overjoyed to see their Princess had returned Ebony the youngest was so overjoyed she gave her Princess a guy Serena chuckled she was about to remised by Siti only for the chief lady in waiting to see the pharaoh wave her objection away before she could open her mouth.

“I’ve missed you to Ebony I’ve missed you all” said Serena.

Looking over at her other ladies.

Ebony let go then noticed the pharaoh and blushed while giving a curtsey

Atem smiled.

“You’re not the only one who has missed her, child”

Serena smiled.

“Princess what do you wish of us?” asked Siti.

 “Please it’s been a long journey can you please unpack my duffle bag and suitcase” 

Said Serena

She looked around and found the items by the door.

“The items are by the door Atem we have spare reed basket for my commoners clothing do we not?” she asked him.

“We do sweetheart ladies you know where they are” said Atem.

He then turned to Serena.

“Enjoy your, walk my dear but I have to be off I shall see you later”

He lightly kissed her before nodding to Serena’s ladies and walking out the door.

“I will see you all later on I’m off to find the lady Kisara” said Serena.

“Highness the High Lady is in the gardens with her husband” said Lotus.

Serena smiled.

“Thank you Lotus”  

Serena exited the royal bedchamber and made her way through the palace until she came to the corridors and staircase leading to the privet gardens Serena made her way down the stairs until she came to the end stepping off the last step she pushed aside the door and was engulfed in warms sunlight.

* * *

 

Stepping out into the garden.

Serena was walking through the gardens, when she saw the High Priest and his wife over by the pond

“My lady, high priest, good afternoon" said Serena.

 They both tuned, and saw their Princess walking over to them.

“Good afternoon highness we see you have arrived home safely how was your journey?" they asked with a bow and curtsy.

“It was long and hot but pleasant” replied Serena.

“Glad to hear” said Seto.

“is there anything we can help you with?" asked Lady Kisara.

“I was thinking of going for a walk through the kingdom as it’s such a beautiful day I do not wish to be cooped up inside” said Serena.

“Would you like some company?" asked Lady Kisara.

“It’s why I’m here as my ladies are busy with unpacking my bag and suitcase I was wondering if you would be so kind to accompany me on my walk Lady Kisara?” Serena asked.

“Does my cousin know where you’ll be?” asked Seto.

Serena giggled.

“He does High priest” said Serena. 

Well then while you two ladies enjoy your walk; I've got work to do so I'll see you two ladies later” said Seto.

He then bent and kissed Kisara's cheek, and bowed to Serena, before walking back into the palace.

“Shall we Princess" said lady Kisara.

“Lead the way my lady" said Serena.

So the High lady and Egyptian Princess walked back inside and made their way up the stairs and though the many corridors before coming to the main corridor of the palace they walked outside into the court yard.

* * *

 

Where they saw the guards training some more of the newer younger guards Serena spotted two of her newly appointed personal body guards, her favourite guards Asim Wosret Gahiji and Barba that earlier today were granted the precision of Serena’s personal body guards.

“Asim Wosret” Serena called.

Both men looked up were they stood in the shade and saw their Princess and the high lady walking over they bowed to both ladies.

“Your highness My lady what do you wish of us?” asked Asim.

“We are going for a walk through the kingdom please accompany us it will ease my pharaoh and the high priest’s mind if you did so” said Serena.

“Would you like us to call on Gahiji and Barba?” they asked.

“No thank you I believe you both are capable to oversee her ladyship and my safety by yourselves also I do not wish to interrupt their training with you newer royal guards and I believe Barba is still a royal guard in training is he not?” asked Serena

“He is Highness and because he is still a royal guard in training he feels honoured to be a part of your personal body guards” said Wosret

“I am honoured to have him shall we be off then?” she asked.

They nodded and followed their Princess and High Lady though the courtyard and out the palace gates and into the kingdom

* * *

 

As Lady Kisara along with Asim and Wosret walked with their Princess though the kingdom, Serena saw mothers and fathers out with their little ones, young kids running around having fun, along with young teens out enjoying the day with their loved one.

Serena leaned over and whispered in Kisara's ear.

 “Puppy love.”

Kisara smiled.

they moved further into the kingdom.

Seeing their Princess, the people moved aside and bowed or curtsied.

Serena returned their greeting with a smile and continued on with her walk.

Just then something rolled over and nudged Serena’s foot, looking down Serena saw a reed ball at her feet, just then a boy about the age of 3 walked over.

“Here you go” said Serena.

 Giving the boy back his ball.

The boy smiled and took the ball from Serena, before bowing.

“Thank you, highness” said the 3-year-old.

Turning around he throws the ball to his friend, before running over to his companion.

 Serena and Kisara smiled, before walking on.

"Wow Princess, you're really good with kids" said Kisara.

"thanks my lady it also helps that I grew up with a younger brother although in my past life I was a royal and an only child” said Serena **.**

After showing Serena around the kingdom, Kisara and Serena headed back to the palace,

* * *

**************************************************************************************************

Walking through the gates they crossed the courtyard and into the palace

“I think I'll just go for a lie down, I'm exhausted from all the walking, but please if Atem is looking for me, please let him know I’m taking a rest in our chambers” said Serena.

"Of course Princess" said Kisara.

She watched Serena walk off before she tuned and went to find her husband.

Meanwhile Serena walked down to the bedchamber she now shared with Atem.

The guards outside the bedchamber bowed and opened the door.

Serena walked in, the door closed behind her seeing the room was empty she sighed and walked over the end of the four poster bed, slipped off her flats, then crawled onto the bed, she moved both Atem's and her pillow in the middle, with Atem's pillow on top.

Then flopped on her stomach and rested her arms on the pillow, before resting her head on her arms and closing her eyes.

* * *

 

She was woken, 8 hours and 25 minutes later at 8:55pm to a quick slap on her ass.

She yelped and tuned her head.

Atem stood by the side of the bed, arms folded and a smile on his face.

“Why you” said Serena.

 She picked up his pillow and threw it at him, instead, Atem caught it, then threw it back on his side of the bed, he lay down beside her.

Serena looked out the window and saw it was night.

“Whoa I’ve overslept has dinner been served already?” asked Serena.

Scrambling off the bed

“Yes an hour ago” said Atem.

“Why did not anyone even my ladies wake me?” asked Serena.

All Atem did was smile

“Serena my love would take a ride with me down to the red sea?” asked Atem.

Atem its late” said Serena.

“It only 2 hours passed sunset love” Atem replied.

Serena nodded her consent.

Atem smiled and got up off the bed, and walked to the bath chamber.

Just before entering it he stopped and tuned his head.

“Care to join me I had my man-servants run a bath for us while you were sleeping?" Atem told her, a sly smile on his face.

Serena smirked and got off the bed.

She followed her suitor into the bath chamber.

Atem closed the door behind them, after he and Serena walked in.

They striped and stepped into the bathtub, with Atem sitting behind Serena. Atem grabbed a wash cloth and soaped it up, before washing Serena's back.

Serena melted into his arm and tilts her head to the side as Atem peppered open mouth kisses on the side of her neck

"Oh Atem, mm" Serena moaned.

She closed her eyes getting lost in the feel of his mouth the warm water his body heat and the light caress of the wash cloth against her skin so while he trailed kisses along her neck, his hand slipped from her back, and began running the wet cloth over Serena's chest and stomach.

Serena giggled, when his hand ran over a ticklish part of her stomach Atem stopped kissing her neck and smiled against her shoulder, he then licked up her neck Serena let out a shaky breath.

Atem then whispered in her ear.

"So my little rabbit is ticklish and sensitive is she?"

Serena squirmed, when she felt Atem's hand run along her inner thigh.

Atem chuckled.

“Oh it seems to me that you my Egyptian Princess ARE very ticklish and sensitive" Serena began moving, but without realising it she was moving on his lower half, and it coursed Atem to tenses.

Serena felt him tense.

Smiling she did it again.

“Oh, OK Egyptian princess you win I'll stop teasing you" said Atem in a breathless voice.

Serena smiled.

“Thank you”

After their little bath time fun, they stood up Atem got a towel, and wrapped it around his waist then stepped out of the bathtub, he tuned and took Serena's hand and helped her to stand, before getting a towel down, and wrapping it around the young girl's naked body.

After that, he put his hands on her waist, and lifted her out of the tub and set her on her feet again, she smiled at him and kissed his cheek, before going out the door Atem followed,

“My Love wear something elegant” said Atem.

“Why?” asked Serena.

As she turned around to face him

"You'll see,” was all he said.

 Serena looks at him as if she knows he is planning something.

They then called their ladies and man-servants to help them get ready.

Siti and the other ladies took Serene behind the change screen

While Adofo began dressing Atem in his best outfit a white kilt held up by a gold sash, a white top, a gold neck plate and a ruby red cape.

He put his jewellery and his sandals on then finally his crown.

Serena's outfit was a royal blue chiffon short sleeve sweep train dress, she put her jewellery on, including her necklace that Atem gave her, afterwards she put on a par of royal blue flats along with her crown.

"Well how do I look?" asked Serena.

Coming out from behind the screen.

 “Wow babe you look amazing” said Atem.

"Thank you" said Serena.

"Shall we?" asked Atem.

Serena nodded.

Atem walked over and got two things from his bedside table, and put it in his pocket, in his kilt. Then they walked out of the bedchamber and down the corridor they walked all the way down the hall.

Atem stopped a servant girl as she walked passed.

 “Is everything ready?” He asked her.

The girl nodded.

The couple continued walking on they made their way down to the stables.

* * *

When they entered the stables, a stable hand was waiting for them, with Atem's horse Blaze, along with Serena’s personal body guards Wosret Asim Gahiji and Bara as well as Atem’s royal guards his high Presets/ Priestess in train. his cousin Seto his best friend Mahado, his adviser Siamun, his childhood best friend Mana and his uncle Aknadin.

Each of them were already mounted on their horses

“Good evening everyone I don’t suppose you can tell me what is going on?” she asked them.

“Sorry highness” said Mana.

Meanwhile she looked around for her horse.

“Where is Nathifa?” asked Serena.

“I thought we could ride together tonight my love” said Atem

“Oh ok I’d love to ride with you my pharaoh”

They walked over to Blaze’s side Atem lifted Serena up, and sat her on the saddle, so she was sitting sideways, in the saddle he then pulled himself up and sat in front of her.

He took the rains from the stable hand.

“Thank you” said Atem.

“Pleasant evening sire madam” said the stable hand.

 Atem nodded.

Serena smiled.

While she wrapped her arms around Atem's waist.

Both Serena guards and Atem’s formed around them

Atem signaled for them to go and they all walked their horses walked out of the stables though the courtyard and out of the palace gates.

Serena rested her head on Atem's back, closed her eyes and sighed, as the gentle evening breeze washed over her as they made their way through the market place area of the kingdom and out into the vast desert leaving the kingdom behind.

“You OK back there my Egyptian Princess?” asked Atem.

All he got in response, was as a gentle squeeze around the waist, and a kiss on the neck.

“Of course after all the safest place I know is with you” said Serena.

* * *

 

******2 hours / 11:15pm******

They got to the red sea, the guards dismounted as did Mana and the high Priests, Atem hopped down then tuned and helped Serena off Blaze once Serena's feet touched the ground, she walked off. Seeing this Atem grabbed her wrist.

“Where do you think you’re going sweetheart”

“I’m heading down to the banks.”

“Not yet” said Atem.

 Before tying Blaze’s rains to a nearby breach.

Atem gently tugged on Serena wrist so she was now standing in front of him.

“Serena my Egyptian princess do you trust me?” asked Atem.

“With my life” said Serena.

“Good because I want you to wear this” said Atem.

He then pulled out a dark blue silk scarf from his pocket.

 “Why?” Serena asked suspiciously.

“Serena Please” Atem pleaded.

“OK fine” said Serena.

Atem smiled and put the scarf over her eyes, then tied it together.

“Can you see anything?” asked Atem.

“No nothing” Serena replied.

 “Good now I want you to take my hand" said Atem.

Serena felt around then felt Atem's hand and held it, afterwards Atem began leading her away from where they stood.

Their guards followed a few paces behind the royal couple

“Atem where in Ra's and Selene’s name, are you taking me?” asked Serena.

As she felt him leading her somewhere.

“That my darling is for me to know and for you to find out” said Atem.

“Oh you’re being a big Meanie" Serena whined.

Atem stopped and tuned to face her only to see her pouting.

“You know my love I could just kiss that cute little pout of yours off that face in fact that is exactly what I'm going to do” Atem said playfully.

 So he lent over and kissed Serena, before leading on their walk once more.

* * *

 

At last Atem stopped.

Serena stopped also.

Atem let go of her hand, and walked around to stand behind her, he then reached up and untied, the scarf from her eyes.

“Keep your eyes closed” He warned.

“Alright” said Serena.

Once he pulled the scarf away from her eyes, he put it back in his pocket, then put his hands on Serena's shoulder.

“Open your eyes my love” whispered Atem.

 While running his hands down her arms.

She did as he asked, and opened her eyes, what she saw astounded her.

A blanket was laid out, with a meal waiting for them, and candles around them, as well as a bottle of red wine, cooling in a bucket of ice, Serena looked back at him.

“Atem” Serena replied in wonder.

The Pharaoh smiled.

Before walking Serena over to the blanket, and helping her sit down, then sitting down behind her, so her back was to his chest, and his legs were on either side of her he poured the both a glass of wine before the started in on their meal.

“Oh honey what’s all this for anyway?” asked Serena.

After swallowing a piece of food.

“I have you back in my life why should I not celebrate it” said Atem.

Serena smiled.

“You know I should not be having wine I’m under age after all” said Serena.

“Do not worry my love it’s none alcoholic red wine” said Atem

 They chattered and enjoyed each other’s company as they admired how the light of the moon reflected off the surface of the red sea. Once they finished they moved onto desert a bowl of fruit. Atem and Serena were feeding each other pieces of pomegranate as well as dates and Other assorted piece of fruit, while drinking red wine.

“Some more wine my love?" asked Atem.

Serena smiled.

While holding out her almost empty glass. Atem smiled and refilled her glass for her. With her glass refilled Serena stood up and walked to the edge of the red sea, and tilts her head up to look at the stars.

She smiled as she felt the breeze wash over her face.

Atem sat on the blanket and watched his princess, and smiled to himself.

Before getting up and walking over to her.

He then took her glass off her and took a sip of it before taking it back to the blanket, Serena just gave him a questioning look, Atem smiled before setting the glass down, and walking back over to his princess.

Serena looked at him questioningly.

 Atem just smiled.

Serena's sky blue eyes, widened in surprise as she watches the love of her life bend to one knee in front of her. He then opened his mouth along with the black box and said the words she'd been waiting for since she was a child and a Princess of the moon kingdom.

"Princess Serena of the moon Kingdom and Egypt will you marry me and be my Queen?" He asked.

She gave him a big smile.

“YES” yelled Serena.

Atem smiled.

Then put the ring on her finger, and kissed the back of her hand, before standing up and picking her up in his arms, before swinging her around.

They heard clapping and turn to see smiles on their guard’s faces

They all stayed there for a little bit longer just enjoying the cool evening.

 RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 7/7/16


	34. Royal Announcement part 1

Started it on 10th/7/16

 **Title:**  Royal Announcement part 1

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Serena/Atem 

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own sailor moon or Yugioh

 **Intro:** the morning after the royal proposal Serena learns more about her new kingdom and begins getting tutoring lessons to help her co rule with her fiance then later they make the announcement of their engagement

* * *

 

*****midnight Wednesday 23 rd July 1997*****

The servants, who had set the place up, appeared once again and began cleaning up after the royal couple. Meanwhile the newly engaged couple walked back to Blaze.

Atem lifted Serena once more onto the saddle, before getting on himself.

The guards aside to the servant for this event nodded to their pharaoh and Princess as they too entered the area their horses though had chariots attached to them.

“Be safe gentlemen you all have my permission to have today off” said Serena

 “Thank you, your highness” said the captain of the guards.

With a final nodded the royal couple and their guard’s road off into the early morning back to the palace.

* * *

 

When they re-entered the stables at 2 in the morning Atem got off Blaze and helped a sleepy eyed Serena off, then handed the reins to a stable hand.  The guards all following suit dismounted their own horses.  Atem wrapped an arm around his sleepy Princess, and together they all walked back into the palace.

 The couple and guards split up when they got to the royal wing of the palace. With Serena and Atem walking off to the royal bed chamber and the guards and high priests and Mana walking off to their own chambers in the opposite direction.

* * *

 

Entering their chambers, the weary yet happy couple helped each other to undress and then re dress into their night clothes. Once changed Atem pulled the braid Serena wore free and let her now curly hair flow free down her back.

They crawled into bed and arranged their bodies comfortably under the fur blankets Atem lay on his back. While Serena rested comfortably on her side in Atem's strong embrace.

The Pharaoh ran a hand though his fiancee's hair untangling the locks from her braid.

“You're beautiful" Atem whispered.

Serena smiled

“I love you my pharaoh”

Atem smiled and kissed her forehead.

Serena brought her left hand up in front of her face to look at the new ring on her finger.

It was a gold band, the centre piece was a heart shaped, made up of white pearls. while surrounding the heart were red rubies, making an outer heart, on the inside of the band in hieroglyphs, was the words I love you.

On the outside of the band, in hieroglyphs was the words, Egyptian Pharaoh Atem and Egyptian Princess Serena together forever.

Serena smiled.

Before cuddling up to Atem, and falling asleep.

 Atem smiled and closed his eyes, then pulled Serena as close to his chest, as possible and that's how they slept the whole early morning.

* * *

 

However, by late morning, Serena had turned away from Atem, and they were now spooning each other in their sleep Atem had rest his chin on her shoulder his slow breathing tickled her hair.

He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at his soon to be wife, with a smile on his face, he then traced his left hand, from the side of her face, and all the way down her body, his hand went under the sheets, and down her bare leg before sliding up her inner thigh, it suddenly stopped before it could get any further.

"Atem you go any higher and I'm going to have to tie you down to this bed" Serena mumbled sleepily.

While her left hand still held his wrist in a tight grip.

Atem chuckled.

Then whispered in her ear.

 “Please tell me that's a promise.”

Serena opened her eye and turns her head,

“I promise” said Serena.

“Oh alright my love will save that fun for the honeymoon shall we?” he asked.

Then winked making his new bride to be blush.

“Now can I have my hand back please?” he asked 

Serena let his hand go and turned to face him she rests her head on his bare chest and entangled her legs with his under the covers she then lightly began making invisible patterns on his chest with the tip of her right index finger making Atem chuckle.

“Ticklish my pharaoh” Serena asked.

Atem smiled but did not answer

The couple lay there enjoying each other and the morning until the silence was broken by a growl.

Serena blushed and bit her bottom lip.

Atem laughed.

“Hungry my Princess?” he asked.

Serena nodded.

Getting out of bed Atem summoned a servant, when the servant entered a few minutes later, Atem had asked the servant to bring them their morning meal   the servant bowed and left with a mumbled.

“Yes majesty” 

Atem turned around just in time to see Serena had kicked off the covers and was straightening out her tired limps, his eyes roamed over every inch of her smooth creamy skin.

 _I can’t believe this stunningly beautiful creature is all mine_ he thought.

Serena caught him smiling at her.

“See something you like my pharaoh?” she asked slyly.

Turning on to her side and facing him cupping her chin in her hand.

“I do indeed Princess” he said smoothly.

While making his way over to her.

Standing at the foot of the bed he smiled and place a knee on the bed before crawling towards her before sitting back on his heels.

“Hmmm now what shall I do with this sweet morsel before me” me mused.

Cupping Serena’s right ankle.

Serena bit her bottom lip and blushed yet also shivered when Atem lightly ran the tips of his free hand up her leg, she giggled when he ran his fingers behind her knee.

Atem smiled.

“Ah found a ticklish spot have I?” he asked.

Serena pursed her lips together to suppress her laughter, her shoulders shook and she thrashes her head from side to side trying so hard not to laugh as her husband to be began torturing her behind her knee. She suddenly pushed her head back into the pillow and ached her chest as Atem kissed up the inside of her thigh.

Atem stopped his torture of his Princes and rest her leg on his shoulder Serena gasped a few times trying to get her breath back. Lifting her leg, she kicked him in the shoulder it was so sudden that he fell onto his back the next thing he knew Serena was on top of him and had pinned his hands over his head.

“I thought we agreed that type of bedroom fun is to wait until the honeymoon” said Serena.

“Oops my bad” he said with a cheeky grin.

Serena rolled her eyes.

Yet before she could take out her revenge on her Pharaoh there was a knock on their bedroom door. Getting off her lover she stood from the bed and fixed her rumbled night sheath and place a kalasiris on over the sheath wrapped the two sides around her body and held them together with a sash, Atem laughed and stood from the bed and fixed himself making him look presentable.

“Enter”  

The door opened and a Servant entered.

“Highness majesty where would you like this?” the young girl asked 

“On the balcony Please” said Serena

The servant nodded and took the tray out onto the balcony, coming back in a moment later.

“Majesty I saw Siamun on my way here he says you have a meeting at noon” said the girl

“Thank you, child” said Atem.

The girl smiled.

Bowed and left the royal chambers.

Serena and Atem walked out onto the balcony over to the tables and chairs and sat down and began eating.

“Honey as you just heard I have a meeting at noon and was wondering if you would accompany me what better way to understand your kingdom then attending the meeting”

 Serena smiled.

“I’d love to attend”   

“But I must warn you love; meetings can be boring”

Serena chuckled.  

“Yet it’s also the best way to learn more about what’s going on in my kingdom.”

After they finished

The couple walked in and Atem summoned both his and Serena’s servants to help them dress Serena’s ladies dressed their Princess in a beautiful cream coloured kalasiris dress adorned with beautiful Egyptian royal jewels with matching cream leather sandals and the last piece of jewellery was her crown. her hair was styled in a long braid bun atop her head.  Once dressed they were dismissed Serena grabbed her satchel of scrolls and the couple left their chambers

With only an hour before the start of the meeting Atem and Serena took a walk around the palace with Atem showing her places she had yet to see on her first tour.  After a while the headed off to the state room for their 12:00 meeting.

* * *

 

*****State room*****

Entering the room, the royals saw the high priests, Mana and the High Lady, Kisara seeing the royals they stood bowed and curtsied Atem and Serena headed to the head of the table and took their seats with Serena sitting on Atem’s left next to her new best friend Lady Kisara    

“Good afternoon My lady” said Serena.

“Good afternoon your highness and I hear congratulations are in order” Kisara whispered

Serena beamed.

“Seto told you” 

Kisara nodded.

Siamun stood up.

“The meeting is now in session” he announced 

“Ah Siamun” Serena called.

“Yes your highness?” asked Siamun.

“Do you have some Papyrus and a reed pen so that I may take notes?” asked Serena  

Siamun smiled.

He took the objects out of his pocket and slid them across the table.

“Thank you” 

So though out the meeting Serena took notes and surprisingly even Atem who never normally payed full attention was in fact paying attention.    

The meeting ended an hour later at 1:00 in the afternoon

With the meeting over with everyone stood up.

“Siamun may I speak with you?” asked Serena

“Of cause Highness what is it?” asked Siamun.

“As you know I’ve been reading up on Egypt and the kingdom but I fear I’m not getting all the knowledge I need to help Atem rule this kingdom someday and was wondering if you would be so kind as to tutor me?”  asked Serena.

“I would be delighted and honoured” said Siamun

Serena smiled.

“OK then love while you go and start your first lesson I will go and arrange messengers to assemble our people in the court yard and also assemble the people of Cairo into the town square in 2 hours’ time so that we can announce our engagement” said Atem.

Serena smiled and blushed.

“Atem I would love to make the announcement however when we head to Cairo I wish for no news crews to be present as I do not want my family learning from the news I wish to tell them myself” said Serena.

“Very well love no news crew” said Atem.  

“Thanks”

“Shall we start your tutoring Highness?” asked Siamun

Serena nodded.

 “I guess we have the afternoon planed then” said Serena.

“Looks like we do” said Atem.

After leaving the state room the couple kissed goodbye and went their separate ways  

Atem headed off to his bedroom to write the two messages, while Serena and Siamun made their way down to the library

* * *

 

  ******* **Library ******

 Entering Siamun led Serena to the back of the library were a small classroom had been set up.

“Please take your seat Highness” said Siamun.

Serena nodded

Handed him her satchel and sat down Siamun then began Serena’s lesson.

* * *

 

Atem had finished writing up the messages around 2:00 so with the scrolls in hand he called for 2 messengers.

The came moments later.

“Come in” said Atem.

After he heard a knock

“You called Majesty?” asked the 2 messengers.

Who entered the chamber and bowed?

“I have messages for the people of my kingdom and for the people of the city of Cairo that need to be delivered” said Atem.

“Yes Majesty” they replied.

 They bowed took the scrolls and left.

 Atem meanwhile stood up and stretched before walking out of the bedchamber and headed for the library.

* * *

 

Entering the library, he made his way to the back where the small class room was, he entered the room quietly as possible and lent against the wall, Serena was in the middle of working and Siamun was going over her previous work, when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Lifting her head, she turned and her eyes suddenly lit up.

“ATEM” she cried Happily.

Siamun lifted his own head at his Princesses joyful cry and smiled.

“Your majesty” he addressed the young man

Serena got off the chair and raced to her fiance throwing her arms around him Atem laughed and held her close to him, pulling back he said

“I have just sent the two messengers to alert the people to assemble in the court yard and the other is off to Cairo to alert the Citizens about our coming arrival in 2 hours”

Serena beamed.

“So I thought we could take a walk down to the stables to get Blaze and Nathifa saddled and ready for our trip” Atem inform her. 

Serena smiled.

But turned seconds later and looked at Siamun.

Her tutor smiled.

“Your lesson is over for today highness” he told her.

 Serena Grinned

“Shall we my love?” asked Atem.

Who held out his arm to her, Serena just slipped her arm though his and together the royal couple left the classroom made their way through the library and out the door before making their way through the corridors towards the stables.   

* * *

*****royal stables******

Entering the stables, they saw the royal stable hands hard at work caring for the many horses yet the stopped their work when they saw the royals and bowed their heads.

“Majesty highness afternoon what may I do for you?” asked Mudads one of the stable hands.

“Please saddle up Blaze and Nathifa along with the Princess’s guard’s horses as the Princess and I will be leaving for Cairo in 2 hours and they will be escorting the Princess and I to the city” said Atem.

“Right away Majesty Min will you give me a hand?” asked Mudads

“Sure Mudads I just finished mucking out the stall of Sun dancer” replied Min.

He also alerted a few more stable hands to get the guards horses ready

They bowed their heads to the royals before following Mudads.

 With the task finished they left the stable and headed to the barracks to inform Serena’s guards 

* * *

******barracks******

Entering the barracks, the guards inside stood at attention and bowed their heads.

“Wosret Asim Gahiji Barba” Serena called out to her guards.

“Coming highness” they called.

Stepping out of line they made their way over to the royal couple and bowed.

“What do you wish from us?” asked Gahiji.

“We came to let you know the pharaoh and I will be leaving in a few moments after making our announcement to the people to go to Cairo and make the same announcement to the people of the city and we wish for you to accompany us” said Serena.

“It will be our honor highness” said Aism     

“Your highness”

Serena turned to see her youngest lady Ebony making her way over.

“Yes” replied Serena

After Ebony gave a small curtsy

“The people have arrived” said Ebony

Serena smiled

Ebony curtsied and left.

“Show time” said Atem

“Good day to you we will see you in just a few moments also stable hands are prepping the horses for our journey” Serena informed her guards.

They nodded and watched the couple leave.

* * *

Serena and Atem made their way through the many halls of the palace until they came upon the throne room the double door open and the royals stepped though and made their way over to the balcony.

The people cheered when they saw their ruler and their Princess step out onto the balcony.

“My nobles, Ladies and gentlemen I have asked you all here today for I have an announcement to make, the Princess and I after 1000 year of being betrothed are now officially engaged.

Everyone erupted into Cheers  

Serena stepped closer left up her left hand with the palm facing inwards and showed them her ring while giving them all a royal wave

Once the crowed calmed down.

Serena smiled.

“I make a vow to you all that I will be a kind and loving Queen and will strive to be worthy of the title that I was born to be but never got a chance to be given  

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 26/11/16


	35. the town square meeting part 2

Started it on the 26/11/16

 **Title:** the town square meeting part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Serena/Atem

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor moon or yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** Serena and Atem have just announced their engagement to the people of the kingdom now they head off to Cairo to give the news to the Citizens

* * *

 

After the announcement the couple watched everyone, leave before heading back inside where they left the throne room and headed towards the stables.

*******Royal Stables*******

Entering the stable, they found Serena’s guards already mounted on their horses and in formation

“Good day gentlemen looks like everyone is ready to go?” asked Serena

They all nodded in answer

Meanwhile Min and Mudads walked over leading the royal horses Blaze and Nathifa they bowed and left. Serena walked over to Nathifa rub and kissed her muzzle before mounting her beloved steel bay horse.

Atem followed suite mounting Blaze.

The couple joined the formation riding in the middle Atem gave the signal to Wosret and they rode out of the stable across the caught yard where they rode out of the palace gates though the kingdom and out into the desert.

They road for 2 hours though the blistering hot desert.

“Atem my love, remind me when we get home to go take a dip in the red sea” said Serena.

Whipping the sweat from her brow

Atem smiled.

“Will do my love” he laughed.

“Do not worry highness we are almost to the city look” said Gahiji

 Serena looked up ahead and saw the outline to the city

 _Thank Ra and Selene we are almost there_ thought the Princess.

* * *

 

Finally, at 4:30pm the royal entourage entered though the city gates and after a small ride they were greeted by Ka.

_ “Majesty highness good afternoon” _

 “ _Afternoon Ka_ ” said Serena.

As she was lifted out of her saddle by Atem who had already dismounted from Blaze 

Her guards had also dismounted from their own horses

“ _What may I help you both with”_ he asked the royals.

 _“May we store the horses here while Atem and I go make our announcement?”_ asked Serena    

“ _Of courses highness”_ said Ka.

Atem smiled.

“ _Trust me Ka this is something you do not want to Miss”_

_ “Alright I will be there I’ll swing by the museum and pick up Ishizu as well.” _

_“Ok we will see you in a few minutes”_ said Atem 

 

With that the royal couple and guards made their way down the street towards the town square where the crowed had already gathered seeing the royals the crowed parted and bowed or curtsied. Serena and Atem nodded as they passed though the isle heading towards the platform that had been set up for them.

After they ascended the steps they turned to face the crowed and spotted both Ka and Ishizu with in the crowed and smiled.

“ _Good afternoon everyone and thank you for gathering on such short noticed his majesty and I have asked you all here today for we have an announcement to make after many LONG years of being betrothed we are happy to announce the pharaoh and I are officially engaged”_ Serena announced.

Just like before the crowd erupted into cheers.

Serena spotted Ishizu a hand over her mouth and tears of happiness running down her face they also saw Ka with a smile on his face

_ “We WILL send a messenger here with the announcement and ask that if you can make it to the blue desert that you do so and help the pharaoh and I celebrate our special day  _

After the announcement many came to congratulate the royals as they headed back down the platform and though the crowed Serena walked over to Ishizu, the woman smiled and curtsied.

“Congratulations Princess”

Serena smiled.

“Thank you Ishizu, I was also hoping that you and my ladies along with the high lady Kisara may be able to help me with the wedding”

“Yes of course” said Ishizu.

 “Thank you, well we best be off it will be another 2 hour ride back and because of this heat I’m REALLY going to need to go for a swim when we get back” said Serena yes it is quite warm even for this late afternoon but then it always is” said Ishizu.

The royals bid everyone goodbye before making their way over to Ka’s work to collect their horses once there they all mounted their horses and road out of Ka’s work and up the road and out of the gates of the city from there the made the 2-hour ride back to the kingdom.

RCS 

* * *

 

Finished it on 21st /4/17


	36. Travelling to Egypt part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Underline and italic is the modern Egyptian langue.
> 
> Underline is ancient Egyptian
> 
> Italic are thoughts

Started it on 16/6/17

 **Title:** Travelling to Egypt Part 1  

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** None

 **Genre:** hurt and comfort

 **Warnings:** None

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh or Sailor moon

 **Intro:** July is coming to an end and after 3 weeks and no sign of Serena’s return Darien decides to track down Serena and bring her back after arriving in Egypt the girls and Darien check into the same hotel that Serena was previously staying at the next day while out in the city they over hear people talking about an up and coming wedding in 5 days’ time the wedding of the Pharaoh and Egyptian Princess and knowing of Serena’s past with Atem they figure out that Serena must be the Egyptian Princess everyone was talking about the girls and Darien head out to the blue desert to take Serena back

* * *

 

*****30th July 1997******

It had been 10 days since Darien learned the truth about Serena’s life before him in their past life and the hurt had turned inward and had become rage he had been stewing on this for 10 days and finally he had decided he was going after her.

******Cherry Hill Temple 12:00pm******

It was a beautiful afternoon to start the summer holidays. The girls were hanging out at Raye’s family temple when they hear a car pull up, looking up they saw Darien.

“Hey Darien what brings you here?” asked Raye.

“I’ve come to see if you’ll come with me to bring back Serena it’s been 3 weeks it’s time to bring her home”

The girls gave a collective sigh.

“Darien please just let her go maybe her not returning should give you a clue that she doesn’t want to come back” Amy said as gently as she could.

“Also since she has not returned my guess is she has found her true love again so let her go” said Mina.

“No I won’t she and I are still a couple we belong together you saw the future that is our Destiney to rule Crystal Tokyo together and raise Rini” said Darien.

“Darien listen to me very closely Serena NEVER wanted to be with you she has been in love with Atem since she was 10 years of age THEY are the ones that are meant to be together, the only reason the Queen made an alliance with your kingdom was because she needed that alliance with earth she would have had it with Egypt and Atem If Atem never died. it seems like Serena has all her old memories of Atem back why else would she leave the county and head to the land of his birth.” Said Raye

“Darien let her be happy this is how her life was supposed to have gone she was meant to be with Atem” said Lita.

Darien balled his hands into a fist and clenched his jaw.

“Did Serena ever think of how this would effect Rini OUR daughter if I do not get her back then Rini will never exist” said Darien.

“We understand Darien we do and we will miss Rini but this is about SERENA’S happiness and that is all that matters to us.” Said Lita.

“You do NOT understand I was left an Orphan at the age of 6 I had no family until we went to the future and I learned I had a daughter with Serena and now Serena’s selfishness is going to whip my little girl out of existence.”

“Darien I understand your pain I do I lost both my parents in a plane crash when I was young and NO living family but you know what Serena and the girls became my family and ever since all I want for them is for them to be happy” said Lita.

“Darien when were you thinking of Leaving?” asked Amy.

“Today in 3 hours”

“Well you haven’t giving us much time to pack and talk it over” said Amy.

“Excuse us Darien girls can I talk to you, inside?” Asked Raye.

They nodded.

So getting up they made their way inside and slid the door closed.

 “So what are we going to do now?” asked Lita.

  Looking around at everyone.

“We can’t let him destroy Serena’s Happiness” said Mina.

“No we can’t and if we DON’T go with him who knows what he’ll do” said Raye.

“So we have no choice” said Amy.

“No we don’t not if we wanna protect Serena or her happiness” said Mina.

“Protecting Serena IS our duty” said Lita.

“So we’re going to Egypt today” Amy clarified.

The others nodded.

Stepping outside they saw Darien still standing at the top of the stairs.

“We will go with you put please give us an hour to pack and since we don’t know how long we will be there pack for a month just in case, Darien do not expect Serena to come willingly so I suggest you pack for a month as well or re pack if you already packed” said Raye.

“Would you girls like a lift home?” asked Darien.

Lita Amy and Mina looked at one another and nodded.

They said goodbye to Raye and walked with Darien down the stairs and got into his car and he drove each of them home to pack their suite cases and to explain to their parents in Amy and Mina’s case about the shot noticed trip to go visit their friend Serena in Egypt.

* * *

******An hour later*****

They were all standing outside the apartment building.

“OK guys I called Andrew and he said he'll drop us off at the airport” said Darien.

The girl's nodded.

A few minutes later Andrew drove up, they all got in the car with everyone strapped in and the doors closed Andrew pulled away from the curb and drove all the way to Tokyo internal airport.

* * *

 

*******Tokyo internal airport 2:06 pm*******

Andrew parked in the drop off zone everyone thanked him as they got out of the car and took their suitcases out of the boot they waved to him before making their way inside, they made their way through the busy airport. Once they got through, all the check points, and exchanged their money for Egyptian money they went and got their tickets, where they also learned their flight had been delayed, and will not be ready for 6 hours.

They thanked the woman as they got their tickets and left to head down to their gate number, they all sat down in the chairs and waited.

“Here I brought books to help us learn to speak and understand the langue” said Darien as he handed the girls each a book.

“thanks Darien this will be quite helpful” said Amy

* * *

 

*****6 hours later 8.06pm*****

Their flight number was called and they made their way down to the gate they got their tickets checked they made their down the hall and onto the plane finding an empty compartment in 2nd class as they all held a 2nd class ticket they put their suite cases inside before finding their seats and were surmised to learn they all had window seats on the left side of the plane. The captain gave a small speech before everyone was told to buckle up for the take off “I can't believe we're going to go rip Serena away from her happiness" said Mina. Raye who sat next to her leans over and whispered in her ear. “Darien can't accept that she moved on that's why she left, she wasn't happy being in Japan, and she wanted to be with her true love we're just going along to make sure Serena is safe.”

* * *

 

 *****31 st July 1997 Cairo 8.26am/** **Egyptian Night Hotel *****

They arrived in Cairo the next morning at 8.26am they were passable on the basic Egyptian langue, as they learned as much of the langue as they could on the flight over.  Darien rented a car from the airport then drove into the city and to the desired hotel that they all choose while on the flight.

It was still early and they were jet lagged so parking the car they all got out and entered the hotel Darien had book 3 rooms 1 for himself and 2 for the girls to share luckily the girls had conjoined rooms. So grabbing their Keys, they took the elevator to the 10th floor.  Mina and Raye shard a room, while Lita and Amy shard a room. Entering their rooms, they unpacked their luggage and put it away. Afterwards Amy and Lita entered Mina and Raye’s room by the internal door that connected both rooms. Amy and Lita sat on the girls bed and they talked.

* * *

 

Across the hall Darien had finished unpacking is own suitcase and sat at the end of the bed, in his hands, he held a framed photo of him Serena an Rini as the one of them together he had destroyed.

 _Why do you want to destroy our daughter chance at life_ thought Darien?

But his thoughts weren't answered, all that answered him, was the silence of the room around him?

He sighed.

Before getting up and putting, the framed photo back on the bedside table, he then walked out of his room, and across to the girl's room, he knocked on Raye and Mina bedroom door.

"Come in" said a voice.

Darien opened the door and stuck his head though.

“Hey girls just letting you know I’m jet lagged so going to go take a nap" said Darien, "OK thanks Dar we are going to go do the same to soon," said Raye,

“Sleep well Darien" said the other three girls.

Darien nodded.

Before stepping back and closing the door.

He then walked back to his room, opened the door walked in, then closed the door he made his way over to the bed and fully dressed collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes.

While back in the girl’s room, Mina and Ray were laying on top of their bed covers. With Amy sitting on the edge of Mina's bed, while Lita sat on the edge of Ray's bed.

The girls all talked for another hour, before going to take a nap themselves.

* * *

 

Around noon that same day the girls and Darien all woke up showered and re dressed. once the girls finished getting dressed, there was a knock on the internal door to Amy and Lita's room.  

“Come in” said Amy,

The door opened.

“Come on girls, after we have something to eat we're going to search for Serena and once we find her we're taking her back home” said Darien.

He then closed the door.

Amy, Lita, Mina and Raye all just looked at each other.

“I don't want to do this" said Amy.

“I'm with you Amy" said Mina.

“We're all with you Amy, but we can't risk Darien hurting Serena, if she refuses to come back to Japan, and wants to stay here with Atem, beside Darien is hurting after all" said Raye.

Mina just looked at her.

"How's he hurting?" asked Mina.

"Well think about it, if you were Darien and you found out that your girlfriend, love another in the past and STILL love him enough to run off and find him without saying a word to you leaving you high and dry how would you feel”?" asked Raye.

“I'd feel heartbroken and betrayed, but what Darien really wants is Rini and without Serena she will not exist if they are not together" said Mina.

 “Well that's how Darien feels but your right he wants Serena back so they can have a future where Rini exists” said Raye.

Mina nodded.

After that talk; they all walked out and found Darien at the breakfast bar, eating his lunch. Darien looked over at them, as they walked in and over to him, they each took a seat on either side of him.

They ordered their meals and ate them in silence.

Yet they noticed a buzz in the room but could only understand bits and pieces it seems there was going to be a wedding the Pharaoh was to Marry the Egyptian Princess.

The girls and Darien’s ears pricked up when they heard the words Egyptian Princess and they KNEW who the Princess was.

 _She’s going to MARRY Him_ was Darien’s shocked and yet angry thought.

He pushed his lunch away and stood up.

 _“Excuse me where find Princess?”_ he asked in broken Egyptian

 _“The blue desert asks for Ka he will show you the way”_ said the barman

 _ “Where find him?”  _ _asked Darien._

 _The horse guide_ the man replied

 They thanked him and paid for their meals before walking out of the hotel and into the hot desert sun.

“So where is this horse guide anyway?” asked Lita.

“I think we passed it when we entered the gates to Cairo” said Mina.

“You mean that quaint little business?” asked Amy.

“Yeah I think that was the place” said Raye 

So they headed down towards the gates of the City and their destination.

“There it is” said Mina.

Walking across the road they made their way over to The horse guide

Walking in they wrinkled their noses at the smell of the horses

“ _How may I help you?”_ asked the owner.

“ _Blue desert_?” asked Amy.

_“What business do you have in the kingdom_  

 _“We are friends of the Princess we wish to see and speak with her”_ said Raye

He then called out to someone.

“ _Ka customers need a guide to the kingdom seems they have business with the Princess”_

 Just then a dark skinned guy of medium height and build came out

_ “I will take you to the Princess come with me and choose your horse” _

They chose their horses which were saddled mounting their horses they rode out of the stable behind the shop then up the road and out of the gates.

* * *

 

******2 hours later*****

They saw the kingdom come into view entering the gates of the kingdom they stopped and dismounted they then followed Ka though the markets and towards the Gates of the palace only they were stopped by 2 guards.

“Where do you think you're going?” asked the 2 guards.

“Beb, Bes stand down they have business with the Princess I will stay with them” Ka informed them

The two guards looked at each other.

“Follow us”

they tuned and walked into the palace grounds.

they were led into the palace and though the halls, the guards stopped at a room and the doors opened.

Everyone looked up, once the doors opened and they were surprised to see two guards leading five strangers into the room, but the guards stopped at the end of the platform.

That was leading up to the throne and bowed.

The others followed their lead and bowed also, when the girls and Darien looked up they saw a guy with tan skin, and try coloured hair, he was wearing Egyptian clothes and a crown was on his head.

They girls gasped.

This guy was the same one from their memories it was Atem next to him sat a light tanned skinned young woman with a long blond, hair styled in a braid and on her head she also wore a crown.

“My Pharaoh these strangers, say they have business with the Princess” said Beb and Bes.

At the sound of her title, the young woman tuned to face the guards.

Darien and the girls thought they would faint from shock, when they saw that the young woman WAS Serena.

"Serena it's you it's really you" said Darien.

Getting to his feet.

The girls also stood.

Darien was about to take a step towards the platform, but the guards stopped him.

Serena stood up and walked down the steps, Seto took her hand and helped her down the last few steps, she tuned and smiled at him.

“Thank you Seto" said Serena.

Seto bowed, before taking his place next to lady Kisara.

Serena stood in front of him and the girls.

"What brings you to the blue desert kingdom?" asked Serena in her native tongue.

Which sounded strange to her own ears after speaking Egyptian for 3 weeks.

"You bring us here Serena, it's time to come home" said Darien.

 He pushed through the guards that stood between them and Serena grabbed her wrist, and tried to pull her away from the others. The guards, Seto and the priests, as well as the priestess were about to come to Serena defence, when a swirling dark cloud, hit Darien's hand, making him release, his hold on Serena's wrist. They all looked up; to see Atem walking down the stairs, his face set in anger and there was shadow magic static, flowing around him and his now crimson red eyes were fixed on Darien.

Atem stepped up in front of Serena.

While lady Kisara and Seto, walked over and stood on either side of their princess.

“What gives you the right to touch the Princess?” asked Atem.

“You speak Japanese?” asked Amy.

Atem nodded stiffly

 Darien scoffed.

“What makes me have the right, well for one thing she's my girlfriend, that gives me the right to" said Darien.

Atem tuned his head to face Serena.

She looked at him but did not say anything, instead she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, and nuzzled her face into his neck, before they both tuned their heads and looked at Darien.

Serena gave Darien a smug smile, before she spoke.

“Darien I thought you knew that day I left Japan, was the day I left you so you see I' am NOT your girlfriend, in fact I' am now Atem's fiancee and the future Queen of Egypt" said Serena.

Atem then tuned her head, and gave her a passionate kiss, in view of everyone in the throne room, once they pulled back Serena looked at Darien.

“Prove you’re his fiancee” growled Darien.

“OK” said Serena.

She lifted up her left hand, showing him and the girls the engagement ring on her ring finger.

RCS

 

* * *

 

Finished it on 16/6/17


	37. meeting the family Part 2

Started it on 18/6/17

 **Title:** meeting the family Part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Serena/ Atem

 **Genre:** Romance/drama

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own sailor moon or Yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** after the confrontation in the throne room Atem deals with Darien then gets informed by Serena that she wants him to meet her parents. Atem then has a difficult task asking for Serena parents blessing for their wedding

* * *

The girls and Darien gasped in surprise, it was true their Serena was engaged to Atem, they stood to shocked to move, Serena moved and stood in front of Atem then Raye stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"We are happy for you Serena, congratulations." 

"Yeah Serena congratulations" said the other girls.

Serena smiled.

“Thanks guys" said Serena.

Suddenly they all burst out laughing and hugged their princess.

Once they calmed down, Bes came over.

 “Your highness” said the guard.

Serena tuned and smiled.

“It's OK, they are my friends and my personal guards from when I lived on the moon, but you can get him out of the throne room" said Serena.

Pointing to Darien.

"Yes your highness," said the Bes.

He bowed before walking over to Darien and grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the throne room, Darien struggled and kept screaming out Serena’s name

“Serena don’t do this please”

The Princess just turned away from the struggling Prince.

“Serena. SERENA”

Once Darien and Bes were gone Serena turned back to everyone and introduced her friends to the others in the room. “Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, I'd like you to meet the priests and priestess of Egypt” said Serena. She turned to the priests and priestess in training.

“I would like you to meet Mahado he is one of the Pharaohs proctors he is also keeper of Millennium Ring. Next to him is my good friend Ishizu next to her is Mana a priestess in training and Atem’s childhood best friend. To my left is high priest Seto he is keeper of the Millennium Rod and Pharaoh Atem's cousin, while next to him is his wife and my new best friend lady Kisara she is keeper of the blue eyes white dragon one of the most powerful monsters in Egypt second to that of the Egyptian gods” Serena explained.

She smiled as she felt Atem wrap his arms around her waist.

“Girls there is one more person I would like you to meet again and that is my new fiance Pharaoh Atem” said Serena. “Your majesty” said the girls as they bowed to Atem. Atem smiled and nodded his head. “Good to see you all again your highnesses” The girls smiled. Atem then turned back to Serena. “Sweetheart I've got to go talk with him.” Serena knew what he was talking about and nodded.

“So while I'm off doing that I want all of you ladies…... he looked at Serena and her friends "to enjoy the palace,” said Atem.

After your deal with that scum we need to return to japan and get my earth Parents their Blessing yet I also have to tell them about my past” “No need Serena it has already been done and as can be expected you father is not to happy” said Raye Seto then turned to his wife. “Kisara darling why don't you stay here with the princess and get to know her friends" said Seto.

Kisara nods her head.

After that the Pharaoh and the others all walk out while the girls all sat on the throne steps.

“Ah girls I just need to make a phone call so why don't you all just sit here and get to know Kisara until I get back I won't be long” said Serena.

She then got up off the throne steps and headed out of the throne room through the many corridors until she got to the Royal bedchamber, Entering Serena made her way over to her suitcase knelt down and open the lid before rummaging though and finding her handbag she dug though until she found her phone.

Taking it out she stood and made her way out onto the balcony sitting down on the chair she dialed her home number

* * *

 

Ikuko: **hello**

Serena: **hello mum how is you**

Ikuko: **OH MY WORD SERENA HONEY HOW ARE YOU, hold on a sec and I'll put you on speaker phone**

Serena:  **OK mum**

Once Ikuko put the load speaker on she put the phone on the hook

Serena: **hey dad, hey bro**

Kenji and Sammy: **Serena**

Serena: **yeah it is, I was wondering if you would like to meet Atem, I need to talk to you all face to face**

Ikuko: **sure honey**

Kenji: **Serena dear who have you staying with in Egypt**

Serena: **an old friend and in my past life before Darien he and I fell in love, his name is Atem**

Ikuko: **this was the pharaoh you were to marry in your past life but he passed away before you could, is he not**

Serena: **yes, mum he is and I love him so much**

Kenji: **how old is he Serena**

Serena knew that voice it was the I do not want any guys around my little girl voice

Serena: **dad there is an 8-year gap between us he just turned 24 a few days ago.**

Kenji: **SERENA**

However, before he could say any more Serena cut him off

Serena: **Dad cool it you KNOW the truth about us I’ve known Atem since the moon kingdom I was betrothed to him before I met Darien so calm down**

Then Serena heard her mother's voice

Ikuko: **speaking of Darien sweetie how is he I know he and the girls went to Egypt looking for you**

Serena: **I don't want to talk about him**

Ikuko: **Serena**

Serena could hear the surprise in her mother's voice

Serena: **look mum Darien and I are not together and I am quite happy about it but listen I will tell you more later now I need to go and talk to Atem**

Ikuko:  **OK sweetie we will see you soon**

Serena: **bye**

* * *

After saying goodbye Serena hung up. She made her way inside and out of the bed chamber and walked all the way back to the throne room. Entering the room, she walked back over to the girls.

“Hey guys I'll be back in a little bit I've got to go talk to Atem” said Serena.

“Sure thing Serena” said the girls.

“Would you mind keeping my friends company a little longer lady Kisara?” asked Serena

“I'd love to your highness” said Kisara.

“Thanks” said Serena.

With that Serena walked out of the throne room and down the corridor then down, a flight of stairs leading to the dungeons

* * *

 

*******Palace dungeons******

Serena walked over to the guard.

“Which cell is Atem visiting?” asked Serena.

“The one at the end your highness” said a guard.

"Thank you" said Serena.

She then walked down the aisle until she got to the end Serena stood in front of the door and knocked.

“Come in” said Atem.

Darien looked up as the door opened and was surprised to see Serena walk in.

Darien sat on a stone seat and was chained to the wall, his clothes were dirty his wrists were rubbed raw from struggling to break the chains, Serena on the other hand was standing there looking every bit like a Queen that she will soon be.

Her new hair style framed her beautiful new light tanned face the kohl around her eyes brought out the blue of her eyes as did the black eye shadow

"Atem love can I speak with you for a moment" asked Serena.

Atem turned around and smiled.

“Of course you can beautiful” said Atem.

He held out his hand to her, Serena took it and he helped her across the uneven floor of the cell once she was close to him he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

“Hmm Atem” whispered Serena.

Before she pulled away.

Darien looked away it still pained him to know that she never loved him as she does Atem

“So my beloved what is it that you wish to talk to me about?” asked Atem. “My parents, I want you to meet them and them to get to know you before I tell them about the wedding” said Serena. “Very well then my darling let’s go and meet your parents” said Atem. “Good luck her father is over protective never liked me” Darien muttered. "wait love we need to releases the prince" said Serena, Atem glanced at Darien then at his queen to be "why my love?" asked Atem. “My parents will be wondering where he is when they see the girls here” said Serena.

Atem sighed.

“Very well then my darling” said Atem. He walks back over and unchanged Darien, before walking back over to Serena and put his arm around her, together they all walked out of the cell and up out of the dungeon.

* * *

 

As they were walking down the corridor Atem stopped a servant.

“Yes sir?” asked the servant.

“Please take this man to get cleaned up” said Atem.

Handing Darien to the servant,

“Yes your majesty” said the servant.

 He then took Darien to a guest room at the east wing of the palace.

Atem and Serena returned to the throne room to find that Kisara and the girls were not there.

“They’re not here” said Serena.

“Of course they're not here silly, otherwise the room would not be empty now would it my Serena” said Atem.

Serena tuned to her soon to be husband.

“Are you saying I'm dumb?” asked Serena.

Atem smiled.

“Well you are a blond darling” he said cheekily.

Serena looked at him, her mouth opened in shock.

“You rotten little cheek” said Serena.

Before slapping his chest with the back of her hand

Atem chuckled.

 He gently grabbed her chin and tuned her head to face him.

“But blonds do have more fun don't they?” asked Atem as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Serena giggled and kissed him.

After that, Atem wrapped his arm around Serena then let the shadows carry them to Serena's parents place back in Japan.

* * *

 

*****Azabu-Juuban, Minato-ku, Tokyo*****

When the shadow magic disappeared Serena and Atem were standing on the docks.

“Welcome to Japan my love” said Serena.

 “Wow Serena honey, is this where you used to live?” asked Atem.

“Yeah it was” said Serena.

Serena then took her fiance hand and pulled him off the docks they walked to Serena's parents place but as they were walking down the sidewall, Serena saw someone she had not seen in sometime

“MOLLY” yelled Serena.

Molly stopped and tuned to see a young girl running up to her.

“Hey Molly” said Serena.

“Do I know you?" asked Molly.

“Come on Molly it's me Serena” said the girl.

Molly's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

“SERENA oh my god you've changed I didn't even recognise you” said Molly.

 As she hugged her childhood best friend.

"So where have you been?" asked Molly

"Egypt" said Serena.

Then Molly saw Atem.

“Hey Serena who's your friend?” asked Molly.

Serena smiled.

“Molly I'd like you to meet my new fiance Atem” said Serena.

“FIANCE” yelled Molly.

Serena smiled and nodded.

She showed her friend her engagement ring.

“Oh wow Serena its beautiful” said Molly.

“Thanks Molly” said Serena.

“Be sure to send me some pictures of the wedding,” said Molly.

 As she walked off.

“I will” said Serena.

 They finished talking with molly and continued on their way to Serena's parent's place.

* * *

Ikuko, Sammy, and Kenji were in the kitchen when they heard a knock on the door.

Ikuko went to get the door, as she opened the door she stood in shock at who stood on the other side.

“Serena?” asked Ikuko.

“Hey mum” said Serena.

“Wow honey you look different” said Ikuko.

Stepping aside to let them in.

“Kenji, Sammy, Serena's home” said Ikuko.

"Oh Serena is that you?" asked Kenji.

As the three of them walked into the kitchen

He stood up to hug his daughter.

“Yeah dad it's me” said Serena.

“Oh darling you look beautiful” said Kenji.

 Hugging his daughter.

“Aw man now I can't call you meatball head anymore” said Sammy.

“No you can't squirt.” said Serena.

Smiling at her younger brother.

She then tuned and took Atem's hand.

 “Mum, dad, Sammy I'd like you to meet Atem … My fiance” said Serena.

“Atem honey meet my mum Ikuko Tsukino, my dad Kenji Tsukino, and my brother Sammy Tsukino.”

"How do you do" said Atem.

“Fine thank you” said Ikuko.

 “Serena did we hear you right? Did you just say that Atem is your FIANCE?” asked Kenji.

 “Yes dad I did” said Serena.

"SERENA" yelled Kenji.

Serena sighed and lent back into Atem.

“I knew this was going to happen” she whispered into his ear.

Atem gave her a small smile and wrapped his arms around her.

 “Upstairs young lady NOW" said Kenji as he walked passed them and up the stairs.

Serena sighed.

Atem hugged her tightly then kissed her cheek before letting her go.

Serena walked up the stairs and down the hall.

* * *

 

Meanwhile down stairs.

“I'm sorry about all this” said Ikuko,

“My husband is just overprotective of her and has been all her life” said Ikuko.

“I heard from Darien he and her friends are in Egypt as we speak well I should say my kingdom the Blue desert hence the royal look” said Atem, taking a seat at the table. “We heard about her past in her old life so you’re the guy that my sister was supposed to have married and not Darien?” asked Sammy. While Ikuko went to the fridge.

“Sammy” Ikuko scowled her son for his mannerism

“yes i am" said Atem 

“Would you like a drink of lemonade?” asked Ikuko.

“Yes, thank you” said Atem.

Ikuko had just finished pouring the drinks when Serena walked in, and walked over to Atem and sat on his lap, she then looked up at her mother.

“Mum, you, dad, and Sammy are coming to the wedding aren't you?” asked Serena.

“Of course we are honey” said Ikuko, while walking over and handing Atem his drink.

“Thank you” said Atem.

He took a sip of his drink before setting it down after a few minutes Kenji walked into the kitchen.

"Serena honey I'm sorry I yelled at you I’m in shock but marriage baby you’re too young for that” said Kenji,

Serena smiled and got up off Atem's lap to hug her dad.

“Daddy I understand your concern and if things had gone differently in my past I would have been married at the age I am now we got betrothed on my 8th birthday the engagement would have become official when I was 12 but Atem died 2 years before it could come to pass, when I was 10, Back in that world it was common for arrange marriages of young girls to guys a few years older” Serena explained. “I want you to be happy darling and I can see that you ARE truly happy” said Kenji

Afterwards Kenji held out his hand to Atem. “Atem smiled and shook his hand. “I give you both my blessing” said Kenji. Serena squealed and threw her arms' around her father "thank you, daddy" said Serena. “Thank you, sir” said Atem. “All I ask is you look after her your majesty” “You know let me guess the look?” asked Atem. “Yes and the fact I know of your past with my daughter so I assumed when you were reborn in this time you rebuilt your kingdom?” asked Kenji. “It’s a little more complicated than that but yes I did rebuild my kingdom” said Atem. “So you’re coming to the wedding?” asked Serena. “Of cause I' am, after all, it's not every day I get a chance to walk my baby down the aisle now is it" said Kenji.

Serena smiled.

“So sis when's the wedding?" asked Sammy.

“In 5 days” said Serena.

“What, so soon, what's the hurry?" asked Kenji.

“Serena wanted it, so she gets whatever she wants, and it’s been 1000 years in the making” said Atem.

"Oh and um mum, dad, you know how I'm a princess and all" said Serena "yes" they replied "well Atem is a king, he rules over the land of Egypt but the Egyptians call him Pharaoh so when i do Marry him i'll be QUEEN of Egypt " said Serena. her families eyes widened in shock Kenji shook his head and said “well let’s go get our stuff packed." Then he, his wife, and their son walked up to their rooms and packed for their trip. Afterwards they walked back down stairs.

“So how are we getting there anyway?” asked Kenji. “We can get there by using Atem's power called shadow magic that's how we travelled here so quickly” said Serena. “OK” said Ikuko. “Let's get going then shall we” said Atem. All four nodded. They each took the others hands and closed their eyes, they all felt the darkness of the shadows cover them.

RCS

* * *

Finished it on 18/6/17

 


	38. Visiting the Blue desert part 3

Started it on 19/6/17

 **Title:** Visiting the Blue desert part 3

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Atem/Serena 

 **Genre:** drama family

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh or sailor moon

 **Intro:** Serena’s family visit the blue desert kingdom and stay for the up and coming wedding in 5 days

* * *

 

When they opened their eyes again Serena's brother as well as her mother and father gasped they were standing in the courtyard of the palace.

“Wow that is one huge palace” said Sammy.

“It magnificent” said Kenji.

Atem smiled.

“Thank you” said Atem.

“Shall we?” said Serena.

Her family nodded.

They walked through the doors and into the palace.

“Whoa” said Sammy.

Serena looked at her brother and smiled.

“No way this is all yours?” asked Sammy.

“in 5 days it will be” said Serena.

Serena honey it is already yours” said Atem

Serena and Atem then showed Serena's family where their rooms will be.

* * *

 

“We have you lodged in the royal wing of the palace” said Serena.

As she her family and Atem made their way down the corridor leading to the royal wing.

“I have not yet told them but I’m lodging the girls in the same wing” Serena informed them.

“What about Darien?” asked Ikuko.

Serena bit her bottom lip to stop the giggle she could feel bubbling up inside her.

“Uh well originally we had him in a cell in the palace dungeon” was Atem’s off handed reply.

Ikuko gasp.

“Why” asked Sammy

“He was harassing my soon to be queen and no body and I mean NOBODY harasses Serena and demands her to do things without thinking of the consequences that will be fall them so I sent him to the dungeon” said Atem.

“Wow……just wow…… Dad something tells me you and Atem are going to get along just fine” said Sammy    

Serena giggled

“However he’s not in his cell.”

“What and WHY not?” asked Kenji

“Serena was unsure how you all would react to learning Darien was in the dungeon so she asked that I release him but I would happily put him back in his cell if you are all OK with that” said Atem

“I am” said Kenji.

Sammy and Serena laughed while atem smirks 

“Kenji” Ikuko warned

Kenji sighed.

“Fine maybe its best he stays out of his cell” said Kenji.

Serena Sammy and Atem silently groaned.

The family continued to follow Atem down the many corridors until they stood outside 2 sets of rooms 

“Ikuko Kenji this will be your room” said Atem as he opened the door for them.

“I hope everything is to your liking” said Atem before stepping back away from the doorway and allowing them to enter.

Meanwhile Serena was showing Sammy his room which was just across from their parent’s rooms.

“Here is your room Sammy I hope you like it” said Serena.

As they entered Sammy’s room Sammy looked around then turned and smiled.

“It looks great sis mind if I unpack now?” asked Sammy.

“No go ahead” said Serena before stepping out of her brother’s room.

“Speaking of sleeping arrangements where have you been staying since you came to the palace Serena?” asked Kenji as he walked out of the room he and his wife were staying in.

 _Shoot I knew he was going to ask this_ she thought.

Glancing at her Fiance she mouthed ‘I’m sorry love’ before looking back at her father.

“Daddy I’ve been staying WITH Atem ever since the Egyptian ball which happened 19 days ago”

Serena could see her father’s face becoming red yet before he could EXPLODE Serena held up her hand.

“Daddy I’m a Princess a sailor scout and I’ll soon be queen not to mention I’m going to be a MARRIED WOMAN in 5 days’ time I’m no longer your little girl you don’t need to protect me anymore” said Serena as gently as she could for she knew seeing their little girl all grown up and starting her own life had to be hard on both her parents but none so more than her over protective father.

“Well technically love you are already a queen, the queen of the moon since your mothers passing although your kingdom is gone that still doesn’t lesson your clam to the throne” said Atem.

 Yes, but I was never crowned “said Serena.

“True but it does not matter you still are the Queen of the moon”

“Well anyway we will leave you to get settled if you need us during the night our bed chamber is just down that corridor” said Serena pointing to the corridor behind her. “Now if you’ll excuse us I need to find the girls we have much to do before the wedding”                 

The couple turned and left heading away from the royal wing and towards the main part of the palace they stopped a guard and asked where lady Kisara had taken the guests.

“The high lady has taken them outside to the garden the one you yourself have been to many times highness” he replied.

Serena smiled.

“Thank you”

* * *

 

Together they made their way through the palace down the corridor and then down the stairs getting to the bottom Atem opened the heavy door and stepped out into sunlight they looked around and spotted the girls with Kisara and then her mood plummeted when she saw Darien.

Ignoring him she made her way over to the girls and Kisara.

“How are you enjoying yourselves girls?” asked Serena.

Loving it but this HEAT how do you stand it its making my hair fizz out” said Mina.

“Yeah the heat puts my fire power to shame” said Raye.

“One thing is puzzling girls how did you get through the gates and how did you know where to find me?” asked Serena.

“At the airport Darien brought us all books on how to speak Egyptian however we hit a snag when we heard Ka who brought us here speak a different type of langue luckily for that I used my minicomputer and learned the langue he was speaking was the ancient Egyptian langue so that how we have been commutating” said Amy.

Serena smiled.

“Well girls would you like to stay here at the palace for the lead up to the wedding as we have a lot to do?”

 “We would Serena however commutating would be hard without Amy or you, around so we have to decline” said Lita.

“No your right it would be and with the amount of work that needs to be done and you all help out in different parts of the palace I see how it would be problematic” said Serena.

“But we would still like for you to come to the wedding” said Atem.

 “We would not miss it for anything” said Raye.

“Say would you mind if we stay the night before the wedding?” asked Mina.

 “Not at all” said Atem.

“Majesty Highness their highnesses and I were discussing that maybe this garden would be perfect to hold the ceremony”  

“Your right my lady this place will be perfect” said Serena.

“Darien a word of warning you do anything to disrupt this wedding then and this I promise; you will be spending the rest of your life in a cell in the palace dungeon do you understand” Atem warned.

“You can’t threaten me with imprisonment I am the PRINCE of EARTH”

“That maybe so Shields but my fiance is PHARAOH and he out ranks YOU and he rules these lands” said Serena   

 Darien bulled his hands into fist grit his teeth and stormed off out of the garden.

“I do apologise my lady that you had to see that my uh ex just doesn’t know when to let go” said Serena   

“No its fine highness”

“You know he does remind me of someone” said Atem

“Who?” asked Serena

“Tea” said Atem.

Serena burst out laughing 

"oh my goddess..... you right" Serena laugh while holding her stomach.

“Who” asked the girls.

Lady Kisara giggled when she recognised the name

“Tea she is someone who fancy herself my girlfriend IS a bit obsessed with me and is a bit peeved off with Serena when she revealed herself to be my long lost suitress at the ball 19 days ago” said Atem

“Well sounds like Darien and Tea have something in common” said Mina  

Like what?” asked Lita.

“They are both in love with people they can never have or in Darien’s case never have again” said Raye

“Girls I was thinking of showing my family around the kingdom would you like to join us?” asked Serena.

“We would love to” said Raye.

Serena then turned to lady Kisara.

“My lady would you go and inform my guards that I will be needing them?” asked Serena.

“Of course, highness.”

“We will meet you at the palace gates”

With a small curtsy to both royals she left the garden  

“Serena why would you need guides when we are here?” asked Lita

Serena smiled.

“Lita you girls are all here as my guest not my guards” said Serena.

“Oh alright” said Lita.

They all turned and made their way back into the palace and all the way to the royal wing.

* * *

 

Entering the wing they made their way to Serena’s family’s chambers.

“Mum daddy Sammy” Serena called.

“We are here Serena” said Her parents 

“What’s up sis?” asked Sammy

“How would you like a tour of the kingdom”

“Really?” asked Sammy excitedly.

“We would love to dear” said her parents.

So they headed though the palace and out into the courtyard where they found Lady Kisara by the gates with four other men.

“Who are they Serena?” asked Kenji.

“They are my personal guards their names are Gahiji Wosret Asim and Baba”

Walking over Serena introduced her family and the girls to her personal guards after the introductions were done Serena Atem and everyone else walked out of the palace gates the couple spent the rest of the late afternoon showing Serena’s family and friends around the kingdom.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 25/6/17


	39. wedding preparations

Started it on 5/7/17

 **Title:** Wedding preparations

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Serena/ Atem

 **Genre:** Romance/drama

 **Warnings:** swearing violence

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own sailor moon or Yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** Serena and Atem prepare for their wedding with a big surprise in store for everyone

* * *

 

******4 days later 4 th August 1997******

It was the morning before the royal wedding and already the palace was buzzing however the soon to be married royals were STILL lounging in bed, Serena stretch out like a cat before curling into her fiance.  Atem on the other hand had sat back against the headboard, he smiled and ran his right hand though Serena’s hair, before massaging her scalp.

“Hmmm that feels nice” came Serena’s dreamy like voice.

meanwhile his left arm was draped over her shoulder.

She shifted and turned away and lent her back half against his side and half against his chest so in a way she was half lying half sitting against him

Atem smiled and slipped his hand from her hair and slowly brushed against her as he withdrew his arm the sensation made Serena shiver, he then rests both hand on her shoulders.

Serena sighed as she felt Atem bend and nuzzle into the back of her neck.

“Atem do we have to get out of bed today why can’t we enjoy our last day in bed together?” asked Serena.

"We can’t stay in bed my heart because we have a wedding to prepare for, meeting to attend and I do believe you need to try on your wedding dress so they can do the finishing touches and to select the jewels and the crown” Atem replied.

“Yes but tonight I will not get to sleep in your arms not to mention I won’t get to see you until I’m walking down the aisle honestly I don’t know how long I can last with NOT seeing you for a whole day after all the drama that has separated us I don’t think I want to be separated from you again” said Serena sadly.

She felt Atem’s lips press a kiss behind her ear while murmuring.

“After tomorrow my love we will NEVER be separated again I PROMISE” 

Serena felt him press a kiss to her shoulder before suddenly shivering as she felt Atem move away she heard the rustling of their bed covers and sighed before following his lead and getting out of bed.

They both pulled the cords to summon their attendants to them. Moments later Serena’s ladies and Atem’s man servants entered the chamber when Atem permitted them entrance, they all go to work with helping the undress and bathe and dress for the day they both thank them and left leaving their servants to tidy up the camber and make the bed the royal couple headed though the palace towards the dining hall.

* * *

 

The priest’s high lady and Mana along with Serena’s family were present when the doors opened.

“Announcing his majesty, the pharaoh and her highness the Egyptian princess” 

 Everyone stood up and bowed their heads as the couple made their way toward the table, Serena only stopped to greet her family with hugs and kisses before taking her seat on Atem’s left.

Servant immediately began serving them breakfast.

“Darling it’s 10 already as it is your wedding tomorrow I thought you would already have been up hours ago?” asked Ikuko.

At that moment Serena was glad only Atem new her native tongue as what she was about to say was heavily privet.

“Mum last night and this morning is my last chance to stay with Atem by tradition I won’t be able to stay with Atem tonight nor see him at ALL tomorrow until I walk down the aisle besides Atem and I have been through a LOT of drama since we were reunited I couldn’t bear to be separated from him any longer tonight is going to be torture and don’t tell me that you didn’t feel this way before marrying daddy” said Serena.

Ikuko just gave her daughter a smile, while Atem picked up Serena’s hand and kissed the back of it.

“So how was your first night in the palace?” asked Serena.

Changing the subject as she could see her father STILL was not too keen on her sleeping arrangements.

“it was well” said Her parents.

“I almost forgot where I was when I woke this morning” said Sammy.

Serena chuckled.

 Moment later a messenger entered and bowed.

“Highness a letter has come for you”

Serena smiled.

“Thank you”

The messenger bowed and left.

Unsealing the seal, she read the letter and smiled and rolled her eyes.

“The girls and unfortunately the Prince Darien will be here in 2 hours” said Serena

Once breakfast was over with her family offered to help with anything but Serena just said for them to relax and she would see them later as they all left the dining hall, Atem went to stat room for a meeting with man who was in charge of the Cairo palace restoration Serena said she be there soon but needed to speak with her ladies’ first. She walked off with her family down to the royal wing.        

* * *

She parted from them and made her way to the royal bed chamber where she found her ladies doing odd jobs around the chamber

“Ladies I need you”  

They dropped what they were doing and hurried over to their mistress.

“Yes highness”   

“I have a meeting to get to afterwards I’ll be doing the last minute fitting for my wedding dress so Siti I need you to go to Dalila  the royal seamstress and let her know I wish to see her in my chambers here in an hour, Ebony please get all my jewel’s laid out and the different crowns so that I may choose which one will go with my dress  Lotus I need you and Jamila to head off to the ball room and the kitchen to see how the preparations are going, Sagira Tabia please  make up rooms in the royal wing for my friends and myself.”

After giving her orders, her ladies curtsied and went about their jobs Serena exited the chamber with them and walked through the halls until she came to the state room.

* * *

 

The guards opened the door allowing her to enter.

“Good morning darling” said Atem.

Serena smiled walked over and kissed his cheek.

“Serena love I’d like you to meet Mr Hu he is the one to design the restoration of the palace in Cairo he’s here to give us a few designs before the restoration begins.

“Highness” he said bowing to Serena.

“Good morning sir” said Serena.

Together the three of them pored over the designs only stopping an hour later when Siti walked in.

“Sorry for the intrusion majesty highness, but Dalila is waiting highness”

“Oh goodness it been an hour already, please excuse me Mr Hu I have some last minuet fitting to do but Atem will be able to help you further.”

“Of course, highness and congratulations” said Mr Hu.

 Serena smiled and left only to suddenly turn and narrow her eyes at Atem.

“You my love STAY no trying to sneak into the chamber while I’m finishing my fitting”                

Atem chuckled.

She turned back around and walked out of the state room and though out the palace all the way to the royal wing.

* * *

Entering the royal wing Serena made her way to the royal bedchamber the guard at her door smiled and bowed before opening the door.

“Dalila, I apologise for being a bit late the pharaoh and I were in a meeting on the restoration of the Cairo palace we found months ago” 

“That is OK your Highness I was just setting up, now if you come over here and stand on this stool I can get to work” said Dalila.

Walking over Serena took Dalila hand and stepped onto the stool, the seamstress then carefully helped Serena out of her gown standing up she made her way over to the bed and lay Serena’s gown on the bed she then grabbed the wedding dress a beautiful one strap white gown and helped her into it once Serena was in the dress Dalila began pulling the excess parts of the dress in and pinned them.

“How’s that not to tight?” asked Dalila.

“No, its fine I like it that tight however could you leave the part just at the top of my legs loose, so I have room to move my legs freely when I dance” 

Dalila worked a few minutes on making the loose parts tight and pined them together but did as Serena said and left the lower half of the dress loose.

“Now highness I have also made a covering for the dress walking back over to the bed she picked up the transparent gold sequins Kalasiris and draped it over Serena in such a way that it looked like the gown itself she pined it by the shoulder strap and then helped Serena off the stool and over to the full-length Mirror.

“You could have it like this or you could have just the gown” said Dalila.

Unpinning the Kalasiris and showing Serena what the outfit would look like without the Kalasiris

“So, what would you like?” asked Dalila.

“I like it best with the Kalasiris” said Serena.

Dalila nodded then helped Serena out of her wedding dress and into her gown she tied up and packed up.

“I will bring this to you early morning tomorrow.”

“Ebony please show Dalila where my room is for tomorrow when she comes to drop off the wedding gown” said Serena 

They both curtsied and left Serena turned back to her chief lady in waiting.

“Now the jewels and crown” said Serena   

“They are over here highness” said Siti.

They walked over to her vanity and saw several pieces of jewellery and crowns on plush cushions.

“I’ll take the ankh earrings the gold-plated handcuff and ankle cuffs as well as the Egyptian Scarab Moon Crown as to me that crown symbolises the blending of 2 kingdoms my kingdom the moon and his kingdom Egypt” 

“Wise chose highness” said Siti.

After selecting the jewels and crown Siti set to work putting them together, suddenly there was a knock on the door Siti froze and Serena spun around her gown flaring as she did so.

“Who is it?” asked Serena.

“honey it’s me” Atem called

Serena smiled.

She nodded to Siti who sighed and went to go get a cloth to cover the cushion Serena meanwhile walked over to the door and stepped out of the chamber.

“What is it love?” asked Serena.

“Everyone has arrived and I thought you would like to go see how the preparations are going out in the garden.”

Serena smiled.

So together the royals headed off towards the garden they made their way through the corridors and down one corridor then down a flight of stairs at the bottom Atem opened the heavy door and they were bathed in light letting it clear they stepped out and made their way through the garden until they came upon found everyone.

“Oh, wow would you look at this it's heavenly" said Serena.

“You're not wrong Serena" said Kenji and Ikuko.

Who came up behind their daughter and future son in law.

“Hey girl,” said Mina as she saw Serena.

“So, do you like it your highness?” asked one of the servant girls as she passed by.

“Yes, I love it,” said Serena.

The servant girl smiled, bowed her head and went back to work.

“So, what brings you out here Sere?" asked Lita.

“I wanted to see how everything was going”

"Hey Serena, are you inviting Rini to the wedding?" asked Amy.

“Who’s Rini?” asked Atem.

Darien smiled gleefully.

“Ah so you HAVEN’T told him about OUR daughter then Serena.”

“What!” asked Atem turning on Serena.

“FUTURE daughter Darien, Atem Rini is mine and Darien’s Future daughter we learned about who she was a few years ago when we went to the future to save her mother who turned out to be me, however I doubt she exist anymore since Darien and I not being together” said Serena.

“Oh, I see" said Atem.

Just then a pair of doors appeared out of nowhere.

“What is that what’s going on?” asked Kisara and others 

“Calm down everyone please that is the time doors they are guarded by the keeper of time a woman named sailor Pluto she is a friend of mine”

The doors opened and out stepped sailor Pluto 

“You won't lose Rini Princess"

The woman made her way from where the doors appeared on the far side of the garden all the way to Serena

“Sailor Pluto what are you doing here?” asked Serena.

“I came to bring Rini to you as I’m sure you wished to have your child in your wedding" said Sailor Pluto.

“You mean she still exists?” asked Lita.

“Yes, she does” said sailor Pluto.

 “But how is that possible unless Serena does not go through with the wedding and comes back to me?" asked Darien a grin on his face.

Atem and Serena just glared at the pompous prince

“Think again Rini exist still because she is NOT your daughter Prince Darien, in fact she's MINE," said a male.

“I thank Ra and Selene for that everyday" said a female voice.

They all tuned and saw Serena's future self and a man that could pass for Atem's twin walk out of the time gates with a 9-year-old Rini by his side.

Everyone watched as the new comers walked over to the young royals

"Hello Serenity" said the scouts.

The Queen smiled.

"Hello everyone, please let me introduce you to my husband and Rini's father Pharaoh Yami of Egypt” said Queen Serenity.

“You don't mean…” said Atem.

The Egyptian Queen smiled.

“Yes, I do Atem, he is your future self" said Serenity.

"NO WAY IN HELL IS HE RINI"S FATHER, I AM” yelled Darien.

“Ah, no you're not" said Serenity sarcastically.

Darien tuned to his ex-future wife.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" yelled Darien.

“don’t talk to my mother like that!” Yelled Rini.

"How do I know?” she said

Putting a finger to her chin pretending to think about it.

“Well let's see, I found out I was pregnant 14 days after coming back from my honeymoon with Atem" said Serenity.

“No, I don't believe that, I know she is my daughter" said Darien.

 He walked over to the pair of them only for Rini to step back.

Yami smiled

She let go of Yami’s hand and made her way over to Atem

 “Daddy” she said.

Giving him a curtsy

Yami tuned back to Darien.

“My daughter knows her daddy" he said with proud smile on his face.

“Go on darling” Serena whispered.

Atem smiled stepped forward and hugged HIS daughter.

The pair let go and stepped back.

“it’s nice to meet you Rini” said Atem.

Rini smiled.

She then saw Serena's parents and brother.

With a final curtsy she ran off over to her grandparents and uncle.

“Grandma, grandpa, Uncle Sammy" said Rini Happily.

 Atem then tuned and watched as she ran to Serena's family and threw herself into Kenji open arms.

“Hello honey" said Kenji.

“Ah it's my pink meatball head niece” said Sammy.

Ikuko smacked her son over the head.

“Ow, mum that hurt" said Sammy as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Then don't be mean to your niece" said Ikuko.

"Thank you, grandma" said Rini.

"NO, I WON’T HAVE MY DAUGHTER BEING RAISED BY SOMEONE ELSE" yelled Darien.

They all tuned to see Darien face set in rage and in his prince uniform, suddenly they heard the voice of Endymion.

"Prince Darien" said Endymion.

They all turned to see Endymion coming through the time gates.

“Oh fuck" said Serenity.

“Hello Serenity" said Endymion.

"What the fuck do you want" said Serenity.

"I see that you and your husband have come back to rub the prince noise into the fact that he is not Rini biological father" said Endymion.

Serenity rolled her eyes.

“No dip shit, we came back to tell Atem about his daughter and allow her to be part of his wedding to Princess Serena.”

Darien lost all control of his rage.

“IF YOU DO NOT GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER I WILL TAKE HER BY FORCE”

He stormed over to Serena's family, Kenji put his son and wife behind him and held his granddaughter close to him.Yet before Darien could rip Rini from Kenji arms, he was shot half way back by two sets of dark light and two sets of silver light.

“Over our dead bodies” said Atem, Serena, Yami, and Serenity.

 They had materialized in front of Serena's family.

Then the four of them looked at each other and nodded.

Serena and Serenity held up their sliver crystals while Atem and Yami held up their puzzles and all four yelled

"EGYPTIAN MOON SILVER DARKNESS"

Just then a single powerful beam covered in dark shadow magic hit Darien in the chest sanding him flying into Endymion and knocking them both into the open time gates and into the time stream.

“My work here is done,” said Pluto.

Serenity and Yami said their goodbye’s to Rini.

“Call Pluto when you’re ready to come home dear” said Serenity 

Together all three walked back into the time stream with the gates closing behind them.

Serena collapsed into Atem’s arms.

Serena her family Rini and the girls cried out in alarm.

“She used to much of the crystal’s power” said Amy giving her friend a quick scan

“She’s fine she just need rest” said Amy.

Atem was about to walk off with Serena in his arms when Kenji stopped him.

“Its tradition not to see the bride before the wedding remember” said Kenji.

 Kenji set Rini down on her own two feet before taking Serena from Atem’s arms.

Atem nodded.

“Very well" said Atem.

He then called a servant to him.

“Yes, my lord" said the servant.

"Please make up another room in the royal wing for Princess Rini" said Atem.

“Yes sire” 

They all made their way into the palace.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on the 9/7/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally i wasn't going to do a honey moon chapter when this was on Fan fiction because I would have had to tone it down but since i'm on here i WILL do a honey moon chapter


	40. Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: its FINALLY the wedding Ceremony I’m just going by what I’ve seen and known from when I’ve gone to weddings

Started it on 10th /7/17

 **Title:** wedding day

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings** **:** Atem/Serena

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** None

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh or sailor moon

 **Intro:** after 1000 years it is finally here Serena and Atem’s big day

* * *

 

******5th August 1997******

The morning of the wedding was Blue skies and VERY Sunny and hot. in Serena’s room of the palace the bride to be stretch out in her temporary bed but groan when sunlight hit her in the face she rolled over away from the sun and went to reach out for Atem only to not find him her eyes popped open and looked around it was then she saw she was in an unfamiliar room then suddenly it dawned on her just WHAT today is.

 _I’m getting married today_ she thought in shock before letting out a shill squeal.

Not far from the room Serena was in her mother daughter and friends all smiled as they heard the squeal.

 _Serena’s up_ they all thought.

So, gathering up their gowns Ikuko the girls Rini Ishizu and Kisara all made their way to Serena’s room while Sammy Kenji and Seto along with Ka headed to the royal bedchamber.

* * *

 

Entering Serena’s bedchamber, they found the bride to be looking around like a scared animal

“I remember hearing stories from you girls about what mum was like on her wedding day now I’m seeing for the first time I believe those stories” Rini Whispered to the girls. 

 _What do I do first I need to call my ladies_ thought a suddenly panicked Serena?

However, the nervous bride to be was brought out of her panic state by the soothing voice of her mother.

“Serena easy my darling calm down.”

Serena looked towards the door and saw her mother her daughter and the girls.

“Mummy” said a suddenly scared 16-year-old.

Ikuko smiled and walked over to her frazzled daughter and sat down on the bed next to her while the girls spread out and got ready.

“It’s OK sweetheart take, deep breathes in out in out” Ikuko couched.

Serena did and slowly felt herself calmed down, once she was calmed she smiled at her mother leaned over and hugged her.

“Thank you, mother, but if that were Raye she would have just slapped me across the face to snap me out of it she’s done that a few times before” said Serena, before she pulled back the covers.  In the back-ground Raye just gave Serena a thumb’s up. Serena shook her head and chuckled, before summoning her ladies. Entering their queen to be’ s bed chamber Siti and the ladies made their way over to Serena and curtsied Serena then introduced her lady’s maid to her mother, then the girls and Rini. Learning that the young girl was to be their future Princess they curtsied to the 9-year-old. After the introduction were done Siti turned to address the bride to be. “First things first highness you need to be bathed and oiled Ebony will  help you, Sagira go run her highness her bath Tabita go bring the jewels and crown to me Lotus go tell Dalila we will be needing the dress.” “Oh, and my heels I forgot to grab my heels but not too sure what ones I want I have two, gold ones I wore at the ball or the white flats I wore when I returned to the Kingdom 2 weeks ago” “We have them here highness we suspected with the design of your wedding dress that you would want to go with either one”

“Oh, thank You” said Serena.

Relief showing on her face    

Ikuko watches with a bitter sweet smile and sad eyes not only is she saying goodbye to her daughter but she was finally seeing how Serena’s life must have been like when she was a Princess allowing her ladies to help her get ready.  Ikuko set to work getting ready herself.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Kenji, Seto, Mahado, Ka and Sammy were in Atem's room helping him get ready and getting ready themselves Atem was standing in front of the Mirror trying to fix up his cape but his hands were shaking and sweating.

"Here let me help" said Kenji.

While walking over to the nervous Pharaoh.

“Thank you, sir I know this must be a hard day for you and your wife” said Atem.

“You’re welcome your majesty and yes this is a hard day for my family and I Serena’s been my little girl her whole life and now she’s 16 and getting married I never thought any guy but a class mate of hears Melvin was any good for her” said Kenji.

 As he helped fix up the cape.

“I can’t believe this is happening”

"I know but you'll do fine" said Kenji as he put his hand on the Pharaoh's shoulder.

Meanwhile in the garden the guest began showing up and the guards showed them were to sit.

* * *

Back up in the palace in Princess Serena's room they were all dressed and were now helping with the hair and make-up.

Raye who was helping Amy with her make-up wore an off the shoulder red dress and red high heels her black hair was done in a French braid, Amy was sitting on the bed in a backless midnight blue dress with matching cloves that stopped at the elbow and blue high heels.

Mina who was wearing a v neck orange dress and high heels was standing in front of the Mirror while Lita had her hair half up half down and was wearing a dark green crisis cross dress with matching high heels, stood behind Mina and was braiding Mina's long blond hair.

Kisara’s Light blue hair was in two braid piggy tails then tied together Kisara also wore a white blue halter neck gown with matching high heels she was kneeling helping her future Princess put her white frilly socks on, Rini sat on a stool, she had on a Pink knee high frilly dress her hair was done in the moon buns just like her mother used to wear.

In addition, in her hand, she had a basket with pink and white Ipomoea Alba (moon-flower) pelts; Ikuko who wore a purple dress was helping Serena with her hair.

Serena’s Ladies were helping fix Serena dress then Ebony handed Ikuko Serena’s vial 

Ishizu dressed in a white Egyptian gown and was helping Serena with her jewellery.

Once everyone had finished getting ready, there was a knock on the door.

“Who is it? asked Ikuko.

“Ikuko sweetie its Kenji may I come in?" asked Kenji.

 "Come in daddy” said Serena.

The door opened and Kenji walked in, closing the door behind himself.

 “Hello ladies" said Kenji.

 “Hello Mr Tsukino" said the girls.

Ishizu nodded.

“Sir”

“Hello daddy, hello grandpa" said Serena and Rini.

"Aw, wow is that you my tiny Rini, my little cotton candy princess?" asked Kenji.

Rini smiled shyly at her grandpa and nodded.

Kenji smiled back and picked her up.

“You look very pretty honey” said Kenji as he lifted her above his head he then brought her close and kissed her before setting her on her feet.

"Daddy?" said Serena.

Kenji turned at the sound of the sweet voice, what he saw took his breath away.

“Serena is that you my little girl?" asked Kenji.

Serena smiled shyly and nodded.

 “Wow you look Beautiful" said Kenji.

Serena was dressed in a beautiful white one shoulder strap floor length Egyptian gown covered by a gold sequins Kalasiris and she was also wearing her Millennium Necklace with the silver crystal in the centre of the eye.

Serena smiled.

“Well I came here to tell you that it's time” said Kenji.

Serena's smile widened.

“Alright then let's go shall we"

Lady Kisara who was Serena's maid of honour took Rini's hand and they all walked out.

* * *

When they came to the entrance, to the garden the door slid open from the outside and Rini stepped out first Followed by Kisara then Raye Lita Amy and Mina and Ishizu when they got to the part of the path that was being used as the wedding Isle Rini walked down first throwing the petals as she walked when she got to the end, Atem smiled at her and she stepped off to the left side.

Next came, Lady Kisara when her husband Seto who was Atem's best man saw his wife he smiled, once at the end she too stepped, to the left side after that, came the bridesmaids Raye, Amy, Lita, Ishizu and Mina, once they were at the end of the isle, the wedding march started. Everyone stood up as Serena took her father's arm and walked down the aisle, when Atem saw her and the dress she was wearing his eyes widened after they got to the end the musicians stopped.

Kenji lifted the vial and kissed her cheek before lowing it and handing her over to Atem. afterwards that he took his seat next to his wife and everyone else sat down as well.  "Welcome everyone to the wedding of our Pharaoh and Egyptian princess," said Siamun, as he began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite these two in wedded bliss, if anyone objects to these two being married speak now or forever hold your peace" said Siamun.

Everyone was silent

"The rings please" said Siamun.

Atem took the ring from Seto and Serena took the ring from Kisara.

"Serena with this ring I promise to love, honour, and protect you until death do us part" said Atem as he slid the ring onto her ring finger.

Serena smiled.

"Atem, with this, ring I promise to love, honour, and protect you until death do us part" said Serena as she slid the ring onto his ring finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" said Siamun.

"With pleasure" said Atem.

Serena giggled.

Atem then lifted back her vial and kissed her.

"I present to you the Pharaoh and Queen of Egypt" said Siamun.

Everyone cheered and Rini ran over to them, Serena lifted her daughter up into her arms.

Then still holding Rini she and Atem walked up the aisle.

* * *

 

*****Ball Room*****

Everyone was now sitting down at the tables, the bridal party sat at their table chatting, Rini was sitting on Serena's lap, Atem stood up and held his hand out to Serena.

"May I have this dance?" asked Atem.

Serena smiled and nodded.

Then handed Rini off to Raye before taking her husband's hand, Atem led his wife out on to the dance floor, and Atem wrapped his arms around his wife and together they shared their first dance as husband and wife. Afterwards they walked back to the table and sat down Serena took Rini back from Raye, after a while Kenji gets up and walks over to the table,

"Serena my darling may I have this dance?" asked Kenji.

Serena nodded then handed Rini off to Atem and took her father's hand; they walked out on to the dance floor, then he took his daughter in his arms. When the dance finished Kenji kissed her forehead, and walked her back to the table, they all then had their meals, Afterwards Rini walked back to her parents and sat with them Serena, the girls, and Kisara were all chatting and having fun. Once the meals were over with, it was time for dessert, and after the desserts there was more dancing that night, at one-point Raye pulls Serena up on to the dance floor and they start dancing.

* * *

 

By the end of the night Everyone is gathered in the courtyard to see their Pharaoh and Queen off. Moments before the time doors came forth and opened out-stepped Serenity and Yami Rini saw her parents and smiled together Serena and Atem along with Rini made their way over to the two rulers. The young parents had a tearful goodbye to their child then Rini ran off to say goodbye to the girls her grandparents and uncle, before running back to her parents She hugged them both, then takes her parents hands and they walk off into the time stream with the doors closing behind them.

Afterwards the newlyweds say goodbye to everyone Atem turns to help Serena into the carriage, he then gets in himself and the guard closes the door everyone waves as the carriage rolls out of the palace gates. After seeing the newly-weds off everyone else starts to leave with Seto escort Serena’s friends and family back into the palace

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 23rd /7/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: next chapter is a brand new chapter Finally get to write the honey moon Yahoo


	41. Honey moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: Sorry for the 2 year long wait I’ve been finally able to get some idea’s to start Finishing of the final chapters to some of my stories I’ve already Finish my OUAT story the golds happy beginning and now I can start on this one I apologise if it’s bad or short I’m a little Rusty so forgive me
> 
> ANY Negative unhelpful comment like complaining how I've portrayed the Characters WILL BE DELETED so if you don't like please just press the back button thank you

Started it on the 28th/5/19

 **Title:** Honeymoon

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Serena/ Atem

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** Smut

 **Rating:** explicit

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own sailor moon nor yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** the royal couple go on their honey moon their destination the moon kingdom

* * *

 

The royal carriage road on for hours until they finally came upon an airfield with a massive building and not that far from it was a docking station, the carriage rolled to a stop the driver stepped down and opened the carriage door.  “Your Majesties” said the driver as he bowed. Atem stepped out then turned and helped his Queen out of the carriage. They saw some people step out of the building bowed in greeting and spoke to Atem Serena was very curious to what this was all about. After speaking with the group of gentlemen he made his way back to Serena, “come on Love” he said taking her hand.

* * *

Moment later they were boarding the shuttle “darling what’s this all about I thought we were going on our honeymoon?” asked Serena, as she found her seat and strapped in, “oh but we are going on our honeyMOON dear” he says emphasising the word moon, as he sat across from her. He smiled at his newly wed wife expression her eyes were wide and her mouth had gone slack. Serena looked out the window, before turning back to her newlywed husband, you know what happened to my kingdom honey there is nothing but rubble, and I can’t restore it with the Silver Crystal otherwise I’ll die” said Serena.

Atem shivered at the thought, “I know love I do but I was thinking I could offset some of that power with my own so you won’t have to” Serena gave the idea some thought “do you really think it would work?” she asked “we won’t know until we try said Atem. The shuttle captain came on over the inter com.

_ Majesties please buckle up we will begin the count down now  _

As they were already buckled in, they waited until at last they felt the shuttle ascend towards the sky. The couple settled back in their seat and closed their eyes getting some rest.

* * *

  

******3 days later*******

they felt the shuttle descend and land on the moon unbuckling themselves Atem stood up and offered his hand to Serena, the new Egyptian Queen smiled and took her husband’s hand. Exiting the shuttle Serena closed her eyes in pain at seeing the destruction of her kingdom. “the last time I was here was when my mother brought us all here before my fight with Queen Beryl 2 years ago” Serena said sadly. Atem wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his side kissing her temple, “we’ll make it beautiful again love” Atem whispered.

Serena nodded.

They looked upward and searched the blackened sky until they found the bright sun dot, “looks to be quite early I can still see the glow of the sun, but the moon is still shrouded in darkness” said Serena.

My guess is that it only been an hour or 2 after the sun rise” said Atem   

She looked at him smiled and cupped her necklace and released the crystal from the eye, Meanwhile Atem let her go and cupped the millennium pyramid. Concentrating on only using half of the crystal’s power Serena let a silver beam shoot out into the rubble that had once been the royal palace seconds later a shadowy beam ran alongside it and merged with it. Before their eyes the lost kingdom was coming back to life. First the palace then the walkways the gardens and the grounds. Afterwards Serena set the crystal back in the eye she smiled as she turned around looking at her restored home.

She felt Atem move up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. “Welcome home my queen” he whispered kissing her cheek, Serena glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled.

“Go on explore while I bring in our things.” Said Atem releasing her from his arms.  

“What about food?” asked Serena, Atem smiled “I have a banquet of sort meaning enough food for us to last us a month up here in a shadow pocket.”

“A MONTH” Serena cried.

“Sure, although you said you were brought back here 2 years ago, I thought we could stay here longer than most honeymoons which are, normally 2 weeks or less not only for our honeymoon but so that you can enjoy being at home for the first time in 1000 years.”

Serena smiled kissed her new husband and turned around making her way up to the castle a spring in her step Atem watched her for a few minutes a smile on his face before going back into the shuttle.

* * *

Serena’s heels echoed in the castle as she walked its halls her, heart was heavy with memories and tears rolled down her cheek as she stopped in front of a portrait of her mother she reached up and touched the portrait, **“ _mother”_** she whispered a sudden chill ran down her spine and she wrapped her a arms around herself  with a sigh and one last look at her mother’s portrait. Serena continued on exploring her home she came upon the royal wing of the palace and headed for her mother’s bed chamber that now belong to her and Atem.

Coming upon her mother’s bed chamber she placed her hand upon the white double handle  double doors and took a Deep breath before turning the handles and pushing the doors open, stepping in, she gently closed the doors behind her, and made her way around the room everything was as it used to be a 1000 years ago. Serena gently ran her fingers over the crystal beauty products her mother used to wear.  Next she skimmed over the bedding and slowly sat down slipped off her heels, the ankh earrings the gold-plated handcuff and ankle cuffs as well as the Egyptian Scarab Moon Crown and her necklace and laid all the jewellery on the Vanity table.  Before curling up onto the bed and closing her eyes bathing in the memories of her mother. The shuttle had taken off moments ago, Atem meanwhile carried the two suitcases though the Palace and smiled at the memories that he had of the times HE was here visiting, he too stopped at the same portrait of his Royal Mother in law and bowed.

 ** _“I promise in the name of Ra and Selene I will love and protect not only Serena but the moon as well”_** with that he made his way to the royal wing of the palace he remembered where Serena’s room was and headed down to it.  However, he had an odd feeling and turned to look up the corridor. Something was telling him to go the other way, Atem had never been in that area of the royal wing as that area solely belongs to the moon Queen and then it hit him, of course Serena might have gone to her mother’s room first to be closer to her after all these years.

Making his way to Serenity’s wing he walked over to the white double handle double doors and knocked, “Serena my moon rabbit” inside Serena lifted her head, “come in Atem,” he heard her softly say. Opening one of the doors he walked in with the suitcases and left them at the door. Serena sat up and gave him a little smile, “hi love.”

“Hello darling” he replies walking over and kneeling In front of her taking her hands in his, “I miss her so much,” said Serena looking at a portrait of her mother with her 14 year old royal self,  “I miss her to” said Atem looking up at the same portrait, “you look beautiful love.” Serena smiled, “that was taken the night of the ball on the eve of earth invasion of the moon.”

He stood and offered her hand, “Serena honey come on lets go to your room and relax for a while before we unpack,” “no love with my mother gone we are NOW King and Queen of the moon, so this camber belongs to US.” Atem looked around, “we would have to move your mothers things to another room would you be alright with that?” asked Atem, “I would we could move her things to the Attic.” Since Atem knew the palace like he knew his own back on Earth he knew where the Attic was in the Moon Palace, so with a snap of his fingers in place where the Queen mother’s belongings were shadow holes opened up and all the belonging were transported to the attic, the chamber was now bare save for the bed and vanity table along with the floor length looking glass.

“Atem let us get some rest you have used  your shadows 3 times in the last 5 to 10 minutes you look so worn out” said Serena, Atem sighed, “you are right I do feel quite tired” he removed his cape and placed it over his suitcase before removing his own jewellery including his own crown and the millennium puzzle and laying them next to Serena’s own. He then made his way around the bed and climbed onto the bed behind his queen and lay down wrapping an arm around her waist, Serena snuggled down into his embrace and they both shut their eyes.

* * *

Sometime much later they had shifted in their sleep, with Serena resting her head on his shirt Atem’s arms around her shoulders his head resting on the top of her own, Atem woke to Serena nuzzling the side of his neck with her nose. He smiles moved his head to bend and kiss her forehead, Serena’s eyes fluttered open and kissed his neck, “feeling better?” she asked, “hmm yeah but now I’m hungry” said Atem.

“Shall I show you the kitchen you can put our food there,” said Serena, “where would you like to have our meal out in the gardens judging from the brightness on the surface it looks to be high noon, we slept the morning away” said Atem.  “Well we ARE 3 days late into our honeymoon and I’d like to go eat in the gardens by the sea of Serenity said Serena, “very well my love lead the way” said Atem, getting off the bed and making his way around the bed and standing near Serena.  “One moment my love can you help me remove the kalasiris so that I’m only wearing the white gown instead please?” asked Serena, it was pinned ins such a way that it could also be removed as well it took Atem a few minutes to remove the kalasiris from his wife’s body, leaving Serena in the beautiful one strap white gown still wearing the white flats she sat up and stood up from the bed.

Atem held out his arm to her, smiling Serena rest her hand in the crock of his elbow and was escort out of her new chambers, Serena directed him to the royal kitchen

* * *

 Entering the Royal kitchen Atem’s eyes widened wow this bigger than our Royal kitchen back home” said Atem, Serena looked around,  “my Selene I had forgotten how big this Kitchen was, Lita use to spend all her time here when I would relieve her and the others of their duty of protecting me when I wanted alone time she with the supervision of the head chef made me the most delicious  comfort food after I got the news of your death” said Serena sadly. Atem turned and kissed her temple, together they moved over to the long table calling upon his shadow power, Atem opens the space pocket where their food and drinks were, and it slid out along the table.

Once everything was laid out, Atem looked at his wife, “Serena love why don’t you head on out to the garden while I get our food,” “Atem did you grab a blanket for us to sit down on?” asked Serena. “Got you covered love” he said re opening the pocket and pulling out a picnic blanket the same one the used the night they went to the red sea, Serena smiled took the item and kissed his cheek before exiting the kitchen.

* * *

The new moon Queen made her way out of the palace, and the outer corridors, she made her way to her favourite garden by the sea of Serenity coming upon said garden, Serena smiled at the beauty before her, entering the garden she made her way over to the flowerbed and knelt down to smell the flowers, before laying out the blanket, moving onto said blanket Serena stretched out and smiled up at the black sky even with the sun still up she could already see the stars they were in fact Amy and Mina’s home worlds, the kingdoms of Mercury and Venus. Earth could be seen so clearly Serena reach up towards her marital home, it’s how Atem found his wife a few minutes later, “missing the heat of Egypt already my moonlight,” Serena sat up and looked over her shoulder, smiling when she saw her husband, it was at that moment that it hit her, her first ever love was now her HUSBAND.

 _Husband he’s finally after a 1000 years long wait, MY HUSBAND,_ she thought with a happy sigh, suddenly a thought struck her and she giggled, “what so funny dear?” asked Atem, “I think we broke the record for the longest betrothal in Royal history” said Serena Atem stood there thinking about it for a second before letting out a chuckle, “I think your right we did” he makes his way over and kneels down on the blanket setting the tray down  he takes a seat himself the tray of their Breakfast/lunch between them with glasses of Sugarcane Juice, it was a relaxing afternoon enjoying their meal and drink and each other’s company, Atem moved to lay on his back Serena moved the tray to the other side of Atem and lay horizontally with her had on his stomach.

On the tray were bowls of fruit plates of assorted types of sandwiches along with mini cakes she reached in to grab a small handful of red berries and popped one into her mouth, “want one she asked him?” she asked chewing on the one in her own mouth. “Don’t mind if I do” said Atem opening his mouth, Serena chuckles and pops a berry into his waiting mouth, he was chewing said berry when Serena turns over and leans up and over her pharaoh to give him a kiss berry juices spilling over both their lips they pulled back and smiled.

“Careful Love or you’ll stain your gown” said Atem, wiping up the juice that ran down her chin with a finger, Serena took that same finger and wrapped her mouth around it and gently sucked the juices from it. Atem closed his eyes and shivered before licking his bottom and biting said bottom lip at feeling Serena tongue swirling around his finger before releasing it with a pop, Atem breathed heavily opened his eyes to looks at Serena whose smile was innocent and not so, she stood and pulled down the single strap of her wedding gown and let it fall to pool at her feet.

Atem’s eyes his newlywed wife stood before him her once moonlight pale skin was now sun kissed brown, her sea blue eyes  sparkled like the moon and sun on the earth lakes surface, her blond hair was like the fine spun gold, “you beauty outshines Hathor herself,” Atem breathed, as his eyes travelled over her face down her beautiful neck across her chest over the swell of her breasts and dusky pink nipples. His eyes continue roaming her body travelling down her torso to the golden patch of hair between her thighs  he licked his lips and moved onto his knees his hands glided up her legs to her hips  he gently held them and looked up at Serena, “may I have a taste” he asked.

Serena blushed down at him and nodded before shifting her feet opening her legs a bit for him, she watched as he slowly leans in and licks her lips Serena eyes widened and her breath hitch, below her Atem smiled he continues to gently and slowly eat her, until Serena legs shake and she holds on to his shoulder with one hand and cups the back of his head with the other.  Her breathing picks up yet at the first drop of her juices on his tongue  he sighs, the vibration’s make Serena give a cry of surprise, tightening her grip on his shoulder and the back of his head she could feel something building within her yet before it could consume her, he pulls away and smiles up at her, “you taste sweeter then the ripest of berries” he says and stands up to remove his own wedding attire.

“I do believe the removal of the wedding attire normally happens ON THE WEDDING NIGHT my love _”_ said Serena who knelt down on the blanket and grabbed a berry, Atem chuckles, “true my love that’s normally how it happens? said Atem slipping his kilt down his hips. Serena eyes widen a bit at seeing her husband cock for the first time yet blushed and looked away when she saw Atem looking at her, Atem gave her a gentle smile and knelt  down opposite her, it’s alright darling you can look if you want plus this kills to birds with one stone as the saying goes, now not only will we not stain our clothing but it won’t be so daunting seeing each other naked later tonight.”        

Serena smiled shyly and glanced over at her husband, Atem remained calm under the eyes of his wife he could feel her eyes wonder his body  he felt the heat of them on his cock, he looked at her, “Serena sweetheart would you like to see how it feels?” he asked her, “can I” she asked, Atem moved the fruit bowl and scooted closer to her, slowly and shyly Serena reached out her hand and gently wrapped it around his cock getting the feel of it, she moves her hand feeling the length of his cock, Atem let an out a small moan, Serena smiled  yet did the most brazen thing by leaning over and kissing the head of his cock, Atem gave a moan full sigh, “oh honey don’t you think we should save some for tonight.”

Serena giggled and pulled back before reaching for the bowl of fruit, the couple continued to eat the fruit not caring if it dripped on them, while indulging their eyes with the others naked form. After the berries were eaten and the couple was all sticky from the juice, they walked over to the edge of the garden and dived right into the sea. Coming up for air they washed the juice off each other which turned into a water fight they only emerged from the water once their skin was all prawny Serena slipped on her small clothes and her wedding gown while Atem did the same mince his shirt and they headed on back into the palace and to their new champers. Entering their chamber, they started to unpack and settle in.

* * *

 

Hours later, night had fallen so the couple dressed for Dinner, Atem had dressed before Serena and was already in the kitchen getting their evening meal ready, when Serena finally walked in wearing the white little number that she wore on her return to the blue desert kingdom, Atem looked up and groans passionately, “oh love, you are trying to kill me in that little number aren’t you, again might I add, you wore that gown when you returned home.”

Serena giggled and made her way over to him walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around  his waist, “Hmm something smells delicious,” she says while kissing his cheek, “that’ll be the spicy tomato sauce for the Koshari, here have a taste,” lifting the spoon to her lips, Serena tasted the sauce and lick her lips “Yum now I’m hungry.” Atem chuckled, “go on, out now my wife you are distracting me it will be an hour before dinner” Serena chuckled kissed his cheek swaying her hips as she left, she heard her husband’s lusty growl and smiled.

Serena decided to take an evening walk in the palace grounds until dinner she wondered the flower beds the stables and one of her many favourite place especially in winter the ice rink, oh how she wished to be on the ice once more but never pack her skates then she remember her old skates and her eyes lit up turning Serena race’s back to the palace, her heels echoing loudly throughout the halls as she ran to her old chambers  bursting into the chamber Serena ransacked the chamber looking for her skates, finally with an excited whoop she found the skates and spent a few minutes tidying up her old chambers before grabbing her skates and racing out of the chamber, once again her heels echoing loudly throughout the halls.

* * *

Serena returned to the ice rink pulled off her heels and put on her skates  and slowly stepped out onto the ice she closed her eyes  and called upon the grace she once possessed, and slowly began skating as her body remembered the feeling Serena started doing jumps and spins and all sort of moves she remembered doing all those years ago.  Serena was so immersed in skating that the time flew, she had not notice she had been skating for an hour until she heard her husband’s voice in the distance, “Serena honey dinner’s ready.”

Startled Serena stumbled as she landed from a jump catching herself, she skates to the edge, removes her skates and puts her heels back on grabbing her skates she heads on back to the palace meeting Atem in the outer Corridors, Serena smiled as Atem the place an arm around her waist. Together headed on back inside however just inside hall Atem pushed Serena gently up against a wall and started kissing her Serena laughed happily had was not nervous about making out with her husband like this as there was no one to interrupt them, however there was something waiting.

She felt his mouth kiss down to the area between her neck and shoulder, “where have you been?” he asked kissing her neck. “Hmmm out skating” Serena said softly as she ran her hands up and down, his back.  The royals made out for a couple of more minutes until Serena felt her husband’s hand slide up her inner thigh though the slit in her dress, Serena breath pick up and her eyes closed turning her head to the side  as she felt his fingertips lightly rubbing at her entrance though her panties, Serena felt her heart rate speed up and she clutched at his hair, “ohhhhh A…Atem wait” he stop pulled back from her and looked at her.

“Has no one ever told you the rule,”

“What rule?” he asked.

“Dinner first THAN dessert”                                    

Atem groans burying his face in her chest, “can we SKIP dinner and go right to Dessert” he mumbled, Serena chuckled, “no love we can’t, you waited for 1000 years I believe you can wait a few more hours  now come on” she said grabbing his hand and leading  him to the dining hall where Atem had set the meal down before going to find Serena. Entering the Dining hall Atem sat at the head with Serena on his left the atmosphere was heavy  with anticipation yet pleasant also the couple enjoyed the meals with light flirting and hooded looks as soon as the meal was over, Atem picked Serena up by the waist so much so that she had to wrap her legs around him to balance herself  

* * *

The couple made out as Atem carried Serena to their chamber, just outside the door he set her on her feet, “close your eyes babe” he said kissing her cheek before turning her to face the door, he reached around her and turned the handle before guiding her inside. “You can open your eyes now” he whispers in her ear, Serena did so and gasped the chamber was filled with beautiful scented candles the light of the flames cast an orange glow around the room and scattered on the bed were moon petals, Serena spun around so fast that her gown flared a bit at the bottom, and kissed him, Atem moans wrapping his arms around her and moving towards the bed, the couple fell back on the bed with a laugh, the couple looked at one another smiled before kissing each other once more.

Serena felt Atem’s hands wonder as did her own, they made out for a few minutes before moving full up into the centre of the bed, Atem’s mouth moved from her lips down her chin her throat on down the valley between her breast, while his hand wandered up her leg and slipped on though the slit, he pulled the single strap down and off  her arm he breasts sprung free from the dress Atem moans before kissing her breast.

Serena’s own hands didn’t remain idle she pulled his shirt from the kilt and slid her hands under his shirt and let her hands wander his chest playing with his nipples while she moved her right leg in between his own and bent it at the knee, rubbing his balls and cock with her knee. Atem moans, Serena wanted more so she pushed his Shirt up Atem stopped mouthing her breast to remove his shirt, before going back and wrapping his mouth around one nipple while letting his other hand tweak the right. Serena tilts her head back and moans.

Rolling them both over, so that Serena sat atop her husband, the top of the dress now pulled around her waist, she smiles at him before leaning down to lick and suck at his nipple. Atem groans and grabs her ass cheeks and squeezing them, while she used her mouth on his nipples her hands wander down and slipped though the waist of his kilt, feeling his wife’s hand on his cock Atem moans, “oh Sere…na, oh my queen, please love. Serena smiled and bit her bottom lip, Atem could feel himself harden in his wife’s hands Serena also felt his cock hard and pocking into her thigh slipping her hand from his cock, Atem moans at the loss.

“Lift your hips” Serena said softly, Atem did so and Serena pulled his kilt down his hips and pulled it right off, below her Atem removed his shirt tossing it off the bed he now lay beneath his queen in all his tan glory. Serena smiled and moved further down her husband’s body until she was facing his cock and licked her lips, Atem lifts his head to watch, his breathing picked up watching as her mouth moved closer and closer to the head of his cock.

Atem shutters and moans as Serena closes her mouth around his cock he feels her tongue start to swirl around the head of his cock, Atem hums as he lifts his head to watch her, “I thought….you…were...the…blushing…Bride” he huffs out, Serena smiles around the clock in her mouth and opens said mouth and licks the underside of his cock, making Atem grip the sheets, she looks down at him as she says, “I maybe a blushing bride but I’m not naïve.”

Looking at his wife sweet face and not so sweet smile he growls having had enough of her teasing, “you have kept me waiting long enough Serena” he says flipping her onto her back, Serena smiles and just wraps her arms around his neck only for Atem to remove her arms and pin them to the side of her head, he shakes his head and moves on down her body taking her left leg he sits in on his shoulder turns his head and starts kissing her instep and her calf the her inner upper thigh, he licks the crease between her upper leg and hip, Atem  close his eyes at hearing that sweet moan coming from Serena’s mouth. Moving back Atem removes the rest of the dress in one pull leaving Serena in nothing but white lace panties, he moves up her body kissing her lips and fondling her breast,

Serena culches his back scratching him with her nails, Atem pulls away from the kiss moaning before nuzzling her neck while moving down her body where he latches his mouth onto her breast swirling and sucking her nipple, Serena tosses her head from side to side as her hands now grab the back of his head and her fingers entwine with his tire coloured hair.  After some time, he kissed down her torsos down her stomach, she pulls her legs up bending them at the knee as she feels his mouth ghost over her clothed mound, only to move away, she gave a disappointed whine that made Atem smile.

She suddenly feels both hands travel up her legs and turn inwards, now travelling up her inner thighs, Serena’s breath hitch and her eyes opened, she stared at the celling as she feels Atem cup her pussy though her panties,  feeling the heat though the panties Atem moans, he nuzzles the top of her panties before asking, “may I Serena.” She looks down at him and nods grabbing the panties were they cover her core he pulls them down her legs before Serena pulls her foot though the holes one after the other, he tosses the panties over his shoulder so now she lays beneath him in her birthday suite.

Serena blushes when Atem buries his face between her thighs he nuzzles her pussy lips, she feels him open her up and blushes, her stomach flip flops feels his mouth on her and his hot breath hitting her entrance Serena tenses a bit so Atem waits for her to relax before giving her a strong lick that made her eyes pop open and moan loudly. Serena grips his hair and wiggles her hips, Atem pins her hips down onto the bed to fuck her with his mouth, she feels something at her core tightening, “Atem… what… what is happening,” Serena huffs, “don’t fight it love let yourself come you’ll feel better” he whispers before nibbling on her clit.

After few more licks, he then penetrates her with his tongue, Serena comes with a loud cry, bowing her back her walls clamping down on his tongue. Atem drink all that she releases, and as Serena lays spent on the bed trying to catch her breath. Atem trails soft kisses up her body as he lay next yo her on his side his right hand softly massages her mound, “how do you feel sweetheart?” he asked her, before licking his lips and whipping her release off them, he hums feeling her cum on his tongue. Serena turns her head still trying her catch her breath  and when he looks at her all he sees is a dazed look, chuckling, he says “I’ll let you get back to me on that” while watching her face the hand on her mound slips lower he part her pussy lips then gently slides in his index finger.

On auto Serena’s legs clamp down on his hand, she whimper in pain, Atem’s soft voice sooth her “shh easy my Queen it will be all right don’t tense” he says  when he feels her tense as he pushes the finger further into her, he peppers kisses on the breast closes to him and swirls his tongue around the nipple before wrapping his mouth around it and sucking.  He hears Serena moan as he closes his eyes and concentrated on preparing his wife, he also feels her legs open up more, his finger is sleek with her cum as he starts moving it in and out, he hears Serena moan again and can tell that she is enjoying what he’s doing.

He feel her hand in his hair and moans, Serena cries out and bucks her hips, yet her eyes widen as that just moved the finger inside her even deeper after some time, he adds a 2nd finger and Serena gasps he never stopped the sucking motion on her. As before he slowly starts to finger her again, and when he know she is ready he stars to scissor her opening and curl his fingers, he must have bushed something within her as she grips his hair tight while the other grips the bed sheets and she screams her 2nd release of the night.   

Atem give her nipple one last lick and slowly withdraws his fingers, “oh mm” Serena moans she then grips that same wrist and brings his cum covered fingers to her mouth, Atem eyes widen as she wraps her mouth around both fingers and sucks off her own come that action make Atem’s cock harden even more to the point of pre cum trickling down his cock.

Atem leans his forehead on her breast, “by Ra Serena don’t let me wait any longer I need to have you now” he breaths on to her skin, “than have me, husband” was her soft reply, he looks up at her to see her smiling at him he kisses her a deep loving kiss he position himself between her open thighs, he pulls her hips closer to him looking at her he says this will be un-comfy love but try to relax OK.”  Serena nodded her head, so he pushes his hips forward and slides into her, Serena grips his upper arms and bites her lower lips as she feels herself being stretched and the burning sensation along with it.

After a bit he rolls over never slipping from his wife’s tight virgin pussy so now Serena is on top, her eyes widen as she feels him go a bit deeper than before, Serena looks at her husband Atem smiles and gently lift her up and move her back down. “Like that love you set the pace now,” said Atem, Serena nods as she moved herself up and down his cock feeling him go deeper into her as Atem fondles her breast Serena is in a haze of pleasure until she felt the head of his cock  at her maiden head and tenses.

Atem groans as her walls clamp down on him yet he to felt his cock brush her barrier as well Serena left herself up abet to take the pressure off and shake her head from side to side, Atem saw this and sat up making Serena hiss as the head brushed her maiden head, he took her in his arms and soothingly ran his hands up and down her back.   Serena wrapped her arms around his neck I’ve heard hurts a LOT the first time, Atem closed his eyes and rest his forehead on hers that could be true, like be a quick as I can so there will be no lingering pain alright.”

Serena nodded, “try not to tense and know I love you” he said pushing her hair back from her face, he cups her face and kissed her deeply and continued to kiss her as his hand wondered down to her hip he lifted her up and pushed her back down as he lifted his hips pushing into her at the same time. Serena eyes flew open and tears trickled out of her eyes as she gave a muffled scream  Atem meanwhile tried to hold still he felt blood trickle over his cock as he broke through her maiden head, and the tightness of her pussy now that he was balls deep inside her, he closed his eyes and breathed through his nose, Serena pulled her mouth away and took deep breaths to fill her empty lungs.

“Now love I’m just going to lay back down put her hands on my chest like before and when you’re ready start moving” said Atem as he slowly lower his upper body back down to the bed without moving his hips. After 5 or so minuets Serena took a deep breath and moved her hips up, she hissed at first as did Atem then slowly lowered her self-back down she did this a number of time and as she did, so the burning pain was gone and all that was left was the numbing pleasure.   The chamber was filled with moans and groans after some time Atem flips her over so  she lay under him and picked up the speed of his thrust making Serena’s moans of pleasure turn to screams of pleasure they both felt the mounting pleasure build up, “oh fuck Serena I can’t baby I’m…….” Atem’s words melted into a moan as he felt his ball draw closer up, “oh Atem Please, I need more darling I’m throbbing please it’s too tight” Serena cried as she tightened her legs on his waist. Atem moved her right leg onto to his shoulder and pounded in and out of her making Serena scream and grab the headboard this new angle made her feel like he was deeper in her then was natural  Serena was crying out like never before  over her own pleasure filled scream she could here Atem grunt and panting, when suddenly it was like both the sun god and moon goddess merged together as there was this white hot light bursting though the pair as they both climaxed.

* * *

Hours later Atem and Serena sat in a nice hot bath soaking Serena’s saw never before used muscles with warm water, you relax while I go change the sheets” said Atem slipping out from between his wife and the tub, Atem came back 5 minutes later new clean sheet now on the bed he walked in to see Serena asleep in the tub he smiled and picked her up bridle style and tried her off before tucking her into bed he dried himself and joined his wife in bed spooning behind her he kissed the nape of her neck and closed his eyes.    

 

THE END

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on the 13/9/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell after 3 years 6 months and 17 days the story leaving for Egypt is FINALLY FINISHED yahooooooooooooooooo happy dance


End file.
